Stories of the Nazca People
by amk8930
Summary: When Martha discovers a book about the Nazca people, she finds out that the Signers from the past are almost identical to current Signers. What happens when the book gives insight to the current Signers and helps them with their problems? Plus, it reveals their feelings on romance! AU Couples: YuseixAkiza, JackxCarly, CrowxSherry, LunaxDexter, but most focus on Faithshippng!
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1!  
**

**A/N: Here's my new story! I had tossed around several ideas and I honest thought of this as just an idea out of the blue. It slowly grew on me until I started thinking it might be a good idea for an actual story. However, unlike my last story, I don't have a detailed plan on how it will go, so I'm not sure how long it will last.**

**Also, there are a few key things in this story that are a heads-up:  
**

**All of the characters in the Nazca group have -ka added to the end of their names. I'm trying to make it similar to a TV show or movie, where it's the same person only at a different time. For example, Yusei would be Yuseika. I tried to make it sound somewhat tribe like, which gets to my next point.**

**I apologize to anyone who might be offended by me trying to write about a tribal group. I am not trying to insult any tribe of any kind. I am not trying to make this similar to the real life Nazca people, most obviously with the next two points...**

**The Nazca people will have duel disks. I know it sounds odd, but I think it would be hard and boring for them to play putting cards/rocks on the ground. Not to mention, it would hard to describe Akiza's/Akizaka's psychic powers. I will also have, what I can best describe as, "semi-duels." I do not know the card game and I do not want to force someone to write a duel for me. So, I will skim through the duels, trying to focus more on the story and talking points, and less on the dueling aspect. **

**Some characters, most notably Dexter, will still wear glasses in the past. **

**The couples in this story are: YuseixAkiza, JackxCarly, CrowxSherry, and LunaxDexter. I hope there is at least on couple that you can support. However, it will most focus on YuseixAkiza.**

**This is AU, after ZONE and the Dark Signers. However, no one has left the city.**

**I thank you for giving this story a try and I hope you enjoy it!**

In the town of New Domino City, a woman sighed as she put books on a long cart. Since technology had gotten so advanced, all of the libraries were closing. As she set the book down, she heard a door open. She smiled once she saw the woman that was coming in. "Martha!" she exclaimed, "How nice to see you!" Martha smiled. "It's good to see you too Alexa. So how is the book selling coming along?" Alexa frowned.

"Not so good. People just don't read books anymore Martha. They have the internet to do it and can buy books online. I have all these physical books and no one to sell them to." Martha smiled. "Well, I'll be more than happy to buy a few of them and get them off your hands." Alexa smiled. "That'd be great Martha! Take as many as you need!" Martha nodded and started looking through the books.

As she looked, she found a variety of books: animals, kids, and storybooks. She grabbed a few kids ones, knowing that Crow could use them for his orphans. Suddenly, one book caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at it. She opened it up and flipped through a few pages. She gasped once she saw it and looked around, as if she was at risk of getting attacked. She then stuffed the book with the other ones and paid the librarian for all of them. When she got home, Martha quickly got onto a video chat.

Across town, all of the Signers were at Popo Time. Jack and Crow were in their latest feud, as the rest of them looked on. Jack accused Crow of drinking his Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee, as Yusei, Akiza, Leo, and Luna all despised coffee. Crow tried to claim that Zora took some, but knowing her, she would not come to his defense. As the two continued to argue, the rest of them hoped for a distraction, that could get them out of there. They were in luck, as the video phone rang, and Yusei went to his laptop to answer it.

"Hey Martha," Yusei said as the twins and Akiza surrounded him. Jack and Crow stood behind and looked from a far, pausing their disagreement. Martha had a serious look on her face. "I need you all to come over here, as I have some important news." Everyone quickly became worried. "Is it bad?" Leo asked, as he knew he spoke for all of them. Martha shook her head.

"No. In fact, I think it might even be some good news. Now, I need you to all come over as soon as possible." Jack spoke up. "Lets take our Runners!" he proclaimed, but Yusei saw a flaw in his plan. "But how are the twins going to get there?" he asked. Jack loosened his fist. "Uh...well..."

"We'll ride with you!" Leo suggested. "I'll ride on the back of Jack's and Luna can ride on Crow's." Jack frowned. "No way! I'm not letting someone ride with me!" As Leo tried to make his point, Akiza spoke up. "Yusei," she said quietly as she tugged on his blue blazer, "My Runner's at home and it's been quite a while since I've driven it. Would it be okay if I rode with you?" Akiza's looked down, as she was nervous to Yusei's reaction. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Of course," he replied, "And I'll be sure to give you a spare helmet and I'll drive safely, just like I always do. I'll obey the speed limits and traffic signals as well." Akiza smiled. "That sounds great Yusei! Thank you so much." Yusei gave a rare smile back. "No problem," he replied and they both turned to see Leo and Jack arguing.

"All right!" Yusei said as he spoke and stood up. "Leo will ride with Jack and Luna can ride with Crow." Leo cheered as Jack gave a saddening look. "We should all head over there as soon as possible," Yusei finished, "So lets get going." Crow pointed his finger. "But what about Akiza?" he asked, "Her Runner's all the way back home!" Yusei tilted his head down. "Uh..." he replied a bit nervously, "Akiza's going to be riding with me."

Suddenly, Crow and Jack got sly grins on their faces as Leo and Luna giggled. "All right!" Crow replied, "Lets get going!" Jack and Crow quickly mounted their Duel Runners and, before Yusei could even take out his helmet, they were gone in a flash. Yusei unhooked some wires on his Runner as Jack and Crow wanted to see if his engine was working properly. As Yusei untangled them, Akiza asked a question.

"Since you like Duel Runners so much Yusei, do you think you'll do that for a living?" Yusei paused for a moment before answering. "Not a chance," he replied and Akiza was a bit surprised. Why didn't Yusei want to do that for a living? There had to be a reason. Still, Akiza saw Yusei looking almost angry at her question. She was worried that she had upset him. Once he was all set, Akiza quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yusei, I'm sorry if I upset you." Yusei looked surprised, before smiling at her. "It's all right Akiza. You asked a perfect honest question. The fact is that I don't want to work on this kind of stuff all day long. It gets rather stressful and frustrating." Akiza nodded and Yusei got on. "Okay, you all set?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Akiza still standing there. "Um...Yusei?" Again, Akiza looked nervous, like she would upset him. Yusei stood up and took off his helmet.

"Akiza, what's wrong?" he asked, looking worried at her. Akiza looked away. "Could...could I not ride on the side? It's quite a distance to get to Martha's and I don't want to fall off." Yusei gasped and hadn't realized that before. "Could...could I ride behind you?" Akiza asked, still sounding a little scared. Yusei looked away. He had only let one person ride behind him before.

_Flashback_

Yusei had just met Jaden Yuki. After a quick conversation, Yusei knew that they had to head over to Yugi's time right away (plus the Crimson Dragon wouldn't stop whining and roaring like a baby). Anyways, as Yusei debated on how they should travel on his runner, Jaden quickly got an idea. "I'll ride in back!" Jaden proclaimed. Yusei sighed. 'This is going to be awkward,' he thought. He was a perfectly straight guy having to have another man sit behind him. After Jaden got seated behind him, Yusei was about to get going, when suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Jaden! What they heck are you doing?" Yusei shouted. Jaden just smiled. "I'm holding onto you bro," he replied as he looked down, "Man you're skinny! You must look like like a stick!" Yusei growled and was upset, even if Jaden was telling the truth. "Hey! My body is perfectly fine!" he replied as he put his hands on Jaden's wrists, "But what is not fine is you putting your arms around me!" Yusei wiggled and tried to pry his hands apart. Jaden couldn't hold on and he managed to let go. However, even as Jaden let go, Yusei suddenly felt something else touching him. Something a lot more awkward.

"Jaden, why is your crotch touching my butt?" Yusei shouted as he looked over his shoulder. Jaden shrugged. "I have to sit close to you." he replied and Yusei's eyes narrowed. He quickly turned halfway around."No you don't Jaden. Plus, I'm not comfortable with it, as I am perfectly straight." Jaden fell back onto the seat as Yusei leaned closer to him. "Listen Jaden, I know we have to save the world, but I'm not having you wrap your arms around me and having your crotch rubbing against my butt!" Jaden became quiet. "All right, but I have to hang onto something." Yusei sighed.

"Just...hold onto my stomach _with only your hands_," he replied, "But don't put your hands any lower!" Jaden nodded and put his hands on his waist. Yusei leaned forward on his Runner, trying to make sure Jaden didn't try any funny business. 'Is this guy always this serious?' Jaden wondered as Yusei leaned very noticeably forward, trying to avoid his touch.

_End Flashback_

Still, back in the present, Yusei knew that Akiza was a woman, and that he was much better friend with her. Up until this point, Yusei had forgotten about just how dangerous riding a Duel Runner could be, and with Akiza on board, he wanted to make sure he was extra safe. "All right," Yusei replied, "You can sit behind me." He put both hands on her shoulders. "After all, I want you to be safe Akiza." Akiza looked down. "Thank you Yusei. That...really means a lot to me." Yusei nodded and stuck out his arm, motioning her to get on. Akiza did and Yusei followed. They each put on a helmet and smiled. "You all set and comfortable?" Yusei asked.

"Just a second," Akiza replied and Yusei waited patently for her. Suddenly, Akiza wrapped both arms around him and leaned in close. Yusei could feel her hands rubbing his black shirt and something that made him turn red. 'Oh crap!' Yusei thought. He could feel Akiza's chest, not only on his back, but also spilling onto his sides. He gulped. The only time he had felt this was when Martha gave him a hug, but even Martha's large chest was tiny compared to Akiza's. Yusei felt so many emotions right now and he scrambled to arrive at what one he was suppose to feel. "Yusei?" Akiza asked as Yusei was sorting out his thoughts,

"Um...yes?" Yusei asked in a high pitched tone. Akiza looked up. "We don't wanna be late." Yusei nodded. "Oh yeah. Right." He gently started the engine and slowly made his way out onto the street. Even as Yusei sorted out his previous thought, he noticed Akiza was holding onto him rather tightly. Was she scared? No, because she had a Duel Runner. Was she worried about Martha? No, because Martha said everything was all right. Yusei had to ask.

"Akiza! Is everything all right?" Yusei shouted. "What?" Akiza asked. "I said is everything all right?" Akiza looked confused. "I can't hear you!" Yusei sighed. Stupid engine! Stupid Runner! If only it was quieter, Yusei could find out what was wrong. "I'll tell you later!" he shouted, but Akiza still didn't hear him. She put her arms back around him. She sighed as she felt the fabric of his shirt again.

He was the man she had a crush on, but Akiza figured that he would never be her's. She had been this close to him before, as she had hugged him after defeating ZONE and the Dark Signers. However, this was the first time she had gotten to hold onto him for more than a couple seconds. She could feel her body become weak from sadness, as she knew that Yusei could have any woman in the world. He could have one that would make him happy in many different ways, which made Akiza realize that she could never do enough to deserve him. She had tried to repay him for everything he had ever done for her, but she knew that Yusei deserved a woman who needed less out of him and could give him more that he gave her. Akiza closed her eyes and rested her helmet against his shoulder, as she continued to play with his shirt. It wasn't tucked in perfectly (like a typical man would do). Akiza sighed, forgetting about what Yusei had asked her a few minutes ago. She just let Yusei drive and she mentally kicked herself for ever thinking Yusei could be her's.

When they got to Martha's, Jack, Crow and the twins were standing outside waiting for them. "What took you so long?" Jack asked as Crow and him folded their arms. "I went the speed limit," Yusei replied. Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but even going the speed limit couldn't make up for how long you two took." Yusei sighed. "Akiza and I also talked for a little bit before we left, that's all," Yusei replied, "So just forget about it." They all headed for the door. "Don't worry Yusei, I caught Jack going way over the speed limit when we were on the freeway." Jack growled, as Yusei smiled, and the door quickly opened.

"Why hello everyone!" Martha smiled as she stepped aside. "Please come in!" Martha let them come in and they each took off their shoes, to keep the floor from getting dirty, Martha hugged each one of them tightly as they came by. Yusei took notice of Martha's chest pushing on him a lot more than he normally did. They each took a seat on the couch. "So what did you want to tell us?" Crow asked as Martha gave them each some water to drink. Martha smiled.

"I got some books for your orphans, that I thought they would like to read." Martha went by a chair and picked up a stack of books. She then handed them to Crow and she took a seat in a separate chair. "That's it?" Leo asked, "We came here for some books?" Martha shook her head. "No no. The library was closing, so I went and got some books. However, there was one that caught my eye." She picked it up and everyone looked at the cover.

"Stories of the Nazca People?" Crow read aloud for everyone to hear. Martha nodded. "Why would we want to hear about some stupid people living a long, long time ago?" Jack questioned, as he gave the book a mean glare. Martha smiled. "Because your Signer marks were related to these people and you'll never guess what the character's name is..." Everyone didn't get it.

"Main Characters," Martha read, "Yuseika." Everyone gasped and turned to Yusei. Jack was furious. "What? So there's a story about Yusei in the past?" Martha shook her head. _"Not just a story and not just about Yusei."_ Martha smiled and looked down at the book. "The next character's name is Akizaka." Everyone gasped and looked to Akiza. She looked away and blushed. Martha continued. "Then there's Lunaka, Leoka, Crowka..." Jack smiled as he knew what was next.

"Then Dexterka." Jack frowned. "What? Who the heck is Dexterka?" Leo smiled. "Hey! Maybe that's our friend Dexter!" Luna nodded. "Yeah! Who else is there?" Luna asked excitedly. Jack growled and gritted his teeth as he turned to Martha. "Let see," she replied, "There's Sherryka, Carlyka, and lastly..." She turned the page. "Jackka." Jack stormed up to her. "What? Am I really last one?" Martha nodded and showed him the page. There were two pages of the others, followed by a third, with just him on the last one.

"Well, at least I'm at the top of the page" he replied. Jack then looked closer. "What is there written after the names?" As Jack tried to look closer, Martha pulled the book away, "Ah, ah ah," she replied, "I was going to go over that next. Now sit down and lets go over them." Jack went back and sat down on the floor, with his arms crossed and rolling his eyes.

"First up, there's Yuseika. It says that Yuseika was the leader of the Signers. He was of average height, tan skin, lean, and not muscular at all." Yusei's eyes widen as Jack and Crow went up to him. "Yeah! That totally Yusei!" Jack replied as he was suddenly in a good mood. He pulled Yusei's blue blazer off and Jack and Crow pointed and teased Yusei. Crow poked Yusei's soft bicep as Martha frowned. After the ZONE incident, Jack and Crow had decided to use their portion of their winnings, as the Fortune Cup had no prize money, for gym memberships. Yusei decided against that, as he had no idea of when he would ever go to it. Plus, the treadmill Zora offered him was just fine. Jack and Crow insisted that she only gave it to him, because Zora liked him and she herself still sometimes used it. Ever since then, Jack and Crow had never stopped barking that Yusei should bulk up, but Yusei insisted that he loved his body just the way it was. Plus, Yusei had noticed that Jack and Crow had bulked up rather quickly and seemed a lot bigger than a normal person. Finally, Martha couldn't take their teasing anymore.

"Quiet!" she shouted and everyone became silent. Martha smiled and straightened herself out. "Yusei looks fine just the way he is," Martha replied more calmly, "And he doesn't need to bulk up if he doesn't want to." Leo stood up. "Yeah! Yusei looks great just the way he is!" Luna stood up and they both faced Yusei. "You look great just the way you are," Luna added, "And besides, we wouldn't want Yusei to look all muscular, because we know that just isn't him." They both gave him a hug together and everyone, except Jack and Crow, smiled. Akiza, Martha, and Yusei were glad that the twins supported a healthy body image instead of having one that the media could force onto them. Akiza suddenly felt like she should put her word in too.

"Yeah, you look amazing," Akiza added, but it seemed as though no one heard her. Akiza looked away, knowing she blew her chance. They all sat back down and Martha continued. "Yuseika was a kind hearted individual who cared about his friends, but..." Martha suddenly stopped. "Why did you stop?" Yusei asked and Martha smiled. "That's pretty much where it left off," she replied, "As the rest of the information you will learn about in the stories." Everyone gasped.

"Really? How many stories are there?" Leo asked excitedly. Martha smiled. "It's a secret," she replied, "But anyways, lets now look at Akizaka." Everyone turned to their real life Akiza and Martha explained. "Akizaka was a strong individual, who could stand up for herself and her own opinions. Despite this, she was a very soft hearted woman with a caring heart. She loved to help others, most notably Yuseika." Yusei and Akiza both looked away, as everyone else giggled at the similarity of the present day. "Akiza had psychic powers that could turn her monsters to real life." Everyone was surprised.

"Did Akizaka ever learn to control her powers?" Akiza asked. Martha shrugged. "You'll have to wait and see," she replied and looked down. "That's pretty much it for Akizaka, without going into further details. Next up is Lunaka." Martha went over each of the twins and they both were amazed at the similarities. Leoka was one who loved going into to battle. Leo cheered when he heard this. "But he also didn't think things through," Martha added and Leo sat back down. Lunaka was the opposite, thinking before she acted. The both them were very also close. It even said that Leo liked playing with stick figurines, which Leo thought could be action figures.

Martha then described Crow and how he got into constant disagreements with Jackka. Everyone looked at the two of them, knowing that event well. Martha then talked about Dexterka, who was described as shy, kindhearted, pessimistic, but also lonely. Luna and Leo wondered if maybe the current Dexter felt that way as well. Martha then talked about Sherryka and Calyka, who matched up well with their current living personalities. "And now it's finally time for Jackka." Jack sat up straight and smiled happily.

"Jackka was very tall and one of the tallest of the Nazca people." Jack nodded. "He's very muscular, powerful, and had a booming voice." Jack smiled and liked what he was hearing. "However, he is also very hot and bone headed." Jack stood up and steam could be seen coming out of his ears. "What? Hot and bone headed! That's not true!" Crow smiled. "You're being hot headed right now," he noted and Jack looked furiously at him.

"I'm just being hot headed, because I care about myself. I don't want to go down in history looking like a fool!" Crow rolled his eyes. "All right Jack. You're not a fool. Can we please move along?" Jack shook his head. "Not until I get everything straightened out," he replied, "First off, I'm not a bone head, because I'm Jack Atlas. Secondly, I'm just as smart, if not smarter than everyone here, except for Martha." Akiza laughed.

"Okay Einstein, what is six times two-hundred and twelve?" Jack frowned. "I don't have a calculator, so how should I know?" Akiza shrugged. "You said that you were smarter than everyone else here," she noted. Leo put his hand in air. "I know! I'm great at math!" Akiza pointed to him. "1272," he responded. Crow checked his phone. "He's right." Everyone laughed as Jack became annoyed.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today about the book and making fun of Jack. However, you can all come over soon and hear what the first Chapter is about." Everyone groaned. "Can't we at lease get a preview?" Leo asked. Martha sighed. "All right. I'll let you in on the first Chapter.

_Flashback_

Years and Years ago, the Nazca people lived in a group. There were four areas in the North, South, East, and West. Still, the people of each group discovered that there was going to be a battle. Not a war or weapons battle, but a battle of dragons. The messenger told each area and they called for a meeting. There were four leaders, one of each group, that met in a very important meeting. "How will we decide who has the dragons to fight the Dark Signers?" one leader asked. Another one stood up. "We'll have a tournament!" he proclaimed and the search for the Signers began.

_End Flashback_

"Cool!" Leo exclaimed, "A tournament! Who wins? What happens?" Martha chuckled. "In due time Leo. In due time. In the meanwhile, why don't you guys stay for dinner?" Everyone agreed and they all pitched in to help Martha make supper. Once it was done, they said grace and started digging in. As they ate, Martha couldn't, but take notice in the fact that Yusei was sitting next to Akiza. It was just begging for her to tease the two of them.

"Akiza, may I ask you a question?" Akiza turned to the older woman. "Sure thing!" she replied cheerfully. Martha smiled. "How have been things going at the garage?" Jack spoke up. "They're fine," he replied. Martha frowned. "See, that's the answer I always get from those three. I was wondering if I could get answer from someone who's not in their party." Akiza nodded.

"Well, I think everything's going okay. Crow and Jack are always fighting." Jack and Crow looked up from their food. "Are you keeping Yusei in check?" Martha asked. Yusei looked up, stunned at the question. He turned to Akiza, who wiggled in her seat. "I hope I keep him in check. He's a really nice guy, but...I..." Everyone wondered what she wanted to finish her statement with. "You what?" Martha asked, concerned about her.

"I...it's nothing," she replied as she faced away from the table. Everyone else sat in silence, not sure what to do. "Um...uh..." Yusei said as he tried to break the silence. "How about the...uh...local baseball team?" Jack instantly got emotional. "Oh they suck!" Jack shouted and they all started talking about something else. Martha frowned as everyone seemed to forget about Akiza. Akiza just sighed, knowing that no one cared.

After eating, everyone talked to Martha for a little bit. Instead of reading everyone the entire book right away, they would come over every week. That way, Martha could get occasional visits from them, but not every single day. As everyone said goodbye, Martha gave them each a hug. "Take care. I'll see you in a few days to tell you about the first Chapter." Everyone said that would be great and they went on their Runners. Like before, Jack and Crow sped off. Martha watched Yusei and Akiza leave.

"Here you go," Yusei replied as he handed her a helmet. Akiza took it without a word. Yusei looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Akiza sighed. "Nothing," she replied as she sat down on the Runner. Yusei felt bad and sat down. Akiza wrapped her arms around him and looked off to the side. Yusei gently started going and made sure to obey the driving laws.

When they got back, Yusei and Akiza got off. Akiza handed him her helmet without a word yet again. Yusei frowned and looked at her once the helmets were safely inside the compartment. "Akiza," Yusei said quickly as he put his hands on her shoulders. Akiza had her back towards him, but he didn't want her to leave just yet. "What's wrong?" Akiza turned to him, looking down at the ground, and still looking sad. "Please Akiza," Yusei stressed, "We're friends." Akiza frowned.

"So is everyone else," she replied, "So am I really that different?" She turned around and everyone watched her leave.

**A/N: What will Yusei do to respond to Akiza and will the book provide any answers? Find out in the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2!  
**

**dbzgtfan2004: I am continuing it now! Yusei and Akiza forever back at ya!**

**Guest: I'm updating as fast as I can. Sorry that it takes so long!  
**

**Junk Dragon: Glad you found it funny. I never know if what I'm writing is really funny or really lame.**

**Bentstua : Just adding ka is much harder than it looks and I'm sorry if I ever write someone in the book as just Yusei or Akiza for example. To combat this (I'm checking it as best as I can), when the story is being told, it will be in italics (unless there is clearly present day dialogue going on, which it is then used to emphasize something). When it is not, it will be regular. I hope that clears the air on any errors on my part.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the story and where it is heading.**

As everyone watched her leave, Yusei was the most stunned. He didn't know what he had done to upset her. Leo and Luna looked at one another quickly and nodded. "We'd better get going Yusei, see you later," Luna said as she grabbed Leo's hand and they quickly left. Yusei finally moved and walked away to the bathroom. Jack and Crow looked at one another, not saying anything out loud, but they mentally said something to each other.

Yusei sat on the bathroom, as it was really his only room to stay in. He had his bed that needed to be put out at night, leaving Jack and Crow to their own bedrooms. He looked firmly at the tile floor, wondering what to do. He got up and turned to the bathroom mirror. He took off his blue blazer and sighed. He could see his shoulders slouch over and a frown on his face. He was beating himself up over what had happened.

The rest of the night went about quietly. Jack and Crow gave Yusei a lot of space, as he stayed on his laptop all night until he went to sleep. Yusei was trying to find something to cheer himself up, but what happened with Akiza still laid in the back of his mind.

The next morning, Yusei got up around 8 o'clock. After shaving and getting dressed, he headed to the breakfast table to eat. Jack and Crow said very little as Yusei had his usual bowl of cereal. They ate quietly, until Yusei was spoken to by Crow. "So, you going to do anything about Akiza?" Yusei looked up from his bowl, which had just been finished. Yusei got the milk off of his lower lip with his hand. "I don't know," he replied firmly, "I don't know what I did wrong." Yusei got up and put his bowl in the sink. When he turned around, Jack and Crow were standing over him.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Jack questioned as he looked Yusei in the eyes. Yusei had to take a moment to realize just how close and angry they were. He took a step back. "I...just don't know what Akiza wants," he replied, "I said she was my friend. That should be good enough." Jack and Crow stepped forward. "Do you really think that's all you mean to her?" Crow asked. Yusei shrugged. "Well...yeah," he replied and Jack pulled on Yusei's collar.

"Yusei, are you stupid?" Yusei shook his head. "No." Jack still didn't look satisfied. "Well you are, because you can't see just how much you mean to Akiza." Yusei looked puzzled. "Huh?" he asked and Crow rolled his eyes, while Jack hit his hand with his hand. "Yusei," Jack replied slowly as he let go of Yusei's collar, "Akiza looks up to you as a best friend. You were the first person to ever want to be her friend and could look past all the bad things in her life. You weren't like Sayer, who misused her for her powers. Instead, you were the light that helped turn her life around." Yusei nodded. "I...I...know," he replied, "But..."

Jack pulled him closer. "But what?" he asked, "What else do you want me to say? Akiza looks up to you as a best friend. You are, without a doubt, the best friend she has ever had or will ever have. But you treat her like everybody else, like she's just a normal person. And she's not just a normal person, is she Yusei?" Yusei looked away. Jack's words spoke to the bottom and most secret portions of his heart. At the same time, though, Yusei was too shy to say, and admit it.

"You need to start treating her better and treat her like a best friend," Crow added. Yusei looked back at them. "But don't you guys want to be called my best friend? I mean, after all, it seems like something you two would want." Jack leaned forward and gritted his teeth together. "Yusei, we've known for a very long time that we are not your best friend. Your best friend is across town and has breasts the size of watermelons! Now, you are going to go over there, apologize to her, and try to figure out what you can do to make her feel better! Got it?!" Yusei nodded and Crow added his input.

"Why don't you go get her some flowers and then apologize to her?" he suggested, "It would make it much easier to tell her that she's your best friend." Yusei nodded and went to get his wallet. He spotted some dollar bills in it and he stuffed it into his pocket. He then walked to the front door. "Uh...you guys?" Jack and Crow looked up from the table. "You're the best." Jack and Crow smiled. "That's great," Jack replied with a quick smile on his face. He suddenly turned upset. "Now go out there and apologize to Akiza!" he shouted, "Who by the way is suppose to be your best friend! So tell her that too!" Yusei froze for a moment and straightened himself up. He opened the door and walked out to the street.

As Yusei slowly made his way to the Izinski's, Yusei looked around. He didn't like to admit it, but he loved city life. The hustle and bustle of people, shops, and restaurants on every corner. It felt like a great place to live. Yusei suddenly realized that he had to follow Crow's advice and find her some flowers. Yusei kept walking with his hands in his pockets, not really sure of the nearest flower shop. He suddenly spotted one a few blocks away. After waiting and obeying the street lights, he walked up to it, looking inside at the flowers.

He finally went inside, looking at all the arrangements. He knew which flowers were Akiza's favorite, but they were also one of the most expensive. Yusei made his way to the roses section. He spotted a nice arrangement and checked on the price. When he flipped it over, his eyes grew wide. 'Yikes!' he thought. He tried to look at some of the other ones. They were less in price, but it meant less flowers. Yusei didn't want to look cheap in Akiza's eyes either. Finally, he took a deep breath. 'Just get her the expensive one,' he thought, 'You'll score some points with that. After all, it's Akiza.' Yusei dug into his pocket for his wallet again. He got the arrangement and paid for it, with a couple of the last big bills he had in his wallet.

As Yusei walked outside, he held the bouquet for Akiza. Yusei didn't like spending money, even on himself. Still, he tried to reassure himself that the flowers would be nice and maybe he could help Akiza along the way. He finally got to the Izinski residence and looked up at the large white house. He walked up to it and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, Ms. Izinski was there.

"Oh Yusei. I'm so glad to see you." She spotted the flowers. "What are those for?" she asked. Yusei gulped. "It's...for Akiza," he replied nervously. He worried that Akiza may have said something bad about him the night before, but Ms. Izinski didn't seem upset at all. "Oh, well I'm sure she'll enjoy them." At that moment, the door swung open some more and the Senator appeared.

"Why hello Yusei," Mr. Izinski replied, "Why don't you come on in?" Yusei nodded nervously and stepped inside. Even to this day, Yusei still got incredibly nervous around the Izinski parents. Part of the reason was caused by the time Martha had flat out admitted to Mr. Izinski that Yusei had feelings for his daughter, when Yusei had helped her so very long ago. Yusei still wondered if Mr. Izinski had ever told Akiza about that conversation and it could explain why she was so upset. To avoid the conversation coming up, Yusei got straight to the point.

"Do you know where Akiza is?" he asked. "Akiza's in her room," Mr. Izinski replied and Yusei thanked him. He walked up a long, white staircase, and he took a right to her room. Yusei remembered where it was, as Akiza and him had studied together during some of her hard classes. It could have technically been counted as cheating, since Yusei wasn't a student there, but two minds were better than one. So, working on problems together had really helped, especially when it came to her toughest classes.

Akiza was on her laptop, searching for something to cheer her up. She then heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she replied, without turning her head. Yusei opened the door and Akiza could sense that it wasn't her parents. "Akiza," Yusei said in a gentle tone. Akiza looked over her shoulder and stared at Yusei's blue eyes. She turned in her swivel chair. "H...Hey Yusei," she replied, a little startled. Yusei took a deep breath.

"Akiza, I...I just wanted to apologize for whatever it is I did wrong yesterday." Akiza's stunned face quickly turned upset. She quickly faced her computer once again. "Do you even know what you did wrong yesterday?" she asked. Yusei sighed. "I...I..." Yusei looked away. He didn't know. "You don't know, do you?" Akiza asked. Yusei looked up at her. "Yeah," he replied, "I don't." Akiza sighed.

"Yusei...you..." Akiza wasn't sure where to begin, so she finally took a chance and drove forward. "You may be good when it comes to fixing a Duel Runner, which I now know isn't as fun as it looks, and you know how to be a good friend, but..." Yusei looked up at her. "But what?" Akiza sighed. "You're clueless when it comes to everything else. You don't know how to cook, you beat yourself up for things out of control and take the blame for it, and you try to do everything by yourself. As much as people act as though you're practically a god and know everything, the truth is that I...I don't see you like that." Yusei was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I..." Akiza looked over her shoulder at him. "I just see you as Yusei." Yusei looked stunned and Akiza quickly turned back around. "I'm...I'm sorry if that upset you." Yusei shook his head. "No Akiza. It wasn't wrong. Keep going." Akiza took a moment, to explain it further. "I see you as just as an average person. Not a god. Not a perfect person. Not a genius. Just Yusei...who is also a very close friend." Yusei smiled. "I am?" he asked and Akiza nodded.

"The best part is that you're always true to yourself. While some people find that boring, being yourself is what I enjoy about you the most. You're my best friend Yusei. You let me talk to you whenever I want. You don't turn me down if I want to come over and you always try to make me feel welcome. Sure, there were times when you were busy, but otherwise, you always tried to talk and include me. You've always believed in me and you've never stopped encouraging me. I know you've had people like that your whole life, but I didn't. I really enjoy getting to go see someone that will treat and care about me like that. It's...it's really special. But sometimes I worry that you'll forget about me, with all your other friends."

Yusei smiled. "Look, Akiza, everything you said was true. I'm not perfect and I'm most definitely not a god. However, I do believe in you. I always have and always will. You're a wonderful person Akiza and I want you to always know that." Akiza turned around and she was met by the roses. Akiza smiled, as Yusei had hidden them behind his back. Luckily he was wearing his jacket, as it would have been completely obvious without it. Yusei had gotten a long, thin batch (kind of like him), and he held them out for her. Akiza stood up and took them from him.

"T...Thank you Yusei! That's really sweet." Yusei smiled back. "I was hoping it would make you happy." Akiza felt some water in her eyes, as Yusei had never gotten her flowers before. As a tear trickled down, she felt Yusei's right hand brushing it away. Akiza looked closer and saw that Yusei wasn't wearing his gloves. He had taken them off at the flower shop.

"Yusei, you're...not wearing your gloves." Yusei nodded. "I don't always wear them. But today I had to carry your flowers for you, so I wanted to be extra delicate with them." He leaned forward and wiped away more tears. "But...I also want to be delicate with you Akiza." Akiza's eyes widened as she felt Yusei's hands rubbing just below her eyes. His hands were neither baby soft nor rough and dry. It was kind of in-between. But that didn't matter to Akiza as much as his touch. He gently touched her skin, as though her body was made of glass. Yusei smiled as he looked down at the woman, who was only a year younger than him. Akiza blushed and finally couldn't take it anymore. She put the flowers in one hand and gave him a big hug. Yusei gasped, as he wasn't expecting it. However, his stunned to gentle expression came after a few moments, and he returned the hug back.

When they leaned back, they were all smiles. "So don't worry Akiza. I may have a lot of friends, but I promise that I will never forget about you." Akiza nodded and Yusei gave her one more hug. Akiza was a bit surprised, but that didn't stop her from enjoying it. When Yusei was done, he looked down and shuffled his feet. "Well, I guess I'd better get going." Akiza nodded. "I hope you enjoy the flowers," Yusei added and Akiza smiled. "I will." Yusei then walked out, feeling as though he had accomplished his mission.

When Yusei got back, he was all smiles. "So, did you talk to Akiza?" Jack asked. Yusei got a smirk on his face. "Yes," he replied knowingly. "Did you get her flowers?" Crow asked. Yusei nodded. "Oh yeah." He felt good finally giving the answers Jack and Crow wanted. "Did you tell her she was your best friend?" Crow asked. Yusei froze for a moment. "Uh...yeah...I guess," he replied as he went to the sink. Crow and Jack suddenly turned upset. "What do you mean _you guess?"_ Jack questioned. Yusei shrugged. "I think she got the message," he replied, suddenly feeling nervous. Crow and Jack went up to him.

"You didn't tell her. Did you?" Jack asked and Yusei looked away. "All right. I didn't flat out say that she was my best friend." Jack and Crow hit their heads with their hands. "Ugh! Yusei!" Jack whined. Yusei suddenly got on the defensive. "She got the message though!" Jack and Crow shook their heads. "Prove it!" Crow replied. Yusei was stunned. "How can I prove it?" Yusei asked. Crow got an idea.

"Invite her over in a couple of days and let today's stuff wear off. Then, you'll leave the room for a moment, while Jack and I will talk to her." Yusei's face firmed up. "How will I know that you aren't lying to me when you talk to her?" Jack pointed. "You can wait up there by the stairs. You'll listen in and hear everything." Yusei thought about it. "Sounds like a plan to me," he said and they shook hands.

A few days later, Yusei invited Akiza to come over, saying he needed someone new to talk to besides Jack and Crow. Akiza was more than happy to and, when she came over, Yusei came up to greet her. "Akiza!" Yusei said as he put down his tools with a noticeable sound once they hit the floor. Jack and Crow looked up. Yusei quickly went over to Akiza and had a big smile on his face. Akiza put her hands behind her back.

"Listen Yusei...I just wanted to thank you for getting me those flowers the other day. My Mom put them in a nice vase on the kitchen table." Yusei smiled. "Well, you're very welcome Akiza." They stood and admired the other's smile. "Why don't you come in and take a seat?" Yusei offered and he showed her to a small table. "Do you need anything to drink?" Yusei offered, "We just got some pop.' Akiza smiled. "That sounds good." Yusei smiled and got her a nice cold one. Yusei looked at Jack and Crow, who had watched his every move.

"I just have to go to the bathroom," he said, giving a obvious wink. Jack and Crow nodded and watched him go to his secret spot. After Yusei shut the bathroom door, pretending he was inside, he raced back to his spot, and listened.

Jack and Crow came over and sat down next to Akiza. "So Akiza, how's life going?" Crow asked. Akiza took a sip of her soda. "It's going good," she replied. Jack looked a her. "Akiza, can I ask you something?" Akiza looked up. "What do you think of Yusei?" Akiza smiled and felt her cheeks slightly heat up. "He's a great guy," she replied, "He's a great person and an even better friend." Jack managed a smile, which was even rarer than Yusei's. "A friend?" he asked, "Akiza, what do you think Yusei sees you as? A friend?" He leaned in. "Maybe something more?" Yusei was excited, hoping Akiza would say something nice.

"I don't know," she replied, "I don't know what he sees me as." Jack and Crow raised their eyebrows. "Really?" Crow asked. Akiza sighed. "I know he says that I'm his friend, but after that, I don't know." Yusei felt his heart break. Akiza didn't know what he thought of her. Akiza stayed silent for a moment. "I...I don't know what to think." Jack and Crow didn't want to push any further, as they felt sorry for her. Since they all sat at the table in silence, Yusei finally went back downstairs.

"I'm back from the bathroom!" Yusei proclaimed. Jack looked over his shoulder. "Yusei! Who the heck proclaims that they just came back from the bathroom! What's next? You tell us how great it was to take a dump?" Yusei sighed as he went and sat back next to Akiza. "Akiza, is everything okay?" Akiza sighed. "Yeah," she replied unenthusiastically. Yusei tried to cheer her up by asking how everything was, but it was clear her mind was somewhere else. Yusei watched her leave a short time later, feeling like he had failed at his goal.

A couple days later, everyone headed over to Martha's house. The trip with Yusei and Akiza was similar to the first. Akiza was very quiet and seemed to have her mind in her thoughts. Yusei didn't press her for any information and he drove her over there. Yusei's cheeks were pink as he drove the speed limit and Akiza thought about Yusei still not being her's. They got there last and everyone headed inside, as Martha sat on a chair with the book.

"Okay, is everyone ready for the first Chapter?" Martha asked and everyone nodded. Akiza's mind was still thinking about what Yusei thought of her as Martha began.

_"Years and years ago, there was once a group of people that lived together called the Nazca people. They were a peaceful group that stressed nonviolence. Instead, they would duel to solve their problems. They were separated into four areas: North, South, East, and West. The West was where the leader of the Signers grew up. His name was Yuseika. Yuseika wore tan clothing, much like many other members of the Nazca people. He had a strand of beads around his pants, in a variety of colors. The rest of his body was left bare, showing his tan skin, thin frame, and black and yellow hair. He lived in the West region with his friends Crowka and Jackka. Crowka had orange spiky hair, along with several marks from getting into trouble. He was the shortest of the three, but he was the second strongest ahead of Yuseika. Jackka was the biggest and strongest of the three. He only wore the fanciest and best clothing that the sewers could sew. He wore shorts, much like the others, but he possessed several pairs of them and a fancy white jacket for when it got cold. Together, the three of them learned together, from their teacher Marthaka."_

"Hold up," Jack replied as he stood up, "Marthaka? Since when was there a Marthaka? You didn't mention her last week." Martha nodded. "Yes, but I just told you the main characters and not the other characters. Marthaka was one of these people." Jack sat back down and Martha continued.

_"Anyways, the three of them grew up in the west side of the village. They played together and helped each other when there was a problem. Soon, a man named Kalinka came by. He befriended the three of them, but they always sensed that something was wrong with him. Kalinka was obsessed with power and control. When he didn't get his way, he would want to attack someone or something."_

Martha looked up. "Sound familiar?" she asked and everyone nodded, remembering their Kalin.

_"Once Kalinka couldn't take it anymore and he wanted to physically hurt other people. The other three didn't want to hurt or attack other people and instead wanted to talk to others through dueling. Not even big, strong, Jackka wanted to get physical. When Kalin heard this, he attacked one of the tribal guards, that helped keep things in order. When the other guards came to get him, Yuseika tried to convince them that Kalinka was not at fault. Still, the tribal guards knew of Kalinka's past record and knew of his mental problems. Kalinka was taken away and even Yuseika, deep down inside, admitted that this was the right thing to do. Kalinka needed to get away from the village and the three left behind hoped that this might put an end to his hateful deeds._

_As the three now fully grown men got back to their regular life, Crowka and Yuseika noticed that Jackka was acting differently. Finally, the confronted him about it. "What is it Jackka?" Crowka asked, "You keep looking towards the South region." Jack sighed. "I...I don't want to live here anymore," Jackka admitted, "I want to go to the South. That's where the most popular and beautiful tribal land is." Yuseika and Crowka tried to convince him that the West was home, but Jackka had other ideas. Finally, Jackka left without a word._

_Soon, Crowka left as well, hoping to go to the South with him. "At the very least, I might see Jackka there," Crowka noted. Yuseika watched him go too. As Yuseika returned to Marthaka. he too wanted to go somewhere. He wanted to go to the North. Deep down, he had always wanted to be there. He didn't mind the fact that it was the coldest of the regions and the weather there was unpredictable. The kindhearted man wanted to live there and see what living in a different area was all about. Yuseika was determined to one day make it his home and to work there. However, before Yuseika could decide on what he would do there, his mind was interrupted._

_A messenger was out one day, when he received a message. He had written it on a scroll and had brought it to each tribal area. "We must call a meeting," the leader of the North said and the four leaders were informed about it. All of them met at the West's area. When they got there, they all re-read the scroll in the largest hut:_

_The Dark Signers are ready for battle and your village contains the Signers that we must fight. Find these Signers and send them to battle. You will know by the mark on their right arm when they duel. They should be only the best duelists in your village.  
_

_All of the leaders were confused. "How will we be able to find these Signers?" one leader asked. Another one stood up. "We will hold a tournament!" he proclaimed, "We will find the best duelists in our villages and send the Top 2 to make a field of 8. There, we will find these so-called Signers." Everyone one of the leaders thought this was a great idea._

_But there were problems to this proposal._

_Each village had to select two people to send to the tournament. Yuseika was selected, along with another duelist. However, when Yuseika went to the gathering of all 8 duelists, he didn't know who many of the other duelists were. He spotted two kids, within the many people that had gathered there. He was confused by the fact that they were standing in the place designated for the North's selection of duelists. He went up to them, as they seemed to be enjoying the festivities._

_"Hello," Yuseika greeted them, as he put his hand on his bare, lean chest, "My name is Yuseika. Who are you?" The two kids stopped playing and smiled at him. "I'm Leoka and this is my sister Lunaka. We're the duelists from the North." Yuseika's eyes lite up. "Really?" he asked, "What's it like living there?" Lunaka spoke up. "It's nice," she replied, "It gets very cold during the winters. However, it is a nice place to live. Of course, it would be better if our parents hadn't abandoned us there." Yusei frowned. "Really? What happened?" Leoka explained._

_"One day, when we were really little, our parents lead us to the North's leader. They talked back and forth and our parents left us there. They've never came back." Yusei frowned. "That's terrible," Yuseika replied, "What did you do?" Leoka didn't seem very upset. "We've lived together and some of the tribal adults have checked in with us every now and again. It's not so bad." Yuseika felt terrible. Even though he had lost his parents when he was young too, these two didn't really have anyone to take care of them on a consistent basis. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my parents have been gone since my childhood too." Lunaka smiled. "Is that true?" Yuseika nodded. "Aww!" Lunka replied and she gave him a hug, "That makes you like our big brother or something." Leoka smiled. "Yeah!" he replied and he too gave Yuseika a hug. Yuseika looked around nervously, before giving them a hug back._

_A few minutes later, Yuseika looked around and watched as people stepped aside. A woman with long red hair and a man with maroon hair walked past. As they did, the woman looked at Yusei intensely and he looked back at her with the same look. They each frowned at one another and the twins became nervous. "It's the Evil East," Leoka muttered. The two of them walked away and went their designated ara."Evil East?" Yuseika asked once the two of them were a good distance away._

_"Yeah," Leoka replied, "There's this guy called Sayerka and he's in charge of this group of psychic duelists!" Yuseika was confused. "Psychic duelists?" he asked. He looked over and saw Sayerka stand next to the woman. Yusei was confused. "So what else do you know about him?" Yuseika asked. "He's runs this group and they attack other people with their duel disks. Some people say that he wants to take over the world." Yuseika's eyes drifted towards the woman. "And who is that woman?" he asked. Leoka and Lunaka shrugged. "Her name's Akizaka," Luna replied, "She's said to be the strongest of the duelists, both in psychic strength and dueling skills." Yuseika watched her intensely._

_"Akizaka was part of Sayer's army," Martha explained, "But the other thing to notice about her was her incredibly large chest. In fact, that was how she got her name. Her mother had a large chest, but the doctor could tell that her chest would be even larger. In fact, that's what Akizaka means: giant chested."_

The real life Akiza looked away. Not only did Martha explain how she was part of a similar group as the Arcadia Movement, but also her chest. She looked down and instantly saw her bosom. 'Is that what Yusei sees me as?' she wondered, 'A giant chest?' Akiza sighed and bit her lip. Yusei could have any woman he wanted and maybe he didn't want one with such a large chest. Plus, there were problems that came with it as well. Despite all of the faults, Akiza loved herself and her chest. Akiza looked over at him and remembered something. She remembered coming over and seeing something on Yusei's laptop. Something that he had never talked about. She also flashed back to Jack and Crow talking about it as well. That made Akiza start to wonder and Akiza became suspicious that Yusei only liked her for her giant chest. As Martha continued, she hit on more things that were true in Akiza's real life.

_When people weren't talking about her powers, they were talking about her chest. It was as if Akizaka always had something to make fun of. Luckily, Akizaka had managed to make friends with the sewers of both the East and where she grew up, before her powers had arrived. Although Akizaka started to wonder if her powers scared the sewers into helping her, whenever she needed new clothing or bras sewed, she was more than happy that they could make her one within a few hours. They were the only people, besides Sayerka's group, that didn't make fun of her chest or her powers._

_Even as Yuseika looked intently at Akizaka, he saw Jackka there as well, with another duelist from the South. Jack and Yuseika exchanged glances, but they stayed a good distance apart. Finally, one of the tribal leaders stood up, as they faced the crowd, with the duelists behind them._

_"Attention everyone! I'm am glad that you are all here today to witness a historic event! Within the next few days, we will discover who the 5 Signers are that will battle the Dark Signers. We will hold this in a tournament style, with four duelists on one side, with four on the other. They will battle until we have crowned a champion." Another leader came forward. "In my hands I have 8 sticks. Each stick has a matching length and will decide the opening match ups. Four of them have red dye on it and the other four have blue. The red color is for one side and blue is for the other. At random, each duelist will pick a stick and we will determine our tournament. He then went up to Jackka and he picked a stick. All 8 duelists picked one and looked at it. Leoka and Lunaka were the last ones to pick._

_Jackka looked at his. It was blue and long. He looked over and saw the extra duelist with Yuseika would challenge him. Sayerka had a short blue stick and he would face the extra duelist from the south. Yusei looked at his and it was red with a short stick. He looked over and saw Leoka had the same one. "We're...we're going to face each other?" Leoka asked. Lunaka looked at her long red stick and could see that Akizaka had a similar one. Yuseika and Leoka looked at her as well. Akizaka gave Lunaka a firm stare. Lunaka gulped and looked frightened at her. _

_Suddenly, Akizaka's face softened and she looked concerned. Yuseika noticed it as well as Leoka and Lunaka. They all heard a third leader speak up. "We will have duels for everyone, including the ones that lose in the first round. After all, this isn't just about winning, but finding the chosen Signers as well." Yuseika noticed Jackka give him a firm stare and Yusei gave him one back. Yuseika could be serious at times, but deep down, he was as sweet as sugar. Despite giving Jackka a firm look, Yuseika had his eyes on Akizaka. It wasn't her powers or her chest that made him think about her, but the way her face had softened up, when the four of them had looked at one another._

Martha closed the book. "And that's the first Chapter." Leo was pumped. "All right! My guy battles Yusei!" Luna stood up as well. "He'll probably beat you." Leo grinned. "You never know sis!" As Yusei smiled watching them, he saw Akiza looking off in the distance. Yusei could sense something was wrong, even as Martha invited them to eat dinner with her.

Later, as Yusei drove home, he thought about how much Yuseika was thinking about Akizaka. It reminded him so much about when he met Akiza. At a red light, he looked over his shoulder and saw Akiza zoned out. He really worried about her and how she was able to get depressed really fast. He decided to talk to her when they got back.

When they did, Akiza got off the Runner, and so did Yusei. Akiza held her helmet in her hands and Yusei looked at it. He gulped as it was right in front of her chest. Her...really big chest. Akiza looked up and saw, not only Yusei blushing, but also staring at her chest. She then gave her helmet a firm shove, into his thin frame. "Cut it out Yusei!" she replied firmly, "Do you only see me as milk money?" Yusei was confused. "What are you talking about?" Akiza frowned. "Don't play dumb! I saw that you downloaded a bunch of inappropriate movies onto your laptop. You only have a few documents, with not a lot of information about your Runners on there. However, you also have 10 times the amount of inappropriate movies!" Yusei blushed.

"Those weren't mine!" he replied. Akiza rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! They're in your laptop Yusei. I know they are. I saw it myself!" Yusei's face grew a darker shade of red. "Trust me Akiza! They weren't mine." Akiza rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you pervert!" Akiza left and slammed the door shut. Yusei quickly turned around at Jack and Crow. "Those were your movies!" Jack and Crow got a sly grin on their faces. "Yeah. So what?" Crow replied. Yusei growled. "Hey Yusei."

Yusei suddenly turned and forgot that Leo and Luna were standing there. "What's an inappropriate movie?" Leo asked and then gasped. "Is it rated PG?" Yusei put his hand to his head. "It's...for adults," he replied, "Not for you guys. Anyways, lets head on home." Yusei quickly tried to get them out, before Jack and Crow started saying things they shouldn't probably be hearing. Still, his mind was on Akiza and he was determined to inform her he was not a pervert.

**A/N: I hope the ending was kind of humorous. Anyways, I apologize if you're upset. **

**Come back for the next Chapter and what will happen during the duels?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!  
**

**Bentstua: I do have a reason for it and it's explained right off the bat! Thanks for the review and compliment.**

**melan anime: Glad you enjoyed that part!  
**

**Also, since Yusei and Akiza have already met, that's why I've had these disagreements for the first couple of Chapters. At the same time, I've been trying to sort of have them match up with the book, but it will be better later on (at lease I hope).**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter and, don't forget, I'm writing "semi-duels" with more emphasis on things outside of the actual dueling. I apologize for the delay and I hope it was worth the wait.  
**

Akiza stormed off to her house and, when she got back, she laid on her bed. Akiza looked up at the ceiling and wondered to herself. 'How could I forget?' she wondered and her mind flashed back to the day she found some information on the "other side" of Yusei.

_Flashback_

Akiza was coming over, wanting something to do. At the very least, watching another Jack and Crow argument would provide some entertainment. Akiza politely knocked and heard Crow shout. "Come in." Akiza opened the door and saw Jack and Crow getting ready to leave on their Runners. "Oh," she replied, "Is Yusei here?" Jack and Crow looked at one another and then back at her. "Yusei went to get some groceries," Crow replied, "But he should be back pretty soon." Akiza sighed. "Would it be okay if I wait here for him?" Jack and Crow looked at one another again and then back at her. "All right," Crow replied and Akiza went down the ramp to the floor. Jack and Crow gently led their Runners up the ramp, but their engines were quiet enough that Akiza could still hear them talking.

"That movie we downloaded is going to be great!" Crow commented. Jack nodded. "I know. It's great that Yusei found that one for us. Who knew that his laptop would be the perfect spot to store all that stuff?" Akiza was intrigued. "What movie is that?" she asked, just before they made it out the door. Jack and Crow stared at her. "It's great," Crow replied. "With lots of juicy stuff." Jack added, "And boy do I mean juicy." Akiza raised her eyebrows. "Sounds interesting," she replied and Jack and Crow laughed as they left.

Akiza looked over at Yusei's laptop. "I wonder what movie it is?" Akiza asked to herself. She got up and went over to the laptop. She sat down and turned it on. After she got it to start, she got to Yusei's password screen. "Shoot," Akiza said. She had forgotten about this. Akiza wondered what Yusei's password might be. 'Maybe I should just put in a guess and see if a password hint comes up.' Akiza tired 'Stardust Dragon.' After the computer said it wasn't right, a hint came up. 'Me,' was all that is said. Akiza was baffled.

"When it says 'me,' does it mean Yusei?" Akiza asked and put his name into the screen. Akiza was a bit surprised when it worked. "Yusei's password is his own name?" Akiza asked as she rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't you think he would pick something else?" Akiza didn't care once she saw what the picture was on screen. It was a giant list of documents and Akiza saw a few of them at the top. They said, "Crow's Runner, Jack's Runner, and My Runner." Akiza then noticed that a lot of information was being used. So, she clicked on Runner files, and figured that might explain it. However, she saw that there was not that much information in the three documents. That made Akiza wonder what the rest of documents were, if there wasn't that much information about their Runners. Akiza closed out all three of the documents and went back.

She looked closely at the information and saw that it was a lot of things with the letters "XXX." There were also many other files that were similar in names. Akiza was stunned that Yusei had so much this much on his laptop. She scrolled down, wondering if there was anything else. But nope, it was all inappropriate videos. Akiza wanted to ask Yusei what this was about, when he came home. A few moments later, the front door opened. "Hey Akiza," Yusei said as he held a few reusable bags with groceries inside. Akiza quickly shut the laptop and got up. "Did you want any help putting those away?" Yusei watched her come up.

"Uh...sure," he replied, with a lot of awkwardness in his voice. Akiza happily took some bags, as they were obviously too heavy for him. "Why did you have so many bags to carry all the way home?" Akiza asked. Yusei shrugged. "I bagged them myself and made them all light," he replied, "Since Jack and Crow weren't with me, I couldn't buy as much stuff." Akiza nodded and they went to kitchen.

"What kinds of stuff do you normally buy when Jack and Crow shop with you?" Yusei then explained how it wasn't fun shopping with Jack and Crow. Jack would want name brand, fancy foods, while Crow insisted on a store's brand that costs less. Yusei would sigh, as he had to listen to them go on and on, with other people staring at them. Once Yusei was done telling her about all the troubles that came from shopping with Jack and Crow, they had put everything away. Akiza now wondered if Yusei would bring up his laptop.

"So what have you been up to around here?" Akiza asked, "Working on a new engine?" Yusei shook his head "no." He smiled once he went back in the garage. "I've actually been watching and looking up information about other sports," he replied. Akiza was interested. "Really? Why? " Yusei smiled as he turned it on. "I want to do something fun in my free time, instead of having to constantly focus on Duel Runners." Akiza watched as Yusei walked over to a bag that they had forgotten about. "Could you put these things away, while I go look them up?" Akiza nodded, but was very suspicious. She took the bag and started putting a couple of things away. However, she quickly ran back towards the living room, and saw Yusei quickly look around as he started his laptop. She then watched him click some things away and then pull something on the internet up. Akiza quickly ran back and put the last few things away. She then hurried over to Yusei, who had pulled up a sports page.

"See, I was hoping to play different sports," Yusei explained, "But Jack and Crow aren't interested. On top of that, they think I should be in better shape to play, but I think anyone can play. No matter your age or skill level." Akiza couldn't help, but start to wonder if Yusei was showing her this, just to dance around the fact that she had caught him with videos on his computer that were not family friendly. He continued to explain, but Akiza was starting to think he was lying, especially when he didn't know some of the most basic rules.

"I think I'd better get going," she finally admitted and got up to leave. Yusei looked disappointed as she headed for the door. "Wait Akiza! I was wondering if..." The door shut before Akiza could hear Yusei finish his sentence. She couldn't deal with the fact that Yusei wouldn't just admit that he was into inappropriate adult movies. She had caught him in the act, so he decided to lie about actually being into other sports.

_End Flashback_

Akiza sighed as she finished remembering. Today, she had caught Yusei staring at her chest, when they had gotten back to the garage. That meant those movies are now wired into his head. She would just have to accept the fact that the man she had a crush on enjoyed that kind of stuff. If she ever got together with him, which was looking less and less likely, he would probably want her to watch them with him. That is, of course, if he couldn't stop staring at her first. He only saw her as an object and Akiza was hoping Yusei could see more than that. When he helped her family, that now long time ago, Yusei saw deep into her heart and feelings. That was the Yusei she wanted, but Akiza had to remember what she had found out that day and today. That Yusei was a pervert.

As Yusei sat at home, he sighed as he buried his face into his hands. Akiza thought he was a pervert and, for a long time, he wondered why. Jack and Crow tried not to tell him, but the moment Yusei got on his laptop, he remembered seeing Akiza on it a while back. He also saw the inappropriate videos and it hit him like a ton of bricks. It all made sense. As Yusei sighed, he suddenly heard the door knock. Yusei gasped and quickly raced to the door.

"I got it," he shouted, hoping it was Akiza. When he got to the door, his smile faded. "Oh. Hi Carly. Why are you here?" Carly smiled. "I'm just here to see Jack," she replied. Yusei let her in and he watched as she raced over to the tallest of the three men. Even though Jack denied it, there were signs that Carly and Jack had a thing going on. Not to mention Crow and Yusei had noticed Jack coming home late at night or early in the morning. It was clearly a sign that Jack and Carly were getting physical with one another, as Jack would be messing with his clothes and hair when he walked inside the house.

As Yusei tried to sort his thoughts, Jack and Carly wouldn't stop talking. Mostly about Jack. Finally, Yusei couldn't stand it. "Would you two be quiet?" Yusei shouted as he turned around, "I can't even here myself think!" Jack frowned. "Yusei, the world doesn't revolve around you," Jack replied, "It revolves around me." Yusei sighed and went upstairs. He sat on a spare mattress and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know what he could do to prove to Akiza that he wasn't a pervert. Yusei rolled on his side and back, before finally deciding to give it a few days. Maybe, when Martha decided to tell them the next Chapter in her story, he could talk to her.

A few days later, sure enough, everyone agreed to head over to Martha's house to pay her a visit. Akiza was very quiet when she came over, but the thing that was surprising everyone, was that she wasn't holding a grudge. Akiza got on the Runner, but when Yusei sat down, she put her hands on his stomach. Yusei worried that Akiza might not be on securely enough. When he looked over his shoulder, she had a determined look on her face. "Just drive," she said with authority and Yusei didn't question it.

When they got there, Martha greeted everyone with a hug. They all sat down, eager to find out what the Chapter was going to have in store. Martha sat down, with the book in her lap. When she was done getting settled, Martha opened up the book. "All right, here's the next Chapter, " she said with a smile on her face.

_Once the pairings were decided, everyone was instructed to have dinner, at a cook out, a short distance away. The participants were first in line, while everyone else was in behind them. They all sat in certain areas, mostly with people they knew. Leoka and Lunaka sat with Yuseika and Akizaka sat with Sayerka. Yuseika was still intrigued by Akizaka and what the real her might be like. She seemed to enjoy being around Sayerka, almost like he was a guide for her. Yuseika also saw that she was a powerful duelist, one that he had to be afraid of.  
_

_A short distance away, Jackka kept his eyes on Yuseika, trying to get some fear into his eyes. But Yuseika seemed to be interested in something else, to which Jackka didn't like. They were rivals, but Yuseika seemed to have his mind elsewhere and Jackka was getting the feeling that Yuseika had a connection with someone else. Something that was a whole lot bigger than the bond of friendship that Yuseika and him shared._

_Later, they were all informed that they would have to stay in the same hut. "I don't want to share a hut," Sayerka complained, "Akizaka and I must have our own!" The tribal leader shook his head. "We only have one for you to stay in. Plus, we are trying to make you as comfortable as possible. We've provided warm blankets and a soft bed to sleep on. Besides, it's either this or the hard ground. Take it or leave it! " Sayerka huffed and turned around. "Fine!" he shouted, "But Akizaka and I must start training for tomorrow."_

_As Yuseika and the twins sat inside the warm hut, Yuseika noticed that some people were missing. 'Where is Sayerka and Akizaka?' he thought. Yusei got up and smiled at the twins. He then headed outside, where he heard some noises. He followed his ears to where the sound was coming from. He spotted Akizaka and Sayerka in a field. He saw a big, dark red Dragon roaring to life. Yusei could swear that thing was 100% real and it was a bit intimidating. Yuseika watched as Sayerka yelled at Akizaka to attack.  
_

_"Again!" Sayerka shouted and the dragon roared. Akizaka called for a attack and the monster blew a giant ball. Up into the air it went, until it finally exploded. Yuseika watched as Sayerka kept demanding for the woman to attack. He could tell that, after a while, Akizaka was getting tired. "Come on!" Sayerka shouted as he ran up to her, "Do you want that stupid little girl to beat you? In order for you to win, you've got to beat her to a pulp!" Akizaka was on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "But...I don't want to do this anymore! Please! Can't we stop?" Sayerka sighed. "Show me one more strong attack and then we'll stop." Akizaka managed to stand up and called for one more attack. The dragon roared and gave one last attack, which seemed just as strong as many of the others. Akizaka collapsed onto the ground, tired from all the work._

_"That's enough for today," Sayerka replied reject-fully. Akizaka stayed in the field, as Yuseika watched Sayerka leave. Once he was gone, Akizaka sat up and looked down at the ground. She hanged her head and looked upset. Yuseika walked over to her._

_"Hey!" Yuseika tried to say calmly to her. Akizaka looked up and quickly got to her feet. She took a few steps back. "What are you doing here?" she questioned. Yuseika smiled. "I just want to talk to you. That's all." Akizaka turned around and folded her arms. "Yeah right. You're probably just here to make fun of my powers and call me names. Word has probably spread about me. You think their weird and that I'm a witch." Yuseika shook his head. "No. I've barely heard anything about your powers. I don't think they're weird or make you a witch." Akiza huffed._

_"Yeah right," she replied, "Everyone makes fun of my powers."_

The real life Akiza frowned. This sounded just like her. Everyone did make fun of her powers and it greatly upset her. Akiza could tell how they were related as Signers. Their back-stories were mirror images of each other. Still, Akiza wanted to hear more and wanted to know what Yuseika did.

_"I would never make fun of you or call you names," Yuseika replied, "I want to be your friend." Akizaka looked over her shoulder. "If you want to be my friend then I know why." Akizaka fully faced him and pointed with her thumb at it. "It's because of my giant chest!" Akizaka looked angry. Yuseika shook his head. "I'm not trying to be with you, because of your chest. I mean...sure, it's very large and..." Akizaka turned around. "Please, just...just go away. A person like me doesn't want to be around people like you. Even if you weren't here for my powers or my chest, you'll see what happens when I duel tomorrow. Your happy tone about me will change." Yuseika sighed and frowned. He could hear a bit of sadness in Akizaka's voice._

_"All right," he replied, "I'll be there." Yuseika started to walk away. "But I'm sure I'll still see you the same way I do now." Akizaka looked surprised as she turned around to watch the long, average looking man walk away.  
_

_The next day, the duels were about to begin. It was a little before noon when the first matches started. A large group of people surrounded the dueling field that was set up. After a speech by one of the tribal leaders, it began. The first duel was Jackka versus the other man from the North's tribe. Jackka easily won and, after every attack, Jackka would give a smirk in Yuseika's direction. Yuseika got annoyed with it and tried to turn his attention to something else. He looked over and saw Akizaka watching, with Sayerka standing next to her. Yuseika stared at her intently, trying to figure her out. _

_After Jackka's last attack, he looked over in Yuseika's direction, to give himself one last bit of pleasure. Jackka noticed that Yuseika was looking in another direction, towards Akizaka. Jackka was a bit irritated, but he wondered why Yuseika was so interested in her. Jackka just tried to brush it off as he walked off the field, his fancy necklaces swinging as he walked._

_The next duel was Sayerka vs. the other person from the South. Everyone gasped as Sayerka's first attack went off. They could feel the wind blow as it headed for his opponent. They all screamed as the opponent was knocked on his back from the attack. Yuseika watched carefully, as the twins huddled close to him. Yusei put a arm around each one, trying to assure them it was okay. Still, Yuseika noticed that Sayerka enjoyed hurting his opponent. He laughed every time a attack went off._

_Sayerka easily won and he laughed as he looked across the field, at his bruised opponent. Some of the tribal nurses came over and helped him off for attention. Still, Yuseika could only imagine what Akizaka could do._

_Yuseika was up next for his duel with Leoka. To be honest, Yuseika didn't want to duel his new friend. The night before, to try and keep his mind off of Akizaka, Leoka told him lots of jokes. Yuseika gave a serious look at him during a few, scaring off the younger one. At the same time, there were a few that managed to make the older man smile. As Yuseika watched Leoka getting ready, he spotted another boy sitting close to his sister._

_Yuseika didn't know it, but his name was Dexterka and he was the twins' best friend. Yuseika smiled and was happy that there was someone there to help cheer him on. Leoka got off to an early lead and everyone gasped when he played his Power Tool Dragon. One of the tribal leaders whispered to another about it and he nodded. _

In real life, Leo was parading around the floor. "All right! Power Tool Dragon's here to kick some butt!" Leo cried. Martha laughed. "Ummm...you might not want to get too excited Leo." Leo looked confused as Martha continued.

_On the next turn, Yuseika brought out his Stardust Dragon. Everyone oohed and ahhed at it's beauty. Even Akizaka was amazed. Still, Yuseika did what he did best and that was using his Stardust Dragon to it's fullest. Leoka managed a comeback and everyone cheered, including his sister and Dexterka. Still, as much as Yuseika enjoyed seeing some of the crowd get behind him, Yuseika had to finish it off. He managed one final blow and Leoka's life points dropped to zero. Still, Yuseika walked up to him and the two duelists shook hands. Everyone cheered at their good sportsmanship._

_For the next duel, Lunaka was incredibly nervous. "I'm scared," she admitted to Leoka, Dexterka, and Yuseika. They all tried to encourage her. "Don't worry sis," Leoka replied, "You'll do great!" Lunaka didn't seem convinced. "I know it's scary," Dexterka replied, "But we all know that you're a great duelist." Lunaka blushed. "Thanks," she replied, "But Akizaka's powers are what is scaring me the most." Yuseika nodded._

_"Don't worry Lunaka. I don't think Akizaka truly wants to hurt you." Everyone looked confused at him, as he looked over at Sayerka, giving some advice to Akizaka. "What makes you say that Yuseika?" Leoka asked. Yuseika was quiet. "I just know," he finally replied. Everyone else didn't understand._

_When the duel was about to begin, one of the leaders stood up. "This will be the last match of the first round. Then, we will have all of the losers face one another. After all, this is also about finding out who the Signers are." The leader sat down with other tribal leaders. They were all concerned that none of the Signer marks had appeared yet. Still, they were going to have as many duels as possible, to help them in their quest._

_Finally, the duel began. Lunaka went first and wasn't sure what to do, once she pulled her first card from her deck. She didn't know if she should play defensive or try to be aggressive. The less attacks Akizaka could set off the better. Luna decided to try and be both offensive as well as lay down some spell and trap cards. That way, she could try to protect herself._

_As Yuseika watched Akizaka's first move, she was able to summon out two pretty powerful monsters. The moment her first attack came, like with Sayerka, everyone became scared. Akizaka looked just as powerful, but at the same time, Yuseika could sense something was up. Lunaka tried to defend herself with a trap and, although it stopped the attack, some rocks, from the dirt in front of her, hit her head. Lunaka put her hand to her forehead. _

_"That's it Akizaka! Show no mercy!" Sayerka shouted from behind her. Yuseika watched as there was a smile on her face. Yuseika instantly became worried. He watched as Lunaka managed a successful attack, although Akizaka's life points were not damaged too much, which was caused by a trap card. Akizaka was up next and Yuseika watched as she managed to summon the card she had out last night.  
_

_"Black Rose Dragon!" she called it, "Attack her!" The monster roared and Lunaka's hair flew back from the roar. Everyone watched as the monster attacked, knocking Lunaka down to ground. Lunaka managed to sit up. "Ow," Lunaka whimpered. Yuseika looked over and saw Akizaka's eyes widen. Yuseika instantly knew something was wrong. He watched as Sayerka tried to encourage her and said she was doing a good job._

_But deep down inside, Yuseika could tell Akizaka was not proud of what had just happened. Yuseika was getting the sense that Akizaka didn't want to hurt Lunaka. Whether that was increased by the fact she was a little girl or for whatever reason, Yuseika was getting the sense that Akizaka had something Sayerka didn't have._

_A heart._

_Yuseika remembered last night and how Akizaka didn't like her powers. Yet, Yuseika got the feeling that Sayerka was liking her powers for something more. Yuseika seemed to be the only one's who's eyes were not on Lunaka, but Akizaka. Yuseika knew that Akizaka needed someone to talk to about this dilemma. Sayerka continued to tell her what she was doing was okay, but the rest of the crowd didn't feel that way. They watched as Lunaka managed to slowly get up. She then managed to summon a dragon of her own._

_Everyone gasped when Ancient Fairy Dragon came out. Everyone was amazed by the fact that there were two dragons on the field at once. Lunaka continued fighting and everyone cheered, even when one of her attacks failed._

_When it was Akizaka's turn again , she attacked, and Lunaka was knocked down again. Leoka and Dexterka were scared for her and tried to shout encouragement to her. The rest of them started a chant that was not for Lunaka. "Witch! Witch! Witch!" they chanted and Akizaka looked down. Her bangs covered her eyes. "That's it," Akizaka replied, "Just keep calling me that. You always have and always will. The more you say that the alone I feel." Yuseika gasped as no one else seemed to listen to her._

_Sayerka shouted that this was okay and that, the more Akizaka attacked and won, the more quiet they would become. Yuseika was getting annoyed by him and wanted someone to talk to Akizaka alone. Someone who wasn't trying to have her hurt people. He could tell that, even with Sayerka behind her, she was alone. What she needed was a friend and Yuseika wanted to be that friend. One that she could turn to, without any fear or worry about her or her powers.  
_

_Finally, Akizaka managed to put out a trap card that got rid of all the monsters on Lunaka's field. Akizaka then had one final attack from Black Rose Dragon to finish her off. Everyone gasped as she was tossed backwards and her life points hit zero. Leoka and Dexterka raced over to help their friend. The rest of the crowd shouted mean comments at Akizaka, while others chanted that she was a witch. Sayerka lead her away, but Yuseika could see that Akizaka had two emotions._

_One side of her that enjoyed hurting others and one that didn't. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that the latter side came out._

Martha closed the book and smiled. "And that's the end of that Chapter," she replied. Jack looked upset. "Why is there so much dang focus on Yuseika and Akizaka?" he asked, "You'd think this story was all about them." Martha giggled. "Well, they were listed at the first two main characters," she noted, "So what did you think was going to happen." Jack stood up.

"I was thinking that Jackka was going to beat the living crap out of that puny Yuseika and then the rest of the story would be about how great JAckka was." Everyone rolled their eyes. "Not everything's about you Jack," Yusei noted. Jack quickly turned around. "Of course it is," he replied, "Besides, the whole world can't stop every time Akiza and you have a disagreement." Martha raised her eyebrows.

"Disagreement?" she asked, "What is that about?" Crow shrugged. "Akiza had caught Yusei with a bunch of dirty movies on his laptop and now she think's he's a pervert." Martha got a serious look on her face. "I see," she replied, "Well, I'll be sure to have a talk with you two later." Akiza and Yusei gulped. Even though Martha wasn't her parent, Akiza knew it was serious. Anytime one of the boys looked worried at Martha, to which Yusei had that expression on his face at that very moment, she knew it was bad.

Everyone stayed for dinner and were soon going to head off. Akiza and Yusei both thought to themselves that maybe Martha had forgotten. "Hold on you two," Martha said as everyone headed for the door, "I want to have a talk with both of you. _Privately." _Yusei and Akiza sighed. They were worried when Martha stressed the word "privately." They each watched as Martha gave a hug to everyone else.

Jack and Crow gave both of them a smirk, while Leo and Luna looked concerned. Martha bended down, although she didn't have to go nearly as far with the twins both having growth spurts. They each said something to her, but Martha replied something back with a smile on her face. The twins' faces both went from concern to joy and Martha gave them each a hug. The twins waved goodbye and Yusei and Akiza waved back, along with Martha.

Martha then closed the door and her face turned serious. "All right," Martha began, "Lets sit on the couch and talk about what happened." They all sat down and Yusei and Akiza sat a sofa cushion apart. They both looked nervous and worried. "So, Akiza saw some inappropriate things on Yusei's laptop. Since that's all I know, I want to hear Akiza's side first." Akiza nodded and explained her curiosity on the movie Jack and Crow wanted. She then told both of them, how she spotted barely any information about Runners on the Computer, but instead, dozens of times more adult movies.

"Is that true?" Martha asked as she turned to Yusei. Yusei nodded, as Akiza's story was done. "But I feel as though I should give my side of things," he replied. Martha nodded and Yusei went ahead.

"You see, I don't want any of those things on my laptop. However, since Jack and Crow are going to be horny all their lives, they need something to release those urges constantly. When they first moved in, I had my laptop. They didn't want Zora to find out and so I offered to put their stuff on my laptop. In exchange, they promised not to bug me about using Zora's treadmill and they would pay for food I wanted. Plus, they would pay me for any movies that costs money, which they are still behind on." Akiza and Martha rolled their eyes on that part.

"Anyways, I fully admit that I have watched them." Akiza gasped. "Ah ha! I knew it! You are a pervert!" Yusei shook his head. "Akiza, please! I know that I watch them, but..." Akiza quickly cut him off. "But you don't want to admit that enjoy them just as much as they do!" Yusei shook his head. "No! I don't!" Martha quickly jumped in.

"Quiet!" she shouted and the other two jumped in their seats. "Akiza," Martha replied calmly, "Don't you think it's perfectly normal for a man to have seen some dirty movies before?" Akiza sighed. "Well...yes." Martha nodded. "And I get the feeling you've seen some too. Correct?" Akiza looked away. "Well, yeah. I have." Martha smiled. "So then, is there really a problem with what Yusei's doing?" Akiza closed her eyes. "I guess not. I'm..."

Martha and Yusei watched as Akiza started getting chocked up. "I'm sorry Yusei. I'm...I'm always such a pain for you." Yusei was stunned. "A pain?" he asked and Akiza nodded. "I accused you of something perfectly normal. You're a man, who can make his own decisions, and can watch whatever he wants. I shouldn't have called you a pervert and I'm sorry I was so mean to you. It's just that...I didn't think you were that dirty. I knew you were different than what other people think, who try to make you as squeaky clean as possible. But I should know that everything is on the table when it comes to the real you and I should see you for everything that makes you Yusei."

Akiza's eyes started overflowing with water. Martha watched and gasped as Yusei reacted. Without her saying a word, Yusei took off his gloves, and tossed them to the side. He gently started wiping tears from her eyes and was smiling at her. Martha was a little stunned by his reaction, but it gave her a smile and a good feeling in her heart. Akiza, meanwhile, looked stunned into his blue eyes.

"Akiza, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Yusei asked in a soft, gentle voice. Akiza looked down. "I...I see you so different than everyone else Yusei, but I still was so judgmental of you. You must think I was stupid for not accepting what you watch." Yusei shook his head. "Akiza, I don't think you're stupid for your reaction. Those movies make many people uncomfortable. Plus, I don't hate being around you. I will never feel that way about you." Akiza still felt tears coming down her face, to which Yusei caught and tossed away. However, Yusei's face lite up, and he smiled even brighter at her.

"Like I said before Akiza, I'm happy that you don't see me as this perfect figure, and I'm glad that you can accept my faults. In fact, there's something I've wanted to do Akiza and I've wanted to do it for a very long time." Akiza was stunned. "What do you mean?" Yusei smiled as he continued wiping away tears.

"I need someone special to do it with. Jack and Crow don't want to do it with me, because they think I'm being weird. I've already told Martha, but she declined." Akiza looked over and Martha nodded, while also smiling. Akiza turned back to Yusei. "The twins are probably the only other ones who would could do it, but the truth is, I really want you Akiza. You're the special person I want to do it with. You're the only one I can really trust with it and I know you will follow through. I really hope you're willing to do it with me Akiza." Akiza's tears stopped flowing.

"What is is Yusei? Will we need anyone else's help at all?" Yusei shook his head. "This is only involving you and me Akiza. No one else would be going with us. Just the two of us." Akiza's mind started racing.

'Is Yusei asking me out?' she wondered.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! I hope people aren't too upset with the surprise!**

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**

**Next time: Yusei's surprise and the first Signer marks are revealed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!  
**

**Guest: Glad you enjoyed it!**

**melan anime: I'm happy you got what you were hoping for! **

**Bentstua: One of your answers is right and I'm grateful you're enjoying the story!**

**Guest (Learning about Love and Each Other): Very very thankful for the review! As for the nudity (between Yusei and Akiza), not in that story, since it's already done. For a follow-up, I'm not sure. I don't know if people are still interested in a follow up, but there is a possibility of some nudity. Except, I'm afraid people wouldn't like a lemon and I'm scared to write one. Any reviews or comments from anyone would greatly be appreciated (I might put a poll up in my profile later on).**

**Anyways, sorry for the delay, as I am very busy. However, please enjoy the Chapter!**

Martha quickly got out of the room, as she wanted to give Yusei and Akiza some space. Once she did, Akiza still sat there in stunned person mode. "Uh...sure," she replied. She then got a more comfortable smile on her face. "What is it that you would like me to do?" Yusei smiled. "Well...see, when you had seen Jack and Crow's movie on my laptop, I was telling you about wanting to do other sports." Akiza nodded slightly.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to play one of them with me?" Akiza was a bit confused and curious. "What sport is that?" she asked. Yusei closed his eyes. "Tennis," he replied, a bit nervous about what she might say in reply. Akiza stared at him for a moment. "You want to play tennis with me?" Yusei re-opened his eyes. "Uh-huh," he replied, "I've got a racket and some tennis balls." Akiza tilted her head.

"What makes you think I want to play tennis with you?" she questioned further. "I...uh..." Yusei was now really concerned that Akiza wasn't too big on his idea. He looked away and continued. "I...just thought that maybe you've played before. After all, you do live near some tennis courts." Akiza nodded. "That is true," she remarked and Yusei looked back at her, hopeful her mood had changed. Akiza's broad shoulders relaxed and Yusei could feel his shoulders relax as well. "I have played a little bit," she replied, "Of course it's been a number of years." Yusei put a hand on her shoulder.

"I haven't gotten to play with anyone in my entire life," he replied, "So you're not going to be playing with a tennis pro or anything." Akiza giggled. "What do ya say?" Yusei asked. Akiza didn't even take a moment to think about it. She had already done that a few moments ago. "Sure thing! I'd be more than happy to."

A short distance away, Martha smiled at hearing her response. "Does Friday sound good?" Yusei questioned. "Sure thing," she replied. He then saw one of Martha's clocks. "Oh man! 8 o'clock already?" Akiza turned and saw the time as well. "We'd better get going," she added. They both stood up. "Martha!" Yusei shouted and Martha quickly came out, "We're ready to go!" Martha came up to them and gave them both a hug.

"I'll see you soon," she replied as they quickly headed out the door. Yusei and Akiza quickly got on Yusei's runner, with Akiza leaning on him this time. Yusei sped off, but made sure to obey the speed limit.

When Yusei and Akiza got back, everyone was waiting for them. Once their helmets were off, Yusei and Akiza smiled at them. "So how was your little talk with Martha?" Jack asked. Yusei shrugged. "It went well," he replied, "Akiza learned that those videos on my laptop were really yours and she apologized." Akiza nodded as Yusei smiled at her. Jack and Crow frowned, as they were hoping for Martha to jump all over the two of them.

"Can we go home Akiza?" Leo asked, "I'm getting tired." Akiza nodded. "Sure thing. I'll walk you both home." She took each of their hands. "Bye you guys!" they called to them. "Bye Yusei!" Akiza added, right before they left. Yusei said goodbye to her and they made their way out of the door. Yusei decided to clean up a little bit, before making room for bed.

"Oh yeah," Yusei said, once they were all gone, "I asked Akiza to play tennis with me." Jack had to hold back from laughing. "T...Tennis? You really asked her to play that boring game?" Yusei looked over his shoulder. "It's not boring! It's fun!" Crow folded his arms. "Unless he's doing it for the obvious reasons." Jack and Yusei looked at him. "What do you mean _obvious reasons?" _Yusei asked. Crow scoffed.

"What do mean obvious reasons?" Crow repeated, "Yusei, if Akiza's playing tennis, then she's going to have to run around. When she runs around, her body will move up and down. When it moves up and down, her chest will too." Yusei's jaw dropped. Jack and Crow started laughing at his face. "Do you have to make everything perverted?" Yusei asked as they laughed. Yusei picked up some trash off the floor and headed for a trash can.

"Come on Yusei," Crow replied as he walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm just preparing you for all the fun you're going to have. And I'm not talking about the actual sport." Yusei sighed. Crow and Jack just didn't get it and it only further showed the fact that picking Akiza was the right move. If they weren't going to play or accept him, then Akiza would. Yusei decided to just walk away from the whole thing. "Just think about it!" Crow shouted as Yusei went upstairs.

Finally, the day had arrived. Yusei got up and, instead of getting into his normal attire, he got into a more athletic clothing. Black shorts, white shirt, and a maroon and gold headband were on his head. Jack and Crow stared at Yusei as he came down the steps for breakfast. They both chuckled as Yusei washed his hands and started getting some milk and cereal out.

"Yusei, are you really wearing that for your tennis match with Akiza?" Crow asked. Yusei shrugged. "Yeah. So what? It's going to be warm out." Yusei quickly thought of something. "Oh yeah! I should put my water bottle in the fridge!" He quickly ran back to get it. Crow looked over at Jack, who shrugged. "He's in love with her," was all Jack said.

When Yusei came back, he scarfed down his breakfast. Jack and Crow watched as Yusei then ran to the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth. When he was done, he went back to get his bag. When he came out, he smiled as he headed for the door. "Well, I'll see you guys later!" Yusei said as he was almost at the door. Jack and Crow watched him go. "Be sure to get a good look at her chest and tell us all about it!" Crow shouted as Yusei left the building.

As Yusei walked, he smiled as he hanged the travel bag over his right shoulder. He couldn't wait to play with Akiza and not because of the reasons that Crow had mentioned. When he got there, he was worried that no one was home. When he rang the doorbell, Akiza was there to greet him. She had a similar athletic attire with a white shirt and black shorts. The only problem was that the white shirt looked really tight on her chest, making Yusei feel a bit awkward.

"Hey Yusei," Akiza greeted him, "You look like you're all set. I've never seen you in athletic clothes before. You look nice." Yusei instantly felt like he should give a compliment back. He bit his lip. 'Don't say something about her chest. Don't say something about her chest. Don't say something about her chest,' he thought in a quick, nervous tone. "Yeah," he replied, "You have really nice..." He looked up.

"Hair."

Yusei looked away, kicking himself for the comment. Akiza gently felt her head and her traditional hair brace. "My hair?" she asked, making Yusei feel even more guilty, "This is what I always have. I mean, I tried changing it up right after the ZONE incident and all that." She looked at him, a bit confused by his odd comment, and Yusei managed to look back at her. "If you want, I can put my hair in another way." Yusei stuck a hand out and shook his head.

"No. No. You're hair looks great just the way it is. You don't have to change a thing." Akiza smiled at him. "Thank you Yusei. It really means a lot coming from you." Yusei smiled back and there was a moment of silence. "Well...should we get going?" Akiza nodded as she had a black athletic bag around her left shoulder. She took a step outside and locked the door.

"Are your parents home?" Yusei asked as they started heading for the tennis courts. Akiza shook her head. "No. Dad's got some work in the Senate and my Mom wanted to be with him." Yusei followed up his question. "How long has this been going on?" Akiza bit her lip. "About a month." Yusei became concerned. "How come you didn't say anything?" Yusei asked. Akiza looked down. "I didn't want to be a bother to you guys. You men want your free time with your Runners. I told the twins and we've done a few things together, but I just didn't want to be a bother to you Yusei. After all, I don't mind having to be all alone."

Yusei stopped walking and Akiza took a few steps before she stopped as well. She turned back to him and he gave her a firm stare. Akiza looked down, worried that she had upset him. "Akiza," Yusei said gently as he walked up to her. He put his hands on each of her shoulders, "I don't want you to ever feel like you're alone. If you wanted to spend more time with me or the other guys, that's perfectly fine. Heck, if you wanted to stay for the night, that'd be okay too." Akiza looked up. Yusei had never offered to stay at his place.

"Um...that'd be great Yusei." Akiza then spoke a little slowly on her next sentence. "And...maybe let the twins stay too?" Yusei smiled. "Of course," he replied, "You're all more than welcome. We've never done that before, so it'd be kind of nice. I'm sure it would be a lot of fun!" Akiza finally managed to smile back and it made Yusei's smile grow even more.

"Now that we got that settled, why don't we go play some tennis?" Akiza put a fist in the air. "Yeah!" she cheered and they both walked happily to the nearby courts. When they got there, they each took out a water bottle and Yusei took out some tennis balls. He went to one side and Akiza on the other. "Lets just warm up a little bit," Yusei suggested and he hit a ball to Akiza. They hit it gently back and forth, just trying to warm up. After a few minutes, they got ready for the real game. Yusei served first.

"Okay, here we go," Yusei said and hit the ball over the net. It wasn't going at the speed of light, so anyone could hit the ball back to him. Akiza did just that and hit it up the far line. Yusei could only watch it go by. He then looked at Akiza. 'She's no pro,' he thought, 'But just what am I getting myself into?'

They continued play and they both made a ton of mistakes. They hit the ball way too hard, double faulted, and hit the ball onto other court. Still, Akiza was in control for most of the game. It wasn't that she was spectacular and it wasn't that Yusei was that terrible. Akiza was just simply better. To add to that, it wasn't due to Yusei watching the "second show", besides Akiza beating him easily.

Yusei did catch himself watching to see if what Crow said was true. But thankfully, Akiza's chest stayed perfectly still, besides the natural body moments. In a way, it was fascinating for Yusei. How could someone with a chest bigger than anyone, who didn't have surgery, keep their chest in place so well? It was a very good question that Yusei wanted to ask. Still, even though Akiza admitted that she shouldn't have called him a pervert, Yusei didn't want to bring it up so soon. Plus, it might make Akiza feel like she had to tell, as reward for her mistake. Yusei didn't want that. He wanted her to tell him when she was comfortable and if she was comfortable. If she wasn't, that was okay with him.

After Akiza clearly beat Yusei, Yusei couldn't go home, and tell the guys he had gotten creamed. They would either make fun of him, because he wasn't very good or that he was staring at Akiza's chest the whole time. Yusei decided to make Akiza an offer. "Hey Akiza!" Yusei shouted as he came up to the net. Akiza stood tall. "What is it?" she asked. Yusei wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Do you wanna go out for some frozen yogurt?" Akiza nodded. It would give her a chance to talk to Yusei some more, just the two of them. "Sure!" she said in enthusiasm. Yusei smiled. "All right, whoever gets this point has to pay." He then quickly hit a ball over to her. Yusei figured that she wouldn't be ready and Akiza might want to pay anyways, since Yusei wasn't on the same level of money as her. To his surprise, Akiza managed to hit it just before it took another hop. Yusei watched it come over to his side and knew he had to try hard to win the point. After all, he thought of the guys making fun of him, as they didn't even like the fact that he was trying other sports. Yusei used his legs and managed to hit it. However, he lost his balance and fell over, hitting his right knee on the hard surface. Akiza gasped and forgot about the point.

"Yusei!" she cried and ran over to him.

Yusei sat up as Akiza went over to him. "Yusei! Are you all right?" Akiza and Yusei both looked at Yusei's right knee. It was scraped and red. "Don't worry," Akiza replied, "I've got a first aid kit in my bag." Yusei was surprised. "Huh?" he asked and Akiza smiled. "I'll be right back," she replied and she went over to their bags. She quickly got out the first aid kid and ran back over to Yusei. "All right. First thing I have to do is wipe and clean the area." Akiza took out a wet cloth and started dabbing Yusei's wound. Yusei closed one eyes, as there was a sting to it.

"I know it stings, but I assure you that it will help out in the long run." Akiza then took out a bottle and put some lotion on it. Yusei sighed contently, as this felt much better. Finally, Akiza got out a few bandades. "Now to put these on," she said and she gently started putting them on. Throughout this whole ordeal, Yusei could feel that Akiza was really concerned about him. Akiza smiled as she put the last few things away. "And now for the final touch!"

Yusei quickly worried it was something dangerous. So, he turned his head, as Akiza started leaning towards his cut. Yusei and Akiza closed their eyes at the exact same moment and Yusei continued looking away. After a few moments, Yusei hadn't felt anything. So, he turned his head and, just like before, their eyes opened at the exact same moment.

"W...What did you do?" Yusei asked and he brought his thin, hairy leg up to his face. He looked closely and saw a little dot of a mark and moisture on the bandages. He looked back at Akiza, still curious as to what had happen. Akiza closed her eyes and smiled. "I gave it a good luck kiss," Akiza replied, "For good luck and hoping that it heals quickly." Yusei's eyes opened even wider and he felt a little hot.

'She...she kissed my bandage?' Yusei wondered. Even though there was zero skin to skin contact, just the fact that Akiza had done that to him felt very comforting. After absorbing his different feelings for a moment, Akiza stood up. "Here, why don't I help you up?" she asked and reached out for his hand. Yusei took it and she pulled him up. Yusei smiled confidently and put his left arm around Akiza's back.

"Just for that, I'll buy the yogurt," Yusei replied. "Huh?" Akiza asked, "But you won the point!" Yusei shrugged. "Yeah, but you took care of my scrape," he replied, "So that deserves a reward." He winked at her and Akiza rubbed her elbow nervously. "Come on," Yusei replied, "Lets get us something to eat!" Akiza managed to smile as they went and picked up their bags. They headed into town and found a frozen yogurt shop.

Akiza watched as, after they ordered, Yusei gave the cashier a $20 for money. Akiza felt a little guilty, as her family had plenty of money, while Yusei was in another zip code. As they sat down, Akiza felt a little bad. Yusei took his first bites and saw Akiza looking a little upset. "What's wrong Akiza? Don't you like your yogurt?" Akiza shook her head. "No. It's great, but I just feel bad that you had to pay." Yusei shook his hand.

"No. It's okay Akiza. You helped me with my knee. Plus, you did a really good job." He took another bite. "By the way, are you thinking about becoming a nurse?" Akiza was surprised that Yusei knew that. "Who told you that?" Akiza asked. "Your parents did," Yusei replied, "I talked to them on the phone a few weeks ago." Akiza stayed quiet for a moment. No one had told her about Yusei talking to her parents. Akiza took a few more bites.

"Yeah. I really want to become a nurse. That way I can help a lot of people and hopefully repay for all the damaged that I caused." Yusei paused from eating. "What do you mean?" he asked. Akiza looked down and frowned. "I feel bad for all the people that hurt with my powers and I feel like I should make it up to them. Everyone is still here, but I still feel like I have to make it up to them." Yusei sighed.

"Akiza. You already have made it up to them. You helped out as a Signer, not once, but twice. That should be more than enough." Akiza looked away and continued to eat. "That was all you Yusei. I didn't do very much." Yusei shook his head and firmly put a hand on her shoulder. "That's not true Akiza. Without your support, I wouldn't have been able to win all those duels." Akiza wasn't convince.

"That's nice Yusei, but I know my support didn't mean that much. It wasn't like I was on your mind during those duels." Yusei sighed and decided to drop the subject. Akiza _had _been on his mind during those duels and Akiza's work as a Signer was _very, very _important to him. However, Akiza didn't know just how much her being a Signer meant to him.

"Well...I'm glad that you want to help people Akiza and I'm still proud to have called you a Signer." Akiza sighed. "Thanks." Yusei smiled and decided to call it a moral victory. They each finished up their yogurt, which was very good. They threw away their containers and then started walking back to Akiza's hose. Along the way, Akiza and Yusei talked.

"Thanks for every thing Yusei," Akiza commented, "I had a lot of fun." Yusei smiled at her. "You're welcome Akiza. It's not everyday that I get to try a new sport. We should do this again sometime." Akiza agreed. "Yeah. It would be fun." Yusei turned to her, as they made it to the gate to her house. "Akiza, I just wanted to say that, it wasn't just playing the sport that made it fun. It was also the fact that I got to spend time with you. Just the two of us." Akiza felt her cheeks tingle a little.

"Your welcome Yusei. I feel the same way." Yusei nodded. "Do you want me to walk you to your door?" Akiza pulled on the strap to her bag. "That would be nice," she commented and the two of them headed for the door. As they did, Yusei found himself staring at Akiza's shirt, just like when they had been leaving from her house. Yusei had so many questions he wanted to ask her about the female body, but he knew that it wouldn't be good to leave on that note. Instead, they gave a simple goodbye.

"Well, thanks again," Akiza said. "You're welcome," Yusei replied, "And we'll be sure to do this again soon." Akiza nodded and went inside.

When Yusei got home, he had to deal with Jack and Crow's questions and nagging. Yusei told them Akiza's chest never moved, but Jack and Crow were certain of a different story. Yusei was then going to tell them about what happened to his knee, when Jack spoke up. "We already saw that," he replied and Yusei asked what he meant.

_Flashback_

Yusei was sitting on the ground, as Akiza was just about to start tending to his injury. "Come on Jack! I can't see with your giant head in the way!" Crow whispered from a nearby bush. Finally, both men stuck their heads out and saw what was going on. "And they're just friends," Jack replied as Akiza was going to put the bandages on. They quickly sneaked out and left them alone.

_End Flashback_

"So you guys spied on us?" Yusei asked, "How much did you see?" Crow shook his head. "Not spy. Check in. We would never spy on your time alone with Akiza. Besides, all we saw was her attending to your so called injury." Yusei rolled his eyes. He didn't want to get into a fight with them over this. So, he dropped the subject and went upstairs to change into his normal attire and shower.

A few days later, it was time for another Chapter. The twins were excited, since their characters were suppose to face each other. There was a bit of trash talk before hand, but it was all in good fun. Akiza was about to leave with Yusei, after he finished telling her what had happened with Jack and Crow's spying on them. Akiza was surprised, but also didn't want to admit that Jack and Crow were the kind of people to do that kind of thing. They rode off and arrived last, as always. Jack and Crow gave them more grief and they all went inside. Martha was waiting and she quickly started.

_With the first round battles complete, the tribal elders decided to have the losers face off. With no Signer marks revealed, they knew that more battles were needed. When the extras from the South and West battled, there still were no marks. Everyone was becoming confused and maybe this entire thing was a scam. Next were Leoka and Lunaka. Their battle got started quickly and, when the second turns were over, both of them had their Dragons out onto the field._

_"You'll never beat me," Leoka mocked, "This always happens when we duel and I'm going to win yet again!" Lunaka had a determined look on her face. "We'll see about that," she replied and her turn went on. After drawing her card, Luna played a trap, and soon Leoka's life points went down to 1700. Leoka smiled, as he knew that he had a card to back it up. Sure enough, next turn, Luanka's life points took a major blow and she was left with only 300. Leoka smiled._

_"I'm going to win sis," he trash talked. Lunaka's face firmed up and she had a determined look in her eye. "I know that I'm going to win," Lunaka said to herself. Suddenly, a red glow came from her right arm. Everyone gasped and Lunaka spotted it too. Still, she didn't know what it did or why it was there, but she knew that she had a duel to win. She played a spell and trap card, making Leoka's field unguarded. Lunaka attacked with her Ancient Fairy Dragon. Leoka's life points went down to 0 and Lunaka raced across the field. _

_"Leoka!" she cried, but Leoka smiled as he sat up. "You beat me," he said, "And look!" He took her right wrist. "You're a Signer! That is so cool!" Quickly, a tribal leader came over to her and raised her arm. "Behold! We have found our first Signer!" Everyone cheered and watched the leader bring her over to a spot, where there were special chairs for each Signer. Lunaka took a seat in one and Leoka sat down beside it._

_With that now over, it was time for the winners to duel one another. First up was Jackka and Sayerka. This was a power of both dueling and psychic abilities. As Akizaka watched from a far, she was a bit taken aback by Sayer's actions. As the duel got started and reached the middle of the action, Sayerka seemed less focused on actually winning the duel. Instead, he was trying to beat Jackka until he wouldn't be able to duel. He attacked again and again, even when he had no chance of beating his monsters.  
_

_"Come on," Sayerka encouraged, even with his life points five times less than his opponent. Everyone watched as Jackka struggled to get up. "Do you care more about losing or attacking me?" Jackka barked, "Because I assure you that I plan to win, no matter how many times you attack me." As Yuseika watched, he felt the same thing as Akizaka. This man wasn't trying to actually duel. He was trying to hurt people. Yuseika watched Jackka win, barely able to stand after his duel. But Yuseika's mind was more on his match to come._

_As Yuseika was getting ready, his mind wasn't on winning. It was how he could talk to Akizaka and convince her that Sayerka was not someone to look up to. Sayerka may have powers like her and seemed like he could relate to her more. However, Yuseika felt as though he would treat her better and he wanted to be someone Akizaka could come to, no matter what problem she was having._

_Something Yuseika was going to talk about during his duel, was dueling strategies. Akizaka and Sayerka's dueling strategies were completely different. Sayerka seemed to only be about power and control. Yet, Yuseika didn't get that same vibe from Akizaka. Akizaka seemed like she wanted to duel without hurting people, as her duel with Lunaka showed. However, despite her difference in dueling strategies, Sayerka still seemed to have so much control over her. But how and why? Yuseika was going to find out._

_When their duel started, Akizaka and Yuseika looked firmly at one another. Their eyes were narrowed and Yuseika decided to take the first move. Before Yuseika ended his turn, he started talking to Akizaka, as if no one was watching them. "Akizaka. I know that you don't want to hurt people when you duel. When I watched Sayerka duel a few minutes ago, he was all about power and control. But I don't get that idea from you Akizaka. You don't really want to hurt people when you duel. Do you?"_

_Akizaka felt her neck sweat. What Yuseika said was true. However, what could she say with Sayerka just a short distance away? It didn't help that he was yelling at her. "Don't listen to him Akizaka! You want to be part of our movement and our movement thrives on beating our opponents with our powers." Akizaka's face firmed up. "I understand," she said to herself. Yuseika saw that he wasn't going to get through to her this turn, so he ended his._

_During Akizaka's first turn, she played a monster. "Now I attack!" Akizaka shouted and her monster flew towards Yuseika. Yuseika closed his eyes and leaned back. The monster took a swipe at him and knocked him to the ground. As Yuseika fell, Akizaka felt pain, deep down inside. Still, it didn't show, as Sayerka encouraged her. "See Akizaka! Keep attacking and showing that you won't stand for people like him!" Yuseika looked up and picked himself up from the dirt. _

_"Don't worry Akizaka. I'm all right. Just in case you wanted to know. My life points may have taken a hit, but my fuel for helping you hasn't." Akizaka didn't get it. "Why do you want to help me?" she asked, "I don't need help!" Yuseika shook his head. "That's not true. I know that for a fact Akizaka. Deep down, you don't want to hurt people. You really just want to be like everyone else." Akizaka sighed. _

_"Yeah, but...that's just not possible with me," Akizaka replied. Yuseika managed a tiny smile. He had broken through to her. It was small, but it was a start. Yuseika made his move and managed to get his Stardust Dragon out. When Yusei called for a attack, Stardust Dragon flew towards her. "Let Stardust's light show that you do have a light Akizaka and I see the light in you." Stardust's attack brought her life points down to 3300. Still, Akizaka had questions._

_"Why are you trying to help me Yuseika? Why are you trying to see some kind of light inside of me?" Yuseika looked at her. "Because I want to help you Akizaka. I want to be close to you Akizaka. I want to be your friend." Akizaka was stunned. "My friend?" she asked. Her face turned sad. "I doubt it," she replied sadly, "Even if I was your friend, I'd just get lost in the crowd."  
_

_"Not a chance," Yuseika replied, "Because you wouldn't just be my friend. You would be my best friend in the whole world." Jackka, Leoka, and Lunaka all gasped. Akizaka was stunned too. "Best friend?" she asked and Yuseika nodded. "I would never forget about you. Whenever you wanted to talk, I would be there for you. I would take you out and treat you like the most wonderful person in the whole world. I would always care about you and your feelings. I would never try to hurt you!" Akizaka bit her lip. Sayerka didn't like what he was hearing._

_"That's not true Akizaka!" he replied, "He would just toss you aside like everyone else! Besides you're already my best friend! You're the most powerful psychic I have and you can help lead our group of psychics!" __Akizaka was staring to feel conflicted. Sayerka had never said he was his best friend until today and she had known him for years. _ Yuseika quickly shouted back. "That's not true! He only sees you for your powers Akizaka! I don't see you like that! I want to get to know you in so many ways! I want to sit down and find out your interests. I want to spend time with you and help you control your powers! I may not have any powers, but that won't stop me from helping you! Your powers will never stop me from getting to know the real you. The one deep down inside!" 

_Yuseika barely knew her, yet he already wanted to be her best friend. "Trust me Akizaka," Yuseika continued, "I don't see you as someone who's scary or bad. I see you as a good person, who's just been misunderstood. People only see you for your powers, but I see you as a person. A human being. And that's why I want to be your best friend." Akizaka managed a smile. Even with some doubt in her mind, Yuseika was saying things that Sayerka never told her before. Yuseika ended his move and, for a moment, Akizaka's mind went back to their duel. As she attacked, she watched, and tried to control her powers. But it didn't work and Back Rose Dragon's attack knocked Yuseika back a short distance away._

_"That's okay," Yuseika replied, "I'm still here for you Akizaka and I'm not mad at you for what happened." But some people in the crowd didn't feel that way. They saw what Yuseika was trying to do, yet Akizaka was still attacking and hurting him. Some of them in the back started a chant. "Still a witch! Still a witch!" Akizaka looked at them. "No," she said to herself, "I didn't mean to hurt him." Yuseika quickly came to her defense._

_"Don't listen to them Akizaka. I'm not mad. No matter what bumps and bruises I get, I will never give up on you. I will always be here for you Akiza and, if you let me, I'll always be by your side! Just like a best friend should be!" Akizaka looked over at Sayerka. Had he ever been like that? It felt like an auction, trying to see who bid higher. Now, Akizaka had a question. "Have you always been by my side? Have you always been there for me?" Akizaka asked. Sayerka nodded. "Yes. Yes I have!" Akizaka shook her head._

_"You're lying!" she shouted, "You always tell me that you're too busy! But when you needed someone to duel, suddenly I was the most important person in the world!" Akizaka turned to Yuseika. "But how do I know that you won't be like that?" Yuseika narrowed his eyes. "Because I don't see you for your powers like he does. I see you as a person, and I will always show you that I care. I will never give up on you and if I do, I will do everything in my power to make it right." Akizaka still had some doubt._

_"I don't know," she replied, "You don't have anything to back that up!" She decided to put him to the test and had Black Rose Dragon Attack. Even as dirt flew in the air and Yuseika was knocked down, with his life points dropping below 2,000, he quickly got up. "I'm still here," he replied, "And I'll continue to take every attack you throw at me. Just like I will do for you." Akizaka wanted to believe him, but there was still some fear that he would be just like Sayerka. _

_When Yuseika attacked, by adding a spell to Stardust, it attacked Black Rose, knocking it out, and bringing Akizaka's life points closer to his. The following tun, Akizaka brought Black Rose back and managed to get Stardust off with a trap. As she attacked, Yuseika used a trap to save himself from losing, but his life points dropped to 100. Still, as Yuseika was getting up, he tried to see if he could bring up Akizaka's inner feelings about her powers. He put his hand to his elbow and winced. "My arm," he lied, faking like it had gotten hurt. Suddenly, Akizaka's true heart showed._

_"Are you okay?" she shouted, for the first time showing that she was worried about him. Yuseika smiled as he heard those words. "My elbow got hurt a little," he replied, "But don't worry. I'll be okay. After all, I want to help you Akizaka and I will always be with you. Just like a best friend should be." Akizaka still listened to those words closely. It was something she had always longed for. "Best friend," she said softly to herself, truly wanting those words to be true. She smiled at what those words meant and Yuseika smiled too._

_Out of the blue, each duelist's arm started to glow red. They both gasped and their marks appeared. "Two Signers in one duel?" a leader shouted. The crowd was stunned at the fact that both of these two were chosen as Signers. Yuseika and Akizaka looked at their marks and then each other. "Akizaka. We're bonded as Signers and I know we will be bonded as friends. As best friends." Akizaka wanted so hard to believe him, but she still worried he would forget about her._

_"Akizaka. I'm going to win this duel, but I want you to know that I still think you're an excellent duelist. You've pushed me to the very brink. but you're the best duelist I have ever seen." Akizaka didn't understand, but Yuseika played a trap. One thing led to another and Black Rose Dragon was removed from the field. Yuseika revived Stardust and it attacked, knocking her life points to zero. As Akizaka got up, Yuseika ran over to her. "Akizaka," he said as he stretched out his long, thin arm, "Can I see your mark?" Akiza looked at her bare arm. All she wore was a tank top, covering her humongous chest and exposing her tiny midriff, and shorts. Both were tan in color, just like Yuseika's shorts. As they looked at one another, a tribal leader went over to them and raised their right arms._

_"Behold! Two more Signers have been found!" The crowd cheered, but some of them booed at Akizaka. Yuseika turned to her. "Akizaka. It's okay. Don't listen to them." Sayerka quickly ran over. "No! Don't listen to him Akizaka! Listen to me!" Akizaka's face turned upset. _

_"Knock it off! I don't want to hear from either one of you!" They both pleaded with her, but Akizaka turned around. "I need some time alone," she replied and walked away._

As Martha closed the book, Akiza turned to Yusei. Both of them felt awkward, as the duel had been very much like the ones they had in real life. Everyone looked over as Yusei put his hand over Akiza's. Akiza looked up at him and he smiled. "We'll talk later," he whispered to her and Akiza nodded. Everyone stayed silent, until a timer Martha had set dinged. "Okay! Who wants lasagna?" Everyone cheered and quickly went to the dinner table.

Later, everyone had left and Yusei and Akiza sat on the couch. Martha had to "go find something" and it left the two of them alone. "Yusei, I just wanted to say that...I'm thankful for what you did for me. You were so understanding and always saw the person I was deep down inside." Yusei smiled. "You're welcome Akiza. I wouldn't change what I did for the world." Akiza and Yusei smiled at one another.

"Well, it's getting late," Martha said as she suddenly came in, "Maybe you should getting going." Akiza and Yusei looked at the time. "Yeah," Akiza replied, "We can continue to talk when we get home." In truth, as they said goodbye, Yusei thought about what Akiza had said. He really wanted to keep this conversation to themselves. When they got home, everyone would be waiting for them, and Yusei didn't want to talk about this with their ears ready to listen. They couldn't talk about it on his Runner and they might forget about the conversation if they waited until they met again.

As Yusei rode home, he suddenly got an idea for what he could.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and thank you for you patience.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!  
**

**Bentstua: Glad you enjoy the surprise and I'm really happy you still enjoy reading Learning about Love and Each Other! Thank you so much for the feedback, as it does help me a lot!**

**A/N: I feel bad that I haven't gotten much response about the possible sequel. :( Still, if you ever have ideas, feel free to PM me!:**

Yusei sighed, once they got back. Jack and Crow were giving Yusei and Akiza grief about being late. Still, the two of them decided to cut the goodbye short, and Akiza walked home with Leo and Luna. Both them held Akiza's hand as they walked. When they got to a red light, and had to wait, Luna spoke up.

"So what do you think Akizaka's going to do Akiza?" Akiza took a moment to think. "I don't know," she replied, "But I sure hope she picks Yuseika. After all, he seems like the much better option." Leo agreed. "Yeah and that Jackka guy seems kind of like a jerk. He's so stuck up and self-centered." Luna laughed. "Kind of like our Jack?" she asked and the three of them laughed as they walked across the crosswalk.

The next day, Yusei went to the bank and looked at the amount he had in it. He sighed, as he had a rough guess as to what it was, and he was about right. When he got home, he went to a closet and moved a few things. When he spotted what he needed, he brushed some dust off of the object and took it out.

His old toolbox.

Yusei sighed as he took it out. He was hoping that he wasn't going to need this, except for emergencies. Still, this was a emergency situation. He sighed as he looked through the box, not looking excited at all. Yusei was having to do something he hated:

Fixing Duel Runners by house calls.

It seemed like, to many people, like something Yusei would enjoy doing. However, it was basically as a last resort. Why? Because dealing with the public was terrible. Yusei never had to flip burgers at a fast food restaurant or work in retail to know just how bad the public was. Now, that wasn't to say every job was all bad. In fact, there were a few jobs, that he could remember, where it was very nice and enjoyable. The people who hired him were more than happy to have them over to fix whatever was broken. On top of that and the money they paid him, they also provided some food.

When Yusei took his blue blazer off, people though he looked too skinny. So, they would give him a free lunch or whenever he decided to take a break. Hey, this body was good for something! Best of all, it didn't involve teasing from Jack and Crow. On top of all of those things, they might also pay Yusei extra, especially if it was a lot of work. The best part though, was that Yusei could go home with a smile on his face.

Despite those few times, they were very few and far between. Mos of the time, Yusei was treated like garbage. Now, it wasn't as bad as when New Domino and the Satellite were feuding, but it still wasn't very good. People expected top notch work from Yusei, even when he didn't have or wasn't provided very good equipment. That always made him nervous.

When Yusei would tell them that they needed something more efficient, expensive, or just a new part in general, they would go nuts. On that note, it wasn't much better when it came time to pay for him. They would leave no tip or even a "thank you" for his time and effort. Yusei would talk to himself as he walked or drove home, tired and exhausted. It might pay the bills, but it certainly wasn't fun.

On top of that, he had to deal with people talking to him. It was a little hard to work and talk at the same time, but Yusei had gotten used to it. Some people would ask him about how much he enjoyed working on Runners. Yusei would always tell them something that was both kind and straight to the point. "It's not as fun as it looks," Yusei would reply, "Just because I'm doing it, doesn't mean I am enjoying it." The person would then ask why and that he was so good fixing Duel Runners. "Just because someone's good at something, doesn't mean they enjoy it," Yusei would add on. But many of them still wouldn't listen and would ask him if he would do this job as a profession. Yusei had to be kind, but he was also holding in his anger.

"Not in a million years," he replied. He would then explain how it caused him aches and pains physically and emotionally. It was stressful work and Yusei did not want to go to work everyday feeling like that. It would then spread into his regular life and it was not something he had a bit of interest in. Luckily, that would get even the most sensitive people from asking no further questions about working on Duel Runners.

Still, as Yusei got up, he now had the unpleasant task of calling some numbers he still had. Yusei hated having to call other people, unless it was someone very close to him. Yusei was also concerned that word would spread that he was back in business and he would then get people lining up again for him to do work. It made Yusei confused, as people could treat him like crap and didn't like it when he didn't do a perfect job. Yet, they wanted him to work for them. They didn't seem to remember that he was one of six Signers that helped saved the city from total destruction. It made him feel like he was being used.

Yusei called some leftover numbers and, sure enough, people wanted his work . The one saving grace was that Yusei knew a few of them would treat him well and a couple even said over the phone that Yusei still seemed so skinny. So, without another word or response from Yusei, they offered him food and lunch with his work. Yusei smiled and tried to schedule them for one everyday or towards the end of the day. That way, he could go home or have time during the day, where he would feel extremely appreciated.

After telling Crow and Jack the plans he had put into his personal computer, they were both confused. "Why are you doing something you hate?" Jack asked. Yusei sighed. "I need the money," he replied. Jack and Crow didn't understand. "You need money yes, but why are you going to do this?" Yusei didn't want to answer the question directly. "I just need the money," he replied and went upstairs to get some rest. Jack and Crow looked at one another.

"He must _really _need the money," Crow commented.

Yusei got up and headed for his first job the next morning. The person that came first gave him a list and it looked all too familiar. Yusei was going to have to do work that he himself never did to his Runner. There were some unneeded parts and extras that he had to put on along with things that weren't really necessary. "Vacuuming and washing the seat?" Yusei asked. He sighed as the man had to leave to go to work. At least then, Yusei could turn on some tunes while he was away. Yusei brought a music selection on his computer and started playing it.

Once the man came home from work, for his lunch break, Yusei had finished a few minutes early. "Well done," he said and gave him his pay. Yusei smiled as he saw the green dollar bills. One of them was a newer bill and Yusei looked at it differently. 'This is just like me starting over,' he though and he was determined to keep making bank.

The next person was a kind older woman. He college son was going to class and needed his Runner fixed while he was gone. Yusei knew exactly what to do, once the woman explained the repairs needed. Before the woman left, Yusei took off his dark blue blazer, showing off his lanky frame. The woman turned to watch, as she went up the stairs to the garage. She suddenly stopped. "Oh my," she said to herself and she went down to Yusei. She pulled on his thin arm. "You're so thin," she noted and Yusei looked away smiling. "Uh...yeah" he replied, hoping for what he knew could be coming. The woman shook her head. "I think you need to eat something. When you're done, I will arrange a nice dinner for you. You need some more meat on those bones." Yusei smiled as the woman walked away. Yusei felt a little guilty, but he was thin and they didn't have much food at home that wasn't ramen. So, he got to eat something different, save money on food, and got to have some kindness shown to him.

The third and final project was okay. The project wasn't too much work and the man was very nice. He paid Yusei and gave him a good tip for an excellent job. The sun was setting and the sky was a bright orange as Yusei walked home. He made sure the money he made was securely in his wallet and he came inside, finding Jack an Crow watching TV. "So how was your day?" Crow asked. Yusei shrugged. "Okay," he replied.

"There's some ramen cooked in that pot on the stove," Jack added. Yusei looked at it unappealingly. "I'm still a little full," he replied. Crow rolled his eyes. "We all know you hate ramen Yusei, but them's the breaks." Yusei turned to them. "No. I'm full from the delicious meal a woman cooked for me." Jack turned to him. "Oh, so now you're working for food?" Yusei shook his head. "No. She gave it to me with my work." Crow turned to him. "Why did she do that?" Yusei smiled.

"She saw how thin I wan and thought that I needed some meat on my bones. So, she made me a delicious pork chop dinner, with mashed potatoes, carrots, and applesauce. Not to forget a delicious caramel apple pie!" Crow and Jack stood up. "I want apple pie!" Crow shouted. Yusei shrugged. "I guess you'll have to work and be thin like me," he replied and went upstairs to relax in the shower.

The next day was similar to what Yusei expected. The first two people treated Yusei like dirt. However, the last was very nice and offered that Yusei should stay for dinner. Yusei smiled and got right to work. He found that when people offered him food or a bigger tip, he would get done with his work faster. As Yusei turned a wrench, finishing up the runner, a shadow appeared.

"Back from shopping?" he asked as the woman had gone shopping to make plans for Yusei as her and her daughter's extra guest. "I don't like shopping," the shadow replied and Yusei looked up. He instantly knew who it was. "Akiza?" he asked and she stepped into the garage, with some sunlight shining in. "What are you doing Yusei?" she said in a worried tone. Yusei stood up.

"I'm fixing a runner for a nice woman and her daughter." Akiza was still concerned. "Crow and Jack told me that you don't like doing this and you also have repeated the same thing to me. So what's up? Why are you doing something like this?" Yusei looked at the Runner. "I...I really need to money," he replied. Akiza folded her arms. "Jack and Crow said the same thing." Akiza walked up to Yusei and looked him face to face. After all, she was only a inch shorter than him, although it was hard to see that with Yusei's hair sticking up so high.

"Tell me Yusei! Why are you doing this?" Yusei sighed. "I would tell, you, but I can't right now." Akiza looked upset. "Why not?" Yusei's face turned serious, before lighting up. He put both hands on her shoulders and Akiza's face softened up. "I can't tell you right now, but when I can, I promise you Akiza that you'll the very first person to know." Akiza looked stunned, before smiling. Suddenly the garage door opened.

"Oh Yusei! Who is this?" the woman asked. They both turned to her. "This is Akiza," Yusei replied, "She's a very good friend of mine." The woman smiled. "Oh, she's your girlfriend," she said with a wink, "Well, she's invited to stay for dinner as well." Yusei and Akiza looked stunned, as they were unsure of what was going to happen next.

As they got ready for dinner, the girl, who was also a Turbo Duelist, sat down with them. After saying grace, they dug right in. Still, Yusei and Akiza tried to act really quiet, as they didn't want any love questions coming up. They had already gotten nagged by Martha, Akiza's parents, their closest friends, and now it was spreading to complete strangers. The first 3/4th of dinner went smoothly, but it was desert was where there was a hiccup or two.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" the woman asked. Yusei sighed. "We're not dating," he replied. The woman seemed to ignore his response. "Now Kathy dear, what would you think about dating a guy like Yusei?" The girl looked at him like he was crazy. "Yusei?!" she replied, "No way! He's way too skinny for me. Now that Jean and Team Unicorn, those are some men!" Yusei and Akiza managed a chuckle.

"Yeah and they're also homosexual," Akiza muttered. The girl heard something and turned to Akiza. "What did you say?" Akiza took a sip of milk and smiled. "Nothing," she replied, "I just said hat there are some girls who don't mind a skinny guy like Yusei and enjoy them for what they are on the inside." Yusei was surprised by her remark and Akiza turned to smile at him. Yusei just looked stunned at her and the oldest woman smiled.

"Well, I can definitely seem the chemistry between you two," she commented. Yusei didn't want to make the conversation worse, so he stuffed himself with the rest of his cake. "Speaking of which, we'd better get going Akiza." Akiza looked at him and could sense something odd. "Right," she replied and finished up the last few bites of her cake. "Everything was very good Ms. Johnson," she replied and the two of them set their plates in the sink. Ms. Johnson went over to them and took out some money.

"Here. This is the money I owe you." She gave him some bills. "I put in a few extra, so that way you can get some food for yourself." Yusei looked a little guilty. "Yeah. Sure," he replied. To both of their surprise, the woman then held out a couple of bills for Akiza. "Now use this and treat the two of you to a nice dinner," she informed her and Akiza was a bit taken a back.

"Umm...okay," she replied and took the bills. They then waved goodbye and Yusei took his toolbox from the garage. They then started walking home, embarrassed by the whole ordeal. "That sure was nice of her," Akiza commented. "Yeah, it sure was," Yusei answered back. There was a long pause. "Well, I guess we should use the money for a dinner date sometime," Akiza commented, secretly hoping Yusei would be in favor of it. "Oh yeah," he replied, "Definitely." Akiza and Yusei smiled and Yusei was especially happy that he managed a "yes" to her response. When they got to Yusei's house, Akiza stopped. "I'd better get going Yusei. I hear Martha's house will have us over there in a couple of day.' Yusei nodded. "That's the plan." they said goodbye and Yusei walked her watched her walk away.

'I wonder what that date will be like,' he thought to himself.

A couple days later, everyone was going to meet at Martha's. Yusei and Akiza had been thinking to themselves about the proposed date and both were curious as to what they wanted to do. Still, Akiza asked Yusei, once everyone was away, if he had enough money. Unlike the last time she had asked, Yusei looked happy. "Almost," he replied, "And I can't wait to tell you once I do!" Akiza looked happy and they took off. Yusei noticed that there were rain clouds in the area and the weather had suggested rain.

'If only my plan was here today,' he thought.

Later, once everyone was settled, Martha began reading. It started the night after Yuseika and Akizaka's epic duel.

_That night, Akizaka was very quiet. After eating, she left the housing hut, and went out to a spot, where she could be alone. She had dealt with this kind of promise before. When Sayerka found her, her parents had left her for good, and she was all alone. "I'll be here for you, because I have powers just like you." It was like an angel had appeared and saved her. But now, Sayerka was all about power and hurting people.  
_

_Akizaka didn't want that. She wanted people to respect her powers, but also her dueling skills. Yuseika said that she was the best duelist that he had ever seen. That was Akizaka's goal. For people to see that, it wasn't her powers that made her a strong person. It was what she could do with her deck that made her strong. But people didn't see that.  
_

_That was until Yuseika came along. He didn't see her as a girl woth powers that wanted to hurt people, but instead a girl that wanted to duel just like everybody else. To be treated with respect, just like everybody else. That she could go up to people and not have them run away from her. Yuseika may not be a person that Akizaka knew much about, but the fact that he wanted her, not only as a friend, but as a best friend was truly amazing. She wanted him to be by her side always and to have him be there whenever she needed help. Still, at the same time, Akizaka could also stick up for herself, and make her own decisions. She could use him as a guide, until she got used to a everyday somewhat "normal" life. Then, she could go out, and be her true self._

_As Akizaka thought this all over, she heard footsteps in her ears. It was walking slowly through the grass and she turned back to see who it was. "Sayerka?" she asked and he smiled. "Akizaka, please don't listen to that man." He came up to her and tried to give her a hug. "I told you to leave me alone!" Akizaka cried and stepped away from him, "Why are you trying to talk to me, when I told you not to?" Sayerka didn't really have a answer._

_"I'm just trying to show you that that man is not a good person," he replied. Akizaka shook her head. "Look, that is for me to decide and not you. At the very least you should let me be and let me make my own decisions. That is what I asked for and at least Yuseika has the respect to let me do just that." Sayerka sighed and decided that he would be better off leaving Akizaka alone. He turned around and walked back as Akizaka still looked for answers._

_When Sayerka got back, he had a idea. He went to the tribal leaders who were in another hut. He begged and pleaded them for Akizka and him to have another duel. "I might be a Signer!" Sayerka mentioned, "Plus, it would mean one less Signer that you have to worry about finding!" The tribal leaders were not very sure. "But you could also have three winners for the tournament," he suggested. The tribal leaders asked him to explain._

_"A 1st and 2nd place, plus the 3rd place would all get a medal, as a reward for their effort" he replied, "Plus, you could have a duel that makes people enjoy this whole tournament even more!" The tribal leaders though that it sounded just a bit too late. "It's already the night before," one of them noted, "How will these three be able to be recognized for finishing 1st, 1nd, and 3rd in time?" Sayerka quickly took a pouch out of his shorts._

_"Here is money, a few coins for each medal. Each winner would receive a different colored medal. One gold for first, one silver for second, and one bronze for third." The tribal leaders talked about it. "Please!" Sayerka pleaded, "I must duel Akizaka again!" They continued talking, until one of the leaders took the money. "All right," he said, "We will have this 3rd place match. But the money is for the awards and nothing else." Sayerka nodded, as he wasn't concerned about some stupid medal. He wanted to duel Akizaka again and convince her that he was better than Yuseika._

_The following day, Akizka sat down and remained quiet. Yuseika walked over to her. "Akizaka," he said, "Have you made your decision?"Akizaka looked up at him. He had given her space and time to think. He had let her figure things out for herself. "If you need more time to think, I understand," Yuseika added, "But I want you to know that a you are my friend, no matter what." Akizaka smiled._

_"Attention everyone!" one of the tribal leaders proclaimed, "We will have one more match, before the champion is determined!" Everyone started to talk and Yuseika looked at Akizaka, not knowing of the duel. "The duel will be between Sayerka and Akizaka and the winner will receive this bronze colored medal." Everyone oohed and ahhed at the prize. Leoka groaned._

_"If I would have known there was a medal, I would have tried even harder!" he said in anger. Lunaka patted him on the back. "It's all right. You would have lost anyways." Leoka groaned and his twin sister and Dexterka laughed. Akizaka stood up and headed for the dueling area. Yuseika made sure he got a front row seat and was on Akizaka's side. The duel began and Sayerka went first._

_Before finishing his first turn, he started moving in on his real goal. "Why are you thinking about being with Yuseika?" he asked, "He has done nothing for you." Akizaka suddenly realized what Sayerka was really up to. Yuseika quickly shouted from his seat. "I would treat her like a best friend," Yuseika replied, "And I would sure as heck treat her better than you ever had." Akizaka turned to him. "Yuseika, I can speak for myself. I'm grateful you're speaking up, but ultimately, it's my choice." Yuseika nodded and let Akizaka talked._

_"Listen Sayerka. I have known you for a very long time. You told me you had power like me and could help me. Yet, since i joined your group, my powers have only grown in strength and become more widely uncontrollable. Why aren't you letting me control my powers?" Akizaka waited for an answer. "Why don't you attack me and then I'll answer." Sayerka said coolly. Akizaka took her turn and managed a monster. The monster flew towards him and it managed to knock Sayerka back a few feet._

_"You see Akizaka, you're all about controlling your powers. You want to control them, but you never seemed to care about the power that they contain." Akizaka didn't understand. "What are you talking about?" she asked, "I understand how destructive they are. Why can't I have the ability to control when my powers work and when they don't?" Sayerka rolled his eyes._

_"Akizaka, I have never been concerned with how well you can control your powers. I only care about how strong your powers are growing." Akizaka didn't understand, even with Sayerka continually talking. "So what? What do strong powers have to deal with me?" Sayerka chuckled. "Akizaka, you're so naive. You've thought that all along I was going to help you control your powers. But the truth is that I need you by my side and with your destructive powers . The more destructive and chaotic, the better." Akizaka pushed for more answers._

_"That's a lie! You've always told me that the Movement was about controlling and understanding powers that certain people have! That's why you gave me this hair brace, to help tone down my powers." Sayerka chuckled. "That may limit your powers, but it doesn't help you control them. Now, we still have a duel to do." He took his turn and attacked the monster that had hit him a few moments earlier. Akizaka fell back on to her back. "Akizaka!" Yuseika cried and he tried to stand up. Sayerka saw him._

_"Don't you come any closer to her!" he shouted, "I need this time for Akizaka to realize that powers being destructive is okay. Besides, if you try to get any closer to her, I'll direct my attack at you instead." Yuseika growled and the crowd started to talk to one another. Yuseika sat back down and Akizaka managed to stand up. Sayerka knew this was a good chance to talk to her some more._

_"You see Akizaka, having strong and destructive powers is a good thing. You remember when people made fun of you and how your powers were so different and strange?" Akizaka looked down, suddenly remembering all the pain and hate that they had caused. "Don't you see that trying to be a normal person, with controlling powers wouldn't do anything? People would either see that you could still have the possibility to hurt them or they would still have the ability to make fun of you. That, even during a regular duel, just like the one we are having right now, requires you to have to control your powers. Not to mention all the people that have already been hurt by you. There would be no way to release all that anger and pain that they gave you all those times. There would be no way to retaliate." Yuseika finally spoke up._

_"That's not true! Once people see that you have controlled your powers, they'll want to duel you again. Then, you could show people just how great of a duelist you really are! That you don't need powers or to hurt people to win, that you can use the great deck you have to beat them fair and square. Once they see that, you'll be treated just like everybody else! And don't worry Akizka, because I will be there to help you control your powers!" Sayerka laughed._

_"You really think you can help Akizaka control her powers when you yourself don't have any?" He laughed some more as Yuseika responded. "Just because someone isn't perfect, doesn't mean they can't be helped, loved, or beautiful! All of us are human and when someone needs help, we help them! It's not a big deal if they have something you don't or are different than you are! That's what makes us all special and I see that in Akizaka! She may have powers and she may be different than me, but I will never put that in the way of her being my best friend in the whole wide world!" Akizaka looked at him and smiled._

_"I will be her best friend too! In fact I already am!" Sayerka shouted. Akizaka gave him a firm look. "No you're not!" Akizaka replied and Sayerka and Yuseika looked stunned. "Sayerka, you only wanted to use me for my powers and to hurt other people. But deep down, I don't want to do that. Yuseika realized that before it even crossed your mind. He looks at me differently than everyone else and he obviously cares a lot about me. During our last duel, he opened my eyes and showed me that he really wants to be my friend. He has more care and concern about me in his little pinky finger than you do in your entire body! And that's why I want to be with Yuseika!" Everyone gasped and Yuseika smiled._

_"Akizaka!" he cried. Sayerka growled as he quickly played a trap that let him attack once again. Yuseika made it over to Akizaka, just as the monster was about to attack. "No! Akizka!" Yuseika shouted and he put his arms around her. Akizaka's face firmed up Yuseikja watched her move her arm in front of her. "I play my trap!" she replied and it stoppeded the attack from hurting the two of them. Yuseika had his eyes closed, waiting for something to hit him._

_"Yuseika," Akizaka said and he opened his blue orbs, "It's okay. I stopped the attack." Yuseika smiled. "You did?" she asked and she nodded. Yuseika put his arms around her and shook her gently. "You're were able to stop it , because you're great Akizaka." He stopped shaking her. "You always have and you always will be," he continued as they looked at one another. Sayerka growled. "I end my turn," he said. Yuseika and Akizaka smiled, once they saw the card Akizaka drew.. "Akizaka," Yuseika said as he whispered to her, "On this next turn, try to control your monster's attack." Akizaka looked stunned.  
_

_"Hey! They're cheating!" Sayerka shouted, but the tribal leaders shrugged their shoulders, "You were the one who begged us for this duel and there were no rules or agreements that you agreed to. So, it's perfectly okay." Sayerka growled. Akizaka and Yuseika continued to whisper._

_"But Yuseika, I have never been able to control my powers before," Akizaka asked. Yuseika smiled. "But I know you can," Yuseika replied, "I believe in you and I want you to be able to." Akizaka gasped. "I know you have incredibly strong powers Akizaka, but I know you can do it. Even with that hair brace, you can still control and limit your powers. Even if you can't today, tomorrow, or the day after I will be by your side until you do and even after that. After all Akizka, you're the best duelist I know and I want you to be able to show off just how good you really are." Akizaka nodded and she looked at her cards._

_"Summon out your best monster," Yuseika encouraged her with a smile and Akizaka smiled back. Akizaka used a trap to get rid of his monster. Then she got her Black Rose Dragon out. Everyone watched as Akizka focused on hr monster. "Now attack him directly and take out a bulk of his life points!" Akizaka cried and she stuck out her handiness right. Yuseika did the same next to her and they both looked at one another, before smiling and looking ahead. Together, they both wished and tried to have her control her powers. Sayerka put his hands and arms over his head, to dodge the strong attack.  
_

_Once the attack was over, everyone went and looked to see how far Sayerka had flown back. _

_But he was still there. Still standing straight up. No bruises or even a hair gone from his head. Everyone looked closely, trying to see if anything had changed. But he was still the same as he was before the attack and Yuseika and Akizka looked at one another. "You did it!" Yuseika cried. "I did it!" Akizaka repeated and they jumped up and down in excitement. Sayerka looked upset and he frowned at them._

_"You still will be mine!" Sayerka shouted and he suddenly played a spell. Now his monster, which Akizka had previously defeated, came roaring back and attacked, getting some her life points from her. "Akizaka," Yusei shouted, but Akizaka was determined. "Don't worry Yuseika. I planned for this." She played a couple of cards face down and ended her turn. As they did, Sayerka smiled._

_"So. Look ar the happy couple? All happy that Akizaka managed one little attack to not hurt someone. Well, I don't have to worry I guess. There are plenty of other psychics who will follow me." Suddenly one person stood up from all the on lookers. Then another and then other. Soon, a group of people stood up in the crowd. "No we won't!" a boy shouted. "Not anymore!" A girl added. Yuseika and everyone else were confused. They all watched as some older and younger kids and adults stood up._

_"We've been watching this entire duel," A girl continued, "And we also discovered your plans while you were away." Sayerka didn't understand. "What? How are you all here?" he asked. "You were so focused on getting Akizka back, that you didn't notice that we were all watching you." Sayerka fully turned towards the crowd. "Yeah...well...I don't need you! I don't need any of you! I will rule these lands alone! That's it! I'll rule you all!" Sayerka started laughing evilly. He then commanded his monster to attack Akizka and Yuseika and end the duel. Everyone looked on in worry._

_Akizka smiled. "I play my two traps!" she shouted and they both went up. One blocked the attack and the other enabled Black Rose to attack one last time. "And this time, i'm not holding back!" Akizaka shouted to make sure that everyone heard her. Sayerka watched as the monster attacked, sending him up into the air and coming down a football field away. As Sayerka tried to get up, he was surrounded by the rtibal security._

_"Mr. Sayerka, many of your former follwers showed us your plans for your group and we have decided that you need to be arrested for trying to intentionally hurting other people and tribal members. " Sayerka shouted as two giant men took him away. "No! No! You can't! I will rule the would someday! You'll see! You'll see!" _

_Back at the dueling field, everyone looked stunned as they watched him get dragged away. Everyone's attention turned to Akizkaa. "I won!" she shouted as she put her hand in the air. Yuseika hugged her and many of the people in the crowd ran up to her. Leoka, Lunaka, and Dexterka were the closest to her, followed by many of the people that were part of Sayerka's now former movement._

_Suddenly, two people walked up to them. "Mom! Dad!" Akizaka asked. They both nodded. "Akizaka, we saw what happened today and we wanted to apologize for abandoning you." Akizaka looked away. "Akizaka," Yuseika responded, "Give them a chance." Akizaka's father spoke up. "I'm sorry that we were afraid of your powers and we would like to make it up to you. Will you please forgive us for our mistake and let us be a family again?" Akizaka wasn't sure. "I don't know," she replied. Yuseika smiled. "Akizaka. I know this is your decision, but I think they deserve it. I mean...I don't have my bilogical family and the fact that your parents want you back again speaks volumes to me." Akizaka turned to her parents._

_"We want to help you control your powers," Akizaka's father continued, "And we would love it if Yuseika would be there with you every step of the way." They then turned to him. "Yuseika, you have our blessing to help Akizaka and spend as much time you need to help her control her powers." Akizaka knew that her father was very serious and the fact that he would give his blessing for Yuseika to help her control her powers was a very big step. Akizaka turned to him. "Yuseika?" He smiled. "If you help me and everyone else as a Signer, then I accept it." Akizaka turned to her parents._

_"I will," she replied, "If that's okay." Yuseika smiled and her father did too. "Of course," he replied and the family hugged each other._

_"Akizka! Akizka!" the crowd chanted as Yuseika, the twins, and Dexterka all looked on._

_Later, Akizka stood in front of everyone, with Yuseika by her side. To his side were also Akizaka's parents, the tiwns and Dexterka. A tribal leader came up. "With your victory today, I an pleased yo award you this bronze metal for you victory in the tournament!" Everyone cheered as the medal went down her her neck and Akizka had a big smile on her face. "Thank you. Thank you all." She then turned to Yuseika. "But thank you the most Yuseika. You helped me more than anyone." Yuseika smiled. "Your welcome Akizaka and I assure you that I would do it all again for you in a heartbeat." Akizaka smiled and the two shared a hug. Suddenly, they both spotted Jackka, who they had forgotten about all this time. The two of them gave him a serious stare, as the next duel ws going to be Yuseika versus Jackka._

_And there was much more than a gold metal on the line._

As Martha shut the book, everyone stared at Yusei and Akiza once more. They all giggled at the obvious romantic hints that were all over the last couple of Chapters and their obvious similarities that had happened in real life. "So, who wants to talk about the Chapter?" Martha asked. "I want to talk about the romantic stuff between Yuseika and Akizaka," Luna commented. Yusei turned to Jack, hoping he would complain about Jackka not being really involved. Some people were surprised when Jack said:

"Yeah, lets talk about the obvious love between Yuseika and Akizaka." Yusei and Akiza both were embarrassed and nervous.

Luckily, the talking was all about Akizaka and Yuseika, but the two of them managed to avoid any questions about themselves. When they got home, Yusei decided it was best to have Akiza leave quickly. "Have a good night," Yusei said as Akiza left with the twins. Before she made it out the door, Akiza gave Yusei one last little wave and as smile on her face. It made Yusei smile too.

A couple days later, Akiza was sitting at her house on her laptop. Suddenly, she got a phone call from Yusei. "Hello?" she asked. "Akiza," Yusei replied, "Look outside." Akiza did and she gasped. Yusei stood next to a car that Akiza had never seen before. She looked at it and then Yusei and got the message. "Yusei, is that your car?" Yusei laughed. "Come down and we can talk some more." Akiza raced downstairs and out the door. Yusei was grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you like it?" he asked. The car was a maroon red, similar to Akiza's hair. "How did you afford a new car?" she asked. Yusei laughed. "New?" he chucked, "I can't afford that! It's used and got a few miles on it." Akiza walked around it and came back to him. "Did you fix it up?" she asked and Yusei shook his head. She turned and looked at the car. "Well, I'm sure if needs repairs, then you can fix it up in a jiffy."

"No I can't," Yusei replied and Akiza looked at him. "Duel Runners and other vehicles have _way _different designs. They're even different than regular motorcycles. If there's a problem with this car, then I have to take it into a shop, just like everybody else." Akiza was surprised. "So you only fixed Duel Runners on your house calls?" Yusei nodded. "You got it. That and nothing else." Akiza was a little embarrassed that she didn't know that.

"Come on, I want you to be the first out of all my friends to sit in it," Yusei said and they got inside. It was spacy, but at the same time a small car too. "So, how were you able to afford this?" Yusei smiled. "I used the money I won in the WRGP, plus some of the money I got from those odd jobs I took in the past week." Akiza smiled. "So that's what you were up to!" she replied and Yusei admitted to it.

"Yes," he replied and he quickly got serious. He turned to Akiza and said her name, as if there was very important he wanted to tell her. "Akiza?" he said and she stopped laughing. She turned to him and Yusei gently took her hand. "Do you know why I bought this car?" Akiza looked stunned. "To have a different way to go from place to place?" Yusei bit his lip.

"Well yes, but that's not it." Akiza took another swing. "To have a place to store stuff when you buy it?" Yusei looked up at the ceiling. "Well yes, but that's not it." Akiza took another guess. "To have a place safer than a Duel Runner?" Yusei gave her the same response as before. "To not have people trying to Turbo Duel you?" Same response back. "To not have to deal with the maintenance and repair of a Duel Runner?" Yusei just gave up.

"All right! There are a lot of reasons why a car is better than a Duel Runner and all your answers are right. However, there is one important reason. and that is so that I can talk to you Akiza." Akiza was surprised and confused. Yusei looked at her firmly.

"I want to be able to go to Martha's house and other places with you Akiza. But I want to able to talk to you during those times, where no one else can hear us. My Runner is also too loud and I want to be able to have conversations with you Akiza. Conversations that are only between you and me. Of course, we can still have conversations like that in other places, but we spend a lot of time going back and forth to Martha's house. So, at this point in time, this is the best way." Akiza smiled and understood. With their friends all around them, for almost the entire day, this was the only to talk to each other alone, at this point in time. Still, the fact that Yusei was getting a car, for her to talk to him, was absolutely amazing.

"I understand Yusei and I want you to know that it means a lot to me to have you getting a car, so we can talk to each other." Yusei felt his cheeks turn pink. "You're welcome Akiza and I'm glad that I could tell you that privately. After all, you mean a lot to me."

Akiza and Yusei smiled at one another, before the two of them said goodbye, and Yusei drove off.

**A/N: Hope the surprise wasn't a let down! Hope you are enjoying the story!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!  
**

**Bentstua: I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm happy that I can keep you guessing! I hope other people can enjoy my stories as much as you do.  
**

**Wintress: Pretty much, but I think there are some differences. Also, I'm glad you enjoy the fuller Chapters. The only problem is that it takes longer for me to type and get my Chapters out.**

**Sorry for the long wait and here's the next Chapter (with some Jack x Carly moments).**

As Yusei was about to drive home, he suddenly smiled and turned around. He instead headed for Martha's house and drove across the bridge. When he got up to the house, Martha did not recognize the car. However, once she saw the driver, her face gleamed with joy.

"Yusei," she said as she got outside, "Is this your new car?" Yusei chuckled and explained how it was really used. He then explained working odd jobs to help save for it. Martha looked at the front back and side of the car. She smiled as she looked inside. "Quite a lot of room," she noted as she saw the back, "You did your research." Yusei laughed again.

"I looked up information about it and made sure I had a chance to drive it," he noted, "I then asked for the facts about the car, so it all matched up and was a good deal." Martha nodded and stood next to him. She looked at the car and rubbed her chin. "You know, the paint color is the same as Akiza's outfits and hair. Did you tell her yet?" Yusei gasped. "Well...I did tell her about the car, so it's no big surprise anymore." Martha smiled. "So you told her before you told me?" she asked, "That's a surprise." Yusei quickly took the keys out his pocket as Martha continued putting the pieces together. "You know...if I had to put the color and Akiza together, I'd say that you bought this car for..." Yusei quickly got in the car.

"Well, it was great talking to you Martha! See you later!" Martha watched as Yusei quickly backed up and drove away. At first, she was stunned, but then she smiled. Her hunch was probably right and she was going to make sure someone else knew about it.

Yusei made his last stop back at home. When he pulled up, he honked the horn, which was very high pitched. When Jack and Crow came out, they were in shock. "Yusei, where did you get that new car?" Crow asked. Yusei rolled his eyes. "It's not new," he replied for the millionth time, "It's used." He got out and Jack came up to him. "But you've got to change that horn," he added, "It sounds like something a weakling would use." Yusei rolled his eyes one more time. "It's fine," he replied.

As Jack and Crow examined the car, they had more questions. "So did you get insurance?" Yusei nodded. "Yep, I got my name on insurance for it." Jack and Crow smiled. "So what about us?" Crow asked. Yusei scratched the back of his neck. "I...didn't put you guys on the insurance." Their mouths dropped. "What? Why not?" Crow asked in anger. He was suddenly interrupted by Zora.

"Oh Yusei!" she called and they could hear her from across the street, "Martha told me all about your new used car." Yusei smiled a the fact that someone got it right. Zora then came over to look at it. "Oh and it looks perfect! Just like you! And she told me how you already told Akiza about it!" Jack and Crow turned to Yusei, looking upset. "You told Akiza before Martha and your best buds?" Yusei shrugged. "She was close to the dealership," he lied. Jack and Crow were not buying it, as Yusei was starting to twirl his hair on his finger.

"You're lying! You like Akiza more than us!" Jack shouted. Zora meanwhile was very pleased. "Oh Martha has told me all about Akiza. She knows that you have a crush on her!" Jack and Crow chuckled as now the tables had turned. "She can tell that you really like her, but are too shy to admit your feelings for her." Yusei looked away, trying to hide his red cheeks. Zora just laughed as she patted him on the back.

"You just need some self-confidence Yusei. If you ever want to talk about your feelings with me, I'm right across the street." Jack and Crow snickered as Zora walked away. Yusei just sighed as things were not going to get any better. "Now...about us not being on the insurance," Crow said like a trickster, "You'd better have a good explanation." Yusei put his hand to his head.

"First off, explain how you both have gotten a combined 15 speeding tickets in the past year." Jack and Crow's smiles vanished. "Uhhh..." Crow said and he turned to Jack,. "We...like to go fast Yusei. You know, rev it up, as you always say." Yusei chuckled . "So you think that I'm telling people to speed and break the law when I say that? You've got to be kidding me!" He started laughing.

"I've always been about obeying the speed limit and driving laws, no matter what vehicle you're in. So, now you know." Yusei folded his arms. "I bet you also didn't know that you guys would have paying a hefty price to have your names on the insurance. It would have been so much that we wouldn't be able to afford it. So, that's why I didn't put your names on it and it also means that _only I can drive the car."_ Jack and Crow frowned as Yusei went inside. Crow looked at Jack.

"Are we never going to get to drive his car?" he asked. Jack's eyes narrowed. "Oh, we'll be driving his car and we'll be driving it soon."

That night, the twins came over and admired the car for themselves. Yusei even let Leo and Luna sit in the driver's seat. Leo moved the wheel, as though he was driving a race car. "Leo dives to the inside and passes the leader!" Leo screamed as he pretended to turn the wheel, "He dives into Turn 3, with only one turn to go! He speeds towards the finish line and..." He put both hands in the air. "And Leo wins the 500! And the crowd goes wild!" He then imitated fans cheering.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhh!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "And then Leo's great sister Luna came over to bring him back into reality." She tugged on Leo's ear and the three of them laughed. "All right, that sounds like you've had enough for tonight." Leo groaned. "Aww, but I wanted to go for a ride in it!" Yusei shrugged. "You'll get that soon enough," he replied. Luna's eyes lite up. "What about when we go to Martha's tomorrow for the big Jackka and Yuseika battle?"

"Uh...no," Yusei replied. The twins became a little confused. "Why not?" Leo asked. Yusei didn't answer the question directly. "Because...my first ride with this car is going to be with someone special." Leo put his hands to his chest. "I'm special!" Yusei ruffled his hair. "Yes you are. The two of you are really special to me, but there's someone who's just a bit more special."

"Is it Akiza?" Luna asked.

Yusei felt his neck start to sweat. "Um...well..." He started pulling and twisting on his hair. "Possibly and possibly not," he finished. Leo pointed at him. "You twist your hair like that when you fib." Yusei rolled his eyes. "Now lets not get into who's fibbing and who isn't. Come on. It's late and you two need to go to bed." The twins both groaned and Yusei lead them back to the Tops. After saying goodbye and making sure they were safe, Yusei left.

"So do you think Yusei and Akiza will ever get together?" Luna asked. Leo shrugged. "I don't know, but it sure would be nice. After all, Yusei's always treated Akiza better than everyone else." Luna was surprised to hear her brother say this. "How so?" she asked, knowing what he was referring to, but wanting to hear his response. Leo put his hands behind his head.

"Yusei's always had some feelings towards Akiza. When we were watching him all of those duels he had with her..." Luna giggled. "He dueled her twice Leo, before he changed her mind about being a Signer." Leo shrugged. "Yeah, but whatevs. Anyway, when Yusei's around her, I get this weird feeling that they knew each other. Almost like they've been best friends forever." Luna smiled.

"That sounds cool Leo. I sure hope I can find someone like that for me." Leo patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry Luna. I'm sure you will." Luna smiled and hoped that there was someone out there for her. After all, she wanted to be able to make someone else happy and that could make her happy too. They got dressed and went right to bed.

The next day, everyone was excited to head to Martha's house and find out the big ended to the tournament, before the Signers would battle the Dark Signers. Although, everyone watched as Akiza came over and spotted Yusei standing next to his car. He waved her over and she followed his instructions. "So...do you wanna head over to Martha's house in my..." He put his hand on the roof. "Sporty vehicle." Akiza brushed her hair back.

"Well sure mister," she replied coolly, "But are there other people that are going to be coming with us?" Yusei continued his smooth talk (or at least as best as he could. In truth, you could hear some nervousness and crackles in his voice). "No. It's just the two of us."

"Really?" Akiza asked in her normal voice, "Okay." She went inside and the fun and games were over. Yusei got inside and they watched as Jack and Crow speed off, with one of the twins on each bike. Yusei turned to Akiza. "Akiza, I just wanted you to know that...I bought this car so we could talk together." Akiza knew that, but wanted to keep asking him questions. "Can we talk about things that we didn't want certain other people to hear?" Yusei seemed indifferent.

"So...we're keeping secrets from them?" Akiza shrugged. "Kind of." Yusei smiled. "Well I would like to talk about things together." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Just the two of us." Akiza smiled. "Kind of like we're best friends?" she asked. Yusei nodded. "Yeah. Just like that." Akiza's mood quickly got even more excited. "Kind of like Yuseika and Akizaka?" Yusei turned to her and raised an eyebrow. Akiza quickly worried she had gone too far.

"I...I mean, they are best friends after all and Yuseika did do a lot of things for Akizaka." Yusei gently held her hand, but also gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah. Just like Yuseika, I wanted you to know that you're special and I wanted to show that." Akiza squeezed his hand back. "Well, I'm grateful for that and I'm glad that I can talk to you about private things together."

They sat there for a moment. They both had something that related back to Martha's book. Akiza wanted to be Yusei's best friend and Yusei wanted to prove to Akiza that she was just that. With this car, they both got what they wanted. In a way, the book had helped them, even though it was a little bit embarrassing to admit it. Finally, Yusei suggested that they go and he brought his right hand back to the wheel. They then headed off to Martha's place.

As they drove, Yusei told Akiza about many arguments he had with Jack and Crow. Akiza laughed as Yusei talked about how they had a fight about the toilet.

_Flashback_

"Jack! How many times do I have to tell you? When you miss the toilet, you clean it up." Jack crossed his arms. "I did not miss the toilet. I have perfect aim." Yusei watched from the doorway."Yeah...I'll just be going to...uh...make a sandwich," Yusei said and walked away. Crow pointed to the ground. "Well you obvious did miss, because there's urine all over the floor!"

_End Flashback_

Once Akiza was done laughing, she finally asked. "So how did the settle it?"

"Uh...I think Crow just wiped it up, because Jack insisted it wasn't him." Akiza turned to Yusei. "But that means you were the one who didn't hit the toilet." Yusei quickly faced forward. "Yeah...but don't tell Jack and Crow that." Akiza was befuddled. "How in the world did you miss the toilet?" she asked, "I don't see how guys can miss it." Yusei just kept focusing on driving.

"Yeah...well it's not as easy as it looks," Yusei replied, "Besides, I try to clean my spills up. Jack and Crow just try to blame the other person." Akiza folded her arm. "Why don't guys just sit down like a woman?" Yusei sighed. "I do that. When I have to...you know and then at night." Akiza didn't get it. "Why at night?" Yusei shrugged. "Because it's dark Akiza. I can't see where I'm aiming at night." Akiza had to hold back a chuckle. "Turn on the light." Yusei gave her a bad answer.

"I don't want to turn on the light." Akiza was mixed up. "Why not? Then you can see?" Yusei had a response though. "Because then my eyes get used to the light and then I can't fall asleep and it's just a mess." Akiza put her hand in her face and laughed. She couldn't believe the first thing they were talking about was how to go to the bathroom. They arrived shortly and they went inside.

"Did you have fun on your private car ride?" Jack mocked. Yusei nodded. "Yeah, we did." They each took a seat next to each other and Martha started.

_Now that Yuseika and Akizaka's duel was over, it was time for Jackka's turn at him. As Yuseika got ready, Akizka was unsure of what to do. She wanted to encourage him, but she also didn't want to be a distraction for him. She stood by as Yuseika got his deck and duel disk ready in the hut. "Um...Yuseika?" Yuseika had a serious look on his face as he turned to her. "Yeah?" he replied firmly._

_Akizka fell back. He looked so serious and tough. Now that she was actually his friend, she was unsure of what to say. "I...uh...what I meant to say is...um..." Yuseika came over to her and put his tan hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Akizaka. Whatever it is you need to say, I'll listen." Akizaka managed a small amount of courage to proceed. "I just wanted to wish you good luck on today's match." Yuseika smiled. "Thanks Akizka. That means a lot." Akizka smiled as the twins were standing behind and gave him some more encouragement._

_He then headed outside, with his new friends behind him. He walked over to the duel field and all of his new friends sat on his side, to cheer him on. As one of the tribal leaders welcomed everyone to the Championship match, Yuseika looked over at all of his friends, and smiled. "I now present Jackka," the leader proclaimed and people cheered. "And now I present Yuseika!" Yuseika watched as the crowd cheered him on. Still, it was his new friends. Leoka. Lunaka. Dexterka, and Akizaka that made his heart race the most._

_The tribal leader held up two medals. One that was gold in color and one that was silver. "Each one of these duelists will receive a medal, with the winner taking the gold and the other silver." Jackka looked across the field. 'I'll be sure that I'm the one taking the gold,' he thought and Yuseika looked across, wanting victory as well. "Let the match begin!" the leader shouted and everyone cheered._

_As the duel started, Jackka was all about power and strength. Still, Yuseika stayed on track and focused on using small monsters to bring out big ones. Along the way, was plenty of trash talk from Jackka. "You're going down Yuseika. You think that, because you're some Signer that it gives you an advantage. But I'm going to show you that regular guys can win too." Yuseika smiled. "I may be a Signer, but I'm not alone." He turned to his friends and their marks glowed in response. "I have my friends behind me." Suddenly, there was a shout from across the field.  
_

_"Ahh! Ahh!" Jackka screamed, "There's someting on my arm!" Everyone looked and suddenly saw Jack's right arm. It too had a mark. "Huh!" the crowd gasped and started to gossip. "No! No! I don't want to be a Signer!" Jackka cried. "But Jackka," Yuseika replied, "That means you're my friend." Jackka looked up, his face full of anger. "Will I have to be your best friend?" Yuseika looked disgusted._

_"Ugh! No way! I've already got a best friend!" He turned to Akizaka and winked at her. Leoka and Lunaka giggled. "Good," Jackka replied, "But I still don't want this stupid mark." Leoka spoke up. "But Jackka, then you could get lots of fame and attention." Suddenly, Jackka's face lite up. "Fame?" Attention? I like the sound of that." Yuseika smiled. If there was one thing to get Jackka's attention, it would be giving him attention and fame. Jackka smiled. "I could even get my own hut with lots of girls and..."_

_"Jackka!" Yuseika shouted, "I know that you just discovered you're a Signer, but that means that once this match is over, we are no longer rivals. We're going to have to team up and beat the Dark Signers." Jackka's face firmed up. "Right, but since we're still dueling right now." He drew a card and brought out his ace, Red Dragon Archfiend. _

_Yuseika smiled as he had seen the card many times growing up. Yuseika got ready and was prepared for when Jackka attacked. Yuseika smiled as was able to summon another monster. It then led to him being able to summon out his ace monster. Jackka growled as it attacked and knock his life points down. Jackka got right back on the offensive and attacked, bringing Yuseika's life points down too. As the tribal leaders watched, they understood how the Signers were chosen.  
_

_There was no doubt that the chosen ones were the best duelists in the tournament. Akizka was clearly the strongest female, but Lunaka was not far behind. Still, Akizka was not only the strongest woman, but her skills were on par with both finalists. They realized that the message was correct and that, if they wanted to save their village from destruction, these were clearly the ones to do it._

_The duel raged on and it was very back and forth. Everyone watched, curious as to how the match would turn out. Finally, Yuseika drew the card he needed. He played it and got rid of the rest of Jackka's life points. Jackka looked down in defeat as Yuseika smiled. 'I did it,' he thought as his friends raced over to him. "Yuseika! You did it!" Akizaka proclaimed and the twins gave him a hug. Soon, they were all hugging in celebration.  
_

_As Jackka looked up, he couldn't stand seeing Yuseika celebrating. That should be him and he should be the one who everyone was cheering for. Suddenly, he felt his arm being raised. "Behold our 2nd place finisher and newest Signer." Jackka looked away in disgust, even as everyone else cheered, including Yuseika. Still, it wasn't much better at the medal ceremony. Jackka took the metal by the hand and tossed it to the ground in disgust. Everyone looked on as he stormed off. Leoka, meanwhile, smiled as he picked it up. _

_"If Jackka doesn't want it, then I'll take it!" Still everyone's attention turned to Yuseika, as he gratefully accepted his gold medal. Akizaka stood next to him, as the only two true winners were left. They both smiled at one another and were proud of their success. Leoka and Lunaka smiled, but all four of them knew that the real test was still yet to come._

_Far away, away from the crowd and cheers, Jackka kicked a rock. "Stupid Yuseika," he muttered, "Not only did he beat me, but he's got a girl to love too." He kicked another stone. "Ow!" Jackka muttered as he held his foot. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, thinking it was Yuseika and his new friends trying to cheer him up. "Go away!" he shouted and he turned around to see a black haired girl._

_"Oh. Sorry," she muttered. Jackka stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked. The girl continued looking down. "I'm Carlyka. I...record all the news in the South region and just wanted to help spread the word about how you did in the tournament." Jackka frowned. "What? So you can tell everyone that I'm a loser? That I lost in the finals?" Carlyka shook her head._

_"No. I would tell them that you did great. After all, you defeated your first tow opponents with ease." Jackka shook his head. "Yeah, but I lost," he added. Carlyka quickly noted. "But they don't know that." Jackka looked surprised as she continued. "There's almost no people from the South here. So, we could tell them that you fought will strength and power, something the South's all about. When everyone hears about you, they can think you did a really great job. Just because you came in second doesn't mean you did a bad job." Jackka thought for a moment.  
_

_"Yeah. I guess that could work." Carlyka now was able to walk up to him. "So, how about I work out all the details and you just worry about coming home and looking like a hero. Plus, you have that mark on your arm as well." Jackka looked at it. "Yeah. I do." He smiled. "Thanks...uh...what was your name again?" The girl smiled. "Carlyka." Jack smiled. "That's a nice name," he complimented and the girl blushed. Jackka started walking back towards the place where the duel took place. "See you around!" Carlyka called and Jack turned to her. The setting sun was beautiful as she waved goodbye. Jackka did the same and started slowly walking back. He thought about how beautiful she was and how much courage it took for her to talk to him.  
_

_By the time Jackka came back, it was dark. The rest of the Signers, including Leoka, were fed and sitting around a small fire. They all smiled at one another as they tried to relax. Suddenly, they saw a tall figure walk towards them. "Hey," Jackka said and everyone stared at him. "Hey," Yuseika replied and Jackka went up to Leoka. "I believe that this is mine," he said and took it from his neck. Everyone else was confused._

_"Why do you suddenly want that?" Akizaka asked, "A few hours ago, you wanted nothing to do with it." Jackka just smiled. "Well...I've found a new purpose for it." Suddenly, another person came to the entrance. It was one of the tribal leaders._

_"Excuse me. Signers. I have some more information for you." They all sat down and let him come in. After he got used to the small fire in the center of the group, he showed them the letter the leaders had recieved. He then told them even more information that they had learned. "Each one of you will have a one on one duel with a Dark Signer," he continued, "And they will have something related to you." They all wondered what he meant. "I don't know how," he replied, "But I just know that is what I have been told. You will go up to the Hilla Mountains. That's where they will be. They will be waiting for you and you will be instructed on what to do from there." He got up and went back to entrance. "So rest up. You'll have a long day ahead of you."_

_After he left, Leoka was worried. "I'm scared for you Lunaka. I don't want some Dark Signer to hurt you." Lunaka smiled. "Well...why don't you come with me?" Leoka was stunned. "Are you sure?" Lunaka smiled. "That way, I'll have your support as well." Leoka smiled. "That sounds great! I'll cheer you onto victory." Lunaka laughed and everyone else tried to as well. Still, they were worried about what lied ahead and who they would be facing._

Martha closed the book and smiled. "And that's the end of that Chapter." She got up. "Now, who wants to help me make tacos for dinner?" Leo put his hand in the air. "Me!" he cried, "I'll cook the ground beef!" Everyone watched as Leo raced to the kitchen. They all laughed and then pitched in themselves. Leo cooked the meat, while Luna watched him, to make sure that he didn't burn himself. Akiza and Yusei helped cut the lettuce and tomatoes. Although, Akiza noticed Yusei was cutting the tomatoes rather poorly.

"Here, why don't I help you?" Akiza asked and took the tomato from him. Yusei watched as she cut it much more neatly and finely than he did. Yusei watched as they fell into their proper section on the 3-way bowl. It was noticeable which ones were cut by him and which ones were cut by her. "Uh...thanks," Yusei admitted as Akiza finished her work for him. Once Leo was done cooking and Crow was done with the re-fried beans, they all sat down, said grace, and dug in.

As they ate, Yusei and Akiza poked fun at each other. Akiza had salsa all over her lips and Yusei had some of his taco spill onto his lap. Leo and Luna poked fun at them as well. Jack remained quiet and he listened closely for anyone to mention the Chapter that was read a little while earlier. No one seemed to notice, but Jackka had been put together with Carlyka. Unlike a week before, people didn't give him grief about that, and Jack didn't mind it.

As the two good friends rode back in Yusei's car, Akiza asked Yusei a very personal question. "Yusei..." He turned to her as he stopped at a red light. "I know that this car is somewhat relatable to Yuseika and Akizaka and I wanted to know if..." She bit her lip and finally continued. "If you think we're as close together as they are?" The light turned green and Yusei went ahead, not only with the car.

"Of course we are," he replied, "I've noticed that those two are very close as well. However, I think we're just as close together as they are. I mean...like we said before, I got this car so that we could have a personal time and place to talk to each other. That's what best friends do. They make sacrifices, such as me buying the car, and can talk privately and personally to each other. That's what we do, not only inside this car, but outside as well. In fact, there's a bunch of other things I'd like to do with just you Akiza." Akiza quickly smiled. "I feel the same way. I want to do the same for you Yusei." Yusei smiled back. "So...I think we're pretty equal to Yuseika and Akizaka." Akiza nodded. "All right. That sounds fair." There was a brief moment of silence in the car.

"Did you notice Jackka and Carlyka sort of hitting it off in this last Chapter?" Yusei asked. Akiza smiled. "Yeah," she replied, "Should we give him some crap about it?" Yusei shook his head. "Nah. I don't think so. After all, just from personal experience, Jack can get pretty angry, and isn't afraid to hit people." Akiza laughed. "Yes, but will you protect me if he tries to hit me?" Yusei gave her a serious look, as he pulled up to the garage.

"I will always protect you," he replied firmly. Akiza was stunned by his response. However, that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. After they unbuckled, and before Yusei got out, Akiza gave Yusei a warm hug. Her smiled, as it wasn't the first time they had hugged. He put his long arms around her and he returned the hug back.

Later that night, Yusei climbed into bed, his bedtime shirt hanging loosely from his skin. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He had a good conversation with Akiza and he had a good meal with his friends. More importantly, especially her. As he got comfy in his bed, Jack and Crow sneaked out the back door. As Yusei feel asleep, the car quickly started, and drove off into the night.

A few hours later, Yusei awoke, and felt awkward. He had to go to the bathroom. "No. I'll try to hold it in," he said quietly to himself. He wiggled in his bed and passed gas. "I can't do it," he said and got out of bed. When he went to the bathroom, he saw that Jack and Crow's doors were empty. "Where are they?" Yusei asked and he looked around. He suddenly stopped.

"Bathroom first," he said and ran inside.

A few minutes later, he got out, and looked around. He went back downstairs and looked outside. "Where's my car?" he shouted. He checked a tiny key hanger and noticed that his keys were missing. Still, even as Yusei was quickly upset, he stopped for a moment. Where could they have gone? Yusei had no idea. He needed some help and from someone much smarter than him. Someone like...

Across town, Akiza's phone rang. "Who could that be?" Akiza asked as she sat up. Her bedroom door opened. "Akiza. It's for you," her father replied, "Who is it?" she asked as he brought the phone to her. "It's Yusei," he replied, "And he sounds worried." Akiza quickly took the phone. "Yusei? What's wrong?" Yusei explained to her the story. "Hang on. I'll be right over."

Akiza couldn't take her Runner. Plus, there was the risk of waking the neighbors. So, they awoke their limo driver and he drove over to Yusei's house. Yusei gasped once he saw the car and he watched as Akiza opened up the very last door. "Get in," she replied firmly. Yusei got in and looked on in awe. "There's only one place that Jack would go this late at night."

At a apartment, Jack and Crow were sitting down and drinking. As they sat, Jack and Carly were kissing rather passionately. "You know...when I'm king...I'm gonna tell everyone that I'm king," Jack spoke in a slurry voice. Carly giggled. "Yes and then you'll have to tell them that I'm your Queen." Crow laughed. "King and Queen Jack and Carly Atlas," he proclaimed and they all drank.

"Jack! Crow!" Yusei shouted as he banged on the door, "I want an explanation!" The door opened and Jack looked at Yusei in an odd manner. He leaned over and took a sip from his drink. "Hey Yusei. Whas upppp?" He laughed and so did Crow from a distance away. Yusei growled. "Where are my keys?" he asked. Jack took them out of his pocket.

"They're right here," he replied, "But you can't have them, because I'm took quick." Yusei smirked. "Oh yeah?" he asked, knowing Jack's state. Jack very slowly moved his hand and Yusei quickly took them from him. "Heyyy!" Jack slurred and Yusei put them safely in his pocket. "You're in no condition to drive and neither is anyone else." Jack looked over and saw Akiza's limo. "Hey! A limo!" Jack shouted, "I wanna go in there, stick my head out, and pretend I'm in Hollywood." Akiza stepped in front of him. "You will do no such thing," she replied. Jack moaned.

"Aww, but come on," Jack replied, "I just wanna have with you guys. Come on. What do you say? It'll be me, you, Akiza, and her two twins." At first, neither Yusei or Akiza got the joke. However, once Yusei did, he quickly turned upset. "No you didn't..." Yusei started, but Akiza put her arm out in front of him. "Don't worry about it Yusei." She turned to him and he did the same. They locked eyes and Akiza smiled. "I've dealt with guys like this before." Yusei leaned back and let Akiza take control of the situation.

"I'm going to let that last comment by you slide Jack, since I know you don't have a fully conscious mind. However, I can assure you that 'my twins' are in no mood to party right now, and I think I can say the same for Yusei and me. So, why don't you go to bed and stay here for the night, while Yusei drives his car back home and I go back to my house?" Carly cheered.

"Yay! You're staying for the night! That means we can have some real fun!" Crow grinned. "Oh. I've got to see this," he replied. Carly grinned as she walked up to Jack. "Now...take off your clothes." Akiza quickly shut the door. "I don't need to see that," she replied. Yusei and Akiza walked to the waiting limo and Yusei's car.

"Hey Akiza," Yusei said as he waited for her, "Thanks for your help tonight. You were really great." Akiza smiled. "Don't mention it Yusei." She yawned. "But I guess we can talk about it in the morning." Yusei nodded and yawned right back. "Right," he replied, "Have a good night Akiza." Akiza stepped inside her limo. "Thanks. You have a good night too Yusei." She shut the door and the limo drove off. Yusei smiled and wondered whatever he would do without her.

**A/N: Sorry for the late post, but I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!  
**

**Bentstua: I already PM'd and answered your questions. Thanks for catching the errors and for the review!**

**If there's anything I did to upset people, I am sorry and I hope this Chapter's better!**

As Leo and Luna were getting ready to head over to Martha's house, they received a call from Martha herself. They went to the video phone and answered it. "Hey Martha," Leo replied, "What's up?" Martha smiled. "I was just wondering if there was something that you could do for me before you came over." Luna smiled. "What's that?" she asked. "Can you bring that nice Dexter boy over too? There's a important scene in the next Chapter that I would like him to hear about." Leo and Luna nodded. "Sure thing. We'll ask Yusei to drive over to his house when he comes to pick us up." Leo then hanged up and they headed for the door.

Yusei had been convinced by Leo, Luna, and Akiza to ride together over to Martha's. Yusei tried to dance around the idea that it was meant for Akiza and him (without saying it specifically), but Akiza said that it might be nice to let them come with for a change of pace. Plus, it would work out now, as there were three seats in the back row and two up front. With Dexter making a fifth, all the seats would have butts in them. When Yusei pulled up, Leo raced inside the cozy car.

"We need to go to one more place," Leo said excitedly and explained the situation. Yusei nodded. "You'll have to show me the way there," he replied and Luna and Leo were more than happy to give directions.

As they drove over, Dexter had no idea they were coming over. In fact, it had been quite a while since he had contact with Leo and Luna. Ever since the WRGP had ended, their relationship had become extremely strained. Of course, it was that way, even after the Dark Signers.

Afterwards, Leo and Luna met with Dexter every now again, just like normal. However, once they went back to Duel Academy, everything changed. Dexter only had one class with them, but they were seated on the other side of the room. So, it was almost like they weren't even there, especially since the teacher assigned their group partners for them.

On top of that, Dexter was very worried about making sure to get to class on time and to not be tardy. Leo told him he was being too serious, but Luna was a bit more understanding. Still, Dexter had to whiz from one class to another, with almost no time to talk in between. The worst time of all, was the lunch room. Dexter didn't have lunch with Leo and Luna either and there was no one else to sit with. Instead, he ended up sitting alone or at a table, with no one really around him.

It didn't even get better once the final bell rang. Leo and Luna had become attached to their new friends and vise versa. At first, Leo and Luna didn't go over to the garage very often and it was very special when they would also invite Dexter to come along. Still, Dexter didn't feel comfortable at the garage or really around Leo and Luna's new friends. They all bonded really easily to one another and it was easy for Leo and Luna to have a conversation with them, even with the very serious Jack Atlas.

But Dexter wasn't like that. He had always had trouble being sociable with new people, especially ones he didn't know. Leo and Luna were easy, since they had met at a very young age. However, everyone since then, Dexter had met through other people. That included Bob and Patty. Leo and Luna had met them at lunch and they had quickly become fast friends. Even though Bob and Patty still hanged out together most of the time, they spent a lot of time with Leo and Luna. Yet again, Dexter never quite felt comfortable. They were nice and all that stuff, but it didn't make things easier to talk to them. Sly was similar to Bob and Patty, as he had met them at lunch, but he was more of a loner himself.

So, you had Bob and Patty together. Then, you had Leo and Luna with their new best friends and Sly by himself. Where did that put Dexter? Alone and by himself.

There were times where Dexter enjoyed being alone, but there were many times where he wanted someone to be there for him. His parents had all, but abandoned him, just like Leo and Luna. He sighed as he looked outside on another day alone. He had contacted Leo and Luna a few times through social media, but he hadn't talked to them face to face for a long time. It wasn't all their fault that they didn't stay in touch very well, Dexter knew he was also to blame. Yet, he didn't want to be a bother to them, and interrupt their fun time with their new friends.

Dexter sighed as he looked at a picture he had gotten to take a while back. It was him with Leo, Luna, Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Akiza. He was smiling in the photo and he really wished he could be happy. The only problem was that he still didn't see Yusei and the rest of the Signers like the twins did. He still looked at them as heroes, with their faces still all over the news, and telling everyone how they saved the city. He felt like he was unworthy to stand in the same room as them, let alone be called their friend.

He sighed as he put the picture down, knowing it would be another day and night all alone by himself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Dexter didn't know who it was. "I didn't order a package," Dexter thought and he got up to see who it was. When he got to the door, he peaked in the peephole, and saw Leo and Luna. He was stunned as to why they were here, but he opened the door anyways.

They both smiled as they looked at him in the doorway. Dexter hadn't seen them since the WRGP, so he was a little surprised when he saw they had grown quite a bit. They were both taller than him and Leo was wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt, similar to Yusei. Luna looked like she was dressed for the cold, with a hat, boots, and yellow jacket over a blue shirt with a heart on it. Dexter then noticed that she had on a tight, dark green short shorts. He didn't get the outfit, but he somehow thought that she looked very good in it. He finally decided to address them.

"Hey guys! Long time no see," he greeted them. They both looked excited. "We're very happy to see you too Dex," Leo replied, "And best of all, we have good news!" Dexter was confused. "What is it?" he asked. Leo then explained about Martha's book and how it had the Signers in it from before. "What does that have to do with me?" Dexter asked and Luna stepped forward. "There's one character who's name is Dexterka and so, we think that he's related to you!" Dexter gasped as she continued. "He's in this Chapter and Martha wanted us to bring you over." Leo and Luna each took one of his wrists. "So lets go!" Luna said excitedly.

They gently tried to pull him, but Dexter was trying to hold them back. "No!" he cried. Leo and Luna turned to him. "Why not?" Leo asked and started pulling again. Luna tried to help as well. "No!" Dexter repeated, "I don't want to!" Leo and Luna stopped pulling. "Why not?" Leo asked. Dexter folded his arms and turned his back to them.

"Why should I go?" he asked, "The only thing that they'll say about my character is that he's a loser and he'll probably fall and hit his head on a rock." Leo frowned. "Come on Dexter. Don't be silly. They wouldn't make a character like that." Dexter shrugged. "You don't know. Maybe he's the village idiot. Besides, it's better if I don't go. That way I don't have to deal with the terrible time listening to it."

Luna was now upset. "Dexter, why are you so upset? It's just listening to a story with a bunch of friends." Dexter sighed. "They're not my friends," he replied, "I'm not good enough to be their friends." Luna shook her head. "That's not true Dexter. They are your friends." Dexter decided just to concede, even if he still thought that it wasn't true. "It's just...it's just better if I don't go. Everyone will be happier." Leo couldn't take it anymore.

"That's not true Dexter," Leo shouted. Luna put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Leo. It's okay." Dexter still didn't face them. "It is," he admitted and Luna walked up to him. "Dexter?" she asked. Dexter turned around and faced her. Once she did, she took a hold of his wrist. Dexter gasped as it was firm, but also gentle. He looked into her eyes and they were filled with both fire and compassion.

"You're going with us! You got it?" Dexter was a bit nervous. Seeing Luna look at him with so much authority, but also doing it out of kindness was a bit intimidating. Before he could even think about it, the words came out of his mouth. "Yes ma'am," he replied and Luna smiled. "Good," she replied, "Now lets go." She continued holding his wrist as she pulled him along. "Be sure to lock the door," Luna noted to her brother, as he locked the door for him.

As they walked, Dexter took notice a lot of things about Luna. He noticed how she was gently pulling him along, not dragging him, but gently pulling him along. He also noticed that she had gotten taller and her legs were longer too. Finally, he took notice of her new outfit, but mostly on her short shorts. Combine with the fact that Luna really wanted him to go with them and Dexter was feeling a bunch of emotions right now.

When they made it outside, Dexter noticed the red car that Yusei and Akiza were sitting in. They both waved to him and Dexter waved back. The three of them went into the back seat, with Dexter in the middle. Luna was to his left and Leo to his right. "Hey Dexter! It's good to see you again," Yusei replied as he started the car. "Yeah..." Dexter replied a bit nervously, "You too." Dexter still felt uncomfortable sitting in the same car with two Signers that he didn't know very well. "So, when did you get the car?" Dexter asked and Yusei explained the story to him.

When they got there, Martha was at the door to greet them. She gave them all a hug and Dexter stayed behind, the last one to come in. Martha looked down at him with a big smile on her face. "And you must be Dexter," she said and gave him a big hug. Dexter felt squished in her arms. "That's...me," he mustered through her bear hug. Martha finally stopped hugging and he smiled once she let go.

Once everyone was inside, they all took a seat in the living room. Crow and Jack simply waved to him, not giving him a smile. Dexter felt uneasy, as he sat next to Akiza and Yusei. Akiza gave him a kind smile, giving him a little piece of mind, and Yusei did the same. They all turned to Martha, as she began the Chapter.

_It was time for the Signers to leave and go on their mission. The tribal leaders told them where to go and that the Dark Signers would be waiting for them. As they were about to leave, they were saying goodbye to their friends and family. Akizaka said goodbye to her parents and Yusei said goodbye to Marthaka. For the twins, they didn't really have anyone to say goodbye to, except Dexterka. The twins were his only friends, as his parents had abandoned him when he was a child. So, seeing them go meant that he was all alone. _

_"I'm going to miss you guys so much," Dexterka admitted as he hugged Leoka. Lunaka frowned. "Don't worry Dexterka. We'll be back. I promise." Dexterka went over and hugged her. "But...who can I talk to?" he asked, "There's no one out there for me!" Yuseika and Akizaka could feel his pain and they walked over to them. "It's okay Dexterka," Yuseika started as he too gave him a hug, "Why don't you stay with my foster mother Marthaka?" Dexterka was confused. "But...I don't know her," he replied. Akizaka put her arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry," she replied, "I've only been with her for a little while too, but she's really nice." Akizaka smiled as Yuseika walked with them over to her. She was talking to Akizaka's parents._

_"Marthaka, would you mind taking care of Dexterka while we're away?" Marthaka frowned,"I'm sorry," she replied as she bended down to him, "I'd love to, but I just don't have enough room at home." Dexterka was lost. He couldn't stay with her and all of his friends were going to leave so suddenly. He was scared, worried, and confused about so many things. His mind first reacted to them leaving. "But...how will I know when you guys are back? How will I know you're okay?" Leoka and Lunaka walked up to him._

_"You'll be the first person we come to," Lunaka replied._

In real life, Leo and Luna looked at one another. They had done the same thing when they too battled the Dark Signers. The first person they visited was Dexter and one of the last people they saw was Dexter when they left for the Satellite. They both listened closely to the rest of the Chapter, as Martha continued.

_"I...I..." Dexterka didn't know what to say or do. Despite his friends' best efforts, he still felt his world coming down. All he could feel was sad and lonely. Even these new friends that he had just made, if they even were his so called friends, were leaving. He couldn't take it anymore and finally started crying. He was going to be all alone, with no one to care about him. "Don't worry Dexterka," Lunaka replied, "We'll be back really soon." Dexterka wasn't too worried about that. "It's not that. I just..." He continued sobbing. "I just don't want to be all alone, with no one to care about me!"_

_Yuseika came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," he replied and Akizaka came over as well. "You'll be in our thoughts," she added. Dexterka shook his head. All he wanted was someone to be with him. He wasn't very social and he wasn't very good at making new friends, so the ones he had now were all he had. As the Signers tried to make him feel better, as the tribal leaders came up to them. "It's time to go," one of them said. Yuseika looked up. "Please sir. Just a few more minutes." The leader shook his head. "No," he replied and Dexterka stood up. "It's okay," he replied, "I know I'm not worth it. Besides, I'm not even good enough to be consider your friend anyways." He walked away hunched over and looking upset. All of the Signers watched in sadness, most notable Lunaka._

_The Signers followed the leaders instructions and started walking. It was about a hour's walk and it gave everyone time to think. "What do you think Dexterka meant by he didn't think he was good enough to be considered our friend?" Yuseika asked. Lunaka spoke up. "He probably didn't think that he was good enough to be considered your, Akizaka, or Jackka's friend," she replied, "He probably thought that, since you guys don't know him that well, that you probably don't consider him a friend." _

_"That's not true," Akizaka replied, "He's my friend and he should always know that." Yuseika nodded. "Yeah. Me too." Jackka spoke up. "Enough talking about some dumb kid," he replied, "Lets focus on our real goal." Lunaka and Leoka were about to go over to Jackka and give him a piece of their mind. However, Yuseika stuck out his thin right arm and stopped them. He shook his head "no" and Akizaka agreed. This wasn't the time to fight over stuff like this._

_They kept walking, until they spotted some people standing on a hill. The sky had suddenly turned dark and everyone could tell that this was a sign that they were in the right spot. They looked up and saw a tall figure, with silver hair. "K...Kalinka?" Yuseika asked, "Is that you?" Kalinka smiled. "Yuseika. How nice to see you again!" Yuseika frowned and growled. Suddenly, another person appeared. "Carlyka?" Jackka asked, "How did you become a Dark Signer?" Carlyka laughed._

_"Simple. Did you really think I wanted to tell the people of the South about how great of a duelist you were?" Jackka nodded. "That was the plan, wasn't i?" Carlyka laughed. "Please. You lost embarrassingly and you beat two weak opponents. That's not a great duelist. On top of that, there is no way I would have a spotlight on you. A spotlight that would have been a lie!" Jackka growled. "If you want more information, then follow me," she added and started walking away. Jackka quickly ran after her. In her place, another female appeared._

_"Akizka! You owe me!" Akizaka didn't get it. "I owe you what?" she asked. "My brother," she replied, "You used your powers to hurt others and you went too far on my brother. That is why he is not here with me!" Akizaka shook her head. "I did hurt people, but I never went too far!" The woman shook her head. "That's not true," she replied, "My name's Mistyka and I will show you the truth! The truth you cannot accept!" _

_Akizka ran after her, as she ran in another direction. "Yuseika, we have to duel in different areas, and I think now is time to lead you to that place." Yuseika followed him, leaving the twins by themselves. "Now what?" Leoka asked, "Who do we duel?" Lunaka rolled her eyes. "You mean who do I duel?" she corrected him. Suddenly, a tall, bulky man stood over them. The twins backed away, as they screamed in fear. He had a evil look in his eyes and looked awful frightening._

_"Boy, why are you here? I only want to duel the girl?" Leoka stepped forward. "Hey! I can defend my sister and that includes on a duel field. If you want to duel Lunaka, then you have to duel me first!" Lunaka looked at him and pulled on her arm. "Leoka! Are you nuts?" Lunaka asked, "You're not even a Signer!" The Dark Signer man gasped. "If you're not a Signer boy, then get out!" Leoka stood in front of her and activated his duel disk. "Duel me and make me get out!" The Dark Signer ran down and their duel started._

Leo was so excited for the duel to start, that as soon as the battle was going to start, he ran up to Martha. "What happens next? Does my character kick butt?" Martha turned the page and it said that there was another Chapter. "Nnnnnnnnoooooooo!" Leo screamed as he wanted to read the next one. Martha smiled as she shut the book and told him, "Sorry Leo. Got to wait until next week." Leo groaned. "Why did this have to be the short Chapter?"

Martha laughed. "Well, you won't have to wait long for food, because I planned on the order arriving in five minutes." Leo put his arms in the air. "Pizza!" he shouted and everyone watched him run around the room in excitement. He suddenly tripped and hit his knee on the coffee table. "Oww! My kneecap!" he cried and everyone else laughed.

Soon, the pizza had arrived and Martha had them all sit at the table. Jack and Crow sat closest to Martha, telling how they were going to start thinking about a professional Turbo Dueling Career. Leo sat with them, wanting to know all the details. At the other end of the table, it was much more quiet. Yusei, Akiza, and Luna made small talk to themselves. However, Luna noticed that Dexter had hardly said a word since they got there and that included the Chapter that focused mostly on himself.

"So Dexter, what did you think of the Chapter?" Luna asked as she took a slice. Dexter shrugged. "I don't know," he replied, "It was okay." He took another bite and Luna frowned. "Did you see any relations from Dexterka to yourself?" Dexter thought for a moment. "Yeah, kind of." Luna wanted to learn more. Yusei and Akiza stopped talking to pay attention to what the two of them were saying.

"What similarities did you see?" Dexter didn't have to think. "He was lonely and worried about living all by himself. That sounds like me all right." Luna gasped. "Dexter, if you're feeling lonely, why don't we do something together next week?" Dexter shook his head. "No. That's okay," he replied, "I'm...busy." Luna knew he was lying. "What are you doing that's so busy?" Dexter shrugged. "Stuff." Luna leaned closer. "Dexter, why don't you want to do something with Leo and me?" Dexter finally looked at her and gave her a firm answer.

"Because I'd only be a bother to you and ruin your good time." He got up and headed to the bathroom. Luna frowned, because Dexter's words hurt. It wasn't the way he said it, but who he was directing it at. He was thinking that he would a bother, a pain to Leo and herself. That's what hurt Luna more than anything. She didn't feel that way about Dexter at all. She turned to Yusei and Akiza, who shared in her sad expression. Leo, Crow, and Jack were oblivious to what had happened and continued talking to Martha.

Later, as they got in the car, Dexter sat on the far right side, with Luna and Leo to his left. He looked out the window as Yusei and Akiza got in. "So, did you have good time?" Luna asked, still trying to find a way to cheer Dexter up. "Yeah. It was okay," he replied, cupping his chin in his hand. "Will you ever come back here with us?" Luna asked, again trying to talk to him. He continued to stare out the window as Yusei started to drive. "Maybe," he said in response. Luna had a feeling that Dexter was saying "no", but he didn't want to admit it. "Well...I hope that you'll come back, because I really enjoy having you there with us." Dexter finally looked away and Luna caught a brief smile on his face. She knew that Dexter might be upset and lonely, but there was no doubt that he was still a kindhearted person through and through.

"Dexter, if you still wanted, we could all do something with you next week." Dexter shook his head. "That's all right," he replied, "I don't want to force anyone else to spend time with me." Akiza and Yusei shifted their attention to the conversation in the back of the car. "You wouldn't be forcing anyone," Luna replied, "We'd all want to do it, to help cheer you up." Again, Dexter couldn't hide a brief smile, even as he tried to look away. "No. That's okay," he replied, "You don't have to do that."

"But..." Luna replied, but Leo cut her off. "If he doesn't want to do it, then he doesn't want to do it." Luna turned to Leo in shock. She was just getting to Dexter and now he was putting a stop to her progress. After a moment, Luna's eyes went back to normal. "Okay," she replied softly. Leo and Dexter were good friends, but Leo wasn't as noticeable when it came to emotions as well as Luna was. Luna could sense that Dexter really wanted to spend time with someone and Luna was going to be sure that was going to happen.

A few days later, the sun was shining as it rose on a beautiful morning. Dexter got up and had his usual breakfast. Once he was done, he sat on the couch and turned on the TV, not sure what to do. It would be another day all alone, by himself. He remembered what Luna had suggested, but he felt like he'd be forcing them to come over and spend time with him. It would make Dexter feel incredibly guilty and didn't want to do that.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and he went to get it. When he did, he spotted Luna at the door alone. Dexter opened the door and Luna had a serious look on her face. "Hey Luna," he greeted her, "What's up?" Luna continued looking serious. "Um...well..." Luna was a bit nervous. "Where's Leo?" Dexter asked, "Is he..."

"Leo's not coming," Luna replied firmly and Dexter quickly became concerned. However, it went away, as Luna smiled at him and said, "I wanted to spend a day with you Dexter." He gasped and slightly blushed. "I...I don't understand." Luna continued smiling. "I want to spend a day with you and do whatever you want Dexter." Dexter looked down.

"No...I couldn't." Luna grabbed his hand, just like the other day. It was firm, but also incredibly gentle. "Yes. You can and you will." Dexter caught his breath. "But...what about money? Uh...how will I pay you back?" Luna's voice was soft and gentle. "It doesn't matter the cost," she replied, "I will pay for everything." Dexter shook his head. "No...I can't." Luna's eyes firmed up and her voice did too. "Dexter," she replied and tightened her grip on his hand. Still, it wasn't in any pain at all.

"I hate seeing you so sad and upset. I hate how alone you are all alone and how you've kept it from everyone for so long." Her face and voice turned sad. "I want you to be happy Dexter and it hurts my heart when you're living every day alone. Please Dexter, I want to help. I want to see you smile." Dexter looked at her and saw the pain her eyes. "Luna...I'm so sorry." Luna shook her head.

"Don't be," she replied, "I just want to spend a day with you and make you happy." Dexter looked at her. How could he say "no" to such a offer? "All right," he replied, "Lets go." Luna nodded and she let him lock his apartment. When it was locked tight, he followed her outside to the limo. When they got inside, Luna rolled down the window. "Now, tell the driver where you want to go." Dexter thought for a moment and he leaned forward. He whispered his answer in his ear. The driver nodded and they were soon off. Luna wanted to ask him where they were going, but Dexter smiled as they rode along, so she kept quiet to herself.

When the car stopped, Luna looked out and they were at the biggest shopping center in New Domino City. They got out and went inside one of the entrances. "Dexter, why are we here?" Luna asked. Dexter turned to her. "I thought that you would have fun here," he replied and Luna looked at him. She was flattered, but this was not part of the plan. She took him by the hand and they turned to face on another.

"Dexter, today isn't about me. It's about_ you_ and making _you_ happy. My happiness doesn't matter." Dexter frowned as she finished her next sentence. "Now, was there any place here you wanted to visit?" Dexter looked away. "Um...not really." Luna smiled. "Okay then. That's good, because I don't like shopping anyways. So, that should make both of us happy." Dexter slightly nodded. "Now, where do you _really _want to go?" Dexter thought for a moment.

"Um...well...that Skippers are having an afternoon game, so maybe..." Luna quickly finished his sentence. "So, lets get going," she replied. She took him by the wrist and they went back outside. Luna told the driver to head for the stadium. The Skippers were New Domino City's professional baseball team. They were in a bit of a rough stretch, as they had some good players in the minor leagues. However, it would be a while before they were back to being a good team. Still, there was a game going on at about noon, and they wanted to be there for the first pitch.

The driver dropped them off a few blocks from the ballpark, as it was extremely crowded near the gates. As Luna and Dexter walked, Dexter wanted to ask her about her forest green short shorts, as he had never seen her in them before (minus the other day). Still, he didn't want to be rude and kept his mouth shut. Yet, his eyes found a way to peek every now again at her tight looking pants.

They soon found the ticket window and looked at the seating that they could pick from. "There should be quite a few seats available," Dexter noted as they went up to a lady inside the window. "Hi," Luna said, "We're looking for tickets for today's game! Are there any good seats left?" The woman nodded. "There are several," she replied, "The best seats still available are in the lowest level, down the third base line." Dexter quickly asked, "How much are they?" The woman told them and it made Dexter's skin jump.

"Uh...maybe we should find some cheaper seats?" he suggested to Luna. "Why?" she asked, "I've got more than enough to pay for them." Dexter felt his usual guilt coming in. "But...Luna," he replied and Luna smiled at him. She took out her small purse and then got her wallet. Dexter gasped once she pulled out some large dollar bills to pay for it. "Here," she said, "We'll take two." Dexter continued to stare at her, as she gave him a smile.

"This is for you," she replied to him and the lady handed over the tickets. "Have fun," she replied. "We will," Luna added and Dexter waved as well. Still, he felt bad that Luna had forked over so much for them.

It was only a short ways over to one of the entrances. It would be a walk to their seats, but neither of them minded. They got their tickets read and they went inside. As they walked to their seats, Luna offered to buy Dexter anything he wanted. "Do you want anything to eat?" she asked, "Or a souvenir perhaps?" Dexter kindly rejected her offers. "That's okay," he replied, "You've already done enough to just get me into the game." Luna started to worry that Dexter might refuse everything she offered and made a note to herself that she wouldn't let that happen.

After the game got started, vendors walked around the stands, offering a variety of foods and drinks. "Do you want something to drink?" Luna asked as a drink vendor came around. "N...no," Dexter replied, trying not to look at the mouth watering drinks. He was dying of thrust, but he didn't want to force Luna to buy it for him. He didn't have his wallet, as it was back at home, and he felt guilty making her buy everything for him. Luna decided that maybe she would tempt Dexter into it. She put her hand up.

"One water please," she asked and he gave her one, as she handed him the dollar bills. Dexter watched as Luna drank some water and it looked like one of those drink commercials on TV. She was smiling as she downed a good chunk of the drink and smiled at him once she was finished. Finally, Dexter couldn't take it anymore. "Can I have some?" he asked and Luna giggled. "Of course," she replied and let him take a few sips. "I'll get us a couple more," she replied, "It is kind of hot."

Luna got them a couple more waters and they started to watch the game. As they did, the team played as thought: horrible. Still, the skyline of New Domino City was a sight to behold and Dexter and Luna found the weather to be gorgeous. When the middle of the game rolled around, Luna herself was getting hungry. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Luna asked. Dexter shook his head. "I'm fine," he replied. He stomach took the worst time to make a noise, as it growled as soon as he had finished his statement. "Your tummy says differently," Luna noted, "Come on." She grabbed him by the wrist and they walked upstairs to the concessions.

"Is there anything here you would like?" Luna asked. Dexter's eyes were less on what foods were available and more on the prices. He felt guilty making Luna pay more, even if it meant him being full. Dexter pointed to a hotdog, which was also cheap. "Is that going to be enough?" Luna asked, "How about you get two?" Before Dexter could protest, Luna asked for another hot dog. Dexter sighed as he watched Luna pull out more money, and pay for everything.

After topping their hot dogs off, they went back to their seats and dug in. As they ate, they tried to pay attention to each other and less on the game. "Dexter," Luna started, "Why do you feel so lonely?" It was a difficult question, but one Luna wanted to ask. She hated hearing him feeling so lonely and miserable. Dexter took another bite of his hot dog, not wanting to answer.

"If you don't want to talk about it here, then that's fine," Luna replied, "But I want to find out why you're so depressed and I want to make you happy." Dexter swallowed and took a sip of water. "I...I just hate being by myself all the time," he admitted, "I hate getting up and going to bed all by myself. There's no one to talk to, to hug, or...to kiss." Luna watched as Dexter's cheeks turned slightly red, most notably at his last statement. "So...you want someone to give affection to?" Dexter nodded. "And to give some affection back to me." Luna smiled as the home team hit a home run. The crowd cheered, but Luna was cheering inside. It was so understandable and also very warming, to know that Dexter wanting affection. Luna smiled as she put a hand on Dexter's shoulder.

"If you want, you can give affection to me," she suggested. Dexter's face turned redder. "Um...that's okay," he replied and he adjusted his glasses nervously. He looked away as he was starting to see Luna in a different light than a long time ago. He was finding her...cute, attractive, and extremely kindhearted. Dexter kept these feelings inside, as they stayed, and watched the rest of the game. Luna sat a bit closer to Dexter, wanting him to know that she was close by, if there was anything else he wanted to talk about.

Before they left the game, Luna called and asked the driver to cancel picking them up. Dexter was confused by the move, but went along with it. As they walked home, the sun was much farther down than it was at the beginning of the game. As they stood at a light outside of the park, after a obvious loss, Luna thought of something. "If you want to be affectionate Dexter, what if you just do something simple and easy?" Dexter looked at her. "What's that?" he asked. Luna smiled. "Hold hands." She reached out and took his right hand. Dexter was taken aback, but he looked at Luna's smiling face. Dexter firmed his grip on her and his face did the same.

Almost like a physical sign, the light turned green and the two of them walked, hand-in-hand, down the street. Dexter felt a bit awkward, but Luna seemed to be at ease. They glanced back and forth at one another, sneaking a smile back to each other. Luna led Dexter back to his house and he stood in the doorway. "Luna..." he started, not sure what to say, "I...can't thank you enough for today. You bought me so many things and paid for it all yourself. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Luna shook her head "no."

"Just seeing you smile and getting to walk home, while holding your hand, was more than enough," she replied and took a step forward. Dexter leaned back, but listened to what she had to say. She was very serious and firm with her words. "You're a really great guy Dexter. I know it's hard for you to see it, but trust me. You're a fantastic guy with a lot of good qualities." She smiled. "I'm happy that you're my friend." Dexter squirmed in embarrassment, as Luna had never said something like that to him. "Thanks," he replied a bit shyly, "That means a lot." Luna giggled. "I'm glad."

She looked down and then back up. "Well...I guess I'll see you soon." Dexter nodded. "See you soon." Dexter and Luna smiled at one another, as Dexter shut the door. After he did, Luna turned around, and smiled. She had done what she wanted to do and that was to make Dexter smile.

**A/N: I know the story in the Chapter wasn't very big, but I really wanted to stress outside of the book. Sorry if you're disappointed.**

**Anyways, the next Chapter will have at least one duel and maybe two. Stick around to see what happens next!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**Bentstu: I noticed that as well. I even tied that a bit into this Chapter as well. I also took your advice and am following the order of their duels. Thanks for the review!**

**melan anime: Good Question. I am going to have her show up once the Dark Signer battle is over. So, in a couple Chapters at the earliest. Thanks for the reviews!**

Even though Luna had made her mark on Dexter, she was growing concern that Dexter didn't feel as though everyone else considered him a friend. That mostly meant Akiza and Yusei. They were both like a big brother and sister to them, possibly even like a father and mother. However, Dexter was almost in the exact same situation as twins were...only without Yusei and Akiza in the picture.

So, Luna wanted them to both be in the picture for Dexter and to let him know that it wasn't just Leo and Luna who were close to him. The following day, Luna went over and wanted to convince Yusei to do something with Dexter. Yusei sat on his computer, having to work on Jack and Crow's Duel Runners. Not because wanted to, but because he was forced to. When Yusei looked at what was wrong, he wondered if their so called "internal damage" wasn't intentional. We pick it up as Luna is talking to Yusei.

"Please Yusei! Can you find the time to do something with him and to show him that you care about him?" Yusei smiled as he leaned back. "Of course Luna, but what would be a good thing to do with him?" Luna thought for a moment. "He's a big fan of golf! Maybe you should do that!" Yusei bot his lip. "I've never played," he replied. Luna still wasn't going to give up on the idea.

"What you to take some lessons online and then go out with him? That way, you wouldn't have to spend hours at one-on-one lessons." Yusei started warming to the idea. "Well...Zora did say that her husband had some used clubs he could use." Luna nodded. "There ya go! Plus, it could be a really good way for you two to bond." Yusei smiled as Luna used one of the phrases _that he used to use a lot._ "I'll see what I can do," he replied. Luna clasped her hands and smiled. "That sounds great Yusei!" She ran towards the door. "I'll see you later." Yusei nodded.

"Okay, see you later Luna." After she left, Yusei decided to take a break from Jack and Crow's project for him. He went to his laptop and started looking up golf related things. As he looked, he saw a woman playing as well. 'I wonder if Akiza would enjoy doing this,' he wondered. She had accepted his new interests before, so why not accept something else? Yusei smiled and made sure to keep her in his thoughts.

Speaking of keeping people in their thoughts, Akiza was sitting at her desk, looking out into the street. She wondered about what happened last week, when that woman gave Akiza money for a date with Yusei. It wasn't that she didn't want to go. She was just concerned about what Yusei would say. Would he stand his guard and say "no?" Would he say "yes" only to please her? Akiza went to her sock drawer and pulled out the money she gave her. It was time that she asked him about it.

Akiza went outside and had her limo drive over to Yusei's garage. When she got there, she was grateful that he was alone. "Yusei?" Akiza asked. "Akiza," he responded and instantly dropped his tools. He got up and raced over to Akiza, before she could even get down the ramp. Akiza stood stunned, as she looked at Yusei catching his breath. "Is something wrong Yusei?" she asked.

"No. Why?" he asked. Akiza looked at him and the smile on his face. "No. It's just that I've never seen you so excited to see me." Yusei suddenly lost his smile. "Oh. Uh...sorry?" he replied. "No. It's okay," she replied, "In fact, there's something important I wanted to ask you." Yusei's face firmed up and Akiza looked for the right words. "What is it Akiza? Is something wrong?" Akiza looked up. "No. It's just..."

Akiza took out the money and looked at it as she spoke. "That woman gave us money for a date and...I was wondering..." She looked up. "If you wanted to go on a date, just like she suggested?" Yusei took a moment to consider her offer. "Well..." He took a deep breath and smiled. "That would be great." Akiza managed a small smile. "R...Really?" Yusei nodded. "Sure. It'd be fun." Akiza managed a full smile.

"That sounds great Yusei. Friday at 7?" Yusei nodded. "Friday at 7." Akiza then heard Jack and Crow at the door. "Well...I guess I'd better get going." Yusei wanted her to stay. "But don't go! I need you to...um...look at my shoes and tell me if they're hip!" Akiza laughed. "Sorry Yusei. I've got to get going." She opened the door and squeezed in between Crow and Jack. "Hey Crow! Hey Jack!" They both watched her leave. "Hey!" they responded in unison as she got back into the limo. They watched her leave and then headed inside.

"So...why was Akiza here?" Jack asked as he looked down at Yusei, drinking some water. "We were just planning a little get together on Friday. That's all." Jack and Crow looked at each other. "A get together?" Crow asked, "What kind of get together?" Yusei shrugged. "We're just going to go and hang out together. That's all." As Jack and Crow walked down to him, Yusei tried to keep his back to them. He knew what was coming next.

"So, Akiza and yourself are finally going on a date?" Jack asked as he put an arm around his shoulder. Yusei tried to elbow him and managed to get away. "It's not a date," he fired back, "We're just going out to eat with some money that a woman gave to me, a few weeks ago, when I was stuck fixing Duel Runners." Yusei quickly headed upstairs and took his laptop with him.

"Anyways, I've got to go look something up," he added, "So just let me have my space." Jack and Crow snickered. "Would this 'looking up' involve what's going on Friday night?" Crow asked. "Or maybe something for afterwards?" Jack suggested. Yusei gritted his teeth and managed a smile. "We won't be doing that, because Akiza and I are just going to go out for dinner. That is all." He then walked away and headed upstairs, where it would be more private.

With Luna and then Akiza coming over, Yusei had two things on his mind, most notably the latter. He started with Akiza, trying to find restaurants that they could go to. He didn't want to be cheap, but he also didn't want to spend more than they had been given. In all honesty, Yusei found his bias to certain restaurants coming into play. He didn't want to go to a bar, as he despised alcohol. It wasn't that they were bad restaurants, it's just that he wasn't comfortable around all the drinking. Plus, a couple of sports teams were playing on Friday, so it would be jam packed for sales on that type of beverage.

Yusei then searched for something with a little more class. Still, he didn't want to set the bar too high, and cost more than their allowance. There was one restaurant that might work. "What if Akiza wants to go out again?" he said to himself. He put his hand to his head and shook it. 'No. There's no way she feels that way about you!' he scolded himself, 'You like her, but there's no confirmation that she feels that way about you!' Yusei sighed. He cared about Akiza so much, but he worried about Friday night.

He called Martha on his phone, once he had visited the men's room. He told about Friday night and Martha was overjoyed. "Oh! Your first date!" she cried, "I always knew you two had special feelings for one another!" Yusei rolled his eyes. "Martha, it's not a date all right? We're just using money that was meant for Akiza and me." Martha didn't listen to a word he said. "And you'll wear a nice dress shirt and cologne! Oh! This date is going to be wonderful!" Yusei sighed and listened to Martha go on about their so-called "date." She also slid in remarks about how Akiza must feel the same as Yusei, who had already dropped major hints to her that he liked Akiza. Still, Yusei had insisted that Martha keep it quiet, once she had figured it out, even before Yusei did. Yusei wasn't ready to admit his feelings for her and he wasn't going to tell her Friday either (unless the time was right).

As Yusei hanged up, having his ears ringing from Martha shouting to heavens about how happy she was, he looked at the ceiling. What if this truly was a date? What if it signaled that they both felt the same way about each other? Yusei closed his eyes and decided it was best not to get his hopes up. After all, he wanted to keep his friendship with Akiza too.

Once Yusei was done searching for restaurants, he went to a video site and started looking up golf lessons and videos. If he was going to have to go out and play with Dexter, he wanted to be ready. As the third video started playing, he decided to get off his saggy butt and started following the man's instructions. He didn't have a golf club, so he wasn't sure what to do. Yusei raced outside and found a small branch from a nearby tree. He went back inside and raced past Jack and Crow, who wondered why he was bringing a stick inside.

Yusei started swinging and quickly felt the tree branch digging into his bare hands. "Guess I'll have to put my gloves back on," Yusei noted and made a mental note that he should ask Zora if her husband had any golf gloves. As he made a baseball grip on the club, Yusei tried to practice the same motions as the man on screen. Still, it got to the point where Yusei needed a real live club, so he ran over to Zora's house. Zora was luckily there and she let him inside for some cake and milk. Even as Yusei happily ate her food, he told her the story with Dexter, and she was more than happy to lend her husband's clubs. She led him downstairs to them and Yusei took out a iron, with a number five on it. Yusei then thanked her for everything and raced back across the street.

Jack and Crow watched as Yusei ran upstairs, with the club in his hand. They knew he probably wasn't going to be using it for smashing things, so they followed him upstairs. When they got there, Yusei was practicing his swing, but he had to keep it short, as there wasn't much room.

"Yusei, what the heck are you doing?" Crow asked. Yusei smiled as he looked up. "I'm practicing my golf swing for when I play with Dexter," he replied. Jack stormed up to him. "Yusei, I thought playing tennis was bad, but golf's even worse! Why are you abandoning a fast, high speed sport like Turbo Dueling for trashy sports like tennis and golf?" Yusei shrugged.

"I wanted something new and different," he replied, "Plus, these new sports are fun. You should try them some time." Jack rolled his eyes. "There is no way you'll ever catch me with a golf club or tennis racket in my hands!" Jack stormed off and Crow just shrugged, a little more understanding of the situation, even if he didn't agree with it. Yusei went back to listening to videos online, even if he didn't follow them to a T.

Once Yusei was done, he was more than happy about what he had accomplished. He went back downstairs and Jack and Crow were very quiet. Yusei had expected this and decided to not say a word. If he wanted to spend time with Dexter and prove that he was his friend, then he didn't care what they said.

Friday night was here as soon as Yusei could blink and he found himself searching for something to wear. He quickly called Akiza and asked her what they should wear. "Well...where are we going?" she asked. Yusei tapped his chin. "Um...would this little restaurant called 'Cafe Cool' sound good?" Akiza smiled. "That sounds great," she replied, "So wear something semi-formal. Nothing too fancy." Yusei nodded. "Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"That's okay," she replied, "I'll just come over there." Yusei was a bit surprised, but he decided it was better to just let Akiza have the last word. "All right," he replied, "I'll see you at seven." They hanged up and Yusei continued searching for clothes. The doorbell rang and Yusei shouted. "Can someone get that?" He didn't hear a response back, so he knew he had to get it himself. "Stupid Jack and Crow," he muttered and he opened the door, stunned to see Martha there.

"Hello Martha," he replied and let her inside. "Come on in." He watched as Martha was holding some clothes on a hanger. "Is that for me?" he asked, referring to the purple polo and black pants. Martha smiled. "Yep. I knew you'd have trouble finding something to wear. So, my motherly instincts kicked in, and brought you over something that will be sure to get Akiza's attention." Yusei didn't understand.

"She's never seen you in purple," Martha noted, "You're always wearing that blue jacket and black and red shirt." Yusei nodded and she handed the clothes to him. "Why don't you get dressed?" she suggested. Yusei nodded and headed upstairs.

Later, Akiza had arrived in her family's limo. She rang the doorbell and was surprised once Yusei got there. "Wow Yusei! You look amazing!" Yusei nodded. "Thanks. So do you." He looked over her red, thick strapped dress that went down to her knees. She had a black belt around her tiny midsection, with a yellow square as the buckle on her belt. "Should we get going?" she asked and Yusei nodded. He quickly shut the door, not wanting Martha to interfere with their date and they got inside, to head over to the restaurant.

When they got there, it was rather busy and the two of them had to wait. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" Yusei suggested, but Akiza shook her head. "It's fine," she replied and the two of them waited patently. After about a half an hour, they were led to their seats and the two of them took a seat. Or at least...one of them did. "Um...Yusei," Akiza said as she stood by her seat, as Yusei got comfortable. "Oh! Sorry!" he replied. "That's okay," she answered back and Yusei watched her seat herself. "Sorry," he repeated one more time, but Akiza brushed it off, insisting that it wasn't a big deal.

As they looked at the menu, Yusei asked her if she wanted anything to drink. "No thanks," she replied, "I'll just have water." Yusei had the same and they both took their orders. When they were done, they looked around, unsure about what to talk about. "So...you doing anything over the garage that's fun?" Akiza asked. Yusei smiled. "Actually yes," he replied and he explained how he was practicing to go out with Dexter. Akiza listened with joy, as Yusei seemed excited about helping him. 'Maybe I should do something like that for him,' she thought as Yusei was finishing up.

"How about you?" Yusei asked, "Anything new in your life?" Akiza shook her head. "Nope. Just focusing on school," she replied. Yusei then asked her about how she was going to become a nurse and where she would go. Akiza said that she might go to New Domino City University. Yusei thought that was amazing and said that he would be there every step of the way. "Thanks Yusei. I really appreciate your support." Yusei nodded. "Of course Akiza," he replied as he reached across the table and gently stroked her hand. Akiza watched him and he quickly retracted it. "I'm sorry," he replied, but Akiza shook her head.

"It's fine Yusei. Really." She reached across the table and did the same to his hand. Yusei looked up as she smiled back at him. 'She's so wonderful,' he thought, 'If only I could let her know just how much she means to me.' Yusei looked down and watched her gently stroking her hand. Akiza giggled, as Yusei looked like a happy puppy with her gentle touch. They stayed silent, just staring at one another, with smiles on their faces.

Finally, the their food came and they dug in. Yusei started to devourer his burger as Akiza giggled, eating much more slowly on her fish and chips. Once they were done, Yusei asked how they should pay for it, as he started to feel guilty having Akiza pay for the whole thing. "Do you want to split it?" he asked, but Akiza shook her head. "I've got this," she replied and laid down the money she had been given. Even though they had been assigned to use it, Yusei felt guilty letting Akiza pay for the whole thing. He kept his pride aside and let her use the money for tip and change. They the walked out and they got back in the limo once more.

"Maybe next time we can take my car," Yusei suggested and Akiza agreed. They were quickly at Yusei's garage again and he got out. "Let me walk you to the door," Akiza replied and she got out as well. They then walked painfully slow to the door, wanting to make the moment last. When they got there, they both turned to face one another. "Well...thanks Akiza. I had a great time with you." Akiza smiled. "Thanks. I feel the same way about spending time with you." They both stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Suddenly, they each caught each other's eyes and stared intently at one another. They both knew what they wanted and, without realizing it, they started to lean forward. However, they both caught their actions and they both leaned back. "Um...I guess I'll see you at Martha's in a couple of days." Akiza nodded. "Yeah. Same to you." Yusei quickly opened the front door and slammed it shut. Akiza ran inside the limo and slammed the door shut as well. Both of them caught their breath as they realized that they had almost kissed.

"That was too close," they said, as they were both not ready to kiss just yet.

A few days later, it was time for them to read the Chapters about two epic duels. One involving the twins and the other one Yuseika. When they got there, they were without Dexter, as Martha hadn't asked for him to come with. When everyone got settled, the Chapter began.

_Leoka took his turn, even as his twin sister pleaded with him. "Come on Leoka. Stop being so stubborn! Let me duel!" Leoka shook his head. "No way! I'm not putting you in danger," he replied, "I'd rather risk hurting myself, if it meant keeping you safe." Lunaka smiled. "But Leoka..." she replied, "As sweet as that is..." Leoka turned around and gave her a serious look. "No way Lunaka! I'm dueling him and that's that."_

_Lunaka looked stunned at him for a moment, not seeing this kind of desire to protect her before. Lunaka realized that she wasn't going to stop him, so she took a step back and let him duel. Leoka took his turn and, once it was turned over to their opponent, he asked him a question._

_"What's the reason you want to duel Lunaka?" he asked, "We were told that you had something related to Lunaka." His opponent smiled. "You'll see that soon enough," he replied with a smirk and made his move. After he summoned a monster, Earthbound Immortal __Cusillu. It was huge and towered over them as they looked up. Out of the blue, the monster attacked. As he did, to Leoka's surprise, he was knocked back. "How...how did you do that?" he asked, "Are you a psychic duelist like Akizaka?" He smiled._

_"I'm not a psychic duelist," he replied, "I'm a Dark Signer, which makes my attacks real. Your attacks, meanwhile, will do no damage to me." He chuckled as Leoka growled. Leoka then drew his card. He then combined it to bring out Power Tool Dragon. After he attacked, his opponent didn't move a muscle. Instead, he laughed. "Is that all you got?" he asked and then took his turn._

_As the duel went on, Lunaka could only watch as Leoka got attacked a few more times. Unlike Akizka, this man wasn't holding back. However, it wasn't the only thing that surprised both of them. He was going to summon a monster, just like normal, but when it came out, they both gasped._

_"I summon Dark Ancient Fairy Dragon!" They both looked at it. It looked just like Lunaka's only it was black in color. They both watched as he called for it to attack, knocking Leoka all the way back to where Lunaka stood. He struggled to get up, as his life points were down to a few hundred. Finally, Leoka couldn't hold it in. He started to cry. "Lunaka. I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you that I was a great duelist. Everyone knows that you deserve to be called a Signer, not me." Lunaka shook her head. "That's not true," she replied, "You had the guts to duel a Dark Signer to help protect me. That makes you more than qualified to be a Signer." She felt her mark glow and called for her other Signer's support. Her mark warmed and she showed it to him. "See? All of this warmth is for you." Leoka smiled.  
_

_Suddenly, a mark appeared on Leoka's arm. It was in the shape of a heart. "Leoka! You're arm." Around them, all the other Signers felt their marks glow even stronger. They all could feel Leoka's mark and helped lend him strength. Lunaka put her mark next to his. "See Leoka? Everyone lending us their strength. We should not let them down. Let me see your duel disk and the cards in your hand." Leoka showed them to her. She looked at them and smiled. "I know what to do." Leoka was surprised and he watched her take a couple of cards from his hand._

_Lunaka played a trap. Their opponent gasped as he found out what it did. "This destroys any monster with more than 2500 attack points on the field." They watched as the Immortal went away and it brought a bit of relief to the twins. Then, Lunaka played another trap, to revive a monster from the graveyard. She then combined them to make her version of Ancient Fairy Dragon. This one was much brighter and full of life. "They're equal in attack points," Leoka noted. "Not for long," she replied and played a spell. She then increased Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points to more than enough to power the Dark Signer's. After it attacked, the monster left the field in a slow, stream of black. Still, the Dark Signer didn't look upset. _

_"All right. So, you beat my monster, but I still have 2500 life points." Lunaka and Leoka chuckled. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You're forgetting our trap," Leoka replied and a card flipped over. "And it lets us attack you one more time directly." He gasped. "What? No! That's not possible!" Lunaka nodded. "But it is." She turned to her brother. "Ready Leoka?" He nodded. "Ready."_

_"Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack him directly!" they yelled in unison. The monster followed their order and the Dark Signer collapsed to his knees. "No! I...I lost." Leoka and Lunaka ran up to him. As they did, he started to disappear in a trail of sparkles. "No! No!" he shouted. Not only was he disappearing, but the Dark Ancient Fairy Dragon card as well. They watched him go up into the sky, in a slow trail.  
_

_"Where's he going?" Lunaka wondered. Leoka shrugged. "Who cares? He's gone and so his card! And look at my arm! I'm a Signer too!" Lunaka giggled as she looked at her mark. Still, she used her mark to let everyone know that they were okay. The only thing was that she also wanted to Dexteka to know that as well._

_A ways away, Yuseika could feel his arm had a warm glow. "Great job you two," he said to himself as he watched his arm go back to normal. He watched as Kalinka led him up a hill. It was rather rocky and tough to walk. He stumbled as he stepped on an odd spot. "Come on Yuseika," Kalinka demanded, "Don't be such a wimp." Yuseika growled and followed him until he got to the top.  
_

_Once he did, Kalinka was facing him. "This is where we will duel." They activated their duel disks and the duel began. As it started, Kalinka was quick to recall on their past. "So Yuseika, do you still feel good about letting me get sent away?" Yuseika looked confused at him. "I don't know what you're what you're talking about." Kalinka laughed. "Don't lie Yuseika. I know when I was taking away that you wanted me to be imprisoned. That's why I wanted to duel you again and became a Dark Signer. I want you to feel the pain I felt when you wanted me to leave."_

Back in real life, everyone turned to Yusei. "Yusei, did you really want Kalin to go the Facility?" Leo asked. Yusei sighed. "Yes," he replied, "In the heat of the moment, I know I stood up for him. However, after I thought about it and had some time to think, I deep down inside think he should have gone there. I mean, he broke multiple laws. Laws that, even with the biased laws back then, would still call for someone to be punished today. I hoped that Kalin could get some help and maybe going to the Facility would do him some good. But...we all know how that turned out." Everyone frowned.

"So, if you're upset that I feel that way, then I'm sorry." There was a brief moment of silence. "I'm not," a voice said and Akiza put her arm around Yusei. "You're not?" he asked and she shook her head. "I understand what you mean Yusei. Sometimes you need to learn your lesson and, if you truly thought that Kalin should go to the Facility to do that, then I believe you." Yusei watched as the twins came over and hugged him. They understood his true feelings and Yusei turned to Crow and Jack, who might have been the hardest to convince. "What do you think?" Yusei asked.

Crow and Jack looked at one another. "We agree with you Yusei," Crow replied, "Kalin hurt other people, attack Sector Security, and then attacked an officer. I mean, those are all crimes today. That was the reason Jack and I left and it just got worse. So, to be honest, I can see why you really think Kalin deserved to be taken away." Jack just nodded, but Yusei took it as a "yes." They all listened to the rest of the story.

_"Fine," Yuseoika admitted, "I did! But you deserved it! You attacked a tribal officer. How could you think you didn't deserve to be punished for that? When you break the rules, there are penalties." Kalinka just laughed hysterically. "Yeah right. You're just a goody two shoes and always have to do the right thing. But now, I get to show you that you that following the rules doesn't always lead to good things. Today I'm going to take you down!"_

_Kalinka and Yuseika had dueled before, so they knew each other's monsters well. Yuseika got to an early lead, but Kalinka got him right back. His lead grew even further, when he summoned his Earthbound Immortal: Ccapac Apu. He attacked Yusei directly, knocking him backwards. After he was finished, Yuseika knew he had to do something. He took a turn, only placing a card face down. Kalinka attacked directly again, leaving Yuseika with only two hundred life points left. Yuseika knew he needed a card to pull out a victory and he needed it now._

_He called on his Signer friends to lend him support, just like with Leoka. There was one presence that he felt the strongest, but he didn't say anything. He drew his card and it was the card he needed. He started by playing a trap, getting rid of Ccapac Apu. Kalinka watched it dissappear. "No! He was my strongest monster." Yuseika smiled. "And here's my strongest monster." He brought out Stardust Dragon and it's bright light showed through the darkness. It attacked Kalinka directly and Kalinka feel to his knees "No! Yuseika! Listen! I'm sorry!" Yuseika looked at him.  
_

_"Sorry Kalinka, but I have to win. Not just for me, but for my friends and for the Signers." He played a trap, letting him attack once more. Stardust did and Yuseika ran over to Kalinka. "Kalinka. Are you all right?" Kalinka smiled. "Don't worry Yuseika. As you were dueling and how you said you were dueling for your friends, I realized that I didn't have any friends. When I hurt that leader and when I was taken away, I was lonely. I didn't have anyone for support. I was by myself." Yuseika looked at him as he started to disappear. "Kalinka," he said._

_"Don't worry about me Yusei," he said, "Go help your friends and defeat the other Dark Signers! Show them that you do need friends in life!" Yuseika watched him dissappear. He instantly started running. He was going to find a match and it was going to involve the person who he had developed feelings for._

As Martha shut the book, everyone smiled. "So...what's for dinner tonight?" Leo asked. Martha smiled. "It's your favorite Leo." Leo grinned from ear to ear. "All right! Pizza again!" Martha shook her head. "No. It's not that." Leo turned around. "Then what is?" Martha chuckled. "We're having meatloaf for dinner."

"Noooooooo!" Leo shouted.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the date and the two duels. I apologize if having "Dark Ancient Fairy Dragon" was lame, but I wanted to have it tie into the show as well as have everyone with their original dragons. I also don't know the card effects too well. I looked them up and did the best I could trying to make a duel out of them.  
**

**Hope you will come back for the next Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**Bentstua: Agree with you about Leo. The show dropped the ball on numerous things, so there's a lot of things that could be corrected (not going to address a lot of them in this story). I also look forward to your suggestion and thanks for reviewing! **

**This might be the first and only Chapter where the storybook is more than the actual current events. A lot's in store, so enjoy!**

After Yusei and Akiza said goodbye to the twins, Yusei headed over to Akiza's house. There was an awkward silence in the air. This was the first time they were alone together, since the date. They remembered how they had started leaning forward, unexpectedly, towards each other. They both had quickly said goodbye and left each other in a rush. Still, they wanted to know if there was something else that the other felt about them. Something that was more than friendship.

As Yusei pulled up, they had been mostly quiet the car ride from the twin's apartment until now. They each unbuckled their seat belts at almost the exact same moment.

"Oh," Akiza responded, "You're coming with me?" Yusei stared at her. "Uh...yeah. I thought I'd walk you to the door," he replied awkwardly. "O...kay," Akiza answered back and they both got out of the car. They walked side-by-side to the front door. They both looked around, trying to find something to say. "Well...today was fun," Yusei suggested. Akiza nodded. "Yeah. The Chapter was really interesting." They came to a stop at the door and faced one another.

"So...when will you be going out with Dexter?" Akiza asked. Yusei smiled. "In a couple of days. Why? Did you want to come along?" Akiza shook her head. "No. I wouldn't be any good." Yusei leaned in close. "Hey," he replied as he put a hand on his chest, "I'm not that good either. If you came, you could see just how bad I am." Akiza laughed. "No. That's okay. You two have fun." Yusei shrugged. "All right, but you're more than welcome."

Akiza opened the door. "See you soon Yusei and have fun!" Yusei waved to her. "I will." Akiza shut the door and Yusei smiled. Hearing Akiza laugh as she left was amazing. Yusei decided that he wanted to hear it even more. Although, he was no comedian, so he had to figure out a way to make her laugh. Yusei went back in the car and tried to think of a way to make her laugh.

"I'm no good at making jokes," he replied. He then got an idea. "Jokes! That's it! I'll find some good jokes to tell her! However, I need to test them on someone." He made a fist. "I'll try them on Dexter! If he finds them funny, then I can tell Akiza." Yusei raced home, going to speed limit and obeying all the laws, and went online. He looked up some jokes that he could find hilarious. When he found a few that were quite hilarious, the house filled with a roar of laughter. Jack and Crow went up to him.

"Yusei, what's so funny? I can hear you laughing all the way downstairs." Yusei tried to catch his breath. "Sorry. It's just that some of these jokes are hilarious." Crow leaned in. "Yusei, these are really lame jokes. Who would find it funny?" Yusei read another to himself and started laughing like crazy. "Well, apparently he does," Jack noted. They waited for him to stop laughing and moving around in his chair, as if there were ants in his pants.

"Why are you looking up jokes?" Jack asked, "Did Akiza dump you?" Yusei suddenly stopped laughing and looked over his shoulder. It was as if a light bulb had been turned on. "Akiza and I are not dating," Yusei replied, "I just...was looking up jokes for fun." Jack and Crow looked at one another. "Really?" Jack asked. Yusei nodded. "Really." Yusei thought he had out-fooled them. However, Crow spotted a pad and paper, with some of the jokes written down.

"You're lying," Crow replied, "What's the real deal? Why are you looking up jokes and then writing them down?" Yusei sighed. "All right, fine. I'm not doing it for fun. I'm looking up jokes to tell Dexter when we go golfing in a couple of days." Jack rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me you're still doing that." Yusei nodded and continued. "Yes I am and, if they worked on him, I would tell them to Akiza." Jack and Crow didn't get it.

"You're trying to be a comedian?" Crow asked, "That's not like you. In fact, that's _really _not like you." Yusei sighed. "I'm not trying to be a comedian," he replied, "I just want to hear Akiza laugh." Jack didn't get it. "Laugh?" he replied, "You want to hear her laugh?" Yusei nodded.

Suddenly, both of them started laughing. Yusei didn't understand and now waited for them to stop. "If you really think you're not in love, you'd better look in the mirror," Crow replied, "The fact that you're in love with her laugh, Akiza's laugh, makes it clear that you love her." Yusei felt his cheeks turn red and he quickly turned around. "I'm not in love," he replied and continued looking at jokes. To his advantage, Jack and Crow went away, but still teased him as they left. Yusei decided that he would still try to tell Dexter some jokes, as he wanted to reach his goal. He wanted to hear Akiza laugh.

A couple days later, Yusei went over to Dexter's house. He put his clubs in the back of the trunk and had added a few more balls and a glove. Yusei watched as Zora waved goodbye to him and wished him good luck. Yusei waved back and then got in the car. It was about nine in the morning, as Yusei and Dexter didn't want to be out too early, and Yusei wanted his rest. When Yusei got there, Dexter was waiting in the downstairs lobby, of the average looking apartment complex.

"Ready to go?" Yusei asked and Dexter nodded. He picked up his bag and brought it over to Yusei's car. He then put them on top of Yusei's bag and went in the front seat with Yusei. "Want to stop and get something to eat or drink before we head out?" Yusei asked. Dexter looked at him. "You mean like coffee or something?" Yusei chuckled. "Coffee's gross," he replied, "I was think more like juice or something like that." Dexter smiled. "Sure thing. Juice sounds great." Yusei nodded. "Okay," he replied and they stopped at a convince store, before heading out to the course.

Instead of going on the regular holes, Dexter and Yusei were going to go on the much shorter executive course. It was more suited for beginners and average people, who also didn't want to pay full price. As they went up to pay, Yusei stuck out some dollar bills. "No Yusei," Dexter replied, "You don't have to do that." Yusei shook his head. "No way. This is my treat to you." Dexter was going to fire back, but he instead tiled his head down and stayed quiet. This was Yusei Fudo, the man who had saved the entire town. Yusei watched as Dexter stayed quiet until they made it outside.

Yusei decided that now was the best time to try and get some of his jokes out into the open. As they walked, he started one. "Hey Dexter, what did the ghost say to the wall?" Dexter stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Just passing through." Yusei started laughing, but Dexter looked at him funny. He managed a chuckle, but it wasn't as loud as he wanted. "All right," Yusei replied, "Here's another one: What did one plate say to the other?" Dexter asked him what he meant and Yusei finished the joke. "Lunch is on me." Yusei laughed like crazy at the ending, but he took note of Dexter's clearly forced laughter. Yusei tried another and got the same result. He immediately decided to halt the jokes. 'I guess I can't use any jokes to make Akiza laugh,' Yusei thought as they made it to the tee box.

After they got stretched and warmed up, Dexter offered to go first. Yusei watched as the ball sailed a decent ways away. Dexter smiled and walked back towards Yusei. "Now you try," he suggested. Yusei nodded and took a big swing at it. He fell over and completely whiffed. "Yusei, are you all right?" Dexter asked as he ran over to Yusei as he got up. "I'm fine," Yusei replied and tried again. He managed to hit it, but it barely went anywhere.

"You could hit a mulligan," Dexter suggested, but Yusei shook his head. "Nah. That's okay," he replied, "Lets get going." They took their bags and started walking.

As Yusei tried his best to finish the hole, Dexter quickly found him going into double digits. "Maybe you should just take a ten and move on," he suggested, as it was a rule he used on himself. Yusei kept going. "I just wanna make it into the hole," he replied. Finally, after several putts, he heard the rattling of the cup. "I did it!" he said as he put his hands triumphantly into the air. Dexter cheered and finished the hole for himself. Dexter quickly jotted down his score and a ten for Yusei, as they went to the next hole.

As the continued, both of them made mistakes. However, Yusei noted that Dexter wasn't all that bad. He wasn't going to be turning pro or making the high school team, but he at least knew what he was doing, unlike himself. Still, Yusei managed a good shot here and there. Dexter was a bit embarrassed as they let a couple of groups play through, although they were in awe to see Yusei on a golf course. As they finished up the seventh of the nine holes, Yusei complimented Dexter on his play.

"You're not too shabby," Yusei noted as they walked to the next hole. Dexter shrugged. "I'm not that good really." Yusei smiled. "No really," he replied, "You're doing just fine. In fact, I'd really like to play with you again sometime." Dexter stopped walking at stared at him. "Um...what?" he asked, not sure if he heard him right. Yusei repeated what he said before. "I want to play with you again, probably even more." Dexter was stunned. Yusei actually wanted to do something with him? Maybe even on a regular basis?

"I'd...I'd like that," Dexter replied and Yusei smiled. "Great!" he answered back ,"By the way, how did you get started into golf anyways?" As they played the next to last hole, Dexter explained how his Dad had some old clubs and he started using those. Dexter later found some used kid's clubs that a neighbor on his apartment floor didn't want. So, he took them and started practicing. He just practiced in the living room and went to a driving range every now and again, with nothing too fancy. He had took a few lessons, but they didn't do much good. So, he just played a few rounds by himself, but he admitted that playing with someone else was much more fun. "Doesn't make you feel so lonely?" Yusei asked as Dexter putted in his last putt. Dexter looked up at him as he grabbed his ball from the hole. "Yeah," he answered a little sad. Yusei put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Dexter. I'm you're friend. Always." Dexter stared at him. "You...you don't have to say that just to be nice," Dexter replied. Yusei was baffled. "Really Dexter. You're my friend. You've been my friend for a very long time and I want you to know that I do care about you." Dexter picked up his bag and started heading for the last hole. "But you're the great Yusei Fudo," he replied, "I don't deserve to be your friend." Yusei quickly grabbed his bag and ran to catch up with him.

"That's not true. You're my friend, because I care about you. Dexter, just because my friends and I saved the city doesn't mean I'm any better of a person than you. I still have things that bother me. I still make mistakes and say the wrong thing. I'm human just like you and I don't care if I freaking won the lottery, I've met you, and want to be your friend." Dexter looked up at him. "Okay?" Yusei asked, "Will you be my friend?" Dexter bit his lip and took a deep breath. "All right," he replied, "I will be your friend." Yusei smiled and wrapped Dexter in a hug. Dexter managed to return it back, even with a bag on both of their shoulders.

"Now lets do well on the last hole," Yusei said in encouragement and Dexter agreed.

After they were finished, they both went up a hill. As Yusei turned around, he saw was a pretty sight it was. A small pond was near the last hole, which then overlooked the rest of the small course. 'This would be the perfect place to tell her,' Yusei thought as he turned around and followed Dexter. They got to the car and got the grass off of their shoes. Yusei then tried to give Dexter the last of his jokes, but he didn't find them very amusing. So, Yusei knew he should just stop his little experiment. When the car was ready to go, they both got into the front seat. Yusei decided to ask Dexter a question.

"You know, it was Luna who encouraged me to do this with you." Dexter frowned. "So...you really didn't want to go out with me? That whole friendship speech was a lie?" Yusei shook his head. "No. Not at all. I meant every word of that speech. I was just saying that Luna really wanted me to go golfing with you. In fact, she was the one who told me that you like golf. She must really know a lot about you." Dexter managed to cool his jets.

"Yeah. I mean, we've been friends for years." Yusei smiled. "Do you like her?" Dexter shook his head and his voice was in a rush. "No I don't! Besides, Luna's got much more important things on her mind." Yusei decided to take one last stab at giving Dexter some grief. "She sure seems to have you on her mind." Dexter rolled his eyes. "Luna doesn't like me like that. Besides, she's good person who deserves only the best man she can find." Yusei stayed quiet, but felt something was going on inside of Dexter that he wasn't saying. However, he was broken out it by Dexter teasing him.

"What about you and Akiza?" he asked. Now it was Yusei playing defensive. "Akiza and I are just friends," he replied. Dexter pointed at his cheeks. "Your cheeks tell a different tale." Yusei frowned and concentrated on the road. "They do not!" he yelled, but Dexter managed a chuckle. As Yusei continued focusing on the road, he smiled at the fact that he could hear Dexter laugh, and he hoped that other people could hear it as well.

Later that day, it was time for another installment in Martha's book. As they headed over, Luna asked Yusei how the morning was. "It was great," he replied, "Dexter seemed really happy once we left and then went out to eat. He definitely should come with me out there more often." Luna was thrilled. Leo looked at her and could tell that she was happy. 'I wonder if Luna likes Dexter,' Leo thought, 'Of course, it's probably best to ask her later about it.'

When they got inside, Yusei and the gang actually came before Jack and Crow. "So where's Jack and Crow?" Yusei asked as Martha invited them inside. "They're not here yet," she replied, "I wonder what's up." Back on the freeway, Jack angrily slammed his fist against his Runner. "I told you officer, I was just speeding to help save a kitten in a tree across the bridge." The officer rolled his eyes. "Sir, if there was a kitten stuck in a tree, I'm sure your story would match up with the person riding next to you." He turned to Crow.

"Just give it up Jack," Crow replied, "Just take the ticket and be done with it." Jack growled. "Fine!" he shouted, "But when I'm a Turbo Dueling Champion again, you'll think twice about giving me a ticket." He rode off and Crow, who was much more cooperative, took his ticket. He waved to the officers and drove to catch up with Jack.

As everyone stared and looked around the room, wondering where Jack and Crow were, Leo suggested they just start without them. "All right," Martha decided, as she didn't want them having to stay too late. She got the book out and was about to turn to the Chapter, when the door swung open. "You didn't start without us did you?" Jack shouted as he came inside. Martha shook her head. They watched as Jack went to her and sat down, almost like a kid in grade school during story time.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Martha asked as she kept the book in her lap. Jack grinned. "I just want to be close to you for when Jackka has his duel and kicks some major butt." Martha shook her head. "No Jack. You'll be blocking everyone's view. Now go sit with everyone else." The group got nervous, but watched as Jack got up and moved back. Everyone looked at one another, but could sense that was just how much power Martha had over the three men. Once Jack sat back down, but still the closest of them, she started.

_As Jackka raced to catch up with Carlyka, he was at a loss for words. Why was she a Dark Signer? Why would she join them? Jackka didn't know and he wanted to find out. He managed to catch up with her, as she stopped in a rocky landscape. "Carlyka! Why did you do this? Why did you become a Dark Signer?" Carlyka just smirked. "In good time Jackka. Now lets duel!"_

_As the duel got started, Jackka seemed off his game. Almost like, he was distracted. After Carly summoned her Earthbound, Aslla piscu, she attacked Jackka. "You seem a bit off today," Carlyka noted, "Do you have something on your mind." Jackka admitted that he did. "Yes! Why did you become a Dark Signer Carlyka?" Carlyka sighed. "You still are bugging me about that. Can't you say anything else?" Jackka disagreed and he only continued to shout to her more. "Why did you do it? Why did you become a Dark Signer?" Carlyka sighed. "If it means you stop asking the same question, then fine, I'll tell you." Jackka became quiet and listened._

_"You see Jackka, ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to be part of the tribal scribes. They record the news, events, and everything that happens. In order to join them, you need a big breaking, sometimes shocking story. All of the scribes and reporters have one. One of them caught a leader having multiple wives. Another had caught a farmer selling only a little food and keeping most of it for himself. Another caught a group of people cheating on money and so that is where you come in Jackka." Jackka paid even more attention to her tale._

_"You see, we had talked a while back about you returning home and looking like a hero. However, that wouldn't be the truth would it? While you didn't come home in first, you wouldn't want people to find out about Yuseika, your rival. You wouldn't want to mention how he, not only beat you, but is also the leader of the Signers." Jackka made a fist. "Yuseika isn't the leader of the Signers! We never agreed to that! Besides, I'm the one who leads! Jackka doesn't follow or obey orders!" Carlyka rolled her eyes._

_"Don't kid yourself Jackka! Yuseika's the leader and you know it! He's the one who befriended all the other Signers before you did. Heck, you were probably the last of the Signers to do that. You didn't even befriend the twins' friend on your way here!" Jackka became stunned. "How do you know that?" he questioned. Carlyka only closed her eyes and smiled. "As a Dark Signer, I have my ways." She then opened her eyes._

_"But the fact is that Yuseika's the leader and, not only that, but Akizaka's already moved into the number two spot." Jackka rolled his eyes. "Akizka's not as good as me!" he replied, "That's not true!" Carlyka shook her head. "She may not be the absolute number one duelist," Carly admitted, "But she is extremely close to you and Yuseika. Not only that, but she also has something you don't have and that is that Yuseika and her are in love. They do not admit it, because they are both afraid, but they have feelings for each other. When they finally end up together, at some point, they'll always be together. People will look at them as the dueling couple and the dueling stars. The best female and male Signer and two of the top duelists! That would leave your rivalry with Yusei behind." Jackka growled. "But so what? What does this have to do with my fame and fortune when I get back to the South?" Carlyka laughed._

_"Because people will want to hear about Leoka and Lunaka as well. The two kids who had to endear so much and are so young. People will want to hear about how they fought bravely and looked up to Yuseika and Akizaka. People would want to give them a hug and hear about their tough story. People want to hear about heartwarming stories Jackka." Jackka didn't get it. "So what does this have to deal with me and you becoming a Dark Signer?" Carlyka finally got to that point._

_"It's simple Jackka, people would want to hear those stories about the other Signers. Knowing how full of yourself you are, you would want to cover them up, and try to make it look as though you did it all yourself. However, I could really expose the truth, and tell about how you weren't giving the other Signers credit. Once everyone hears about the dueling couple and brave twins, they'll wonder why you tried to cover it up and why you tried to hide it. People would turn on you Jackka and people would see you for what you are: as a self-centered jerk. With that public knowledge, I could finally make the top of the reporters, and scroll writers. I could finally achieve my dream!" Jackka had one more question._

_"So why didn't you just play along with it? Why didn't you just keep the story going and get your happy ending?" Carlyka frowned. "Because the regular Carlyka could never go along with it. She was too caught up in how handsome you were. Yuseika may have been the leader, but he isn't exactly the best looking of the group. That prize goes to you Jackka and the old Carlyka could only focus on that. If she kept silent, you might invite her to stay by your side, and become the South's version of Yuseika and Akizaka. That's why our leader made the old her become a Dark Signer, leaving me here in the process. This way, she could expose the truth. The truth that you care about no one, but yourself."_

_"That's not true!" Jackka replied, "And what leader? Who is this leader of the Dark Signers?" Carlyka skimmed over the question. "Enough talk! Lets continue the duel!" Calryka was about to attack, trying to end the duel, but Jackka played a trap card, cutting the attack in half, leaving him with 900 life points. When it was Jackka's turn, he knew he was in a tough spot. If he destroyed her monster, he would be left with only 100 points. However, it was a risk he was going to take. He spotted a spell card in his hand that would destroy her monster. When he played it, Carlyka watched her monster leave the field. However, unlike the other Dark Signers, she didn't look upset. He finally decided to unleash his Red Dragon Archfiend. When he did, he knew that one attack could win the duel._

_"And now your field is empty for me to attack and win the duel!" Jackka shouted. As Carlyka listened, she looked down at her feet. "What is it? Jackka asked, "What's wrong?" Carlyka's eyes seemed to be lighter and she appeared to be crying. "Please Jackka. Please beat me!" Jackka didn't understand. "What are you talking about?" he asked, "Why do you want me to beat you?" Carlyka fought for a smile, as she was trying to beat the darkness inside of her. "Because if you do...the evil inside me will be gone. The urge to get revenge and ruin your reputation will leave me as well."_

_Jackka gasped. "But what about you?" he asked. Carlyka looked up. "Don't worry about me Jackka. Save the world and then you'll truly earn the fame you deserve." Jackka shook his head. "But...there will be no one to report it," he replied. Carlyka was confused. "What do you mean?" Jackka frowned. "Because I need someone to report on it. What I'm saying is that I need you!" Carlyka let Jackka explain._

_"When I first met you, you were different. For some reason I could talk to you. I didn't want to yell at you and I finally listened to someone. Maybe it was because...you were the first woman who ever came up to me and didn't want to get with me. Instead, you just wanted to help me and cheer me up. No one's ever done that for me. You...you really touched my heart." Carlyka smiled. "Then defeat me Jackka and prove to me that you mean that." Jackka nodded and called his last attack. As soon as it was over, Jackka ran over to other side, as his opponent laid on the ground. He held her in his arms._

_"That was a brave duel you just fought," Carlyka noted. Jackka smiled. "Yes, but it was more fun with you there. It was because...I love you." Carlyka smiled. "I love you too." They both smiled, but it didn't last long. Carlyka slowly turned into a bit of sparkles, just like the other Dark Signers. "We'll see each other real soon." Jackka stood up and made a fist. "Don't worry. We will." He stood still and stared at the sky._

_A few miles away, Yusei was running. Okay, he was actually walking as fast as he could. Yuseika had got a side ache from running and now it hurt to move very quickly. As he tried to power walk, the twins came up to him. "Yuseika!" they cheered and walked besides him. They told him all about their duel and how they won. "That's great," he replied and then told them about his duel. He continued walking with a determined look on his face. Leo asked him why._

_"I just want to make sure Akizaka's okay," he replied and the twins looked at one another. They continued walking until Yuseika spotted someone. He had on a lot of clothes and a mask covering his face. Yuseika quickly got in front of the twins. "Who are you?" Yuseika demanded. "That's none of your business," he replied, "But I do know that you're looking for Akizaka." Yuseika was concerned. "How do you know that?" he asked. "I can tell that you're all Signers," he replied, "The marks show it. There was a girl who walked by with one just like it. I can lead you to her." Yuseika smiled._

_"Great," he replied. He bended down to the twins' height. "You two stay here." Leoka frowned. "But why?" Yuseika gave him a firm look. "It's far too dangerous for the you two to come with." Yuseika got up and followed the man. Leoka and Lunaka watched them dissappear in a unusual fog._

_As they walked, Yuseika continued looking serious. "Akizaka sure was pretty," the man noted, "She had a humongous chest." Yuseika frowned. "Stop staring at her and her chest!" he barked. The man stopped. "My my. You sure got upset very quickly. Could it be that you have feelings for this woman?" Yuseika growled. "She's a friend. That's all," he replied, even though he knew that wasn't true. The man smirked, knowing it as well, although he kept quiet on the situation._

_It was then that they reached a small valley. There was a short bridge above, what appeared to be, a dry driver bed. "Watch your step," the man noted as they got to the short bridge, "I'll go first." He walked across carefully and made it across. Yuseika then followed. However, as he was about halfway, the bridge suddenly collapsed. "Wha? What's going on?" Yuseika asked as he landed firmly on the hard ground. He put his hand on his bottom. "Do you really believe I would let you see Akizaka?" the man asked. He took off the mask and clothes. "Sayerka!" Yuseika noted, "But how?" Sayerka laughed._

_"That's none of your business. What is your business is that you're not going to have the chance to help save Akizaka." He ran over to a bunch of logs and sticks. He removed just a small branch, bit it was enough to send a gush of water downstream towards Yuseika. He screamed as he started getting pushed away. "Bye! Bye!" Sayerka shouted and ran away. Yuseika couldn't swim and tried his best to grab onto something._

_With Akizaka, she had followed Mistyka quite a ways away. She finally stopped, once Mistyka stopped. "We're here," she replied and then walked across the large area. Mistyka then turned to face Akizaka. "Why did you bring me here?" Akizaka asked. "That will be explained in due time," she replied and they started their duel. The first couple of turns were not good for Akizaka, as she had been dealt a bad hand. 'Just my luck,' Akizaka thought. However, it was not the only bad thing._

_"The reason I brought you here is that you hurt my brother Tobyka and now he is missing. Let me explain. He was just like you Akizka. He had psychic powers and was gifted at them. However, he wanted to learn how to control his powers and use them for good, unlike you. When he found Sayerka's Movement, he needed someone to look up to and guide him. That is where you come into play. Tobyka wanted to be just as powerful and as good of duelist as you were. One day, I received a letter from him that was all about you. He mentioned all about how everyone said you were the top duelist there and had the strongest powers. He forgot to mention the large bust, though." Akizaka growled_

_"Anyways, he mentioned how he was going to see you at a duel. He had heard all about you, but never seen you in person. When he did, your powers were out of control and ultimately hurt him. When I didn't get a letter from him the following week, I decided to investigate. When I got there, there was a large area that was destroyed. When I asked a few people what had happened, they all said it was from you about a week earlier." Mistyka was furious._

_"Tobyka was at that duel and you hurt him. You're the reason he's gone!" Akizaka shook her head. "No. I never hurt anyone like that. My powers may have hurt people, but everyone is still here." Mistyka countered. "Then where is he? Where's Tobyka? How did he manage to escape? How did he not manage to send me a letter? There are too many questions and not enough answers Akizkaa. I couldn't take it anymore and that's why I joined the Dark Signers. To get back at you!" Akizaka shook her head._

_"No...I..." Akizaka was about to fall onto an unknowing piece of glass. Suddenly, someone caught her. "Who..." Akizaka gasped when she saw him. "Sayerka? How are you here? Why are you here?" Sayerka put a finger to his lips. "That's not important. What is important is that you do not listen to this Dark Signer. You need to use your powers and defeat her!" Akizaka smiled. All of the anger and hate of the man suddenly went away._

_"Now for me to unlock your true powers." Sayerka whispered into her ear and suddenly, Akizaka's powers were unlocked. Mistyka saw this and quickly summoned out her Immortal Ccarayhua. Akizaka was attacked directly, but it didn't phase her. Her new powers made her feel a suddenly surge of confidence._

_Back in the river, Yuseika tried desperately to find something to stop himself. He spotted a root sticking out and he managed to hang on. Still, the root dug into his hand and he knew he wasn't physically strong enough to hand on. Out of the blue, the twins ran up to him. "Leoka! Lunaka! What are you doing?" They smiled. "We're not going to leave you with that guy alone!" Leoka replied. They each took his hand._

_Yuseika luckily didn't weight very much, so the twins managed to pull him just enough for Yuseika to help himself get out of the river. Once they caught their breath, Yuseika got the twins up to speed on the whole situation. "That's horrible!" Leoka replied and Lunaka nodded. "Lets go get him!" Yuseika nodded and they all ran off._

_Back at the duel, Sayerka looked on. "Don't worry Akizaka. Soon everyone will fear you and your powers." From behind, Yuseika and the twins spotted him. "You guys stay here," Yuseika noted and then ran towards the hill Sayerka was standing on._

_As Sayerka watched, Yuseika slowly crept up on him. He listened closely to what Sayerka had to say._

_"Soon, Akizaka will be the strongest psychic duelist in the world and everyone will want to challenge her. They think that she's the one responsible for what happened to Toby, but I know the truth. Akizaka isn't responsible." Yusei growled. That snake! If only Akizaka could hear him. He listened to the duel below. "You're still responsible for what happened to my brother!" Mistyka shouted, "And I don't care what that man says." Akizaka, on the outside, appeared not to be listening to her. However, Yuseika knew that it was the inside that was hurting. She was being blamed for something she didn't do. As he listened to Sayerka, Yuseika could feel his heart break. Akizaka was having to take heat for something she wasn't responsible for. But how could he get them to hear what Sayerka was saying to himself. Yuseika got an idea. It was bold and he wasn't exactly sure it would work. He could hear Sayerka laugh at Akizaka being yelled at and Yuseika couldn't stand one more moment of it. He finally took action._

_Yuseika leaped up and onto Sayerka's back. He fell forward and they tumbled down the hill. Akizaka and Mistyka turned their attention to them and watched them come down to where they were. Yuseika and Sayerka were slow to get up, Yuseika hurt all over and he knew his opponent was as well. He knew that he had to speak up quickly, to beat Sayerka to the punch. "Why are using Akizaka as a scapegoat? Why are you letting her take the blame for Tobyka?" Sayerka got up._

_"How did you escape?" Sayerka asked, but Yuseika dodged the question. "What did you do to Tobyka? Why are you making Akizaka take the blame?" Sayerka growled. "Because it's the only way Akizaka will help lead my army. People would want to duel Akizaka and once they are defeated by her, they'll quiver in fear. When that happens, nothing will stop Akizaka and me from ruling the world." Yuseika frowned. "But why would you hurt Akizaka to get what you wanted? Don't you care about her?" Sayerka shook his head._

_"I don't care about her, just like I didn't care about Tobyka!" Suddenly, a voice spoke up._

_"Is this true?" Akizaka asked. Sayerka looked around. He had been so focused on getting back at Yuseika, that he had completely forgotten where they had rolled to. His back was turned towards the duel and Yuseika smiled. "That's right," he replied for Sayerka, "He was using Tobyka as bait to get you to lead his psychic army. If he unlocked your true potential and got people to duel you, word would spread, and people would fear both you and him." Akizaka was shocked. "Sayerka, you only wanted to use me as a puppet in your little show?" Sayerka shook his head._

_"No Akizaka. I..." Mistyka quickly spoke up. "Wait. So if she didn't hurt Tobyka, then who did?" She looked at Sayerka. "It must be you! Where is he? What did you do to him?" Sayerka just grinned. "Tobyka is far away from here and I don't even know where he his." Mistyka growled. "You're just trying to cover your own tracks. That's it! If you won't admit it, then I still know you're guilty!" She pointed at him as Yuseika quickly ran towards Akizaka. When he was about halfway there, they both turned, and watched as Sayerka disappeared into the monster. As he left, Akizaka's eyes went back to normal and she went back to normal. Despite that, Yuseika and her were both in fear of Mistyka's monster._

_"Yuseika," Akizaka shouted. "Akizaka," he replied and they both took each other's hand. They both looked across as Mistyka looked down. "Akizaka. I'm so sorry I blamed you. Please. Defeat me." Mistyka then looked up at them. Yuseika looked at Akiza's field, cards, and hand. "But how?" he asked. Akizaka smiled. "Stand back," she replied. Yuseika did. Akizaka played a trap, which caused the Earthbound to be defeated. Even with the rest of the cards destroyed from the field, Akizaka was able to bring one of them back. She then summoned a monster and Yuseika smiled when he saw where it was going. Akizaka combined them to form her Black Rose Dragon. It was then able to attack Mistyka directly, ending the duel._

_As she flew back, Mistyka told Akizka that her brother was still with her, no matter how far away he was. She then told her that Akizaka should have a friend like that in her life. Akizaka nodded and she watched Mistyka dissappear, just like everyone else. Yuseika was about to comfort her, when he saw that a bunch of people were running towards them. First was the twins. They both smiled and congratulated Akizaka on her duel._

_A ways farther back, they spotted Jackka. They all then got up to speed on all of the duels. "Well, that should be everybody," Yuseika proclaimed. They then started to feel the ground shake and their arms glow. They suddenly saw a tall rock tower form in front of them. Behind it, the Earthbound appeared once more. "I thought we got rid of them all," Leoka noted. The person from above laughed._

_"Did you really think you were going to defeat all of them?" a extremely buff man called from the top of the rock, "I'm Rexka and I'm going to save all the time and energy that other Signer's used. Why attack you one by one, when I can simply defeat you all at once, with all of the Immortals at my side?" Yuseika growled. "How did you get them?" he asked._

_"Lets just say that, as the leader, I have certain abilities that let me take the cards that they lost," he replied as he pointed to them. "Now go my monsters." They all headed for the Signers. Yuseika then took the lead. "Everyone! Get out your dragons!" They all drew their best card and summoned their monsters. "Now, use our power as a team and lets all focus on the same goal: to defeat those monsters!" They all closed their eyes and then shouted to their dragons one-by-one._

_"Power Tool Dragon!"_

_"Ancient Fairy Dragon!"_

_"Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

_"Black Rose Dragon!"_

_"And Stardust Dragon"_

_The monsters all were summoned and they all said in unison:_

_"With the power of the Signers, we are united to turn darkness into light. We will use the power of these five dragons in order to stop evil from winning and to do good. We are the Signers of Leoka, Lunaka, Akizaka, Jackka, and Yuseika. We have pure hearts and are all connected with the bonds of a team and friends. We are the legendary Signers!_

_Each Signer shouted their Dragon's name and they all attacked at once, as they Signers shouted, "attack," at the same time. As the attacks combined into a white light, the attack hit the middle of all of the Immortals. "No! Nooooooo!" Rexka shouted and he disappeared similar to all the other Dark Signers. The Immortals disappeared for good and the Signers stayed silent for a moment. Once they realized it, they all cheered, and looked on. They gave each other high fives and shouted in joy._

_However, when Yuseika got to Akizaka, he gave her a hug, and started shouting over everyone else. They all stopped as Yuseika held Akizaka's hand and jumped up and down. "Wooo! Yeah!" Yuseika cried. "Um, Yuseika," Akizaka pointed to the other Signers. "Oh. Sorry Akizaka," he replied, "I'm just really happy." She giggled. "I know." Yuseika looked down and then back at her. "You know, you did a really great job Akizaka. I enjoyed watching you, not only beat the Mistyka, but also the Dark Signers on that last attack. I never got to thank you and tell you what a great job you did."_

_"Hey! I did a good job to..." Leoka whined, but Lunaka held him back. "Shh!" she motioned to him and they turned back to the other two Signers._

_"That means a lot Yuseika. I can't thank you enough. After all, you were the one who gave me the courage and strength to do this." Yuseika smiled. "You did the same for me," he replied. He looked down. "Listen Akizaka, there's something that I've been feeling for a long time and now, I think, is the time to tell you." Akizaka looked into his eyes. "What is it?" Yuseika smiled._

_"I love you."_

_Akizaka's face beamed with joy. "I love you too," she replied. They were both holding hands, but Yuseika slowly let go, and put his hands on her back. Akizaka did the same, bringing them closer together. Akizaka then closed her eyes and Yuseika did the same. Their lips then met and they shared a warm kiss. As they leaned back, the other Signers cheered, happy for the two of them._

_As they embraced one another, there was someone running towards them. He had spiky orange hair and a mark on his arm. "Who's that?" Akizaka asked, speaking for everyone. As the figure got closer, Jackka and Yuseika knew who it was. "Crowka!" they said and he ran up to them. They all shook hands and they all made a circle. "How did you get here?" Jackka asked._

_"I just followed this mark on my arm," he replied, "Since you guys didn't do that, that must make me the best Signer out there." Everyone else frowned and Leoka's mark suddenly disappeared. "Leoka! Your mark!" Lunaka noted. "Why is it gone?" Leoka asked. They turned to see everyone else staring angrily at Crowka. "You're not the best Signer! You didn't do anything," Jackka noted._

_"Not true," Crowka replied, "I beat a really big monster. It was some kind of whale. That's when my mark appeared." Yuseika rolled his eyes. "But you weren't here for any of the other stuff. Finding out who the Signers were, going with us, meeting the Dark Signers, and ultimately defeating the Dark Signers."_

_"The Dark what?" Crowka asked and everyone else rolled their eyes. "But that doesn't matter," Crowka replied, "The point is I'll still be getting credit for when we go back to the village." Leoka smiled. "And so will I," he replied, "Even though my mark disappeared for some weird reason."_

_The next day, Leoka had his arms folded, and looked upset. He didn't have a medal around his neck, like the other Signers did. Yuseika, Akizaka, and everyone except Crowka tried to plead that Leoka was too a Signer. When they asked for proof, Leoka's mark wouldn't appear, no matter how hard he tried. Plus, they only had five medals and Crowka clearly had his mark. As the leaders cheered and applauded their effort, Leoka was upset. When the ceremony was over, Leoka stormed up to Crowka._

_"That should be my medal!" he shouted. "No it isn't," Crowka replied, "I got it." Yuseika rolled his eyes. "Crowka." Crowka frowned. "All right fine. I agree with you." Suddenly, Leoka's mark reappeared. "Where were you all this time?" Leoka asked. Lunaka thought for a moment. "Maybe it has to do with our hearts," she replied, "It is a heart mark after all. Plus, when Leoka got the mark, we were all thinking about him, and how brave he was."_

_"And when Crowka came, he thought he was the best Signer ever, even though the rest of didn't agree," Akizaka added and Yuseika put in his opinion. "And then Crowka probably wanted his own medal and recognition as the fifth Signer, so that's why Leoka's mark didn't appear when we told the tribal leaders." Jackka then finished the statement. "And it appeared now, because we all agreed that Leoka deserves a medal." Leoka smiled. "So, since I did a lot more of the work, can I have your medal?" Crowka shook his head and turned it around._

_"It's got my name on it," he replied, "And they've already recorded only five Signers in total." Leoka growled and leaped for Crowka's head, as everyone else watched him get into a fight._

Back in real life, Leo was all over Crow. "You screwed me over in real life and now you screwed me over in the past?" Martha just watched as Leo was trying to tackle Crow to the ground. He managed to push him onto the ground and everyone watched as Crow tried to protect himself. Finally, Jack and Luna managed to separate the two.

At the dinner table a while later, Yusei kept his eyes on Akiza once they were done eating. Yusei gave her a firm look as he narrowed his eyes. 'I'm going to do what Yuseika did,' he thought, 'And I know exactly how to do it.'

**A/N: Again, sorry if any dueling technical stuff is incorrect. I also apologize if the "final battle" versus Rex was a little underwhelming. In truth, I felt like it should be one big attack and more like a team effort (plus a five versus one duel would be way to hard to even explain). Sorry if anything came off as "cheesy."**

**I hope you did find something to enjoy and I hope you stick around for the next Chapter! Sherry's coming and there's some major Faithshipping in store! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!  
**

**Bentstu: Thanks for the review! I made Yusei's jokes really corny on purpose, as Yusei doesn't come off as a comedian. Yusei and Akiza are on their way to love, but don't worry about the last comment. ;) **

**I also wanted to tell everyone that I'm having Surgery on Tuesday morning. It's nothing serious, but I will be sore for a while. Sorry for any delays in getting the next Chapter out, as I am also going to be very busy.**

"Come on Dexter! It's time for another one of Martha's chapters and you're in it!" Luna pleaded as she pulled his arm. "But...I've...got stuff to do," Dexter lied. In truth, he was more worried about having to spend time with Luna. He remembered the day the two spent together and how Luna was trying to do things to make him happy. He felt guilty for all the money she paid for him, even if he did enjoy it.

Dexter sighed and finally gave in as her and her brother pulled him outside. In the car was Yusei and Akiza. Yusei was going to ask Akiza if she wanted to go golfing with him. That way, he could have fun with her, and also tell her something very important. Once Dexter got into the car, in-between the twins like before, he sighed, and looked a bit unhappy. As if she had superpowers, Luna quickly asked him what was wrong, and why he didn't want to come with.

"I...uh...it's nothing," he replied. In truth, he still felt uneasiness around the twins' friends. He felt like he was being pushed into a place he didn't belong. Dexter tried to start a conversation with Leo, before Luna could ask him anything else. Even as he talked, Luna looked worried at Dexter. She felt as though the day they had spent a while back had come and gone, with nothing changing. She wanted to do something that would hopefully stick and not make Dexter so uncomfortable around her other friends.

When they got there, they were, once again, ahead of Jack and Crow. "Can we just get started so that we don't have to wait for them?" Leo asked. Martha looked at the clock. "It's about 15 minutes after 3," she replied, "Lets wait until 3:45 and then we'll get started." They waited and waited for those two to arrive. As they waited, Yusei thought this might be a good time to ask Akiza if she could go with him.

"Akiza, does you Dad play golf at all?" Akiza looked at him. "Sometimes. Why?" Yusei smiled. "Well...would you consider coming with me? Just for a round?" Akiza looked at him and then at Dexter. "I don't want to interrupt your time with Dexter," she replied, but Yusei shook his head. "No. No. He wouldn't be there. It'd just be the two of us." Akiza was a little stunned. "The two of us?" she asked and Yusei nodded. "Please," Yusei begged, "I really want you to come with." Akiza was a bit hesitant. "I've...never played," she admitted. Yusei shrugged his shoulders.

"That's okay! I've only gone once so far. So, it'll be just like we're on the same level." Akiza looked away. "I don't know..." Yusei was desperate and grabbed her hands. "Akiza. Please. Just come with me. Even if you don't like it, just once." Akiza looked at him. He had such a determined look in his eyes. Akiza looked down and noticed that Yusei had his gloves off. He had a firm, but gentle grip. "Um...are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm positive," he replied, "Just this once. Please!" Akiza had never seen Yusei so desperate to do something with her. "All right," she replied. She saw Yusei relax and so did his grip. He then grinned at him. "Thanks. Sunday at 8 sound good?" Akiza bit her lip. "Yeah, but what about clubs and all that stuff?" Yusei still smiled. "Don't worry," he replied, "I've got some women's clubs for you." Akiza gave him a firm stare. "You didn't buy new ones just for me?" she asked, but Yusei shook his head.

"No. I got them at a golf place and were used. Don't worry." Akiza gasped and was a little stunned. Yusei had gotten clubs for her? Golly, was there any way his heart could get any bigger?

Suddenly, Crow and Jack pushed their way inside. "Sorry," Crow replied, "Somebody nearly got in an accident." Jack growled. "Hey. That person at the four way should have seen me. My Duel Runner's pretty easy to notice." Even as the two bickered, Martha got started on the Chapter.

_Once the awards ceremony was over, Lunaka and Leoka rushed back to the North side of the village. Inside a tepee like house was Dexterka. Inside, he had a small fire going. He was nervous and worried about his friends. "Dexterka! Dexterka!" he heard from just outside and the opening quickly showed some light. He squinted from the glare and smiled once he could see who was there. "Leoka! Lunaka! You're...you're all right!" he shouted. The two of them gave him a big hug._

_"Yes," Lunaka replied, "And best of all, we kept your promise and made sure you were the first person we told." Dexterka leaned back and the saw two taller figures behind them. "Yuseika! Akizaka! You're here as well?" Yuseika giggled. "Yes," he replied, "I'll be staying the night at the twins' hut." Dexterka was relieved that he saw people that cared about him. Still, even as they left, Lunaka stayed behind. "Dexterka." He looked up, as he thought they had all left._

_Instead, Lunaka came up to him. "I want you to know that...I never stopped thinking about you. Even during my battle with the Dark Signer, I always kept you in my thoughts." Dexterka looked away, but he couldn't hide his smile. "That's...that's very nice," he replied, "But you don't have to say that just to make me happy." Lunaka frowned. "But...I mean that," she replied, "I really do and it's the truth." Dexterka sighed. "Lunaka, you're really nice, but you don't have to lie about it. It's fine." Lunaka sighed sadly. "I promise you that's the truth," she replied. Dexterka looked away and he blushed a little bit. Still, Lunaka wasn't sure if Dexter really believed her. She was going to make sure Dexterka knew that she meant those words very much, even if Dexterka didn't want to believe her._

_As the night went on, Yuseika got to enjoy good food, and be with his friends, most notably Akizaka. He enjoyed seeing her smile and getting to relax for once. "So what are you going to do now?" Yuseika asked once supper had ended, "I mean...Sayerka's gone and the Movement's done too." Akizaka shrugged. "I...I'd really like to spend some time with my family," she replied, "But I'd also like to spend some time on my own...maybe even with you." Yuseika smiled. "I'd enjoy that," he replied. The two of them looked around._

_"Akizaka, would you like to live in a place like this?" Akizaka looked around and saw how happy everyone was around the big fire. Leoka, Lunaka, and Dexterka were being entertained by a man with a giant warrior mask on. They laughed as he danced around and told a funny story. Akizaka smiled. "I would like to live here," she replied, "Why do you ask?" Yuseika shrugged. "No reason," he replied, but he deep down knew why he wanted to live here too. He smiled as he watched the twins and hoped to reveal his plans soon._

_After Yuseika went back to the West, Jackka and Crowka came back to spend some time with Marthaka. They all helped her out and also were able to spend some time together. They also spent some time just catching up and having fun. Still, Akizaka came to visit almost everyday. She stayed back and tried to let the men have their space. Still, Yuseika would find a way to include her, or leave the group of guys to spend some time with her. After all, he had confessed his love for her and she had done the same._

_The thing that really surprised both of them was how happy and affectionate they were towards each other. Yuseika loved to cuddle and put his arms around her, while Akizaka was not shy in showing that she liked to kiss and make out with him. Still, they kept their pants and underclothes on. However, they had, when the time was right, found their own private place to make out. They always made sure the other was in favor of the move and Yuseika always made sure Akizaka had complete control of the situation._

The three youngest of the listeners sat in confusion. "What do you when you make out?" Leo asked. "And what does it mean that Akizaka was in control?" Luna asked. Jack and Crow snickered, but Yusei and Akiza looked away, as this information was a bit awkward for them. Martha just smiled and said. "It just means that they showed that they loved one another," she replied, "And with them in love as they are, there are certain feelings and urges you do once you are in love." Leo raised his hand. "How will we know when these feelings are there?" Martha smiled. "You'll just know," she replied, "Anyways, back to the story."

_As the days turned to weeks, things seemed to be in a pretty similar routine. However, that all changed once Sherryka came to village one day. She had heard that Yuseika was a pretty good duelist, so she wanted to challenge him to a duel. When she got there, the three men were sitting in their hut talking._

_"Who are you?" Jackka asked. Crowka had his eyes on her. "Yes. Who are you?" he asked, with emphasis on the second sentence. The blonde brushed her hair to the side. "I'm Sherryka and I want to challenge Yuseika to a duel. I hear he is the best of the best." Yuseika smiled. "Well...not necessarily," he replied, hinting at Akizaka. Crowka and Jackka didn't get the reference and neither did Sherryka. _

_"I highly doubt that," she replied, "Now lets duel." She showed him her deck and Yuseika went outside. The two of them faced each other and started the duel. _

_As Akizaka happily skipped towards Yuseika's house, she could only think about just how lucky she was. Her family and her were tighter than ever and she had a great guy in her life. Those thoughts went away, once she saw what was taking place in front of Yuseika's hut. She spotted a blonde woman facing him in a duel. She then listened in on their conversation._

_"You're a very good duelist," Yuseika complimented, "Easily one of the best I've seen, especially when it comes to females." Akizaka gasped. Was Yuseika saying that she was better than her? Akizaka listened closely to the rest of the comments. "Well...it's easy to take a compliment from such a hot man." Akizaka gritted her teeth as Yuseika laughed. "Well...thanks," he replied, "I've never heard that comment made about me." Akizaka was about ready to burst. Was Yuseika going to leave her for this woman? She watched as Yuseika took his turn, which thankfully was his last. Stardust attacked and ended the duel. As Yuseika went over to thank her, Sherryka did a move that he didn't expect. She hugged him._

_Akizaka stood out in the open, letting herself be seen. Crowka and Jackka saw her. "Um...Yuseika?" Crowka gasped. Yuseika turned to him and saw him point at Akizaka, even as Sherryka was still hugging him. He gasped. "Akizaka!" She turned around and ran towards a forest. Yuseika growled and pushed Sherryka off of him. "Get off of me," he said with a grudge. He then ran after Akizaka and shouted her name. As he did, Sherryka was confused._

_"You probably shouldn't have done that," Jackka noted. Sherryka turned to face them. "What do you mean?" she asked, "Where I come from, after a duel, you hug one another." Crowka and Jackka gasped._

_As Akizaka sat on a tree stump, she buried her face in her hands and cried. Yuseika was leaving her for some hot headed blonde chick who came out out of nowhere? "Akizaka!" Yuseika shouted once more, before he caught up to her. He tried to wrap her in a hug, but Akizaka pushed him away with one arm. "Don't touch me," she said in anger. She managed to look at him, tears in her eyes. "I know what you did. I saw the whole thing!" She stood up and made a fist. "You think that you can tease me and treat me like I'm special, only to toss me away at the next cute girl you see?" Yuseika shook his head. "No Akizaka! It's not like that!"  
_

_"Save it!" Akizaka replied, "I heard the flirting that went on during the duel. You liked her Yusei, faster than you liked me. You two shared something that I know I will never have with you. I will never have the connection you have with her." Akizaka started crying once more. Yuseika's eyes firmed up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Akzaka, what are you talking about? What bond do Sherryka and me share that I don't share with you?" Akizaka looked at him, more determined than ever._

_"You two have a connection through dueling, that I have never gotten to share with you. Face it Yusei. In one duel, you two bonded faster than I did. Just admit that you like her more." Akizaka buried her face into her hands once more and sobbed some more. Yuseika shook his head. "Akizaka." He tried to wrap her in a hug. Akizaka tried to shake free, but deep down, she wanted to be hugged. She finally stopped shaking and let Yuseika try to comfort her. Yuseika waited patiently for her to stop crying. Once she did, he started to talk._

_"Akizaka. You've got this all wrong. I don't share a bond with Sherryka that is even as close to the bond I share with you. You and I are more than friends. We are best friends and lovers too. That means that we put each other first. Even if I dueled Sherryka a million times and she made every duel as fun as she could, it could never amount to the joy I had with just one duel you." Akizaka looked up confused. "How could dueling with her a million times be as good as one duel with me?" Yuseika smiled._

_"Because Akizaka, in that time, I got to reach you. The deepest and most important part of you. I could never reach that deeply or try as hard as I did on anyone else. You're special to me Akizaka. Every time I see you smile, it lights up my world and gives me a smile. No one else can do that Akizka." Yuseika let Akizaka lean back a little. "As far as the dueling, I'm sorry for any flirting. I don't recall any flirting going on..."_

_Akizaka interrupted him. "What about her saying that you were hot? You replied that you had never been told that before!" Yuseika smiled. "Oh that? I had gotten three cards that I needed to help get rid of her best monster and I got to attack three times with Stardust Dragon. That's what brought her life points down and, ultimately, won me the duel. I had never been called a hot duelist before. Yeah, I've gotten lucky a few times, but I've never had luck that was that hot." Akizaka was confused. _

_"But...what about you saying that she was one of the best females?" Yuseika smiled. "Really? Well...to be honest, I've only seen Lunaka, Sherryka, and you duel, so my pool of female duelists is quite small." Akizaka gasped. "Only three?" Yuseika nodded. "Yeah, but all three of them are really good. In fact, Sherryka would be the 3rd best, followed by Lunaka, and the best would be..."_

_Yuseika wrapped Akizaka in a tight hug and gently shook her. "You Akizaka! You're best female duelist I know. Not to mention the best duelist overall." Akizaka gasped. So...this had all been a misunderstanding? Akizaka looked at Yuseika, who was smiling and cheerful. "Still, I'm sorry if I upset you Akizaka." She stared at him and then smiled back. "No. I'm sorry," she replied. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Yuseika smiled as he wrapped his arms back around her.  
_

_"Come on. Lets go tell Sherryka the truth." Akizaka nodded and they walked together back to the hut. When they got there, Crowka and Sherryka were getting awfully flirty. "Hey Sherryka!" Yuseika shouted. They turned to him, along with Jackka. Yuseika quickly tightened his arms around Akizaka. "This is my girlfriend Akizaka and she's the love of my life. Now, why the heck did you give me a hug after our duel?" Sherryka stared at the two of them and started laughing. Jackka and Crowka did too._

_"That's just my native tradition," she replied, "After a duel. You hug each other." Yuseika and Akizaka both stared at one another in confusion, as everyone else laughed._

As Martha closed the book, everyone looked at Crow. "Crow and Sherry sitting in a tree," Leo mocked. "Don't you start!" Crow shouted in protest. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Luna added. The twins then finished the rest of the tune, even as Crow crossed his arms and frowned. "I do not have feelings for Sherry," he replied. Yusei wanted to get in on the action. "Come on," Yusei replied, "She loves Turbo Dueling and so do you. So, why shouldn't she like you?" Crow huffed.

"I don't know, but I do know that I don't like her. She's a friend. That's all." Everyone decided to focus less on Crow and Sherry, as they hadn't seen Sherry since ZONE happened. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to show up anytime soon.

Or was she?

A few days later, Yusei drove over to Akiza's house, excited about today. Not just the fact that he was getting to show her a new sport, but also the fact that he was going to finally say something very important to her. He went up to the door, the sun shining on the Izinski mansion. After he rang the doorbell, Akiza smiled as she held a golf club in her hand. She had on a white vizor, pink shirt, and white shorts. Yusei was grateful that Akiza's shirt wasn't like the day they went to play tennis, where her shirt strings were being stretched so far that they almost broke. This shirt seemed to fit her much better, but her chest still stuck out for obvious reasons.

"Akiza, where did you get that club?" he asked. Akiza giggled. "I bought a brand new set," she replied. "But...I have a set for you." Akiza shook her head. "Now Yusei. You didn't have to buy me a new set, even though it was very thoughtful of you." She picked it up and put it on her shoulder. "Akiza. Let me carry that for you," Yusei offered. Akiza shook her head. "No way. I'm fine. I can easily carry it." She brought it to the car and took out Yusei's clubs for her. She then put her's inside and smiled.

"Now we can donate these, so that someone else can use them." Yusei smiled as she put them inside and came back out. She hopped in the car and Yusei sighed. He really wanted her to use the clubs he had gotten her, but he decided that it was all for the better anyways. He got inside and he headed for a convenience store. "Do you want some coffee?" Yusei suggested. Akiza made a sick face.

"I hate coffee," she replied and Yusei smiled. "Good. So do I." Akiza and him headed for the juices. "Really?" she asked, "Or are you just lying to make me feel better?" Yusei shook his head. "No. I really do hate the stuff. I hate most caffeinated stuff, although a good cola is okay every once in a while." They headed for the counter and Yusei took out some bills before Akiza could dig into her purse. "Allow me," he replied and handed over the money. Akiza smiled.

"Thanks Yusei." He smiled back. No problem." The two of them took their drinks and went back to the car. As he drove, Akiza asked him, "How did you stay up all those late nights during the WRGP?" she asked. Yusei sighed. "I drank lots of cola," he replied, "Which I have barely had since then. Jack and Crow tried to shove coffee down my throat, and forced myself to drink a couple cups just to shut them up. Still, I don't like coffee or any of that stuff." Akiza smiled. "I feel the exact same way." Yusei smiled back and was happy that their time together started so well. They got to the course and, as they entered the clubhouse, there were a lot of guys around. Some tournament was going on and they tried to shift their way through the crowd.

Once they got to the front of the line, Akiza smiled as she took money out of her purse. "I'm paying for this," she responded, before Yusei could do anything. She then handed over the money and Yusei could only thank her for buying. They went out and waited for the next group to tee off, before they could go. They stretched and Yusei watched as Akiza did some stuff he hadn't thought about trying.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked. "Off of the internet," she replied, "I spent the last few days practicing at a driving range, but most notable my putting." Yusei was a bit nervous by what she might have learned and he knew Akiza was smarter than him. When it was their turn to go, Yusei managed to hit a decent shot. Akiza went up next and hit a shot just a bit short of him.

"Wow! You did a good job for a beginner," Yusei commented. Akiza smiled and they were off. Akiza's luck didn't last long as Yusei quickly got a number of strokes ahead. Still, he encouraged her, more than usual. "Aw. That's all right. You'll hit a better shot next time." When she hit a good shot, Yusei acted as though she had just gotten a hole in one. "Good job!" he said as she hit it onto the green from a ways away. Akiza just smiled and noticed his odd behavior. She decided to test it out.

Akiza hit a few bad shots in a row. The first couple weren't on purpose. However, she finally hit one really bad. "You'll do better next time," Yusei encouraged her. Akiza slumped over. "I don't know Yusei. Maybe I'm not good enough for this." Yusei rushed over to her. "No Akiza! It's your first time! You're doing a great job! The more you play, the better you'll do! Please Akiza. Lets keep going!" Akiza looked up at him. "Okay," she replied quietly. "That's the spirit!" he answered back and they kept going.

As they finally reached the end, Yusei could feel himself get both nervous and excited. He spotted the place he wanted to take Akiza. He kept looking over there and Akiza took notice. She kept looking at the spot near the parking lot. Why was he so fascinated by that spot? Akiza kept playing and, once they had one more hole to go, she asked him about it.

"Yusei, is something wrong? You seem fixed on that one spot." Yusei was worried at first, but he then found a way to use it to his advantage. "Yeah," he replied, "I want you and I stay there once were done with our round." Akiza was confused, but decided to go along with it. Once they finished the last hole, Yusei high-fived her. "Come on Akiza. Lets sit over there." Akiza was stunned.

"Sit?" she asked and Yusei nodded. "Come on. I'll race ya!" Yusei and Akiza raced over to it and set their clubs down. Yusei then pointed out into the open. "Look," he said and Akiza looked out. It was a really nice view of the course and they could see some people playing on another hole. "Wow Yusei! This is a really nice view." Yusei smiled. "That's why I wanted to take you out here," he replied, "Besides showing you a new hobby for me." Akiza smiled. "Did you have fun?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded and looked out.

"I did," she replied, "I'd like to do this again." Yusei smiled and was happy for her response. He spotted his clubs next to him. He put his hand on a club and felt the club's shaft. "Akiza. There's something important I really wanted to tell you." Akiza watched as he continued looking out into the distance.

"I...I love you."

Yusei closed his eyes, waiting for her response. Akiza gasped. "Yusei," she said softly and Yusei found himself in a hug. "Akiza," he replied and they stared at one another. "I...I love you too." Yusei gasped. "You do?" he asked and she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and they slowly leaned in for their first kiss. They felt their soft lips and enjoyed it very much. When they leaned back, they smiled.

"Well...that was fun," Yusei commented and Akiza giggled. "Well...I'm so happy that you feel the same way," Akiza replied. Yusei looked down. "Actually..." Akiza noticed some pink in his cheeks. "I've felt that way for a quite a long time." Akiza gaped and gave him a hug. "So have I!" she said excitedly. Yusei then looked out on the view of the course and Akiza did the same. "To be honest, this is why I brought you here," Yusei admitted, "I didn't just want to do something new and fun with you, but I wanted to confess at a really nice place. And I thought this would be a nice place to do it at." Akiza leaned on Yusei's shoulder. "Well you did a good job," she complimented.

After staring out for a few moments, Akiza got up. "Come on," she replied and took his hand. They put their clubs around their other arm and headed for the car. After they put their clubs inside and then got into the front seats, Akiza made a suggestion. "Lets go out for breakfast." Yusei stared at her. "Really?" he asked and she nodded. "A special moment deserves a special meal." Yusei chuckled. "Well...we did just share our first kiss, so why not?" He started the car and they headed for a nearby restaurant.

As they drove, Yusei could feel himself wanting to ask Akiza a question. Still, he had been so courageous today, so why not do it one more time? As they stayed still at a red light, he took a deep breath and asked her a question. "Akiza, do you think I'm attractive?" Akiza turned to him. "Um...what?" she asked. Yusei kept facing forward, still too nervous to look over at her. "Do you find me physically attractive?" Akiza blushed and decided to dodge the question. "Why do you ask?" Yusei started going forward for the green light and he answered her question.

"Because Jack and Crow say I'm not physically attractive enough for girls to like me. I'm not buff. I don't have huge pipes. I don't life weights or workout like that. I don't have rock hard abs and the only reason you can sometimes see them, is because I'm so thin. I have an average butt and Jack and Crow insist that they only way a girl would love me is if I was all bulky and strong." Yusei parked into the restaurant, waiting for a response.

"How about we make a deal?" Akiza suggested, "I'll tell you if I find you attractive, if you tell me." Yusei instantly felt himself become nervous. "What?" he nearly shouted. Akiza giggled. "I'll tell you if you tell me." Yusei looked away. He didn't want to, but he figured it was only fair. "All right," he replied, "I find you really attractive for obvious reasons, that we don't need to go into." He smiled and turned to face her. "Okay now you go." Akiza shook her head.

"No. I want to hear the specifics," she replied, "What makes me so irresistible?" Yusei kept his grip on the wheel tightly and looked over at her in a "No you didn't!" look. "Okay," he replied, "You have long legs, a nice big butt..." Akiza's eyes widened and decided to let it slide. "You have a really small waist and the largest breasts I've ever seen (or will probably ever see)." Akiza blushed as Yusei leaned forward.

"But all that stuff won't last forever, which is why I've found something better to look at. Something that will never go away." He gently touched her cheek. "What's that?" she asked.

"You're smile," he replied, "There's no one in the world with a smile better than yours Akiza." Akiza gasped and felt herself become very hot on her face. "Oh Yusei." She leaned forward and took a firm grip on his left bicep. Her hand almost completely wrapped around it."I think you're very attractive," she replied, "And you don't need huge muscles, a tight butt, and abs to make me happy. You look beautiful just the way you are, with your average looking body." Yusei smiled.

"But I too have found something that will last forever, and will never fade with age." Yusei smiled. "What's that?" he asked, "Is it my smile too?" Akiza giggled. "Yes," she replied, "But also your warm blue eyes." Yusei blinked a few times. "My eyes?" Akiza nodded. "Yes." Yusei sighed contently. "Well...you're eyes are very beautiful too and I enjoy looking at them as well." Akiza smiled. They were so close that it only seemed right. She leaned forward and closed her eyes. Yusei did the same and they shared a kiss, their first since they were at the golf course.

"Thank you Akiza," Yusei replied once they leaned back. "Thank you Yusei," she replied.

They got out of the car and took each other's hand, until they got they got inside. They found a booth and ordered. They then stared at each other, not sure what to say. Yusei finally reached across the table gently rubbed Akiza's hand, with not one, but both of his hands. "I love you," he said. Akiza put her hand on his. "I love you too." They each rubbed each other's hand and didn't say much. Not many words needed to be said. They got their food and ate, with little conversation. When they got back home, they got their stuff out, and thanked each other for both the meal and round.

"So...I'll see you soon?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded. "You'll see me very soon," she replied. They both smiled and decided to share one last kiss. Akiza took a step forward, wrapping her arms around him. Yusei did the same to her and they shared one last, enjoyable kiss. They then said a quick goodbye and Yusei drove away. When they each got inside, they headed for a bedroom and they just laid there, enjoying the moment. They wanted to remember this great day in their lives and put it in their memory bank, so they could remember it forever.

Over the next few days, Yusei was acting differently. He had a spring in his step. He was smiling a lot and was even singing to himself. Jack and Crow knew it was caused by him finally confessing his love to Akiza. Still, neither of them were surprised, as they both knew about their feelings for each other a long time ago.

On top of all that though, was that Yusei wasn't afraid to wear just his sleeveless shirt over his upper body. He had kept it hidden under his blue jacket for quite a long time (except when he was doing odd jobs and tried to use it to his advantage). Still, he didn't get upset when Jack and Crow teased him about having thin arms and not looking like a "attractive man."

As Yusei got ready for another day in the garage, he spotted Jack and Crow getting ready as well. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, and Crow shouted to Yusei. "Yusei! It's probably your girlfriend!" Yusei instantly put down his toothbrush and spit out the toothpaste. He then raced to the door, excited to she Akiza again. However, he was stunned when he saw who was at the door.

"Sherry?" he asked and she pushed her hair back. "Yes Yusei. Long time no see." Jack and Crow got to the door. "Hey Sherry," Jack noted, "Do you want to come in?" Sherry smiled. "Of course," she replied. As she walked by, Crow noticed a little swag in her step. "Do you need something to drink?" Crow offered, "Or maybe some coffee?" Jack and Yusei looked at one another, confused by his response to Sherry coming over.

As they went to sit down, Crow got her a cup of coffee, and sat down on the old sofa. Jack and Yusei saw down with them. "So Sherry, what's going on?" Yusei asked. Sherry then talked about how she was on the Professional Dueling Circuit and started to share a few stories from the track.

As Akiza walked over, she was as happy as a clam. She skipped happily to the garage, knowing Yusei would be there to give her lots of hugs and kisses. She went to the front door and politely knocked. When she got there, Yusei answered it. "Hey Akiza!" he replied and he quickly wrapped her in a hug. Sherry looked up and saw Yusei giving Akiza a hug and a kiss.

"What's up with that?" Sherry asked. Crow and Jack didn't even turn to the two of them. "Oh yeah. Akiza and Yusei confessed their love to one another." Sherry's eyes narrowed. 'Really?' she thought to herself. She smiled and decided to stay quiet until Yusei came back. He sat down in a seat next to her and Akiza was to his right. Sherry leaned over and ignored what Crow was saying to her. "So Yusei, do you have any plans to join the Turbo Dueling field?" Yusei shook his head. "No way. I'd love to travel and see different cities like New York, San Fransisco, and Minneapolis, but I don't think I'd want to have to deal with all of the Turbo Dueling stress. Plus, I'm not a big fan of the spotlight."

Sherry giggled. "Of course you aren't. But I know you and you'd love to be the hot shot number one duelist." Yusei was slightly taken aback. "Nah. That's not me." Akiza listened closely and started to not like what she was hearing. Was Sherry flirting with him? She kept listening in. "But Yusei, wouldn't you like rivalries and to get into someone's grill?"

Yusei mentally rolled his eyes. Why was Sherry doing to this to him and asking him such odd questions? "I have rivalries," Yusei replied, looking at Jack, "But they're friendly rivalries. I'm not going to beat anyone up if I lose or lost." Sherry leaned over and put a finger on his chin. "But Yusei. You're such a bad boy." Yusei rolled his eyes for real this time. "I'm not a bad boy," Yusei replied and got up, "I've got to go to the bathroom." Yusei was upset. He was no "bad boy." He never has been and never will be.

After Yusei walked away, Sherry leaned over with a smirk. "So...you're Yusei's girlfriend?" Akiza leaned back and looked at her. "Yeah. So what?" Sherry smiled. "Well...do you really think you're good enough for him?" Akiza was baffled. "What do you mean?" Sherry looked back at her. "Yusei's arguably the best Duelist in the world? Wouldn't you think that he deserves someone who shares a passion for the sport as much as he does?" Akiza frowned. "Well, you don't come here often enough to know, but Yusei has other interests. He's learning to play other sports like tennis and golf." Sherry laughed.

"Tennis and golf? Really? Yusei's just putting on a show. Trust me Akiza. He's just going to use you to get other girls attention and once the right one walks by, he'll leave you in a second." Sherry leaned in close. "That's not true," Akiza replied, "Yusei loves me and me only." Sherry smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure," she replied, "You're not good enough for him." Akiza frowned and got up. She then headed outside, to be alone. Yusei and her had just confessed and now Sherry was trying to ruin it! She was good enough for Yusei. Wasn't she?

A few moments later, Yusei came back. "Where's Akiza?" he asked. "She went outside," Sherry replied, "Not sure why." Yusei decided that it would be best to check things out and make sure she was doing all right. When he got out there, Akiza was sitting on a bench crying. "Akiza!" he shouted and went over to her. "Akiza!" he repeated and put an arm around. "Akiza, what's wrong?" He waited for her to finish crying before she answered.

"Sh...Sherry said I'm not good enough for you." Yusei frowned. "She did? Why did she say that?" Akiza continued to sob. "She...she said that you were just using me to get another girl. Once you found someone better, you'd leave me." Yusei shook his head and wrapped her in a full hug. "Akiza. That's not true. I would never use you like that. I love you and I would never use you as an object or a pawn in some weird game. When I confessed my love to you, I meant that with all my heart." Akiza nodded. "I know. I meant it with all my heart too." Yusei smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Akiza. I love you. No matter what Sherry says, I love you, and I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend." Akiza managed a small smile. "Really? You mean it?" Yusei nodded. "With all my heart." Akiza leaned forward and they shared a nice, deep, meaningful kiss. When they leaned back, they both smiled. "Come on. Lets confront Sherry about what just happened." They got up and walked hand-in-hand.

When they got to the door, Yusei wrapped Akiza in a tight hug, and swung the door open. "Sherry!" Yusei shouted and everyone turned to him. "You may think it was funny in hurting my girlfriend, but what I told Akiza at the golf course is what I mean right now. I love her! There is no way I would use her in a sick game of chess and I would never abandon her." He turned to her.

"I love her and I will continue to love her with all my heart." They walked down the ramp to Sherry and the other. "So if you want to insult my girlfriend, then you're also insulting me!" Akiza nodded. "And why were you flirting with Yusei?" she asked, "You kept talking about what a great duelist he was and what he was going to do with his life. What Yusei wants to do is what he wants to do, so let him make his own decision and stop flirting with him!"

Instead of frowning or getting upset, Sherry just laughed. Akiza and Yusei just stared at her. "What's so funny?" Yusei asked. Sherry just laughed. "I was just testing you." Yusei and Akiza looked stunned at her. "Testing us?" Akiza asked. "Yeah," she replied, "After all, wouldn't there be someone who goes after one of you? Akiza due to her looks, and Yusei due to his dueling ability? You should get used to people getting into confrontations with you and causing you two to defend each other."

Sherry got up. "They thought I was checking Yusei out. Ha! Not in a million years!" Crow got up and chased after her. "Yeah! Can you believe that someone as beautiful as you would be checking out someone as unattractive as Yusei?" Yusei growled, but Akiza put a hand on his wrist. Yusei turned to her and smiled. Maybe what Sherry did was awfully mean, but she might have had a point.

Still, everyone watched as Crow and Sherry started talking to each other. Even through the door as Sherry went to the bathroom.

**A/N: Hope the Chapter was okay. I wanted the love confession scene to be someplace nice to look at and golf courses usually have a nice view/spot to look out at. So, that's why I included it in this story.**

**I'm sorry if my surgery causes me to not update for a little bit, but hope you'll come back for the next one!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**ladyvipresa: Thanks for the review and I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy the story.**

**Bentstu: Thanks! My surgery went well and I honeestly didn't get started on this Chapter until Thursday. Thanks for the review! **

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter!**

As Luna sat, bored on the couch, she sighed as looked around. Ever since Sherry has came over, Jack and Crow, most notably Crow, were always talking to her. At first, it sounded as though it would be a Yusei and Bruno type deal. However, it was turning out to be even worse! Crow was always flirting with her and Sherry would return it right back. Even though Yusei and Akiza did it too, Luna thought that Crow and Sherry went way overboard. They could turn a simple kiss into a full out make out session, while Yusei and Akiza kept it as a kiss. Simple and sweet.

Speaking of sweet, Luna could sense that Dexter was still not so sweet around the rest of the Signers. He barely talked the last time they were over at Martha's house and he only seemed to be able to talk to Yusei on the car ride home.

Luna's eyes widened. Wait! How could she have been so blind! There was another piece to the puzzle and that was Akiza. Dexter barely interacted with her and, with Yusei spending a lot of time with Akiza now, it only made sense that Luna should have the two of them interact some more. But how could she do it? Luna stood up and thought. She couldn't have Dexter go alone with Yusei and Akiza, because then he'd just be a third wheel. Adding herself to the equation wouldn't really do much, since it would seem like a double date, and less like time with Akiza. Luna was baffled and tried desperately to think of something. She had to keep Yusei out of the picture, but she didn't want to force Dexter to be alone with Akiza. Things would seem too awkward.

On top that, was that Dexter seemed to just be sad overall. He hadn't really been thrilled about being in Martha's book and he was just as isolated as before. It made Luna feel as though bringing him over hadn't done much good, in trying to let him know that he was cared about. He seemed all alone and Luna wanted him to interact with other people. She had decent success with Yusei, but Luna worried with Akiza being a girl, Dexter might feel as lonely as he did before.

Luna smiled, as it hit her. "I've got it!" she proclaimed and she got out her phone to call Akiza. When she told Akiza her plan, Akiza seemed to think it was very good. "That's a good idea," Akiza replied, "But are you sure it will work?" Luna smiled. "Absolutely, if everything works out all right. Besides, Dexter should feel more comfortable around at least Yusei and yourself. You're two of the nicest friends Leo and I know!" Akiza laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment Luna. I'll call and order tickets ahead of time, so we won't have to get them at the door. We can't tell Dexter, otherwise he'll want to pay for them." Luna nodded. "That's okay. I just really hope this works out. If it does, then Dexter might really see you as a friend Akiza. I just hope that talking to him won't be a problem." Akiza shook her head. "No Luna. It's not a problem at all. I want to help Dexter out as much as you do." Luna smiled and they said goodbye. Luna was about ready to bounce off the wall, because her plan was so perfect.

A couple days later, Dexter was reading the news online, when he heard a knock on the door. He went to get it, but he checked the peephole first. Outside, were Luna and Akiza. Dexter opened the door. "Hey guys. What's up?" Luna smiled. "We were just wondering if you wanted to go to a Skipper's game with us." Luna showed him three tickets. Since he really didn't have anything better to do, he thought he'd better go with. "What about Leo or Yusei?" he asked. Luna and Akiza looked at one another.

"Uh...Leo's sick," Akiza lied. "With what?" Dexter asked. Akiza turned to Luna. "He's...got leprosy." Dexter's eyes widened. "What? Leprosy?" Akiza nodded. "Yeah. Leprosy." Dexter was confused as to how Yusei got that, but he decided to not ask any further. "What about Yusei?" Luna turned to Akiza. "He's sick too," Luna replied, "He's got..."

"Diarrhea," Akiza replied with a smile. Dexter made the complete opposite expression. "Ew. Okay. I guess I'll go." Luna perked up. "Great! So lets go!" She took him by the wrist outside of the apartment. "I have to lock the door first," Dexter noted, but Luna kept walking. "That's okay. I've got it," Akiza replied and she locked the door for him. She then caught up to the two of them as they waited for an elevator.

As they walked to the field, Dexter felt awkward. He had two women with him and, possibly worst of all, they were both taller than him. Dexter also noticed that people were giving Akiza looks, which seemed to just roll off her back. Luna was also getting a few looks at her short shorts, by guys her age, but she too was not bothered by it. Dexter felt a little strange going with two women, but decided that it was a nice day outside. He should enjoy it and not think about other people giving the two women some attention.

When they got to the game, they had their tickets scanned, and they headed inside. Just like before, Luna offered him something to eat. "No. I'm okay," Dexter replied, not wanting Luna to have to pay. Luna looked at Akiza and the two of them walked behind Dexter. "He did this all the time the last time we were here," Luna noted, "His stomach had to confess that he was starving before he would eat something and cause for me to pay for it." Akiza nodded. "Don't worry. We can still start the plan once we get to our seats." They were both interrupted by Dexter.

"Come on you guys!" he shouted, "I almost lost you!" They both walked up to him. "Coming!" they shouted and they met up once again. They made their way up to the top deck and then found their seats. As they sat down, Dexter found himself in-between the two of them. Akiza to his right and Luna to his left. "Who paid for the tickets?" he asked. "I did," Akiza noted.

"So how much do I owe you?" Luna quickly spoke up. "You owe her nothing," she replied, "I paid for your ticket." Dexter turned to her. "So, how much do I owe you?" Luna smiled. "You don't owe me anything," Luna replied. Dexter shook his head. "No Luna. You don't have to do that. We already had a day like this." Luna shrugged. "It's no big deal," she replied, "Besides you deserve it." Dexter wanted to fire back, but he didn't want to cause a fight or ruin the whole day. He sighed and they looked out onto the field.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Dexter reported after a few minutes. He got up and Luna made room for him to leave. Once he was gone, Luna leaned over, and whispered to Akiza. "He's always worried about having to pay me back." Akiza nodded. "Yusei's the same way," she replied, "But deep down, I think the two of them like having us pay for stuff." Luna agreed.

"Yeah, but who wouldn't like that? Still, I like buying him stuff, because I think it would make him happy. Instead, he seems to feel guilty." Akiza smiled. "Luna. I'm sure you're doing the right thing. Dexter probably loves what you're doing, but he's worried that, if he looked happy, he'd be taking advantage of you. He probably doesn't want you thinking that he wants you to pay for everything." Luna looked stunned for a moment. It made sense. If Dexter was grateful every time she paid for something, then it would look like he wanted that all time. That he was saving money and she always had to foot the bill.

Back in the bathroom, Dexter had just finished washing up. He stopped, once he got out of the restroom, and looked around. He leaned against a wall and sighed. 'Luna's always paying stuff for me,' he thought, 'And that makes me really happy.' He felt a gentle breeze blow past him. 'But still, if Luna's always paying for stuff, then it not only makes me look poor, but also cheap. She always has to pay, because she has a ton of money to spend. She could not work a day in her life and she would still have plenty of money to live on.' Dexter sighed.

'When I get back to my seat, I'll tell her thanks for buying me the tickets.' He pushed himself off of the wall and went back to his seat. When he sat down, he turned to Luna. "Hey Luna. Thanks for getting me the ticket. It's really great that you want to do that for me." Luna smiled at seeing Dexter smile. "You're very welcome Dexter and I'm more than happy to do it for you." Dexter and Luna smiled at one another and then turned their attention to the game.

After a few innings, Luna stood up. "Does anyone want anything to eat or drink?" Dexter nodded. "I could actually eat a hotdog," he replied. "Me too," Akiza noted and Luna nodded. "I'll get us some hotdogs and some water." She then headed down to the concessions, leaving Dexter and Akiza alone together.

"So, are you happy Luna took you here?" Akiza asked. Deter nodded. "Yeah. I'm really grateful that she wants to do stuff with me. I mean, she doesn't have to do them, but she does anyways." Akiza smiled. "I know what you mean. Do you really enjoy her company?" Dexter felt a little nervous telling Akiza this, but he decided it was best to get out there. "I do," he replied, "I really enjoy spending time with her. She's kind, sweet, and just a really nice person." Akiza smiled and knew she could relay this information back to Luna. "That's great," she replied and they continued watching the game.

A few minutes later, Luna came back with the food. "I didn't know what anyone wanted on their hot dog, so I didn't put anything on them." Dexter took his hotdog. "That's okay. This is fine. How much do we owe you?" Luna shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, "It's on me." Dexter tried to hide a bit of guilt. "Um...okay," he replied and bit into his hotdog. Luna frowned. "You sure you don't want anything on it?" Dexter nodded. "Yeah. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Akiza stood up. "I'm getting mustard on mine." Luna got up as well. "Me too," she replied and they both went to put more flavor on their hotdogs. Before she went down the steps, Luna watched Dexter eat. "It's fine," he replied, "I'll watch your stuff!" Luna felt guilty, as Dexter was probably eating it to make her feel better. Still, Luna knew that Akiza and her plan was about to kick in.

Once they came back and ate, they were left were some empty wrappers and bags of chips. "I'll go throw this stuff away," Luna noted. Dexter pointed to the field. "But we have a chance to take the lead," he replied, "Why don't you stay and save that for the end of the game?" Luna shook her head. "No. It's fine," she insisted and took the rest of the trash, "While I'm up, I'll go to the bathroom too." She then walked away, leaving Dexter and Akiza alone.

After a moment of silence, Akiza spoke up. "You know Dexter, Luna told me that you haven't gotten a chance to spend much time with her and Leo." Dexter nodded. "Yeah," he replied, "They're off with you, Yusei, Crow, and Jack. I don't want to invade on their privacy, so I let you guys do whatever stuff you want to do together." Akiza frowned. "But I think that Luna really wants to include you. That's why she has invited you to come with us when we've gone to Martha's house." Dexter nodded. "I know, but she doesn't have to do that. In fact, it might be better if you guys just started going there without me. I know I'm the odd man out." Akiza frowned.

"Dexter that's not true!" Dexter stayed silent. "Dexter," Akiza replied in a softer tone, "Is something wrong?" Dexter turned to her. "What do you mean?" Akiza gave him a stern look. "Are you depressed and feel you're all alone?" Dexter looked away. "Look...I...I don't want to talk about it." Akiza knew she had hit the spot. "Dexter," she replied as she put her hand on his shoulder and made him face her, "I know something's wrong and I want to help. Whatever you're experiencing Dexter, I have too. When I was abandoned by my parents, I had no where to turn to for a few months and I have felt it all." Dexter watched her and it suddenly felt as if no one else was around them.

"Depression, feeling alone, wanting to be loved, feeling affection. Trust me Dexter. I felt it all. So whatever is bothering you, I can assure that I felt it too." She leaned in close. "Including any thoughts about hurting yourself." Dexter looked out onto the field, even as the team did take the lead. Still, he didn't cheer or get up and neither did Akiza. "We don't have to talk about it here, but if you ever want to talk about it, I will be more than happy to listen and to help you." Dexter remained silent until he finally said something.

"Look, I do feel alone sometimes. Okay? My parents abandoned me and Leo and Luna were the only friends I had until you guys came into the picture." Akiza listened closely. "So when they started hanging out with you guys, I started feeling like I shouldn't be a bother to them. They have cool new friends and, when they've invited me over, I've felt out of place. Like I didn't belong." Akiza nodded. "I understand, but you don't have to feel that way Dexter. I know it doesn't seem like you're our friend, but you really are. We really do care about you and I think that's especially true for Luna." Dexter gasped and looked away. Akiza was curious as to why he had that reaction.

"Speaking of Luna..." Akiza said with a smirk, "Do you like her?" From below, Luna could make out their feet, but she luckily couldn't hear them. Dexter finally decided to tell the truth. "All right fine! I do like her." Akiza smiled. "What would you say if she liked you back?" Dexter turned to her. "She could never like me back!" Akiza gave him a firm look. "And why is that?" Dexter turned and looked into his lap.

"Because Luna deserves someone better than me."

Akiza raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she asked. Dexter sighed. "Luna's a great woman. She's kind, helpful, caring, not to mention beautiful." Akiza caught a quick smile on Dexter's face, before it quickly faded. "But Luna deserves someone better than little old me. She deserves someone who can make her happy and I know that's not me." Akiza couldn't confirm Luna's feelings on the subject, so she decided to stay quiet. "If you can, I'd...like to talk some more tomorrow." Akiza nodded. "Sure thing. I'll come over tomorrow at 2." She looked down and waved through the bleachers. Luna smiled and then made her way back up.

"I'm back," she said cheerfully. Dexter got up. "I'm going to the bathroom," he replied and left. Luna smiled as she turned to Akiza. "Did it work? Did he say anything?" Akiza nodded. "It worked amazingly well," she replied, "Dexter did open up a little bit and wanted to talk some more with me tomorrow." Luna giggled. "I knew it! I knew if you told him that you felt the same as he did, you two would connect!" Akiza smiled. "Yeah and I'm sure he'll tell me even more tomorrow."

Back in the restroom, Dexter hanged his head. 'Why did I do that? Why did I tell Akiza that I like Luna?' He turned around and watched his hands. "She's probably telling her that I like her and then she'll act all differently around me." Dexter sighed and headed outside. He looked up and could see Luna and Akiza's legs. "Here goes nothing," he said and marched up to his seat. When he sat back down, Luna didn't say much. He watched as she turned and smiled at him.

'Oh crap,' Dexter thought and looked away embarrassed.

For the rest of the game, Dexter stayed quiet. He didn't want anything to happen between him and Luna that would make things awkward. The team lost, as usual. He sighed as they walked home, as Akiza and Luna looked to be the exact opposite. They were smiling and happy, as their plan had worked, and having Dexter talk some more was a good thing. When they got back to his apartment, Dexter stood in the doorway. "Is there anything I need to pay for?" he asked. Luna and Akiza shook their heads.

"It's fine Dexter. There's nothing you need to do," Luna replied. Dexter smiled and Luna did too, once she saw it. "Well...thanks you guys. I don't know what to say." Luna stepped forward. "You don't have to say anything," she added, "Seeing you smile is all I need." Dexter blushed slightly at the comment and Akiza did too. It sounded just like Yusei and herself, as Yusei never stopped complimenting her smile. She also noticed that Luna seemed to be having a little bit of a crush on him. Yusei had mentioned part of this as well to Akiza, a few days ago, and Akiza was confirming that they did in fact like each other.

After saying goodbye, and on the way back, Luna was skipping happily down the street. "You're in a good mood," Akiza said as they stopped at a stoplight. Luna looked up and smiled. "Well...I'm just happy that the two of you are getting to talk to one another. After all, not only do I want you two to be friends, but I think you guys do have some things in common." As the light turned green, Luna asked, "By the way, was there anything else Dexter said?"

Akiza was surprised and thought for a moment. In truth, she wanted really badly to tell Luna about Dexter having a crush on her. However, Dexter was just starting to get to know Akiza, and she didn't want to lose his trust. Not to mention the fact that it would make things awkward between Luna and him and Akiza decided it was best to keep Luna in the dark, until they finally told one another.

"No. Not really," she replied, lying about Dexter saying anything more. Luna nodded and didn't say a word. Still, as Akiza looked on, she realized that both Yusei and herself could clearly see them harboring feelings for each other. She wondered just how they would finally let it all out.

The next day, Akiza came over, as she had arranged with Dexter. She knew she was no psychologist, but she wanted to know just how bad Dexter's feelings were. After all, it was only right that someone, who had experienced things as badly as she did, should help him. When she got there, Dexter let her inside. Akiza sat down and Dexter laid on the couch. As Akiza got started, she asked him a basic question.

"When did you stat feeling alone?" Akiza asked. Dexter sighed. "Forever," he replied, "My parents aren't around and it just got worse once Leo and Luna decided to spend most of their time with other people." Akiza nodded. "I know what you mean. Everyone looked at me differently, because of my powers, and I felt alone all the time as well. Now Dexter what would help turn this feeling of loneliness around?" Dexter shrugged his shoulders.

"Just...having the ability to spend more time with other people and not feeling so uncomfortable. With I golf with Yusei, I feel comfortable with him. Right now, I feel really uncomfortable." Akiza nodded. "Don't worry. I feel the same way too." She reached over and took his hand. Dexter looked up and saw her smile at him. Dexter managed a smile too.

"Now Dexter, is there any way to help you not feel uncomfortable around other people?" Dexter shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I can just suddenly live with more people in the house." Akiza waited a moment. 'Living with other people,' she thought for a moment and quickly wrote something down. Dexter watched as she continued writing and she finally looked up.

"Now Dexter, how do you feel about Luna?" Dexter quickly sat up. "Now wait a minute. Will you promise me that whatever is said here, will not be repeated elsewhere?" Akiza looked at firmly. "Yes Dexter. I promise." Dexter nodded. "Good," he replied, "As I said before, Luna's a great person and I like spending time with her." Akiza smiled. "How so?" Dexter sighed.

"I...I...just..." He took a deep breath. "I want to just go hug her and show her just how thankful I am for all that she has done for me. We held hands once and..." Akiza quickly interrupted. "You held hands?" Dexter gasped and realized he had spilled the beans. He quickly tried to recover. "Yeah, but...it was once and we've never done it again." Akiza nodded. "Ahh," she replied.

Akiza then turned to her notepad and wrote something. On it, was a heart with the words, "Luna + Dexter," inside of the heart. Akiza smiled as she found it so adorable that these two already had a crush on each other. Akiza quickly skipped through the rest of her questions, as the first two had already given her an idea. When she was about to leave, Dexter smiled. "Thank you Akiza. It was really great to get this off of my chest." Dexter put his arms out and was about to hug her. He stopped suddenly and stared. 'Speaking of chests,' he thought. If he would have continued, his face would have been buried deep in to her bosom. Akiza laughed. "Here, lets try this," she replied and she bended down to make it less awkward.

As they hugged, Akiza could sense the strong desire of physical affection that Dexter wanted with Luna. She could sense that, if they ever confessed, they'd be a really affection couple. Probably as much as Yusei and her were. Once they were done, Dexter thanked her once more and Akiza waved goodbye. As she left, Akiza called Luna. "How did it go?" Luna asked excitedly. "It went well," Akiza replied. Luna was giddy. "All right. So, what did he say?" Akiza smiled. "Sorry Luna, but I promised him that I wouldn't tell."

At first, Luna was disappointed, but she figured that Akiza was the type of person to keep a promise. "Okay. I understand." She said goodbye and hanged up. As she did, Luna sighed, and wondered what they had talked about. She got up from her bed and walked back downstairs. On her way down, she passed an empty toy room, with not much inside. The window showed the sun shining brightly from the outside.

A few days later, everyone headed over to Martha's place. Crow wouldn't stop talking about Sherry, who he was becoming very friendly with. As they all sat down, Crow and Jack wanted to announce something, but decided to hold off until after Martha was done.

_As Yuseika sat on a rock, he was lumped over and looked over at Crowka and Sherryka. The two of them were nudging one another and it was annoying as crap. He then looked over and saw Jackka and Carlyka doing the same thing. "Do you two really have to be so lovey dovey?" he shouted. Jackka looked over. "Shut up Yuseika! You did the same thing when Akizaka was around. It's not our fault she's with her parents for a couple of days. So instead of sitting there all grumpy, why don't you just sit back, relax, and get a taste of your own medicine." He turned back to Carlyka and they nudged noses._

_Yuseika rolled his eyes and walked away. As he did, he overheard Crowka and Sherryka talking to each other. "You know. You should become one of those traveling duelists, taking part in tournaments." Crowka raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Sherryka nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you're really good and so is Jackka. Why don't you two join me and travel around? It'd be fun." She looked over and Yuseika walked away. "What about Yuseika?" Sherryka asked. Crow waved her off._

_"He's too into Akizaka to ever leave her side and besides, Yuseika enjoys being here in his home village." Yuseika smiled as he walked away, just thinking about Akizaka. She really was a special lady and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet, but he did want to live with her in the North. He walked away, trying to find something else to occupy his mind._

_A few days later, Jackka and Crowka approached Yuseika. "We need to talk," Crowka replied. Yuseika faced them. "What about?" he asked. Jackka sighed. "Crowka and I want to join Sherryka as traveling duelists." Yuseika was a bit surprised by both of them accepting such a offer. "You'll be traveling around a lot," Yuseika replied, "Are you sure that's really what you want to do? I mean, what about your girlfriends?" Jackka understood._

_"I know, but Carlyka can report on the duels I'm in. Which means that I can still spend time with her and do my job." Crowka had a response as well. "Plus, Sherryka's already on tour, so going with her would be easy." He gave a thumbs up and wink as Yuseika rolled his eyes, knowing what his message behind it was. "All right you guys, but when are you going to be leaving? A week?" _

_"Tomorrow," Jackka replied. Yuseika was stunned. "Tomorrow?" he repeated. "Tomorrow," Crowka replied back." Yuseika was stunned. "That seems rather quick." Crowka nodded. "We know, but there's a series just down the road at another village." Crowka picked up a bag. "We're all packed and ready to go." Yuseika frowned. "Well...I'll miss you guys."_

_"Oh don't do all that mushy gushy stuff," Jackka replied, 'Save it for Akizaka." Yuseika smiled. "I will. Don't worry." Crowka nodded. "We'll head out first thing in the morning," he replied and Yuseika frowned, knowing full well that he was going to miss his friends._

_Later, Akizaka came over and heard the news. "They're really going to leave?" she asked as Yuseika and her stared at a small fire. "Yeah," he replied, "I'll be all alone." Akizaka frowned. "Will you enjoy that?" Yuseika sighed. "I'll be a little happy, but...in the long run...I'll be a little sad. After all, they were my friends for just about my entire life. On top of that, I know it's a bit of a trek for you to get over here, so there will be some days I'm all alone." Akizaka couldn't take it anymore and shouted out something,_

_"What if you lived at my house?" Yuseika turned to her. "What?" he asked. "Come stay at my house," Akizaka offered. Yuseika was stunned. "Are...are you sure?" he asked, "You still live with your parents. Are you sure they'd be okay with it?" Akizaka looked stunned and faced the fire. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Yuseika was not nearly as confident. "Don't worry Akizaka. You don't have to do that for me. I'll be fine. You'll see." Akizaka wasn't so sure about it and remained quiet._

_The following morning, Yuseika moaned as he hated getting up so early. When he did, he watched as Jackka and Crowka took giant bags with them. "Well...we'll see you soon," Crowka said with a wave. Jackka did the same as Yuseika waved back. He sighed as he looked at his now empty hut. It seemed so odd without those two. The first thing Yuseika was going to do was go back to bed. He yawned and went back to his little bed that he had made for himself. _

_As he was about to fall back asleep, he heard footsteps. "What did you forget?" he asked as he rose from the ground. He then looked up and saw flowing red hair. "Yuseika! I have good news!" Akizaka rushed over to him. "Get your things! You're coming with me." She quickly started helping him pack. Yuseika got his things, amazingly quick for being so tired, and he soon found himself walking with Akizaka. "Where are we going?" he asked. Akizaka smiled. "Just a little further," she replied._

_Suddenly, Yuseika saw a giant hut. His jaw dropped as he saw how big it was. "We're at the North village," Yuseika noted. "Yeah," Akizaka replied with less fanfare, "That's the twins' hut." Yuseika looked down and saw the twins waving at him. "Hey Yusei!" the shouted and Yuseika waved back at them. He suddenly found another large hut, not as big as the first one, where Akizaka went inside. Yuseika followed and he then saw Akiza's parents. "How nice to see you," Yuseika said as he came up to them. "It's good to see you two Yuseika. Your room is all set." Yuseika was stunned. "My room?" he asked. Akiza's father nodded. "Yes. Akizaka asked if you could stay here and we said 'yes' to her question. It was the least we could do after all you did for us and, besides, you didn't deserve to be living by yourself." Yuseika smiled. "Really? Wow! Thank you! Is there anything I need to do to repay you?"_

_"Oh there's no need for that," Akizaka's mother responded. "But there is one thing," Akizaka's father added as he stood up. He leaned in close to Yuseika's ear. "Don't get her pregnant." Yuseika's face blushed and turned a burning red. "Um...yes sir," he replied. Akizaka's father smiled. "Good. Then that's the only rule." Yuseika nodded as Akizaka came back. "Yuseika, why don't we take your stuff to your room?" Yuseika nodded and he followed her to his designated area. It was ten millions times better than his old room and Yuseika was overjoyed when Akizaka's mother brought out breakfast. Afterwards, Yuseika stuck his head out of the hut._

_"Today is the best day ever!" he shouted._

_"Yuseika! People are still sleeping!" Akizaka shouted and Yuseika went back inside. "Oh. Right," he replied and everyone laughed._

_Later, Yuseika was talking with the twins about finally getting to stay on the Northern village area. As they listened, Yuseika stressed that he would have had to been alone a good amount of the time. With Lunaka, she could only think of one person who was having a similar problem: Dexterka. He was stuck alone by himself all the time and he had been stuck like that for years. Once they were done talking, Lunaka talked with her brother alone._

_"Leoka, do you think it would be all right if Dexterka came here to stay with us? I mean, we do have plenty of room." Leoka shrugged as he leaned back against the wall. "Why do you say that sis? I mean, Dexterka's happy just the way he is." Lunaka shook her head. "No he's not!" she replied, "He's sad and lonely. No one should have to deal with that, especially with how much he already has." Lunaka looked out on the village. "I'm going to go talk to him."_

_A ways away, Dexterka sat and sighed as he looked around his small hut. Suddenly, the door swung open and Lunaka came inside. "Dexterka. I need to ask you something." Dexterka looked up and watched as she sat next to him. "What is it?" Lunaka smiled. "How would you feel about having to live with Leoka and me?" Dexterka gasped and looked away. "Are...are you sure? I mean, do you even have enough room?" Lunaka smiled. "Of course we do! You could fit a whole zoo inside of it! Now, would you like to come stay with us? For good?" Dexterka looked down. "I don't know."_

_Lunaka smiled and started encouraging him. "But Dexterka! You've been all alone for a very long time! Plus, Leoka and I are worried about you! You should be able to be around people that love and care about you more often, not stuck here all by yourself. If you moved with us, we could be together all the time, and do fun things together!" Dexterka smiled a bit. "That does sound nice," he commented. Lunaka smiled._

_"So what do you say? Will you move in with us?" Dexter sighed. "Well...I guess some change couldn't hurt!" Lunaka stood up. "Hooray!" she cheered. Dexterka stood up too. "And if it doesn't, i can always move back here." Lunaka nodded, but was going to be sure that didn't happen. "Although," Dexterka noted, "Shouldn't I have to pay you back in some way?" Lunaka shook her head._

_"No way!" she replied as she took his wrist. "Now come on! Lets get packing!" Before Dexterka realized it, all of the stuff he needed was packed, and ready to go. He followed Lunaka to their house, where Leoka was waiting for him. "Welcome to your new home Dexterka!" he said with an arm around his shoulders. Dexterka looked up at the giant hut. It was going to be a big change, but a change that he wasn't going to regret._

Martha smiled as she shut the book. "Aww. Wasn't that sweet?" Jack stood up. "Sweet? What's sweet is that Jackka's going to become the greatest duelist of all time...until I come into the picture." Everyone rolled their eyes.

Later, as they ate dinner, Akiza thought about what had happened in the Chapter and what her and Dexter had talked about. 'I wonder if the twins have any room' she thought. She turned to Luna and said, "Luna, do you guys have any extra bedrooms or anything like that?" Luna turned to her. "We have a room that has old toys and stuff in it. Why do you ask?" Akiza smiled. "Do you remember what happened in the last Chapter with Dexterka and the twins?" Luna nodded and thought for a moment.

Suddenly, it hit her. Luna gasped and looked at Akiza. "Do you really think?" Akiza nodded. "As long as Leo's okay with it." Luna nodded. "Of course he'll say 'yes' to one of his best friends," she replied and leaned in close. "The only thing is that we shouldn't tell Dexter." Akiza was confused. "Tell him what?" Luna giggled. "You'll see. I'll tell you more later." Akiza smiled and was curious as to what the little one was up to.

The next day, Jack and Crow were sitting at the breakfast table. Yusei got up and could smell their disgusting coffee. He was going to get some orange juice, before Jack and Crow stopped him. "Yusei. We have to talk." Yusei sat down and looked at both of them. "We've been talking with Sherry and we've decided that we want to go onto the Professional Dueling Circuit." Yusei wasn't that surprised, as he had overheard them talking about that a while ago.

"Okay. So when do you guys plan on going?" Crow turned to Jack who replied, "In a couple of days. There's a tournament one state over, so we can easily get to it." Crow smiled. "Plus, Sherry's there too." He grinned and chuckled sneakily to himself. Jack and Yusei rolled their eyes. "Anyways, do you have any plans for what you're going to be doing?" Jack asked, "You could come with us." Yusei shook his head. "No way. I'm staying here with Akiza." Jack sighed. "I knew you'd say that. You spend more time with Akiza than the rest of us put together." Yusei frowned.

"That's not true," he answered, but then thought about it for a moment. "Um...well...maybe." Jack rolled his eyes. "That's right. Jack Atlas is always right."

Sure enough, in a couple of days, Jack and Crow were heading off. The twins, Dexter, Akiza, and Martha all came over to say goodbye. "Now do that prince routine one more time," Martha said excitedly, "I don't know the next time I'll get to see you do it." She stuck out her hand and Jack did it. Everyone behind him giggled like school girls. "All right! That's enough now!" Jack shouted and stormed over to them.

"Yusei, be sure to take good care of Akiza." Yusei saluted him military style. "Will do." Jack then turned to Akiza. "Akiza, make sure Yusei keeps his pants on until he gives you a ring." Akiza blushed and Yusei stared at him. "Jack!" he shouted, "I can control my urges." Jack smirked. "Not without fantasying about her a million times a day," he said quietly. He then turned to the twins and Dexter and told them to stay in school. Finally, Crow said goodbye, but he seemed in a bigger rush to get going.

"Okay. Got to go." He quickly went up to everyone. "Bye. Love you. Keep your pants on Yusei. Make sure he does that Akiza. Don't eat too much Leo and Luna keep him from beating up Sly again." They all laughed and Crow gave them a salute as well. They headed off on their Runners and went onto the tournament nearby.

As Yusei went back to the garage, he sighed as it was so quiet now without Jack and Crow yelling at one another. Suddenly, the door opened and Yusei smiled when he saw who it was. "Akiza!" he said excitedly and ran over to her. Akiza seemed tense and nervous. "Akiza. What's wrong?" Akiza looked up at him. "Ummm...Yusei. I know Jack and Crow just left, but...I was wondering..." Yusei looked at her for a moment and she finally continued.

"Would you like to stay at my house?" Yusei looked surprised. "For the night?" he asked. "Permanently," Akiza replied firmly. Yusei gasped and Akiza looked away. "At least...until you got enough money to make it into a nicer place." Yusei was stunned. Living with Akiza? What was that like? What was it like living in such a nice place? Yusei was a bit nervous, but at least it would be a huge upgrade from where he was living right now.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to," Akiza replied. Yusei sighed. "No Akiza. I..." He changed his words. "Living with you would be fantastic and I'd love to stay over..." Akiza looked up and smiled. "As long as your parents said it was okay." Akiza showed him a toothy grin. "They already did," she replied, "So, do you want to start packing? If we hurry, we can be done within a couple of days." Yusei was surprised by the rush, but he decided it was all for the best.

Within the next few days, Yusei had managed to move most of his stuff back to Akiza's house. They even had another spare bedroom after his left over and Yusei was excited to be living with her. As he locked up, Zora came over and gave him a big hug. "I'm so happy you're moving to a new place," she replied, "Especially since it's with that girl you like." Yusei blushed. "Come on Zora. Martha gives me enough of that already." Zora couldn't help, but hug him again.

"I don't care. She's perfect for you and you'd better not lose her." Yusei managed a smile through the tight hug. "Yeah...well...Mr. Izinski made me sign a contract that we wouldn't do the deed until Akiza was married." Zora smiled. "Oh, but I'm sure a boy like you can control your urges quite easily." Yusei looked away. "Um...yeah sure," he lied.

He picked up his bags and got into his car. He waved at her as he drove over to the Izinski's house. As he did, he thought about what to do with his old Runner. He could still take it out ever now and again, but he now had people to drive him around and a car to drive multiple people around. Maybe he could...

Yusei smiled at the thought and quickly made his way to the Izinski's. He stepped out and went to the front door. He set down his bag and smiled as he looked up at the humongous house. He couldn't believe he was living here. The door opened and it was Akiza, smiling happily. Maybe the biggest thing he couldn't believe was that he was getting to live with such an amazing girl like her. And the best part was that she was both his girlfriend and best friend in the whole wide world.

As all of this was going on, Luna was typing up and writing down plans. She had called Dexter and he was about to come over very soon. When the doorbell rang, she could feel herself become lighter as she opened the door. "Come on in Dexter," she said happily and let him inside. When they sat down, Luna rested her hand on Dexter's. He looked up and Luna smiled.

"Dexter. There's something really important that I want to ask you." Dexter looked intensely at her. He could feel his mind going back to what he told Akiza. 'Maybe she's going to ask me if I like her,' he thought quickly before Luna continued with her question. "I was wondering...if..." Luna paused and Dexter felt his heart sink. 'Akiza blew it!' he screamed in his head.

"If you wanted to live here." Dexter stood up. "I knew it! I knew it!" He suddenly stopped. "What?" he asked. Luna smiled. "How would you feel about moving here?" Dexter sat back down. "Here? In the tops?" Luna nodded. "That's right. Here." She held out a piece of paper for him. "Look. Here are the advantages: you wouldn't have to pay for food, Leo and I could help you with cleaning, you wouldn't be all alone..." Dexter took notice of the last one as Luna continued. 'Did Akiza really say anything?' he wondered as he felt his suspicions coming back.

"See?" Luna asked once she told him the disadvantages, "Look how many more positives than negatives there are!" Dexter took the list and stared at it. It did seem nice. "Luna, did Akiza say anything to you about the meeting we had a week or so ago?" Luna shook her head. "No Dexter. The only thing she told me was that she promised you that she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, so that's why she couldn't say a word to me." Dexter knew that was right. "Are you sure?" he asked. Luna put a hand over her heart.

"I promise you Dexter that it's the truth." Dexter looked into her eyes and could feel some sort of weird feeling coming at him. He guessed it was...trust. "All right, I believe you," he replied, "How does Leo feel about this?" Luna smiled. "He's all on board. I talked to him last night about it and, just like I thought, he'd be more than happy to live with you." Dexter looked down. It...would be nice not having to live all alone. Waking up and going to bed with no one to talk to. Maybe this was the kind of break he needed.

"All right," he replied, "I guess. I'll do it." Luna clasped her hands. "Great!" she replied, "You can do it in a few days!" Dexter was stunned. "A few days?" he asked, "But I have to give a week's notice." Luna smiled. "Even better!" she replied. Dexter didn't get it. How was this better? He asked her. "Um...no reason," she replied and quickly tried to laugh it off. Dexter frowned, but decided it was for the better.

Over the next few days, Luna had gotten her plans in order and she soon found herself standing in front of Leo, Akiza, and Yusei. "All right team. If we're going to turn this into Dexter's room, we're going to have to make some changes. First, we're going to get these old toys out of here and donate them to charity." Yusei smiled. "Okay," he replied and tried to pick up the toy box. He quickly dropped it, as it was much too heavy. He put his hand on his lower back. "It's much too heavy," Luna replied, "We'll carry it out soon enough." Luna adjusted her hat on her head.

"Next. We're going to paint the walls a dark green, one of Dexter's favorite colors. I've then asked us to go and take out a lot of Dexter's stuff in a couple of nights." Yusei was confused. "Wait. How are we going to take his stuff out without us knowing it?" Luna smiled. "I'm going to be tell him that he needs all new stuff for his room." Akiza was confused. "Why would he agree to that?" Luna smiled. "I'll tell him that we got new stuff and can't see them until he comes over. However, we'll really be using his old stuff from his old room." Luna then checked her paper.

"Okay. We're going to remove, paint, and then bring in his stuff." Luna smiled. "All right team, lets get to work!" They all cheered and got started. They got rid of all of the old toys and games that the twins didn't need anymore. "Hey! It's Mr. Fuzzinstien!" Leo said happily as he found his old teddy bear. Luna put it in the bag as they continued putting the things into bags for charity. Once they were done, they headed for a hardware store and got ready to re-paint the room. They got all the equipment necessary. It was almost dinnertime by the time they got done and they decided to restart tomorrow.

In a couple of days, they had repainted the entire room. As Akiza and Luna were finishing it up, Yusei was trying to put on a couple of posters. "Ow!" Yusei shouted as he banged his hand with a hammer. Akiza rolled her eyes as Yusei was clueless with it. "Here. Let me do it," she replied and she took it from him. Yusei then went and took over Akiza's job.

The following morning, Dexter had all of his stuff packed. He sighed as he looked at his empty apartment. He called Luna and she answered. "Hey. I'm ready to go," he said happily. Luna wasn't so happy back to him. "Can it wait just an hour?" she asked. Dexter was confused. "Um...all right. Is something wrong?" Luna quickly sounded desperate. "No. No. Everything's all right." Luna quickly replied, "Just...just wait a little bit Dexter." They quickly hanged up and Luna turned to Yusei, Akiza, and Leo.

"What do you mean you didn't get a picture frame?" she screamed, "This was going to be the cherry on top of this entire room." Yusei sighed. "Come on. Lets just get it and put it there before Dexter gets here."

As Dexter waited, he finally spotted the limousine pull up to his apartment complex. He went inside and there was no one there with him. A butler took his bag and put it in the trunk. Luna had told him they had gotten all new stuff and the twins wouldn't say what it was. Dexter decided that maybe this was the new start that he needed on life. He got to ride in the big, fancy limo, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. When he got to the Tops, everyone was waiting to welcome him there.

"Welcome to your new home," they all said and Dexter blushed. "Thanks," he replied shyly. Everyone smiled as Yusei took his bag. Dexter then followed them to the top floor, where they let him inside. Dexter walked inside and could feel an awkwardness in the room. "Can I see my new bedroom?" Everyone nodded and smiled. Dexter went up to the door and took a deep breath. When he opened it, he gasped.

Inside, it looked nearly identical to his old room. He had the same sports posters and logos of many of the local sports teams. He looked around at the matching bedspread and he was overjoyed. "You guys...um...thank you," he said and they all smiled at him. Dexter looked back at the room and saw there was an empty picture frame. "What's this?" he asked. Luna smiled. "We're going to take a picture of all us," she replied, "That way, you'll never have to worry about being alone. You'll be able to look over and see that all of us care about you Dexter." Dexter smiled and they headed downstairs. After taking the picture, Dexter smiled.

"Thanks you guys. Thank you all." Yusei smiled. "Well...it's Luna who did a minority of the work." Dexter quickly glanced at her. "Luna?" Luna looked down and blushed. "Yeah," Akiza replied as Dexter turned to her, "Luna was in charge of all us. She deserves the thanks more than anyone." Dexter looked over at her and slowly walked up to her.

"Luna...how...how can I repay for this?" Luna smiled. "Just seeing you smile Dexter. That's all I need." Dexter knew that she needed more than that. He took a deep breath and decided that he had to go for it. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Squarely on the lips. Luna's eyes widened and so did everyone else. When Dexter was done, it suddenly hit him on what had happened. He looked around and saw everyone else staring at him. He then turned to Luna, who looked stunned as well.

"Why...why did you do that?" she asked. Dexter suddenly felt guilt rise up in his stomach. He let go of her and looked down. He quickly moved around her and ran upstairs. "Wait...that's not what I..." Luna started, but she was stopped. By the sound of Dexter's bedroom door slamming shut.

**A/N: i know the asking to move should probably take longer, but I wanted to end the Chapter on this cliffhanger.**

**Hope the Chapter wasn't boring and please review if you can! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!  
**

**Sorry for the longer wait. I had finals this week and needed time to study. I also had work four straight days, which made my days either studying or working.**

**Bentstu: Your predictions will probably happen next Chapter. Sorry for the wait!**

As Luna stayed downstairs, Yusei walked up to her. "I'll go talk to him," he said. Luna's face stayed firm and she put her arm out. "No. I'll go talk to him." Yusei watched as Luna then walked to the stairs and then up them. Everyone watched as she went to the door. "Dexter? Dexter?" she called out to him. When there was no response, Luna opened the wood door.

Inside, Dexter had his head on the pillow, and he was facing away from the door. How could he have been so selfish? He took her first kiss. He didn't kiss her on the cheek or give her a hug. He gave her a full on kiss on the lips. Why didn't he just do the gentlemen way and give her a simple hug. His emotions and urges had gotten the best of him and now Luna was probably upset about what he did.

"Dexter?" Luna called out to him. "Go away," he replied, even though he didn't want her to, "I know what I did was wrong." Luna closed the door behind her and walked up to the bed. "Dexter. Please don't cry. I'm not upset." Dexter sniffled. He still felt terrible. "You don't have to do that Luna. I know you're just saying that to make me feel better." Luna shook her head. "No Dexter. I'm not doing that. Please just sit up and look at me." Dexter slowly pushed himself off of the bed. He turned and looked at her, looking gloomy and sad.

Luna smiled at him. "Dexter. I know you think that you did something terrible, but you didn't." She reached across her lap and held his left hand. "What you did showed just how thankful you are. You don't have to be upset Dexter, because your message got through." Dexter wiped his nose with his free hand. "But...I stole your first kiss from you." Luna smiled. "You didn't steal it. You really meant it, because it shows that you like me." Dexter shook his head.

"I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you." Luna was both touched and saddened by his words. "You think I'm wonderful?" Dexter nodded shyly. "Of course. I mean, you're so thoughtful of me, your smile is gorgeous, and your eyes are like two shining suns. I don't deserve someone as great as that." Luna was again touched and saddened. "But those are qualities any girl could have Dexter, not just me." Dexter shook his head. "No they're not! You're always thinking about others and you've taken me places and paid for everything. I doubt there is another girl in the world who is as generous as you." Luna blushed. The compliments just kept on coming. "You've done so much for me Luna. You've shown so much care and kindness, that I could never return it back to you. That's why I shouldn't have stolen your first kiss." Luna shook her head. "You didn't steal my first kiss Dexter. You willingly gave me your first kiss." Dexter shook his head.

"No. I stole your first kiss and I can never take it back. I was shellfish and irresponsible. If you wanted to slap me like they do on TV shows and movies, then I'll understand." Luna gasped. "Dexter. First, I would never slap you. I would never slap anyone. Yusei and Akiza taught me that slapping someone is not okay. Second, what if we agreed to give me my first kiss back?" Dexter stared at her. "How?" Luna shrugged.

"Just say that you give me my first kiss back." Dexter sighed. "All right. I give you your first kiss back." Luna smiled. "Good. And now I can still give my first kiss to someone special." Dexter nodded. "Great. I hope you find someone special to give it to." Luna still smiled. "Dexter, look at me." Dexter turned to her. Luna quickly leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. Dexter's eyes widened in shock, as Luna had her eyes closed the whole time. Dexter quickly tried to closed the eye and enjoy the moment. After a few of them, Luna leaned back.

"Luna, why did you kiss me?" Luna giggled. "Because I like you silly." Dexter almost smiled. "R...really?" Luna nodded and Dexter smiled. "Luna." Luna smiled and they stayed quiet as Luna and Dexter let their legs dangle over the side of the bed. "I like you too," Dexter said as he took her hand. Luna looked down and then back up at him. They leaned forward and, finally, they kissed each other together at the same time. "Come on," Luna said as she took her hand, "Lets go tell everyone." Dexter was baffled.

"What?" he asked and Luna turned to him. "Lets tell everyone that we're dating." Dexter was confused. He never thought a girl would tell him that in his life. "We are?" Luna held back her laughter. "Yes. I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend." Dexter smiled. "Okay. You're my girlfriend and I'm you boyfriend." Luna nodded. "Exactly." They went downstairs, hand-in-hand, and everyone watched when they came to the bottom of the steps.

"Look...everyone. I have an announcement. Dexter and I..." Luna looked at him and he looked at her. "Are official boyfriend and girlfriend." Everyone else cheered and went up to them. Yusei, Akiza, and Leo all had their suspicions, but they were all correct. Luna and Dexter liked each other and they both were going to go far together. They all congratulated them and then Akiza made a suggestion. "Lets have pizza!" They all cheered and they went to decide on what to order.

The next morning, it was a completely different feel for Dexter and Yusei. Yusei got up and was stunned by the fact that he wasn't having to wake up with shouting and arguing. Instead, it was quiet for a change. He decided to lay back in bed and enjoy the peace and quiet. Finally, Yusei decided that he couldn't stay in bed all day and got up. When he did, Akiza was sitting at the breakfast table, eating cereal. "Hey Akiza." Akiza smiled, as it had been this way for the first few days Yusei was there.

As Yusei sat down and ate, with Akiza across from him, Akiza remembered something. "Yusei. Have I given you a full tour of the house yet?" Yusei shrugged. "No, but that's okay," he said with a smile. "I'll find my way around." Akiza rolled her eyes. "Yusei. We've been at the twins' apartment the past few days and you didn't get a chance to really explore the house. Heck, you've spent your time in four main places: living room, dining room, your room, and the bathroom. The only other place you know is where my room is."

"Hey. I enjoy the valuable time I sit on the toilet," Yusei responded back. Akiza just chuckled. "After breakfast, I'll show you the house." Yusei sighed and decided that, once Akiza put her mind to it, nothing was going to stop her.

As soon as Yusei put his breakfast bowl into the sink, Akiza grabbed him by the hand, and started walking him to the entrance. "All right," she started, "This is the entryway." Yusei rolled his eyes. "No Akiza. It's the entrance to my bedroom." Akiza frowned. "Keep that up and it might be the entrance to your bedroom outside." Yusei quickly stopped laughing and let her keep going.

Akiza then showed him the living room and kitchen, both places he had been before. Akiza then took him upstairs to the bathroom and then to a second bathroom. As Yusei looked into the shower/bathtub, he noticed four towels hanging there, but he hadn't used this bathroom to clean himself. "Akiza, why are there four towels?" he asked. Akiza blushed slightly. "Um..two of them are for me," she replied. Yusei didn't get it. "Why do you need two of them?" he asked. Akiza's face turned even redder and she turned around.

"Because when my entire body needs to be covered, I need two towels to help with my chest. All right?" she shouted. Yusei gasped and Akiza looked down. "I'm...I'm sorry for shouting." Yusei smiled. "It's okay Akiza. I understand the two towels and it's okay. I'm proud that you're taking the time to cover up your entire body." Akiza smiled a little bit. "Thank you Yusei." Yusei smiled and took her hand. "Come on. There's still a few places you haven't shown me." Akiza was surprised that Yusei was so happy to keep going on the tour, even with it starting out as a joke to him.

Akiza then showed him to her parents bedroom and then the workout room. "I know we've already said this before," Akiza noted, "But I don't think you need to do anything physical to make yourself more attractive to me." Yusei smiled. "That's just fine with me," he replied, "Besides, I've got my eye on that treadmill and stair climber. Of course, it'd be great if you showed me how to use them, because I've never been on one and want to be safe." Akiza was grateful that Yusei was putting safety first and also not worried about his body image. They quickly walked to another room and Yusei smiled when he saw that it was a room with lots of old video games.

"Akiza, why is this here?" Akiza shrugged. "My Dad has a secret collection of video games." Yusei was stunned. "Wow! That's actually kind of cool. Would he ever let me play?" Akiza bit her lip. "Maybe," she replied as she wrapped her arms around him, "Of course, we'll have to agree to his agreement first." Yusei blushed, but nodded firmly. "All right. I understand." Akiza giggled at Yusei's sudden seriousness.

Back at the twins, Dexter was getting up, when he heard the sound of footsteps going on downstairs. When he got there, Luna and Leo were almost ready. "Okay. Dexter's going to..." Luna turned around. "Hey Dexter! Perfect timing." Dexter stared blankly at her. "What's going on?" Luna led him over to a seat and Leo set a stack of blueberry pancakes in front of him. "Here you go Dexter! Fresh off the griddle!" Dexter looked up at them. "You guys...you didn't have to do this for me. The room was already enough." Luna shook her head. "Think of it as a welcoming breakfast." Dexter got up. "Thanks you guys."

He went and hugged Leo and was about to kiss Luna, but he gave her a hug instead. He quick glanced at Leo. "Leo you're not upset that I'm dating your sister are you?" Leo shook his head. He went over and put both arms, one each, on their shoulders. "Are you kidding? My best friend with my sister? I couldn't be happier!" Dexter smiled and manged a laugh.

Later, the twins decided to show him around the complex. Dexter had only passed by the rooms and not really noticed them before. There was a downstairs pool and workout area, but neither really caught his eye. They then had a more relaxing area, with books, but also a massage area. Dexter wasn't afraid to admit that the last one sound like a good idea.

"Do you want to sign up for a appointment?" Luna asked. Dexter quickly shook his head. "Um...no. You don't have to do that." Luna giggled. "Don't worry about it Dexter. They went up to a woman at a desk. "Excuse me, but can we schedule a appointment for a massage?" The woman nodded and started looking through the list of people who lived there. Dexter was nervous, as he hadn't registered himself or anything like that. The woman smiled. "Okay Dexter. I can set you up." Dexter stunned as a phone rang. "Excuse me," the woman said and went to answer it.

Dexter quickly turned to Leo and Luna. "When was I registered into living here?" he asked. Luna smiled. "We applied for that a while ago," she replied, "Especially since we didn't want you to have to worry about anything when you moved here." Dexter blushed. "Well...thanks you guys." The woman got finished with the call and then they scheduled a appointment for Dexter. When they were done, they headed back upstairs.

"Thanks you guys. I've always wanted a massage." The twins giggled and were happy that Dexter could enjoy the massage in a couple of days.

As Akiza and Yusei got settled for a quiet day at home, Akiza decided to go online while Yusei watched TV. Everything seemed really quiet, until Akiza suddenly heard a loud sound from the sofa. She turned to Yusei. "Did you just fart?" she asked. Yusei turned to her. "Yeah. So what?" he asked. Akiza rolled her eyes. "At least say excuse me when you do that." Yusei frowned. "When Jack, Crow, and I did were at home, we passed gas all the time, and no one said excuse me. Heck, we even had farting contests." Akiza stared at him.

"Farting contests?" Yusei nodded. "Yeah. We'd get a can of beans for dinner and we'd go through the entire can by the time supper was over. We then keep track of who had the loudest fart and, whoever won, didn't have to do the dishes for a few days. One time, my pants were so bad that I could smell some old farts on it at the end of the night." Akiza just stared at him as he lifted his right leg and let another one rip. Akiza sighed.

"Well...Jack and Crow are gone, so no farting contests," Akiza replied, "Just say excuse me. That's all I ask." Yusei nodded and apologized. They both went back to doing what they were doing and Akiza couldn't help, but wonder why Yusei was so different now that they were living together. Maybe it was due to the fact that she didn't see him for an entire day before, just a little part of it.

Later, at dinner, Akiza and Yusei enjoyed some sloppy joes. Sure enough, Yusei was as gassy as ever and he let out a huge burp. "No belching contests either," Akiza replied as she didn't want to get into another gas disagreement. Still, the night was mostly quiet as Akiza and Yusei decided to watch some TV together. Akiza was surprised that Yusei really wanted to watch a sporting event, but she didn't see it as unusual as she would have a few months ago. Yusei was into a lot of other things besides Turbo Dueling. They watched the event and Akiza decided to go to bed when it was over with. As Akiza was about to go into her room, Yusei raced up to her.

"Akiza, are you going to bed?" he asked. Akiza nodded. "Yeah." Yusei smiled. "Well...here." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips. He smiled as Akiza was a little stunned. "A goodnight kiss," he said happily. Akiza smiled. "Well thanks Yusei. I'd like to do that more often." Yusei nodded. "Well...okay," he replied and gave her another kiss. Akiza was going to push further, but decided it was best not to. "Good night Yusei." Yusei nodded. "Good night."

The next day was when everyone was suppose to meet up for Martha's story. Still, Dexter wanted to stay back and behind. However, Luna wasn't having any of that and pulled him into the car. Dexter was embarrassed that Luna had to do it, but in a way, it showed just how strong nature Luna was that she could stick up for herself. When they got there, they were all seated around Martha. Jack and Crow were not there, so it was different with just the five of them. However, Martha was not concerned.

"Okay, these next couple of Chapters mainly involve your characters, so you don't have to worry about Jack and Crow's characters taking the spotlight. Everyone smiled as she started."

_With Jackka and Crowka gone, it left the rest of the Signers and Dexterka all alone. Still, they were happier than before, as they could now see each other everyday. The four Signers got together and did something almost everyday. However, Dexterka was really uncomfortable around them and felt like a fifth wheel. As he declined an invite, for the fifth straight day, Lunaka decided that she would stay behind as well. Still, Dexterka felt guilty and pleaded with her to go with everyone else. Still, Lunaka wasn't going to go with it. She wanted to see what Dexterka did when he wasn't with them. To her surprise, he didn't really do much and it made her feel bad that he was doing nothing, when he could have done something fun with Yuseika, Akizaka, and the twins._

_"Dexterka, don't you want to go with us? We'll go out to the village market and buy food. It's a lot of fun." Dexterka shook his head. "Nah. That's okay." Luna frowned and grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on. Lets go." Dexterka was stunned as she pulled him out of the hut and into the street. They passed two security guards that guarded the most biggest and expensive huts._

_Up ahead, Leoka was with Yuseika and Akizaka, getting grossed out by their constant displays of affection. 'If only Lunaka and Dexterka were here.' Suddenly, he heard a female voice. "You guys! Wait up!" The three of them stopped and saw Lunaka dragging Dexterka by the wrist. Finally, they made their way up to them and Dextera could finally stand up right. "Have you guys bought anything yet?" Yuseika shook his head. "Nope we were just going to get started," Yuseika replied, "So lets go."_

_As they walked around, there were a lot of things that were for sale. Vegetables, meat, and many different spices. They had samples of food and some people cooking to make those samples. They went and tried a lot of them out and ones where they all agreed on enjoying, they bought a bunch of. As they were all having fun, everyone noticed that Dexterka seemed a lot more talkative and happy. When they got done, everyone enjoyed their time out and they all carried cloth bags full of stuff._

_"That was a good day," Yuseika noted as they all walked into the setting sun. "And who was the one who took the most samples?" Leoka asked as he ruffled Dexterka's hair. Dexterka laughed. "Yeah. I did have fun," he commented. Lunaka nodded. "See? Lets do this more often!" Akizaka agreed. "Lets do this every week on this day." It was the day which was our Saturday.  
_

_As Akizaka prepared the meal for that night, she noticed that Yuseika seemed more interested in eating the food before it got to the table. "Yuseika, do you really have to be so impatient?" she asked. Yuseika sighed. "Yeah, but I want to eat soon. I'm starving." Akizaka sighed too. "If you help me, then the faster the food will get from here to your stomach." Yuseika smiled and gave her a kiss. "All right. What do you want me to do?"_

_Soon, the food was all prepared and they started to dig in. Akizaka watched as Yuseika started plowing through his food like a speeding car. "Yuseika, slow down! You don't want to get an upset stomach." Yuseika nodded and tried to slow down. Akizaka looked on and thought, 'Why haven't I noticed these flaws before?' Akizaka didn't get it. She had been at Yuseika's dozens of times and she had never seen Yuseika go through his food this quickly. Was it because they were living together that he now saw it as a green light to not be so gentleman like? After he was done eating, Yuseika went over and gave Akizaka a kiss, thanking her for the meal. Akizaka smiled as he put his clay dish away, before coming back to give Akizaka more love and affection._

_'Well, at least some things don't change,' Akizaka thought._

_Later, Akizaka was sitting around a small fire in the hut. Her parents were going to be gone for a couple of days, but that still kept Akizaka and Yuseika on edge. They wanted to be affectionate with one another, but they didn't want to get into trouble. So, they held back and kept their affection to hugs and kisses. Still, Akizaka noticed more things about Yuseika that she didn't notice before. He wasn't afraid to let out wind from his mouth or behind..._

Akiza turned to Yusei and gave him a look. Where had this happened before? Yusei just tried to smile and make her feel better. Akiza just gave him a nudge and a wink as well. Still, she could see where Akizaka was coming from. Yusei was different now that they had moved in. She had discovered Yusei did have little quirks and things that she never knew before. It sure was different, but it was definitely intriguing.

_Yuseika also had many quirks that Akizaka didn't know about. For example, Yuseika snored when he slept and it caused Akizaka to wake up in the middle of the night a couple of times. However, the sounds he made almost caused her to laugh heuristically. Yuseika also sang while bathing and he would sometimes dance for no reason. But, it was not only Yuseika who had quirks, but also Akizaka. For example, Akizaka liked to eat breakfast at about the same time every morning and then spend a good amount of time trying to look beautiful._

_Not only was Akizaka big on her breakfast, but she was also very consistent at making sure hr big bras were in good shape. Yuseika had to take her bras to the sewers a few times a week. When Yuseika wondered what size they were, as they were larger than everyone else in the village, he found that Akizaka had cut the tags off. He sighed, but did a kick out of the fact that he got to carry Akizaka's undergarments. _

_Finally, one night, Akizaka and Yuseika decided just to let it out in the open. Yuseika asked if they were going to go over to the twins' hut, but Akizaka shook her head. "We have to talk," she replied. Yuseika stayed quiet and once the dishes were cleaned, Akizaka brought him to a corner of the hut. When Yuseika asked what she wanted to talk about Akizaka sighed. "I just want to get out all of our little quirks and things that we don't know about each other. Like the fact that you're not ashamed to let gas out of your butt." Yuseika looked away and decided that it probably was best to talk about it._

_So, they did. They told them all about the little things that they know they do and might cause the other to be uncomfortable. When they were done, they knew and learned a lot. However, it was for the better and they both shared a kiss on the lips. "Come on. I'd better put more wood on the fire," Yuseika noted. As he did, there was a loud noise from his behind. Akizaka gasped and Yuseika turned around._

_"Excuse me," he said. Akizaka smiled and nodded at him. When he got back, Akizaka gave him a good make out session, since he had learned his lesson._

As Martha closed the book, Leo turned to Yusei. "He's exactly like you Yusei." Yusei shook his head. "No he's not. I don't snore or do as much weird stuff as him." Martha laughed. "I don't know about that Yusei. You can be pretty odd sometimes when no one else is around." Yusei stared at her. "How could you see me do anything if no one is around?" Martha smiled and Yusei instantly knew he shouldn't have asked that.

"Well, there have been a few times I have caught you singing to yourself really loudly." Yusei blushed and quickly looked away. "Is he good?" Leo asked. Martha laughed. "Um...well...not...really." Leo and Luna laughed. "I could totally see Yusei being a bad singer." Yusei quickly turned to face them. "Oh yeah?" he asked playfully, "What about you Leo?" Leo smiled. "I'm a great singer. In fact I'll prove it."

Leo started singing one of the big songs of the day, but he started forgetting the words. Finally, as the whole room laughed at him, Leo sighed, and decided that he wasn't that good of a singer.

As they drove home, Luna turned to Dexter, and asked him if there was anything that made him weird. "Well...a lot of things," he replied, not wanting to go into details. Luna smiled. "Don't worry Dexter. Just be yourself. We won't judge you." Dexter bit his lip. "Okay," he replied and then instantly put an arm around Luna. Luna smiled, but Dexter was still nervous. "You're okay with this aren't you?" he asked. Luna smiled. "Of course," she replied and put an arm around him. From the front seat, Yusei and Akiza smiled. Yusei stopped at a stoplight and they each touched hands, knowing the love of affection was in all four of their hearts.

Later that night, it was time to go to sleep. Dexter thought that everyone was in bed. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, still wearing his glasses. Suddenly, the door opened, and it was Luna that came in. "Luna, what are you doing here?" he asked. Luna walked up to the bed. "I just wanted to check and make sure you're all right." She tucked him in a little bit. "Are you comfortable? Did you have a good day?" Dexter nodded and Luna smiled as Dexter looked at her. "Is there anything else you needed?" Luna blushed lightly, so light that Dexter couldn't see it in the dark.

"Well...do you want a kiss goodnight?" Dexter gasped and felt his cheeks heating up. "I never have gotten a kiss goodnight before." Luna was stunned. "Never?" Luna asked. "Never." Luna frowned. "Well...I'm going to be sure to make sure that changes." She walked up and cupped Dexter's head. She then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. When she leaned back, she could see Dexter's blush through the dark. "Um...thank you Luna." Luna giggled.

"You're welcome," she replied, "If you wanted, I could do this for you every night." Dexter was now even more nervous, but he remembered that Luna told him to be himself. "I...I'd like that," he replied and Luna went up and hugged him. "Okay," she replied happily and let him go. Dexter reached out and just grazed her hand. "Wait!" he replied and Luna stopped. She turned around and Dexter got out of bed. He wrapped her in a hug and smiled. "Thanks Luna." He leaned back and the two smiled at one another. "Well...good night Dexter." Dexter nodded "Good night Luna."

Luna headed for the door and Dexter went into bed. They both looked at one another and smiled. They then finished their tasks, with Luna shutting the door, and Dexter tucking himself in. 'A kiss goodnight every night,' Dexter thought happily to himself.

A couple of mornings later, Akiza sighed as she woke up. The Yusei she thought she was moving in with was very different than the one she thought she knew. She had found Yusei's room to have clothes on the floor, he played his music too loud, and a few other things that Akiza was finding annoying. As she looked up, she could hear Yusei taking a shower. She decided that it was about time to get moving and got out of bed. As she walked by, she could hear Yusei singing Yankee Doodle Dandy very loudly.

Except he didn't know most of the words.

"Some...thing something something...some...thing...some...thing something something something...something something something something Uncle Sam. Born on the fourth of July." Akiza sighed as he then repeated the song again, still with almost no words. "Some...thing something something..." Akiza growled and shouted. "Yusei, if you don't know the words, then don't sing it!" Yusei couldn't hear her and Akiza instantly remembered Martha's book. She then got an idea.

Later, as Yusei had showered and shaved, he was met with Akiza at the door. He jumped at seeing her. "Hey Akiza. What's up?" She took his wrist and pulled him downstairs. "Come on," she replied, "We have to talk." Yusei went and sat down at the kitchen table, before Akiza pushed a bowl of hot oatmeal in front of him. "Hey! Oatmeal!" he said excitedly and dived right in. Akiza sat down with him. "So what are we talking about?" Akiza smiled.

"We're going to talk about all of your little...ah hem...quirks." Yusei stared at her. "We've been friends for years Akiza. Don't you know most them by now?" Akiza closed her eyes. "I thought so, but then we started living together and I realized how many more of them there are." Yusei was confused. "What ones are there?" he asked and Akiza started listing them off. By the time she was done, Yusei had finished the bowl of oatmeal.

"And lastly, would it kill you to tell Jack to stop calling and talking about the bedroom? Stand up to him!" Yusei sighed. "Look Akiza..." He got up and wrapped her in a hug. "Listen, I knew when we moved in, there were going to be things that were different about me. Things that you didn't know before. And...I'm sorry if they are a little odd or annoying, but I really want you to be able to tolerate living with me. Because...I really like you and want you to be happy." Akiza looked down, starting to feel guilty.

"Well...I'm sorry about calling you out. I have my own faults myself. I shouldn't have judged you." Yusei smiled. "It's okay Akiza. I forgive you." He leaned forward and they shared a kiss. When they leaned back, they both smiled. "And...I'll try not be so weird," Yusei added. Akiza giggled. "Don't worry Yusei. I like it when you act kind of silly." Yusei chuckled and they shared another kiss. This time, it was a bit deeper, and only a sign of things to come.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and next time, some affectionate things are going to happen! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!  
**

**Bentstua: There's a bit of Leo addressed in this Chapter. The only thing with Leo getting with someone is that the show is pretty much out of girls for him to go out with, so it's hard for me to find someone for him. Anyways, thanks for the review and thanks for using my suggestion on Chapter 2 of your story!**

As Dexter laid on a couch, lying on his back, he wondered if Luna was happy with him. Over the last few days, he had tried to be more affectionate with her. When she got done making Dinner and then eating it, Dexter would give her a hug. He thanked her for making it for him and Leo, who also thanked her. Luna would smile and say that she was more than happy to do it for them.

The kisses good night had continued and Luna was really enjoying them. Last night, Luna had pushed him over when she asked him to sit up for his goodnight kiss. Dexter actually had to put his hand on her shoulders to get her to stop. Luna was actually in shock and didn't realize what she had done. She felt bad, so Luna apologized. Still, Dexter wondered if it was a sign of something that Luna wasn't telling him about.

As Dexter sat and wondered, he saw Luna come up to him. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey Luna. Is everything all right?" Luna closed her eyes and smiled. "Yep. I just wanted to check in on you and see if everything was okay." Dexter stood up and Luna opened her eyes. "That's really sweet of you," he replied. He quickly wrapped his around her in a hug. "Everything's going good and I hope the same is true for you." He rested his head on her shoulder and Luna returned the hug. "It is. Thank you Dexter."

They stayed like that for a while, until Dexter finally leaned back. Luna and him smiled at one another. "So, is there anything you need help with?" Dexter asked and Luna shook her head. "No, but if you wanted, you could come sit outside with me." Dexter nodded and Luna took his hand. Dexter was a bit surprised, but didn't mind as they went outside. Luna let him sit on a long, outstretched lawn chair, and she did the same. As they looked outside at the New Domino City skyline, Dexter asked her a question.

"Luna, are you happy with the way things are between us?" Luna turned in his direction. "I'm very happy," she replied, "Why do you ask?" Dexter looked down. "I just...didn't want to feel like I forced you into a relationship. I mean, it's the first one I've ever had." Luna smiled. "It's the same for me Dexter. It's not like I'm an expert at dating at all. I'm just as smart as you are." Dexter smiled. "Well...would you want to go out with me on a date?" Luna was puzzled. "Sure," she replied, surprised that Dexter had asked, "But where do you wanna go?" Dexter was nervous. What if he picked the wrong place? He sighed.

"Umm...I don't know. A good spot would be that family restaurant down the street." Luna smiled. "Or we could go to that restaurant and bakery too." Dexter quickly backed down. "All right. We can go there," he replied. Luna frowned. "Dexter, don't be such a pushover. If you wanna go to that restaurant you suggested, that's fine." Dexter shook his head. "No. We can go to the place you suggested. Besides, we might find something good to take home." Luna frowned. "Dexter, are you sure?"

Dexter nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure." Luna frowned as she decided it was no use fighting over it. "Ummm...okay," she replied. This was the thing that bugged her so much about Dexter. He was always trying to make her happy. Still, Luna was excited that Dexter wanted to go on a date. They hadn't gotten to go out together since they moved in together.

Across town, Yusei and Akiza had done the same thing. They too hadn't been on a date since they had moved in together. Akiza and Yusei were just sitting around upstairs as Akiza's parents had come back. Yusei and Akiza had kept their intimate moments to a minimal. The worst thing they wanted to have was Yusei being kicked out for making out with Akiza. Akiza and Yusei decided that the best way to get themselves by themselves was with a date.

Later, Yusei went up to Akiza, as she sat outside the house on a rocker. He sat down and rocked with her. "Hey Akiza, we haven't gone on a date since I've stayed over here and I wondered if you would like to go on one?" Akiza turned to him and smiled. "Sure thing Yusei. Is Friday good?" She leaned in close. "My parents are going to be gone this weekend, helping my Dad promote his re-election campaign." Yusei looked at her and wondered. "Are you saying that...afterwards...we could...um...you know?" Akiza nodded and leaned back. Yusei quickly smiled. It had been forever since they had made out and they were both itching to do it again.

On Friday, Yusei went up to Akiza and saw her getting her hair and makeup all set. "So, this is how the great Akiza Izinski does it?" he asked as she put on some lipstick. Akiza looked over at him, even as she focused on getting the right angle. "You're a guy Yusei, so you don't really have that much to do. Just make sure you showered and combed your hair. You the put some nice clothes on and that's pretty much it." Yusei smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm giving you grief Akiza. Don't be so serious." Akiza sighed and stood up. "I know," she replied, "But I'm just saying the truth." Yusei leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Yusei, I do have makeup on." Yusei sighed. "So does that mean I can't kiss you all night?" Akiza giggled. "Well...I wouldn't say that," she replied, "But I can certainly kiss you." She leaned forward and left a kiss mark on his cheek. "Whoops. Got some lipstick on ya." She then tried to get it off with her thumb.

"Ahh! Akiza! Stop it!" Yusei replied, "That tickles." Akiza and him both started laughing as Akiza continued to playfully try and get it off. Finally, Yusei was too squirmy that Akiza had to get a washrag to get it off. Once it was off, Akiza checked her hair in the mirror. "You look wonderful already," Yusei replied, "So don't worry about it." Akiza smiled back at him. It was nice not having to worry about what the other one thought all the way until they met up. It was nice to have them right there, to tell them that they looked nice.

"Thanks. You do too." Akiza then took his hand and they went outside the house. Yusei locked the door and they went to the limo waiting for them. Yusei opened the door and let Akiza into the car with her dark red dress. He followed, wearing his button up shirt, and soon the limo was off. They picked an average restaurant, not too fancy and not too dumpy. When they got there, they got out a few blocks away. The then walked hand in hand to the restaurant.

At the twins', Luna was actually ready before Dexter was. He quickly tried to look over his hair and make sure he didn't look bad for his new girlfriend. Finally, Luna went to the bathroom, and saw Dexter still fumbling with his hair. He couldn't get it to be even and he had a half tied tie around his collar. He wanted to do something different for her, as she always saw him wearing his usual bow tie. The only problem was that he wasn't an expert at how tie them. Luna frowned, as she felt bad that Dexter was trying to look perfect for her. "Is everything okay in here?" Dexter turned to her.

"Oh yeah. Everything's fine!" he replied. Luna wasn't so sure. "Dexter. Here, why don't I help?" She went up and quickly did his tie. "I have instructions here," he noted as he had printed them out from the internet. However, Luna didn't need them. "Don't worry Dexter. Akiza taught me how to do this. Yusei still doesn't know how to tie a tie, because the few times he wore one, Akiza's tied it for him." Dexter watched as she then leaned forward, smelling his nice cologne. "You smell nice," she complimented him.

Dexter smiled as he looked at her short cut pink dress. "Thanks," he replied, "You look nice too." Luna smiled. "Thanks and so do you. So don't worry so much about your hair." She quickly brushed it with her hand and then took his hand. "Come on! Lets go!" she said quickly and took Dexter out of the room, just as he managed to turn off the light switch.

Back with Yusei and Akiza, they sat down at a table. After they had ordered, Yusei was normally full of questions. However, they now saw each other almost everyday. So, there really wasn't a ton of new things to talk about. "So...how long are your parents away?" Akiza shrugged. "Just the weekend," she replied. "Oh," Yusei answered back. It was awkward not to have much to talk about. Yusei reached across the table and held her hand.

"Well...I'm glad we can at least spend this time alone together." Akiza nodded. "Yeah," she replied back. She sighed and looked around. It was the first time, in a long time, that they weren't talking all the way until the food arrived. "So how's Jack and Crow's dueling going?" she asked, "How did they do in their first tournament?" Yusei smiled.

"Well, Jack took fourth and Crow took third." Akiza smiled. "So the rivalry continues?" she asked and Yusei nodded. "Yeah, but I'm thinking that things will cool down quickly, now that Jack and Crow can live in their own hotel rooms. Hopefully that keeps them in check." Akiza nodded. "Yeah. Did they fight with you a lot when you were little?" Yusei nodded. "Yeah, but they managed to work things out...most of the time." Akiza laughed and Yusei enjoyed having the sound of it in front of him.

"You have a really nice laugh," Yusei complimented. Akiza blushed. "Yusei...you always compliment me on stuff like that. Even if it's not important."

"That's not true," he replied, "Hearing you laugh is important to me!" Akiza was surprised. "It is?" Yusei nodded. "Akiza, you've been through so much, that hearing you laugh is very important to me. I want to hear you laugh as often as I can." Akiza smiled. "Yusei," she said while stroking his vein exposed hand, "I feel the same way about your laugh." Yusei looked away. "I...I don't have that great of a laugh." Akiza shook her head.

"That's not true! You laugh so rarely that sometimes...I wonder if you even have a laugh at all." Yusei frowned and rubbed his hand against hers. "No Akiza. I..." He sighed. "I'm sorry that I don't laugh very often. I've...tried to open myself up to you, but I'm sorry that I still have a ways to go." Akiza smiled. "It's okay. I just...like seeing you act more relaxed and not so serious." Yusei got up and they shared a peck on the lips. He sat back down and they soon got their food.

Across the way, Luna and Dexter were walking to the restaurant that Luna decided to go to. "Isn't Leo lonely sitting at home all by himself?" Dexter asked. Luna smiled."It's all right. I promised to order fried chicken for him once a week to make up for it. Besides, Leo needs his personal time to himself too." Dexter nodded and kept walking. He still felt bad for Leo and decided to talk to him later about it.

Back at the restaurant, Yusei and Akiza were about to dive into their food. However, Yusei then thought of a way to be more relaxed. Instead of diving into his food, he instead ate a lot slower. Akiza took note of his much slower eating and complimented him on it. "How's the food?" she asked. "Delicious," he replied. Akiza smiled. "I've noticed your not putting away your food like it wasn't even there." Yusei nodded as he took another bite of his food. He noticed that, unlike Jack, Crow, and himself, she never seemed to rush through her food.

At the restaurant Luna and Dexter were at, Dexter wanted to order something. The only problem was that he wasn't sure what to order. 'Maybe I'll just order the same thing as Luna. Uh...but is that proper dating rules? Is that bad?' he wondered and was suddenly awoken by the sound of Luna's voice. "Dexter, you ready to order?" He looked up. "Um...yeah," he replied. Luna looked up to the waitress. "I'll have the chicken special." Dexter gasped. He didn't know what that was, as Luna hadn't mentioned ordering that before. The waitress took the order and then looked at Dexter.

"Um...I'll have the same." Luna looked a bit surprised. "Are you sure you want that?" she asked. Dexter nodded. "Uh...sure," he replied, "Lets live adventurous." Luna smiled and looked at ease. "All right," she replied and the waitress took their orders. Dexter still didn't know what he really ordered, besides the side dishes. Luna faced him when she saw that they were now being left alone.

"I'm surprised you ordered that Dexter." Dexter smiled. "Um...yeah. I wanted to try something new." Luna still wondered if there was another reason behind it. "You didn't just order it, because I did. Did you Dexter?" Dexter shook his head. If Luna knew he did it for that reason, she'd probably explode and wonder why he did such a thing.

Back with Yusei and Akiza, they were now leaving the restaurant. They both held hands as Yusei kissed her cheek. They got into the limo and both knew what was next. They had been waiting for it all night, but now that it was time, they were both nervous. They hadn't done it in so long, so they were worried they would forget what to do or what the other one enjoyed. The car ride couldn't last long enough, as they quickly found themselves at Akiza's house.

Yusei put his arm around Akiza as they walked inside and went their separate directions. Yusei and Akiza didn't say a word, as they wanted to be sure that they didn't force the issue. Yusei went to the bathroom and changed back into his usual attire as Akiza did the same in her room. Yusei sat on the toilet and wondered what to do to get things going.

Akiza did the same, only on her bed. She wanted to be sure that Yusei was comfortable, especially since she didn't want to force him into anything unusual. Heck, she hadn't been this nervous about making out with him since the first time they had done it. Akiza laid back on the bed.

She remembered the fist time making out. Yusei laid firmly on his back and Akiza climbed on top. They had talked about what they wanted it and it stunned Akiza how caring Yusei was. He wanted her on top and Akiza was nervous. Still, Yusei gently took her hand and assured her that everything was all right. Akiza then started slowly and Yusei let out a moan. Akiza quickly stopped and asked him if everything was all right.

Yusei replied that he was and he asked if Akiza was okay. She nodded and continued. She remembered how great it was to give Yusei pleasure and make him happy. Akiza remembered the smile on his face and she knew he did the same thing for her.

Yusei had made his way to his room and he too thought about their first time making out. He remembered looking up and seeing Akiza enjoy making him feel good. There was no doubt that she was enjoying it and he enjoyed seeing her smiling face. When they were done, they hugged, and thanked each other for the session. They then instantly agreed that they would do it more often.

However, it had been quite a while since they last made out and they both were nervous. Yusei decided that the only way they were going to get over it was by doing it. He opened his door slightly and looked outside his room at Akiza's door. A moment later, Akiza did the same, and she looked over at Yusei. There was a few moments of silence where Yusei and Akiza stared at one another.

Finally, they both opened the door and walked outside. They both shyly stared at their feet, almost as if they were first meeting. "So...should we go downstairs?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded. "Yeah. Lets go." They each took their hands and went downstairs. They saw the large couch almost waiting for them. They went over and sat down.

"So..." Akiza started, "Do you wanna make out?" Yusei gulped. "Yeah. Yourself?" Akiza nodded. "All right," Yusei replied and took both hands. He then started to gently lean Akiza's back partly onto the couch. Akiza quickly frowned. "Thats not how we do it," she replied firmly and quickly pushed back. Yusei didn't get upset, as he let her push him firmly on his back. Yusei leaned back and had no problems with what Akiza was doing. At first, Akiza looked frustrated. However, she soon smiled at him and leaned in close to his face. She talked in a low volume, as if she only wanted the two of them to hear.

"So, were you trying to be a bad boy and be on top?" she asked Yusei shook his head. "No. No. I was trying to be a good boy," he replied. Akiza smirked at him. "But good boys wouldn't try to be on top, especially when we agreed that that wasn't how it works." Yusei nodded. "I know, but I've never tried to be a bad boy," he replied, "Plus, a bad boy would be trying to take your clothing off. I haven't done that at all." Akiza gave him a grin as she leaned in close to his face. "I suppose your right," she replied, "And we're going to make it sure it stays that way." Yusei nervously smiled. Akiza was both scary and attractive when she was like this.

"After all, you want to be a good boy right?" Yusei nodded. "I've always wanted to be a good boy. Not a bad one. I've proven that haven't I? I let you be on top, I haven't removed your clothes, and haven't removed mine." Akiza nodded. "Your right. So, I guess that means you get a reward." She scooted up, until her hips lined up with Yusei's. She gently rubbed them together, causing Yusei to moan. "That feels so good," he replied once she stopped.

Akiza smiled at the compliment. "Well, then, since you were so nice, I guess you deserve another reward." Akiza leaned forward and let her chest press against Yusei's chest. Akiza kept leaning and smiled as she did it. Yusei's eyes got to be as wide as dinner plates, as Akiza's chest spilled over his sides. Her chest was just so gosh darn big. Yusei had to swallow a couple of times, until he finally got a few words out.

"Akiza...your such a wonderful woman..." Yusei said trying, to say something that didn't sound perverted. He really wanted to make a comment about her chest size, but felt it was safer to do something less awkward. Still, Akiza could use his compliment to her advantage. "You really think so?" she asked and it was like there was a pause on their make out session.

"Yeah. Akiza. You are a wonderful woman. Both on the inside and out." Akiza blushed. "And that will always be true. No matter what," Yusei added. Akiza's blush turned even redder. This is exactly the kind of spark she needed for a fun make out session. She leaned forward, plating a big kiss on his lips. Yusei blushed as he felt Akiza's arms gently hold his neck with her right and his head with her left. Yusei snaked his hands and gently rested them on Akiza's back, just behind her stomach.

Akiza's hips digged into Yusei's, causing them both to lean back, moan, and open their mouths. They opened their eyes and remembered what to do. They kissed again and Akiza's tongue went into Yusei's mouth, once he had given her permission. After exploring it some more, Akiza let Yusei into her mouth, once he had acceptance from her. After tasting her a little bit, they went to the middle, neither in Yusei's or Akiza's mouths, and rubbed their tongues together.

Akiza's hips kept rubbing against Yusei's groin, feeling a very small lump in his pants. The thing that amazed Yusei was how well Akiza could read his hips, knowing when was a good time to slow down and when to get back on the horse again. In-between all of this was Akiza's chest, covering both sides of Yusei, as they were spilling over his chest. It was one of the many things that they both enjoyed about the make out sessions.

Akiza continued staying in control, as Yusei continued letting her. Unlike most guys, Yusei didn't want control. He'd much rather see the woman he loved being happy. He would take her being on top and having her enjoying every moment of the make out session over him being on top and it being unpleasant for her. Yusei didn't even care if he got caught by Jack and Crow anymore. Akiza's happiness was way more important to him than their's. Yusei continued to keep his back firmly planted on the sofa. He put his hands off of her stomach and back and rested them on the couch. Man this felt good! Yusei let Akiza's tounge purge back into his mouth and he put his arms back on their back.

Suddenly, Akiza sat up. For most couples, this seemed awkward. But for Yusei and Akiza, it was normal. "Is everything going okay Yusei?" Yusei nodded. "Everything's great," he replied, "How about you?" Akiza smiled. "Everything's great on this end." Akiza and Yusei smiled at one another, happy that they were each doing okay.

Back at the restaurant, dinner was served for Dexter and Luna. Dexter looked at the dinner and frowned. It was not what he expected at all and he was a bit hesitant to eat it. Luna looked at him. "Is everything okay Dexter?" Dexter closed his eyes. "Yeah. Everything's okay," he replied as he reopened them. He took his fork and dug into the meat. He picked it back up and then put in his mouth. As he swallowed, he didn't feel so great about the taste. It was a cream sauce, not his personal preference.

Luna watched as Dexter slowly ate through his food. She knew Dexter wasn't the biggest fan of creamy food, and not just due to the nutrition facts. She ate her food, with very little talking, but Luna could feel that Dexter wasn't happy with his selection and that saddened her. When the waitress asked for dessert, Luna offered to let Dexter take something home. She wanted him to at least take something good from this date. However, Dexter's kindheartedness colors showed through, and he declined.

As they walked home, Luna asked Dexter what he thought of the date. "It was all right," he replied and Luna knew why he said that. She quickly walked in front of him, turning so that she was walking backwards, and facing him. "Dexter, what could have been done to make the date better? Clearly there was something that went wrong." Dexter shook his head. "No. Everything was great," he lied. Luna leaned into his face. "You're lying and I know it." Dexter slumped over. "Yeah. I am." Luna frowned.

"It was the food wasn't it! Why did you order something you didn't like?" Dexter looked away. "Because." Luna wasn't satisfied. "Because why?"

"Because all of the foods I wanted had onions or garlic or other foods that would have made me smell bad and I didn't want that to stop me from being affectionate with you." Luna leaned back on her feet. "You...got something you didn't like so you wouldn't smell?" Dexter nodded and Luna smiled. "And you wanted to be affectionate with me?" Dexter nodded shyly. "Yeah, but...I wanted to ask you first, just to be sure." Luna stepped forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Dexter blushed profusely. "Come on," she said as she took his hand, "Lets go home and be affectionate." Dexter turned to her. "What about Leo?" Luna giggled. "He can deal with it." They both laughed out loud.

Back at the Izinski's, Akiza sat up, as they had finished their make out session. Yusei sat up as well, as Akiza scooted back to let him have room. "Akiza. That was amazing. I mean...you were amazing." Akiza chuckled. "Thanks, but so were you. To be honest, I was afraid I wouldn't do a very good job." Yusei was baffled. "How could you not do a good job?" he asked as Akiza got off and sat next to him, "You're the best Akiza." Akiza blushed. "Thanks, but I feel the same way about you." Yusei wrapped her in a hug. He then gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Back at the Tops, Dexter and Luna came back as Leo was watching TV. "Hey Leo! Sorry we're late!" Leo looked up from the TV. "Hey guys. How'd your date go?" Luna and Dexter smiled at him. "It went well," Luna replied, much to Dexter's surprise. "Yeah," Dexter added, "It was great. Luna's a really great person to go out on a date with." Leo smiled. "That's right, because my sis is the best!" he said as he put his arm around Luna.

Dexter still felt bad that Leo had to spend part of the night alone. He knew what that was like. "Leo, were you okay about being stuck here all alone?" Leo smiled. "No way Dex! It's fine." It didn't make Dexter feel any better. "Well...are you sure I can't make it up to you somehow." Leo looked at him. "How so?" Dexter shrugged. "I don't know. Something that would make you smile." Leo thought for a moment, before thinking of something really clever.

A couple days later, as Dexter was taking a shower, Leo asked if he could come in. Dexter closed the curtain and let him inside. After a few moments, Leo left, and Deter finished taking his shower. When Dexter got out, he gasped, and shouted, "What the heck!" All of his clothes were missing, except his underwear. Dexter quickly put them on and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. "Leo! What happened to my clothes!?" Luna raced over to him. "Leo! What did you do?" Luna shouted as Leo finally came over to them.

"I exchanged his clothes for these clothes." Dexter and Luna looked at them. "What?" Dexter asked. Leo grinned. "It's the way you get to make it up to me." Dexter stared at the clothes and took them back inside the bathroom.

When Dexter came out, Luna gasped, and Leo took a picture. "Why am I wearing Luna's clothes?" Dexter asked. It was Luna's heart shaped shirt, with a yellow jacket over it. He had a pink hat on and Leo quickly handed him her brown boots. However, the thing that was bothering Dexter the most were the really tight and short dark green short shorts. "Um...these short shorts are really tight," Dexter noted. He could even see where his groin was. However, Luna didn't seem as upset, in almost the exact same outfit. "Yeah, that's they way they always are," she replied, "And that's the way I like them." Dexter blushed slightly and looked at Leo, who took a couple more pictures.

"Leo! This is not funny!" Dexter commented as Leo kept laughing as the pictures kept coming up. "Come on Dex! You and Luna look like twins!" Dexter sighed as Leo had some more fun at both his and Luna's expense. "And besides," Leo noted once he was done, "Luna's going to do the same thing next week in your clothes!" Luna was taken aback. "I am?"

Outside, Yusei and Akiza pulled up in his car. "Akiza, why did you want me to drive?" he asked, "And why are meeting them here?" Akiza smiled. "Leo asked me to, but there's also another reason." Yusei listened closely. "Well...I didn't want to have to wait for the limo to come. I wanted us to leave right away, so we could have some...fun when we got back." Yusei smiled. "Are you saying we're gonna make out?" he asked quickly. Yusei suddenly realized what he had concluded. "I...ah...I mean...that is...is you want to." Akiza nodded. "Yes Yusei. I want to make out with you, if you're also on board." Yusei nodded. "I am!" he replied and they laughed.

Yusei quickly thought for a moment. 'Oh my gosh! We're going to make out! I'm so excited.' Yusei could feel the excitement building inside of him. He turned towards the doors in the back of the parking lot and saw his excitement drop. Outside, were Dexter and Luna, in matching outfits.

Yusei and Akiza looked stunned, as they was not aware of this. "Dexter, why are you wearing Luna's clothes?" Akiza asked as they got in, to help them understand. Dexter sighed. "I told Leo he could do something that makes him happy after my date with Luna. This...is what he chose." Akiza couldn't help, but stare at the short shorts he was wearing. She could see very well where his groin was. The same was true for Luna, but it was something they were used to. Dexter...not so much.

Finally, Yusei started driving them over there, once they were all buckled up. Yusei then carefully drove them over to Martha's house. When they got there, Martha was waiting for them. However, the book was not out. "Hey Martha, where's the book?" Yusei asked. Martha had a stern look on her face. "I...think it's better if I show Akiza and yourself why I will not read the next Chapter." She then gave him some copied pieces of paper.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Leo cried. Yusei quickly took Akiza's hand. "It's not for little kids," Yusei replied and then led Akiza to one of the bedrooms. Akiza had been in here before and she locked to the door behind them. Leo banged on the door, wanting to see the Chapter, but Martha came over, and brought him to something else. As Yusei and Akiza sat on the bed, they read to themselves what the Chapter contained:

_Yuseika and Akizaka were getting to become very good friends. They had gone out to eat, at the local eatery, a few huts over. Shekika was a great cook and loved to serve food to other people, for a small amount of coins. However, despite the dates, they loved to be affectionate with each other. They gave each other lots of hugs and kisses obviously. However, they also found a way to be affectionate, without breaking Akizaka's fathers' rule.  
_

_They would always keep their clothes on, so that way Akizaka couldn't have a baby. Akizaka would then get on top of Yuseika and they would...  
_

Akiza and Yusei kept reading and, the more they read, the redder their faces became. "Hey Yusei," Akiza said once she was done reading, "Don't we do that stuff when we make out?" Yusei kept looking straight ahead. "You know, I was thinking the exact same thing." They both looked at one another and then back at the sheets of paper. The whole Chapter was a giant make out scene. Akiza and Yusei now understood why Martha didn't read the story out loud.

Back with Martha, Leo still was asking why they couldn't read or hear about the Chapter. "Because I think the better question is: Why is Dexter dressed like your sister?" Martha replied after insisting it wasn't for their ears to hear. Plus, she didn't want them trying any funny business. Leo sighed and decided that he should give up and explain about Dexter's situation.

When he was done, Martha frowned. "Now Leo, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Leo shrugged. "But Dexter said that he wanted to do something that would make me happy. Having in Luna's clothes was funny and it make me laugh." Martha put a hand on his shoulder. "But Leo, wasn't that a little overboard?" Leo sighed. "Yeah...I guess..." Leo replied, "But it was a good laugh."

"Actually," Dexter replied, "I'm getting kind of used to this outfit." Luna laughed. "It doesn't look half bad on you." Yusei and Akiza came back to find them all laughing. "What are you guys laughing about?" Yusei asked. Everyone turned to them and Dexter was about to answer. However, Martha put a hand on his shoulder and then whispered something. "If you can't tell us what happened in the Chapter, then we can't tell you what we're laughing about," Dexter finally replied. The three of them then started laughing.

Akiza and Yusei looked at them curiously. "Is it about me?" Yusei asked and the three of them roared even louder. Yusei was about to demand what was so funny, but Akiza put a hand on his shoulder. "If it makes them not ask about the Chapter, then it's a good thing," she added and Yusei held back.

Later, after supper, they all stood outside, and said goodbye to Martha. "Bye!" Yusei said as he gave her a hug, "Thanks for not reading that Chapter." Martha smiled. "You're welcome," she whispered back. She then went to the twins and Dexter. "Be sure to save our joke for next week," she whispered to Dexter. "I will," he responded and the three of them laughed as they raced to the car.

"I don't get what everyone's laughing about," Yusei commented to Akiza as they got inside. Akiza just shrugged and Yusei drove them away. After they dropped off the twins and Dexter at the Tops, Yusei headed back for Akiza's house. "So..." Akiza started, "You ready for our little fun time?" Yusei turned to her. "Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked. Akiza rolled her eyes.

"Our make out session," Akiza replied, "Remember?" Yusei thought for a moment. "Oh! Right!" Akiza smiled. "Oh yeah," Yusei replied, "Can you do some of those things that Akizaka was doing in that Chapter we read about?" Akiza turned to him. "Yusei...our make out sessions are just like there's. If someone wrote about our make out sessions, they would be identical to Yuseika's and Akizaka's. I'm on top, you're on the bottom..." Yusei pulled up to the Izinski house and put a finger on her lips.

"I know Akiza," he replied, "I'm just giving you a hard time." Akiza smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. They got out of the car and the held hands as they went inside.

**A/N: Sorry for no real Chapter from the story, but I figured there should be one Chapter that's a little more...mature. **

**Anyways, hope you're not upset and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter.**

**Next time: Awkward scenes for Yusei and Dexter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

**Bentstua: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I know it's weird, but this Chapter does explain the clothes wearing a little more. **

**Again, sorry for no Chapter last time, but it's back in this one and I hope you enjoy it!**

Yusei and Akiza were now starting to get really used to seeing each other early in the morning when they woke up. Akiza could make fun of Yusei's stubble, that grew overnight, and Yusei could make fun of Akiza's crazy bed head. It was all in good fun and they found it fun to get up and race to the breakfast table. Today, they were doing as so, and laughing all the way.

"Wait Akiza!" Yusei shouted as she hurried down the steps, "You forgot to brush your hair again!" Yusei carried with him a purple brush. Akiza stopped just before the entryway into the kitchen and Yusei quickly wrapped her in a hug. "Come on! Someone still needs to brush their hair." Akiza squirmed in Yusei's arms and Yusei quickly set the brush on a hutch. The two then giggled as they wrapped one another in a hug. Akiza smiled as she turned to Yusei, about to kiss him, before quickly turning away.

"Ahh! You're not getting away from me without a kiss!" Yusei replied playfully. Suddenly, they spotted Akiza's parents sitting at the dinner table, staring at them. Yusei, who had his arms around Akiza's waist, quickly let go, and put his hands in the air, as if the police were shouting at him. "I didn't touch her!" Yusei said quickly, "I did not touch her in any inappropriate way!" The two then quickly sat down for breakfast.

"Relax Yusei," Ms. Izinski replied, "We know you wouldn't do that. Besides, we enjoyed hearing Akiza's laugh." Mr. Izinski then chimed in. "Yes. It was so long since we got to hear it, that knowing that you're the person who can make her laugh and smile the most, is really special to us." Yusei was embarrassed. "Uh...thanks," he replied shyly. Mr. and Ms. Izinski laughed without opening their mouths, as they enjoyed seeing Yusei acting so shy. They all said grace and then started eating.

At the tops, Dexter and the twins were doing the same. As Dexter ate, he looked around at the twins, who were having a conversation to each other. He sighed and remained quiet for the rest of the meal, not wanting to disturb them. After he put his dishes in the sink, Dexter quickly headed to his room, to do something more private. Luna watched him leave and frowned once he was gone.

"Leo," Luna said, as Leo kept eating what was left for food, "Don't you think we should include Dexter more in our table conversations?" Leo shrugged. "Hey. If he doesn't want to talk, then that's his problem." Luna frowned. "You know Leo, you can be really sweet sometimes, but other times, you can be really mean." Leo quickly stopped eating and faced his sister. "What are you talking about Luna?" he demanded. Luna frowned. "You don't care about including Dexter when we're talking and then making him dress up like me last week at Martha's." Leo quickly frowned.

"Hey! Dexter enjoyed that and you're going to do the same thing as he did this week." Luna frowned back. "Maybe you should dress up in Dexter's clothes as well and see what it's like to be him for a day!" Leo stood up. "I will, but I really don't need to! Dexter's my best friend Luna and I treat him as such." Luna stood up too. "That may be true, but there are also times that you leave him out the cold. If you're his best friend, shouldn't you have been the one who brought him into our conversation?"

"Since you have a crush on him, shouldn't you have been the one to do that? After all a crush is more than a best friend." As the twins continued to bicker about what was higher and who should have tried to include Dexter in the conversation, the very person who they were talking about could hear them in his room. He got out and then walked back to the kitchen, seeing them leaning over in one another faces.

"What are you two fighting about?" Dexter asked and there was a suddenly silence in the room, as neither Leo or Luna saw Dexter come in. "Uh..." Luna replied. "It's...it's nothing," Leo replied. Dexter didn't want to get into it and decided it was best just to stay out of it. "O...kay," he replied and then went back to his room. When he was gone, Leo pointed at Luna.

"Great! This whole fight that you started is what caused all of this." Luna turned around. "Me? It's you who started this whole thing!" Leo and Luna growled at one another, before turning around and storming off in opposite directions. Leo went outside and Luna went in her room. Both of them slammed their doors and Dexter could hear it loud and clear. He knew the twins got into fights before, but he had never been a part of them. Instantly, Dexter started to worry.

Did I cause this?

That night, Leo and Luna had refused to talk to one another. Dexter was stuck in-between them at dinner, as they ate some stew, and it was so awkward. "So...tomorrow we go over to Martha's house," Dexter noted, "Should I get the clothes out and ready for you Luna?" Luna frowned as she swallowed. "Be sure to get an extra pair, because Leo's wearing it too." Dexter looked at her, not understanding what she meant. He turned to Leo. "Is that true Leo?" Leo swallowed. "Yes it is." Dexter didn't get what was going on, but he had a feeling the fight was part of the reason. "Dexter," Luna asked in a much softer and nicer tone, "Would it be okay if I wore short shorts instead?" Dexter shrugged. "You can wear whatever you want," he replied.

"Hey!" Leo shouted and pointed at her, "You have to wear Dexter's full attire! That's what Dexter did for you! And besides..." Leo got up and walked towards her. "Can't you go a day without wearing those short shorts and showing off your butt and groin to the whole world? It's begging for getting guys attention." Luna stood up. "Hey! I can wear my short shorts however and whenever I want. Plus, not all of them are that tight that they show off my butt and groin. I have a couple that aren't so tight."

"A couple?" Leo asked, "Oh wow! That's so many Luna!" Dexter sighed and shouted over them. "Is this because of me?" Leo and Luna both stopped talking and sat back down. For a brief moment, Leo and Luna locked eyes, not in anger, but in concern. "No Dexter. It's not about you," Luna replied, "Yeah. It has nothing to do with you. It's just the fact that Luna started this whole thing." Luna's worry for Dexter quickly went away and filled with anger towards her brother. "I didn't start this! It's you who started it and then kept complaining about my love of short shorts!"

Dexter quickly tried to eat as quickly as he could (without choking) and then quickly put his bowl in the sink. He then ran to his room as fast as possible and put on the TV in his room, trying to cover the sound of the twins arguing. After watching a few shows, Dexter then got out another set of his clothes for Leo. It was going to be really odd having both of them dress like him. Sometimes, Dexter worried that his attire was too tack or nerd like. However, it was Leo and Luna who encourage him to wear it originally, no matter what other people thought.

When the night was over, Dexter sighed as he crawled into bed. Leo and Luna hadn't argued in front of him like this before. Still, he felt like he should bear the cause of the whole thing. Ever since he moved in, Dexter did feel uncomfortable, as he worried that he caused the twins' plans to be put on hold in favor of him. Dexter hoped that wasn't the case, but it made Dexter feel as those sometimes they would be happier if things were back the way they used to be. He looked at his clock and decided to punch out earlier than usual. He didn't hear anything about getting a good night kiss from Luna, so he just went to sleep without one.

As time went on, Dexter couldn't fall asleep, which meant he was awake for when Luna did eventually come for that kiss. Dexter thought about opening his eyes and revealing to her he couldn't fall asleep (plus maybe some words from Luna to put his mind at ease, as he always got scared when he couldn't fall asleep). However, Dexter decided to instead make it look like he had drifted off to dream land.

As Luna got up to him, she tried to walk quietly and slowly. Dexter pretended to make silent snoring noises, to try to aid his cause. Luna went up and smiled at him, with a little light coming from the hallway. She then gently rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. "Dexter..." she whispered to herself. Dexter thought Luna might think the rest to herself, but instead, she whispered it out loud (much to his enjoyment).

"Dexter...you're such a great guy. I wish you didn't have to be so shy, because I'm sure there are a lot of people out there who would really like you." She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss, but continued. "You're so sweet and so kind. You're always worried about making me upset, but a lot of things don't bother me Dexter. Especially with all the love and care you show for me." She adjusted some of the sheets on the bed. "I love you Dexter." she whispered and then turned around. She closed the door and left.

As Dexter opened his eyes, he looked up at the ceiling and moved up his eye cover. "How did I get someone as amazing as Luna in my life?" he wondered, "She does so much for me and wants me to be so happy." Dexter hugged some of his sheets. "Luna...I love you so much," he said quietly, with his voice breaking, almost like he was going to cry. Dexter felt so grateful that Luna cared about him as much as he did, but it also make him believe that he wasn't worthy of someone as amazing as her. He rolled over on his side, in the other direction, put his eye cover in front of his eyes, and tried to finally get some sleep.

The next morning, Luna and Leo both got out the outfits that he set out for them. Leo and Luna said very little when they went to eat breakfast, which upset Dexter greatly. He sighed as he made sure they both looked like him, which was also very confusing and awkward for him. As they headed out back, Yusei and Akiza covered their mouths and giggled. The three of them looked silly (except for Dexter) and they tried to stay calm as they got buckled in.

"So...um...why are all three of you dressed like that?" Akiza asked. Dexter quickly responded, not wanting the others to get into another fight. "They just...wanted to have us all look the same," Dexter replied. He quickly looked to his left and right, hoping that the people next to him wouldn't respond. They didn't and Yusei started taking them over to Martha's house.

When they got there, Martha hid her giggling as they all walked up to the door. "My, my, don't you three look like triplets?" she asked. Leo and Luna didn't smile and could sense something was wrong. Still, Dexter went up and whispered that the two were in a feud. Martha nodded and then went back inside. "I just needed to finish the laundry, so why don't you guys take a seat inside?" They all went to the living room and sat down. As they waited for Martha to get finished, Dexter felt the need to talk to Akiza. He looked at her and then whispered to her. "Can I talk to you about something outside? Akiza nodded and they both went out, with the remaining three confused by their actions.

When they were outside, and the door was shut, Akiza leaned against the side of the house. "So what's the matter Dexter?" she asked. Dexter looked down. "Well...it's just that...I feel as though Leo and Luna are fighting because of me. I mean...they don't really have anything else to fight about except me. Ever since I've moved in, the only differences in their life have been caused by me." Akiza frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dexter, that's not true. I'm sure that whatever is causing Leo and Luna to fight is not your fault. To be honest, I haven't seen them fight like this before and neither has Yusei. Besides, I can understand why you feel that way." Dexter was baffled, but Akiza explained. "Dexter, when I was alone, much like you. I blamed myself for everything. If I didn't get enough food or find a nice place to sleep, then that was my fault. If I didn't do something right, then it was always my fault. I think you've had to deal with that with living by yourself for so long. If you didn't get something done, it was your fault and if something did go wrong, then it was your fault." Dexter looked down.

"That makes sense, but what can I do about it?" Akiza smiled. "Just try not to always blame yourself for everything. Whatever is causing the fight between Leo and Luna, I'm sure is not your fault. Just let them sort things out and don't put all the blame on your shoulders. Okay?" Dexter nodded. "Thanks Akiza." They hugged and went back inside. As they sat down, the twins and Yusei said nothing, as Martha walked by with a basket full of laundry.

"Okay. I think we're now all set for the story," she announced and went to her usual seat.

_As Dexterka went out to get water, Lunaka and Leoka were talking back and forth to one another. Dexterka still seemed a little nervous around living with Leoka and Lunaka. After all, it was different living someone as opposed to just visiting them. Lunaka frowned, when she brought up these concerns to Leoka. "Ahh, he'll get used to it," Leoka replied. Lunaka frowned. "Leoka, you should be better to Dexterka and try to make him feel better. Why don't you try to do something special for him?" Leoka stood up. "Hey Dexterka is doing just fine. He'll be doing better once he gets used to living here. Interfering would just make things worse." Lunaka frowned and walked over to them, so that they were eye to eye._

_"You're just being lazy!" she replied, "Why don't you prove that you care about Dexterka and make a really good dinner for him?" Leoka folded his arms. "I don't have to do that to prove I'm a better friend. Since you love him so much, why don't you make a dinner for him too? That way, Dexterka can prove which one of us is the best?" Lunaka frowned. "I won't need to worry, because Dexterka will prove that he likes me more." Leoka frowned. "I was the one who became his friend first..."_

_Suddenly, Dexterka appeared at the door. He could hear them shouting from a distance away, before he got to the door, and heard his name shouted out a few times. "Is everything okay?" he asked and Leoka and Lunaka stopped yelling. "Yeah," Leoka replied. "Everything's fine," Lunaka added. Dexter nodded. "All right," he replied and walked away. He went and sat by himself a distance away, as Leoka and Lunaka got ready.  
_

_'Maybe I made a mistake,' Dexterka thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't have moved in here. I'm sure that Leoka and Lunaka would rather not have me here causing problems. I don't know what I did to make them mad, but I'm sorry for whatever it is.' Dexterka sighed and decided to stay away from the hut until it was time for supper._

_When Dexterka came over for supper, he looked inside, and saw Leoka and Lunaka standing with two clay plates full of food. They both looked different from one another and Dexterka was in shock. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. Leoka and Lunaka motioned to the table. "Sit down Dexterka," Lunaka replied, "We need you to make a decision for us." Dexterka looked around and felt very uncomfortable. Leoka and Lunaka then set their plates in front of him. "Now, which food do you like better?" Leoka asked. _

_Dexterka wasn't sure which one to pick. "Is this some sort of contest?" Dexterka asked. Leoka and Lunaka quickly dismissed it. "No. No. Just pick which ones seems the best!" Lunaka replied. Dexterka felt guilty. "Can I try both and see which one tastes the best?" Dexterka asked. Leoka and Lunaka smiled. "Sure thing!" they replied and then gave him two small amounts on an individual plate.  
_

_As Dexterka tasted them, they tasted very equal. Maybe it was caused by the fact that he didn't want to favor either one of his friends. When he was done chewing and swallowing, Lunaka and Leoka wanted an answer. "Maybe I could have some more," he replied, "They taste really similar." Leoka and Lunaka were more than willing, even trying to give him a lot more to eat. By the time he was done eating, he was full, and satisfied. By now, Leoka and Lunaka wanted an answer._

_"They tasted equal," he replied and got up. He then went to his room, happy that he didn't pick either friend. Leoka and Lunaka frowned at one another, wanting to prove who was Dexterka's better friend._

_Later that night, after Dexterka had gotten ready for bed, he found Leoka and Lunaka in his room. They each had made a special bed just for him and they grinned from ear to ear. "Why don't you sleep in my bed?" they both offered. Again, Dexterka felt conflicted. "Uh...can I try them out?" he asked and they were more than willing to do that for him. Lunaka had made a soft bottom and top, while Leoka's bed had a warmer feel to it. "So which is better?" they asked, once Dexterka had tried them both out._

_Instead of answering, Dexterka laid down on the ground, in-between both of them. "This is where I'll sleep," Dexterka proclaimed. Leoka and Lunaka were confused. "Dexterka, you're going to sleep on the ground?" Dexterka nodded. "Yeah. It's...not so bad once you get used to it." Lunaka put her hands on her hips. "Dexterka! You're not sleeping on the bare ground!" Dexter shrugged. "It's fine," he replied, "Really." Leoka wasn't so sure either and grabbed his hand. He then got him to his feet._

_"Look! You're going to pick one bed or another," he replied, "Lunaka and I have spent a long time on making these beds and we need you to decide a winner!" Dexterka shook his head. "I...I don't want to pick which one I want," he replied. "Why not?" Lunaka asked. "Because I don't want to make you guys mad! I want you to be happy!" Leoka put a hand on his shoulder. "You can," he replied, "Just pick my bed." Lunaka frowned. "No! Pick my bed! I'm a better friend to you than Leoka is!" Leoka quickly countered it and they were soon arguing with each other. Dexterka couldn't take it anymore and ran out._

_"Dexterka!" the twins shouted and raced after him. _

_As Dexterka ran, he felt sick to his stomach and wanted to cry. 'I knew it!' he thought, 'I just cause problems wherever I go!' Dexterka finally spotted a rock to sit on, a good distance from the hut. He sat down and hanged his head. He soon heard his friends, if they were his friends, shouting for him. Dexterka thought about running away, but he decided it was best to just stay put. They soon caught up to him and caught their breath. "Dexterka," Lunaka said as she was out of breath, "Why did you run away?" Dexterka turned to her._

_"Because I'm the one who's causing you two to fight!" Lunaka gasped. "No Dexterka. It's Leoka and I who are fighting." Dexterka turned to Leoka. "How are you two fighting? Why am I involved?" Leoka sighed. "Because...Dexterka...you're my best friend. Lunaka is the person who loves you and you love her back. So...we're having trouble as to who's more important to you." Dexterka was quiet._

_"Well...you're both important to me," he replied, "Why can't it remain just like that?" Lunaka shrugged. "Well...we just want you to be happy and whoever is more important, should have to do more work." Dexterka shook his head. "No you don't," he replied, "As long as I'm happy, it doesn't matter who does more work. I know Lunaka, that you do a lot of work for me, and I am very very thankful for it." He turned to his other side. "And I know that Leoka can be lazy sometimes and I'm the same way. However, there are times where you don't need to do work. You can just sit back and let it play out." Dexter pulled them both closer to himself and looked back and forth at them._

_"You're both important to me. Leoka you're my friend and Lunaka, you're the love of my life. However, that doesn't mean I don't care about both of you." Dexterka sighed. "I enjoy that you both want to make me happy, but can we just leave it at that? Trying to make me happy is more important to me than anything. After all, you guys wanted me to move in and I just want to be happy living with both of you." Leoka and Lunaka smiled. "All right," Lunaka replied, "We'll just leave it at that." They were about to get up, but Dexterka held them down._

_"No wait! I want you to make up." Leoka and Lunaka both sat down and smiled. Knowing Dexterka, it was going to be some display of affection. "I want you two to do three things: shake hands, hug, and kiss." Leoka and Lunaka nodded and did all three. They smiled at one another when they were done and they all got up. Leoka smiled as he yawned. "I'm tired, so I wanna go to bed." He quickly jogged ahead, so that the sooner he got home, the sooner he could go to bed. As they walked side by side, Lunaka asked Dexterka a question._

_"Dexterka, not to turn a good moment bad, but...did you have a preference when it came to our battles?" Dexterka sighed and took her hand. "Well...you were a good cook and did make a comfy bed," he admitted. Lunaka smiled. "It must be, because I know you so well." Dexterka chuckled. "Or maybe it's our love for each other?" he replied. Lunaka laughed and they came to a stop. Dexterka quickly hugged her and they shared a kiss. "I love you," Dexterka said and leaned over her shoulder. Lunaka smiled. "I love you too," she replied._

Now that the Chapter was over, Leo and Luna looked at one another. It was similar to their fight about who was a better friend to Dexter. They both got up and so did Dexter. "Look Leo..." Luna started, "I'm sorry that I thought you were a bad friend to Dexter." Leo nodded. "And I'm sorry for thinking that you shouldn't have been so close Dexter. I mean...you two are in love, even though you two haven't really done a whole lot." Luna frowned.

"Hey! We can go at the pace we want to go! Dexter has a say in when it happens!" Leo frowned. "Really? Because I thought you two would be all over each other by now." Luna shouted back, "We'll make out when we're good and ready! Dexter gets to help with that and decide when he's ready too!" Leo frowned. "You've got to be kidding me! You two are suppose to be in love and you've just had a few pecks and hugs." Luna again brought Dexter into the picture. "For some friend, you sure are pushy," Luna replied. Leo replied back, "Hey! I'm just trying to be a good friend and help you guys out! I'm sure Dexter would love to get physical with you for once!"

As they talked, Dexter leaned over the couch and put his face in his hands. He finally got up and went to a bedroom. Yusei and Akiza remained quiet as Martha got up and shouted at them. "That's enough! Both of you! Look at what you are wearing!" Leo and Luna looked at her as if she told them pigs could fly. "What?" Leo asked, "Our clothes?" Luna and Leo looked at them as Martha explained. "You're both so caught up in what you think is right for Dexter, that you two are forgetting about what Dexter wants. Look at what you did!" She pointed to the empty seat cushion.

"Now, if you two really cared about Dexter, enough to wear his clothes, then you should try walking in his shoes for a moment." Leo and Luna remained silent. Martha bended down to their height. "Why don't you two go apologize to him and for getting in this huge fight in the first place?" Leo and Luna smiled and went to the bedrooms. They soon found Dexter lying on a spare bed and they both climbed aboard it.

"Hey Dexter, we're really sorry about our fight," Leo said. Dexter sat up and they both came in close. "No. It's my fault. It's okay." Luna shook her head. "No Dexter. That's not true." She held his hand and smiled. "We're sorry. Just like in Martha's book, we didn't think about your feelings. We both wanted to make you happy, that it soon became who was a better friend. And we both know that we're good friends to you. It shouldn't matter if Leo's your friend or if I'm in love with you. We should care about you no matter what." Dexter smiled as they both gave him a hug, knowing he loved getting affection. "We're sorry," Leo added. Dexter looked at both of them. "But have you two made up?" Leo and Luna looked at one another and shook their heads.

Dexter smiled. "I want you to apologize with a hand shake, hug, and kiss," he replied. Leo and Luna noticed it was the same as in the book and they did all of them. Once they were done, they all got off the bed. When they got back, the other three were waiting for them. "Did you make up?" Akiza asked and Dexter nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it's hare to balance your love life with your other friends. I mean..." Dexter blushed. "I really do love Luna, but I don't want to leave Leo out of the picture. It was hard enough just to tell Luna that I liked her."

Akiza nodded. "I know what you mean," she replied as she turned to Yusei, who smiled at her. "I've felt feelings for Yusei for such a long time and..." Akiza giggled as Yusei wrapped her in a hug. "Um...Yusei," she said and Yusei didn't stop. "Sorry," he replied, "I just want you to know just how much I love you." Akiza giggled and managed to continue, even with Yusei hugging her and giving her kisses. "It's hard to balance your friends and the person you love. However, it is okay to sometimes pick a side, even if you don't admit it." Yusei gave her a kiss on the cheek and leaned over her shoulder. "Yeah," Yusei replied, "I never say it, but Akiza is highest person in my life, but I can't say that to Jack or Crow. Otherwise, they'd be upset." Dexter turned to Leo. "But...will they be okay if you ever said that?" Leo nodded.

"If you're talking to me Dexter, then it's all right with me." Dexter smiled and he put his arms around Luna. He loved Luna and Leo, but he wanted to make sure they were both happy and okay with his choices. It certainly helped the more they talked and they continued even into the night, just to make sure Dexter was happy and didn't have any fears or worries.

A couple days later, Yusei really had to go to the bathroom. However, the downstairs bathroom was being used by Akiza's father. "Crap!" Yusei shouted as he really had to go. He remembered that Akiza was taking a shower upstairs, but that was a while ago. "Maybe she's all done," Yusei said to himself and rushed upstairs.

The bathroom was quiet as Akiza got on both of her towels. She made sure they were okay and tied to keep her chest from exploding out of the large towel. However, as Akiza took a few steps towards the door, the back of the top towel came loose.

As Yusei rushed upstairs, he saw Akiza come out in her two towels, the first time he had ever seen her like this. "Wow!" Yusei whispered to himself and slowed down his running speed to a walk. The hallway was just a tiny bit too narrow to fit their wide bodies. So, Yusei tried to move out of the way of his girlfriend. As he did, he brushed the top towel and then rushed towards to door. For Akiza, she suddenly watched as the towel fell to floor, exposing her giant chest.

"Ahh!" she cried and Yusei turned around. He saw her bare shoulders and quickly looked away, not seeing anything more. "Don't look!" Akiza cried, as she tried to quickly put the towel back in place. Yusei remained facing the door, even though he really wanted to help Akiza out. "Is everything all right?" Yusei asked and Akiza smiled. "It is now," she replied and spotted her father now upstairs. "Is everything all right?" he asked sternly. Akiza nodded. "Yes Daddy. Everything's okay." Akiza walked past him and Yusei slowly sneaked his way into the bathroom. He then ran to the toilet and went to the bathroom. "What would have happened if I saw Akiza with no bra on?" Yusei asked himself.

He quickly got that thought our of his mind. "What if Akiza's father saw me watching her uncovered chest?" Yusei didn't want to know what would have happened if he caught him staring at his daughter's bountiful melons. Yusei sighed and decided that what happened was the best thing possible. He didn't see her chest uncovered, her father didn't catch him in the act, and Akiza was safe. Still, he wanted to help Akiza, as it must have been awkward having her towel drop to the floor.

As Akiza made her way into the bedroom, she breathed a sigh of relief as she found her clothes laid out for her. Still, the back of her mind wondered if Yusei saw anything. 'Did he see my chest exposed? What if he did?' she wondered, 'After all, I can barely cover the important parts as it is with my arms.' Akiza's chest easily spilled over her arms as she tried to reenact the scene in question. Still, did Yusei do it on purpose? She had informed him of having to wear a second towel, due to her bigger than normal chest. Still, Yusei didn't seem like a pervert and they had been over this before. Akiza quickly got her cups over her delicate twins. When she got into her regular clothes, she took a deep breath, and had gone over the scene a few times. 'Everything is okay,' she assured herself and went back to normal life.

Back at the twins, Dexter was silently waiting for Leo to get out of the bathroom so he could use it. As he sat on a nearby sofa, he decided to get something to drink, as he waited. After getting his glass of water, he headed back to the sofa, when suddenly a person came from around the corner. They bonked into one another and Dexter's water spilled all over. He looked up and saw it was Luna, but he was embarrassed when he saw what she was wearing.

A towel neatly and, much better than Akiza's, securely around herself. A shower cap was neatly on her head and a new box of soap was now sitting next to her. Everything was covered, but Dexter quickly found himself realizing that it was the only thing she had on. After making sure he was all right, he apologized. "I'm so sorry Luna!" Luna gently rubbed her head. "It's all right Dexter. It was an accident." Luna spotted the water glass laying on the carpet. "Oh. I spilled that! I'm so sorry!" She quickly picked it up and ran to the sink. She then refilled it with cold water.

As she walked back, Dexter found himself panning up her as she walked, bear feet to her head. She smiled and bended down to him. Her voice was sweet, just like most of the time. "Here you go Dexter." Dexter frowned. He felt terrible that she had to go and get it. "Thanks Luna, but you didn't have to do that." Luna shrugged. "It was all right Dexter. I should have watched where I was going." Luna then took his hand and pulled him up. "Why don't we go sit down?" Dexter nodded and they started walking.

As they walked, Dexter noticed the water from before had spilled on Luna's towel and legs. He tried to look away and didn't want Luna thinking that he was doing something inappropriate. As they sat down, Dexter looked away, feeling awkward. Luna was sitting next to him in pretty much nothing, except a towel. She didn't seem uncomfortable at all, unlike him. He continued looking away and would feel guilty if he looked at her again.

Dexter wanted to say something as he heard Leo getting finished. He wanted to say that her just sitting in a towel is uncomfortable for him. However, Luna didn't seem to mind at all. She seemed at ease with the whole thing. 'I'd better not say anything,' Dexter thought as he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He went in, once Leo was done, and then came back out.

"It's all yours Luna," he replied and Luna went in smiling. "Thanks Dexter," she replied, "And sorry about earlier." Dexter shook his head, still taking blame for the event. He brushed it off and maybe the event was over.

Later, Dexter came downstairs and saw Luna watching TV...still in just a towel. "Hey Dexter," she said happily, "Why don't you watch this show with me? I think you'd like it!" Dexter was nervous as he sat down. "Are you going to change into your normal clothes?" he asked. Luna smiled. "Yeah, but there was something I just had to see," she replied, "So I'll do it afterwards." Dexter sighed and knew he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon.

Finally, the show ended, with Dexter barely being able to look at the screen, as Luna was always in his eye sight. Finally, Luna stood up. "Well, I'll be getting my regular clothes on," she replied and luckily went the other way. Dexter sighed as he felt extremely uncomfortable. However, Luna was probably used to doing this all the time. Leo and Luna lived together forever and it didn't seem to faze him.

Later, at dinner, Luna brought up the show she was watching. "It was really good," she commented, "But...Dexter, you didn't seem as interested." Dexter sighed. He should speak up. It was now or never. Well...maybe not never, but certainly it would be a more common occurrence if he didn't speak up. "Um...well...it wasn't the show that was bad," he replied. Luna and Leo sat up straight.

"Then what was wrong?" Luna asked. Dexter sighed. "Please don't take this the wrong way," he continued, "But...I felt awkward." Luna was baffled. "Why is that?" Dexter looked at her. "Because you were sitting next to me in just a towel." Luna tilted her head. "Why didn't you just leave if it was uncomfortable for you?" Dexter shrugged. "I didn't want you to get mad." Luna closed her eyes and sighed.

"Dexter, if something's bothering you, just tell me." She went over and sat next to him, as he looked down shamefully. Luna put a hand on his shoulder. "If having, me walk around in just a towel is uncomfortable, just say it to me. Leo and I have done it all the time, so it doesn't bother us." Dexter looked up. "Yeah, but that's the problem. I'm ruining something that isn't a bother to either of you." Luna shook her head.

"Dexter. I want you to be happy and I think I know why it's awkward for you." She leaned in close. "It's because you're worried you'll see something you're not suppose to see isn't it?" Dexter nodded and Luna smiled. "That's okay and it shows that you care about me Dexter. To be honest, I don't feel self conscious at all about it, but if you're uncomfortable, then that bothers me. So, I just won't do it, unless you're not here. Kay?" Dexter still had one last concern.

"You sure it won't be a bother for you?" Luna shook her head. "Not at all. Your happiness means more to me than walking around with no clothes on." Dexter managed a little chuckle and Luna loved hearing it. "Okay. That sounds good," he replied and the two shared a hug.

**A/N: I've never, to my knowledge, written a Chapter about the twins fighting, so sorry if it was Ooc.**

**I hope the Chapter wasn't too awkward and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

**Bentstua: Yeah. I haven't written a fight about them, so I wanted to give it a shot. I also love writing surprises in the story, because it keeps the readers on their heels.  
**

**There are just a couple chapters left after this, as I have another idea of a story I want to write!**

As Yusei got up, he could feel something was coming. Something bad. As he sat up, Yusei coughed and knew he was going to be sick within the next couple of days. As he got up, he sighed as he went to shave. After getting rid of his stubborn stubble, he went downstairs, still frowning. He didn't smile until he saw the love of his life smiling at him as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Yusei," Akiza said cheerfully, "Feeling okay?" Yusei decided he'd better not concern her, so he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Yeah. I'm fine," he replied and sat down in his regular seat next to her.

Akiza wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" she asked, feeling as though Yusei might be lying. "Yeah. I'm fine," Yusei repeated. Akiza sighed and put her hand to his forehead. "Yusei, you do feel a bit warm." Yusei shrugged. "It's all right."

Akiza sighed. "Yusei. Something is wrong and you're not telling me." Ms. Izinski sighed as well. "Akiza, just let Yusei go. If he says he's feeling okay, then let it go." Akiza rolled her eyes. "All right mom," she replied, even though she knew Yusei wasn't feeling 100%. Once they had finished eating, Akiza noticed that Yusei just went to his room to watch TV. She then found him later still watching TV, which was very unlike him. On top of that, Yusei was resting his head against the pillow.

"Yusei, are you sure you're not sick?" Yusei sat up. "Yeah. I'm fine." Akiza looked at him puzzled.

Across town, Dexter didn't feel like getting up. However, he had scheduled another massage, since his first one went so well. He tried to get up and slowly walked to the bathroom. "Dexter, you don't look so good," Luna noted as he leaned against the bathroom wall. "I'll...be fine," he replied. Luna frowned. "Here. Let me feel your head." She did and gasped. "You're head is warm. We need to put you back in bed." Luna forced him to go back to his bedroom, while she got the thermometer. When she put it in, she looked at the temperature.

"102," she replied, "You're staying in bed!" Dexter groaned. "But what about the massage I scheduled?" he asked. Luna handed him a phone. "Call downstairs and tell them you can't make it." Dexter groaned. "I feel terrible," he replied. Luna smiled. "Don't worry Dexter. If you get sick, you're sick. That's all there is to it." Dexter got the number for it and apologized for missing his appointment. There was a fee for it, but Luna was more than happy to pay for it. He then rescheduled for next week sometime.

"And for you. I'm going to get some medicine." Leo yawned as he came into the room. "What's going on? Why is Dexter in bed?" Luna walked by him and they walked together as she explained it to him. "Dexter's sick," she replied, "And I'm going to get medicine for him." Leo shrugged. "Okay," he replied and tried to walk away. However, his sister pulled him by the shoulder. "Oh no you don't!" she replied and they met eye-to-eye. "I'm going to get him medicine and you're going to make him some toast with peanut butter on it." Leo didn't want to. "But Luna! I was going to dive in a bowl of frosty Mcgrams!" Luna rolled her eyes. "Just help Dexter and do it!" she shouted and Leo quickly scurried off.

As Luna watched, she smiled. It was nice to know that she had some power over Leo. Leo had his power over her and vise versa. Leo quickly got the bread out and then got a knife and peanut butter. Luna got Dexter his medicine and measured it properly. She went to his room, where Dexter was sitting up, looking drowsy. Luna smiled and gave him his medicine. "Once you have this, Leo's going to bring you some toast," Luna replied. Dexter swallowed the medicine, just as Leo quickly rushed over with his toast.

"All right!" Dexter replied, "And you got it when the bread was nice and hot, so the peanut butter melted." Leo grinned. "Yeah! That's when it's the best." He gave him the bread and Dexter munched on it happily, which was probably the best thing about being sick. Luna went and put the medicine in a safe place and went back to where Leo and Dexter were talking. "Dexter has a bit of a sore throat and is really thirsty." Luna nodded. "That's probably caused by the fever. I'll get you an ice pack and put it on your forehead to help cool you down." Luna did as she proclaimed and brought it over to Dexter, just as he was finished eating. "Here," she replied, "Now get some rest." Luna took his water bottle. "I'll refill this for you, with some colder water." Leo took it out of her hands.

"That's okay," Leo replied, "I can get it." Luna smiled. "Thanks Leo." The two of them walked out of the room and Leo was going to come back later with the water. As Dexter laid down, he smiled, as he was happy that his two friends were getting along again. It was nice from the big fight they had had last week.

Leo brought the water and Dexter quickly feel asleep, mostly due to the medicine. Luna and Leo made their own breakfast, making sure to wash their hands before touching any food. They then washed the dishes together. "Do you think Dexter's going to be able to come with us to Martha's tomorrow?" Luna shook her head. "Probably not," she replied, "He's probably going to have some after effects, once he does get better. It's fine though. We won't stay long and tell Yusei and Akiza about it." Leo nodded and then went back to check on Dexter. There, they found him snoozing very quietly.

Meanwhile, Akiza was getting on Yusei's case about pretending not to be sick. "Yusei! If you're sick, just admit it and let me help you. After all, I am becoming a nurse and need someone to practice on." Yusei shook his head. "No Akiza. I'm fine. I've fought through lots of colds before and this is just another one of them." Yusei sniffled and rubbed his nose. Akiza had a feeling that this wasn't just another cold that Yusei could fight through without a problem. She watched Yusei roll onto a side. "Just let me take a nap and I'll be fine," he replied and Akiza let him go off to sleep.

Sure enough, Dexter and Yusei woke up a couple hours later and both felt terrible. Leo and Luna went to check on Dexter and take his temperature. "It's gone down a few tenths, which is good," Leo noted, "But you should still get some rest." Dexter nodded and was about to go back to sleep. However, Leo handed him a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Dexter smiled as he took it.

"Thanks you guys," he said in a raspy voice, "Did you guys make this for me?" The twins smiled. "Well...Leo actually went out and bought it," Luna replied, "But we still hope you enjoy it." Dexter smiled and dove in. Leo and Luna smiled as he ate it very slowly. "Don't worry. If you need more, Leo got a whole bunch of them." Dexter smiled as they watched him finish the soup and crackers. When he was done, the twins took the tray away. "We'll see you in a little bit," Luna replied as Leo gave him some more medicine, "Is there anything else you need?" Dexter shook his head.

"No, but thank you you guys. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Luna giggled. "Just try to get better okay?" Dexter's face was red, but it was even redder from his blush. "I'll try," he replied as Leo adjusted the sheets and let him get some more rest.

At the Izinski's, the mood was much less happier. "Yusei! you've got a temperature of 101! For crying out loud, get to bed!" Akiza scolded him. Yusei groaned, as he now felt twice as bad as he did before. "You're starting to sound like Martha," he commented. Akiza growled. "You're lucky I'm not Martha, because I would be able to give you a better scolding. Now, get into bed!" Yusei was frightened and decided to do as she said.

Once Yusei was in bed, Akiza got a wet rag. She then put it on his forehead. "Now. You've got a temperature and I'm sure you've got a dehydrated mouth." Yusei sighed. "Yeah. I do," he replied. Akiza nodded as she looked at her book. "And is there sore throat or coughing?" Yusei shrugged. "I don't know. My throat is a little dry." Akiza nodded. "Thought so," Akiza said, "You've got a cold at the very minimal. Now, I'm going see if we have any cold medicine in the bathroom." Akiza got up to get it, still upset that Yusei didn't tell her in the first place.

Yusei tried to get some sleep, but Akiza awoke him. "We've got some medicine and it's still good," she informed him, "Now take this." Yusei drowsily looked at the orange colored liquid in the cup. "But Akiza, that probably tastes nasty." Akiza couldn't believe that Yusei was still in self denial. "Yusei! Stop being such a baby and take this! It'll make you feel better than if you don't!" Yusei immediately sat up and took it, just as she had ordered. Akiza smiled, proud that she had the power to make Yusei do things.

The night was very similar to the afternoon. However, Ms. Izinski came over to help Akiza with Yusei. Yusei noticed a lot of similarities in Akiza's mother as he did in Martha. The gentle, but also firm voice. She also tried to fluff his pillow and tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible. It was a nice feeling, but it was even cooler that Akiza's mother was passing those traits onto her daughter. In fact, Yusei made note of it. "You know Ms. Izinski, you're teaching your daughter how to take care of people really well." Ms. Izinski smiled.

"I'm not teaching her," she replied, "I'm just helping her be a good mother." She turned around and winked at Akiza, who shyly looked at her. Ms. Izinski continued adjusting his sheets as she continued, "I'm sure if Akiza has kids down the line, she'll be just right. Especially if she's able to find a certain someone." Akiza and Yusei both knew who what she was referring to. They both looked away, as she stood. "All right Yusei, your sheets are set. Sleep well. If you need medicine in the night, don't be afraid to ring the bell." She set a bell on his nightstand. "Good night," Akiza said and Yusei nodded, as she turned off the light.

The next day was for Martha's house. However, Akiza worried that Yusei might not be in the best condition to go out and the twins thought the same for Dexter. So, they decided it was best for them to stay home. "Maybe Martha can still read the Chapter over the phone," Luna suggested and Leo nodded. "Yeah. It'll be like a bedtime story!" Dexter nodded. "That sounds nice." Luna then relayed the message to Akiza, who agreed that it was a good idea. "Yeah," she replied, "I'll do that for Yusei too." She then got her things ready and then decided to visit Yusei last.

"Okay Yusei. I'm going to get going. I have the medicine here and I have the phone ready for when we call from Martha's. I refilled your water and you just ate and went to the bathroom. Although, I'm sure you'll visit the bathroom a few times before I even get to Martha's house." Yusei nodded slowly. "I've adjusted your sheets and fluffed your pillow. And now for the finishing touch." Akiza leaned forwards and kissed him on the forehead, as Yusei smiled and closed his eyes. "Hmm. Still a little warm," she noted. She then turned around and headed for the door. "See you later Yusei." She the grabbed the door. "And sleep tight." Akiza shut the door gently and left. Yusei smiled as he got cozy in his bed.

'Man Akiza does it all!' he thought, 'She cooks, cleans, and takes care of me! I mean...what more could a guy ask for?' He then closed his eyes and went to sleep...at least until Akiza would call him.

Akiza got picked up by the twins in their limo as Akiza didn't want to wreck Yusei's car. It was different without Yusei and Dexter in the car, but they still had fun with the ride there. When Martha met them at the door, she was a bit sad. "I'm sorry they can't make it," she replied, "But I could send them home with a slice of homemade cake." Leo cheered as he was happy about getting to eat yummy cake. They all then sat down and Martha told them about what dinner contained. Every food that Martha listed made their mouths water more.

"All right. Enough about food and more about the Nazca people," Martha noted and the twins and Akiza got their phones on. "Yusei? Dexter? You there?" They both made moaning sounds and they rest of them laughed. They then got started.

_Now, since this was many years ago, getting sick was much more dangerous. There were a lot of people that would come over and help out. So, when Dexterka got sick, a lot of people came over to help Lunaka and Leoka. Marthaka brought over some herbs and spices to try and make Dexterka feel better. Dexterka looked around and saw so many people there to take care of him. "You guys don't have to do all this for me," he replied. Lunaka gently rubbed some herbs on his head. "Don't worry Dexterka. You'll feel better in no time," Lunaka replied. Dexterka wasn't so sure. "Are you sure? I mean, I am feeling a bit hot. What if that's the sign of the evil one?"  
_

Leo and Luna looked at Martha. "The evil one? What's he talking about?" Martha looked up. "It probably is referring to the fact that, getting sick back then, could be a sign that evil or something bad was near." She looked back down at the book. "I'll try to keep those out from confusing you."

_Anyways, a group of people surrounded Dexter and looked worried as to what he might have came down with. Suddenly, Akizaka ran inside. "You guys! Yusieka's sick too!" They all gasped and ran off to the Izinski's. There, Yuseika laid in his bed, sick as a dog. People then watched and prayed as Akizaka's mother rubbed his head with a special oil. Yuseika was a bit frightened by all of this. He wasn't used to people getting this worked up over getting sick before.  
_

_"Uh...thanks," he said drowsily, as he decided to take a nap. He laid back and everyone looked worried about him. _

_Later, once the crazy crowds went away, Akizaka's mother and the twins were making some special soup to help make both of their friends feel better. They smelled it as they scooped some of it up in a spoon."Smells good," Leoka noted as Lunaka put the spoon back in the giant pot. Akizaka's mother and herself cut up some of the bread that they had baked out in the sun. "Do you think they'll like this bread we made them?" Akizaka asked her mother and she nodded. "Trust me. A good stew and bread is a good cure for sickness and fevers like the ones they have."  
_

_They soon brought it over to them and told them to eat it. They both slowly took sips of the stew and took big bites of the bread. They both felt a little better, although they had to frequently get up, and get rid of the liquid from their bodies. Still, Akizaka and Lunaka both suspected something was still bothering them, besides just being sick. When each of them went to take care of their boyfriends, they each gently rubbed their forehead.  
_

_"So Yuseika, is everything doing okay? You're still a little warm." Yuseika nodded. "Yeah. I'm doing great," he replied, "It's just that..." Akizaka stopped rubbing. "Just what?" she asked. Yuseika sighed. "Am...am I going to be okay?" Akizaka looked confused at him. "Why do you ask that?" she wondered, "Was it those crazy prayer people?" Yuseika shook his head. "No. It's just...every time I get sick, I usually fight it off. But now, you had forced me into bed, so that must make it serious." Akizaka smiled. "Yuseika. I'm going to be one of the village nurses someday. If I'm going to do that, I want to be extra sure that my friends, and family are healthy." She leaned in close. "And that is especially true for you." _

_Yuseika smiled. "Well...thanks Akizaka. I know you'll be leaving to study that shortly." Akizaka nodded and kissed his forehead. "Now you get some sleep," she replied and let him by himself. Once Akizaka was out of sight, Yuseika put his hands behind his head. 'Akizaka's so amazing. She does everything that a guy could ever want.' He sighed as he turned onto his other side. "Maybe I should ask her," he noted out loud to himself, "I mean...I've had these feelings for such a long time. Plus, it could help her when she's at nursing school." His eyes firmed up as he tried to stay awake. "That's it. I'm going to..."_

_He didn't get a chance to finish his statement, as he fell fast asleep._

_Back at the twins' hut, Lunaka was talking to Dexterka. He seemed nervous as well."Dexterka, what's wrong?" Lunaka asked, "Besides being sick I mean." Dexterka was nervous, as he knew that something was wrong, and Lunaka was right. "Um...nothing." Lunaka smiled and gently brushed his bangs. "Come on Dexterka. Whatever is wrong, you can tell me." Dexterka sighed. "I'm...I'm just worried that I won't survive." Lunaka frowned. "Dexterka, don't be so paranoid. You're just a little sick, that's all. I got sick like this last year. Don't let those prayer people come in and scare you."  
_

_"I know...but I'm still scared." Lunaka smiled. "No matter what happens Dexterka, even though I think you're over exaggerating, we're always together." Dexter gasped. "We are?" Luna nodded and pressed her finger on his chest. "Yes Dexterka and no one can take that away." Dexterka smiled and looked down shyly. Lunaka giggled. "You know, you're really cute when you make that face." Dexterka continued doing it, without knowing it.  
_

_Lunaka then went back to rubbing his head and even went lower to his back. "Dexterka, you need to relax some more. You're always so negative and worrying about everything. You'll be fine and soon you'll be back up and running. Trust me, Akizaka told you would be." Dexterka sighed. "I know, but I'm just worried. That's all." Lunaka nodded and gave him a kiss on the head. She then waved to him and let him get some rest.  
_

_When Yuseika awoke the next day, he still felt like garbage. All right, maybe a little better than that, but he still didn't feel well. He looked up and saw Akizaka with her hand on his forehead. "Akizaka, what are you doing?" Yuseika asked, still drowsy. Akizaka smiled. "Just checking in on how hot your head is," she replied, "I just want to see how you were doing." Yuseika groaned. "Still terrible," he replied, "But..." He smiled. "At least you're here." Akizaka giggled and she played with his black and yellow hair. Again, just like the day before, she offered to get him something to eat. Yusei thought that sounded wonderful and she got right to it. She also got him some herbs and species that would help him feel better.  
_

_At the twins' hut, Lunaka was doing the same for Dexterka. He tried to thank her every chance he got. "You're very welcome," Lunaka replied, "I'm more than happy to help you." Dexterka sighed as she went to let him rest. After she was gone, Dexterka looked up at the ceiling. "If only there was a really good way to show her that I really like her." Dexterka looked down. "No...I'm going way too far with that. Besides, she would never agree to it, especially with a guy like me."_

_Even as Dexterka and Yuseika got better, the rest of them were more than happy to help them. Still, both of them still seemed a bit paranoid, worrying that they would never get better. Still, their girlfriends kept reassuring them, trying to make them happy. Eventually, Yuseika and Dexterka were able to get out of bed and walk around a bit. They still had to go to the bathroom a lot, drink a lot of water, and cough a lot. However, they both started feeling better.  
_

_When they were fully healed and fully better, Dexterka and Yuseika wanted to do something nice for all of their friends' hard work. So, they baked a sweet treat for them, with all their names written on it with a sugary mixture. When they showed it to them, all of them were impressed. "Looks good," Lunaka noted. "It's so sweet of you two," Akizaka added. "Why is my name spelled wrong?" Leoka asked. Still, he voice was drowned out by the two girls kissing and being affectionate with their boyfriends. Leoka didn't mind so much, once he got to taste it._

_"Where did you get the recipe?" he asked. Dexterka and Yuseika looked at one another. "Did you tell them?" Dexterka asked. Yuseika shook his head. "Here," Yuseika replied and showed them a scroll with writing on it. It was in Marthaka's handwriting. "So this is why it's so good," Luna noted, "It's from Marthaka." Akizaka giggled and kissed Yuseika on the cheek, where his mark was. They all laughed and continued eating and drinking, enjoying the night._

As Martha closed the book, Leo looked at the phones. "So, where's my sweet treat?" he asked. Yusei groaned. "Later Leo. We're not well yet." He coughed a few times and so did Dexter. "Well...when you are feeling better, I want you to bake me something!" Leo replied. Dexter groaned. "All right," he replied, "But what I want is for you to turn off this phone and let us get some sleep." Leo and their friends said goodbye and they turned off the phones.

When the phones were off, Martha asked them how well the boys were behaving. "It's been good," Akiza replied, "They're staying in bed, just like we ordered." Martha smiled. "That's a bit surprising." Akiza was confused. "What do you mean?" The twins both knew what she was talking about, but Martha explained. "Yusei always tries to stay up and just get over a cold. However, the fact that you've kept him in bed really proves just how much influence you have on him Akiza. I've never seen him listen to anyone like that except for me. He must really care about what you say and have a lot of trust in you." Akiza blushed. "I sure hope he does. I mean...I just want him to get over his cold as quickly as possible."

As for Dexter, Luna had a different problem. "He's so paranoid and thinks that he's never going to get over his cold." Martha nodded. "Now I know what that is. When a person doesn't get sick very often, the first thing that pops into their head, when they have to go into bed, is that it's the worst thing ever, I would suggest to just show them the positives. Maybe their temperature has gone down or they're coughing less..."

"Or Dexter was practically burning on his arms the first morning and he's not doing that anymore." Martha nodded. "There you go! Just do that and see how much better they feel. Now, who wants to feel really good and enjoy a yummy meal?" Everyone raised their hand and they all rushed into the kitchen, ready to eat.

Later, they all left, with a few pieces of dessert for the boys when they were feeling better. They then got in the limo and headed off to the Tops. When the twins got upstairs, they found Dexter now sitting on the couch, still looking sick. "Hey Dexter. Feeling any better?" Luna asked. Dexter shrugged. "I just didn't like sitting in my room the whole times, so I went out here." Luna went up to him and felt his head. "You're still a bit warm," she replied and Dexter nodded. "Yeah. I'll probably never get over this cold." Luna sat down next to him.

"No way Dexter. Remember yesterday when you first were sick? Your body felt like it was a hot stove. But now, you're a lot cooler. Trust me Dexter. You'll make it through this." Dexter looked at her. "Promise?" Luna nodded. "Promise and I'll be sure to take good care of you." She got up. "Why don't I make you some real food?" She got a pan ready. "Does that sound good?" Dexter's stomach roared and Luna took that as a "yes."

Back at the Izinski's, Akiza found her mother still taking care of Yusei. In bed. "Hey Yusei. Is everything all right?" Akiza's mother got up and let Akiza come over. As Akiza did, Yusei's face lite up. "Hey Akiza. How was Martha's?" Akiza giggled. "Great. Just great," she replied and watched as Yusei continued to smile at her. "You know Yusei. I really like that you're staying in bed." Yusei nodded.

"Well...you're the one who ordered me to and when you say to me stuff like that, then I'll listen." Akiza was touched. "Thanks Yusei." She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You're definitely cooler. Why don't you get out of bed and go rest on the couch for a little bit?" Yusei quickly got up and Akiza watched as he headed straight for the living room sofa. Akiza sat down next to him, as she turned on the TV. "Thanks for giving me the okay Akiza," Yusei commented. Akiza turned to him. "Don't worry Yusei. I know you can decided things for yourself. Still..." She leaned in close. "I don't mind having to give you orders every now and again." The two of them laughed and then went back to watching TV.

A few days later, as promised, the boys were feeling better. They still had a tickily cough, but that was all right with them. After all, they wanted to make it up to their friends for all the hard work they did. So, Dexter and Yusei contemplated what sweet treat they would make. "Maybe something chocolate like?" Dexter suggested, "Leo loves chocolate." Yusei nodded. "Yeah. Lets see if Martha has any good chocolate recipes." Yusei and Dexter drove over to Martha's, who had a giant stack of recipes that they could use.

"What about brownies? Or fudge? Or even a chocolate cake?" Dexter and Yusei liked the last one. "A cake sounds great," Yusei commented and they looked at what they needed. "Now we have to go to the store," Dexter noted and they were on their way...once they got a chance to eat some cookies Martha had baked. When they got to the store, they split up, trying to find all of their ingredients. Dexter found all his, but found the cart to still be bare when he met with Yusei. "Yusei, what are you looking for?" Yusei looked around.

"Eggs," he replied and Dexter pointed. "Right behind you," he commented back and Yusei laughed. "Oh! That's where they are! I didn't see them!" Dexter groaned and rolled his eyes, as Yusei picked out some eggs. They got the rest of the ingredients and then debated on where to cook. "I guess we could try Akiza's house," Dexter suggested, "Only Akiza's there if she finds us." Yusei thought that was smart and they went back to Akiza's house.

After setting up their things, they then had trouble trying to find a mixer. "Lets just use out arms," Yusei suggested. Dexter wasn't so sure. "Won't we get tired?" he asked and Yusei shrugged. "It'll be good exercise," he replied and they put their aprons on. "Here are some chief's hats," Dexter said as he gave one to Yusei. they then got their ingredients separated and then mixed them all together.

"All right. Now we combine and mix," Yusei said and they put them together. Yusei then started stirring. A couple minutes later, he was already out of breath. "H...here," he said as he handed the bowl to Dexter, "You stir!" Dexter happily took the bowl and stirred it thoroughly. When they were finally done stirring, they poured the mixture into separate, sprayed pans. "Now we just put them in the oven and we're ready to go." Dexter picked them up with hot pads. "Yusei, why isn't the stove on?" Yusei looked at it. "I didn't know how to turn it on," he replied and Dexter set the pans down to face palm himself. Yusei grinned embarrassingly and they waited for the oven to get done preheating, once Dexter did the work for him.

Finally, the cakes were baked and cooled, as Dexter and Yusei passed the time watching TV, then got to decorate them. "Chocolate frosting," Yusei said as he put it on one of the cakes. Dexter helped out on the others and they carefully made the three layers. "It needs something on top," Dexter said as he pointed to the top layer. "I know!" Yusei said as he got out a bag, "Lets write thank you on it with white frosting!" Dexter was a bit worried. "Are you sure it'll look good? I mean...we don't know how to write on a cake at all." Yusei smiled. "No problem. All you do is fill a bag with icing." They did as he had told. "Cut a corner off and star writing." Yusei wrote extremely slow, almost as if his life depended on every squirt of frosting. He finally managed to spell "Thank you" after over a half an hour.

"Could we put their names on it?" Dexter offered. Yusei nodded and slowly started on Akiza. Dexter rolled his eyes as he finally made the last "a." Dexter stepped up and quickly wrote "Leo and Luna" on the cake. Yusei looked at it, as it wasn't as neat, but it took him a fraction of the time. "Okay, lets call the twins over and show it to all of them," Dexter proclaimed and they called the twins to come over, saying they had a surprise.

The twins rushed over as quickly as possible and soon Akiza was in the living room with them. Once they were all set, Dexter and Yusei went to the kitchen and slowly set the cake on the coffee table. "Cake!" Leo shouted and they all looked at the two of them who made it. Luna and Akiza went and kissed their boyfriends. "How come you spelled 'Akiza' wrong?" Leo asked as he looked at the cake. Yusei started at it.

"It is spelled right!" Yusei shouted. Leo shook his head. "No. It looks like your 'k' is an 'l' and your 'i' isn't dotted." Yusei frowned, but Akiza went to his side. "It looks great to me," she replied, "So why don't we dig in?" As they ate, Yusei got a piece with his writing on it.

'Okay. That does look like an 'l' to me,' he thought and dove into his share of cake.

**A/N: Only a couple more Chapters to go! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15!**

**Bentstua: Glad I could help you out, however I did it!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter!**

As Yusei came out of the workout room, from a run on the treadmill, Akiza quickly came over, and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his slender arms. "Did my Yusei have fun while he worked out?" Yusei chuckled. "Yeah I did," he replied, "I found a fun show to watch on TV." Akiza giggled. "You're always so positive Yusei. Even if there was nothing on TV, you'd manage to find something positive about one of the shows." Akiza leaned on Yusei's sweaty shirt and Yusei suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Akiza, why don't I go wash up?" he suggested, "Then we can hug and be affectionate?" Akiza nodded and got off of Yusei's slender frame.

Yusei went into the bathroom, started undressing, and soon got into the shower. It was amazing getting to live with Akiza. He could get things done and not have to worry about the next time he would get to see her. She was always one room away and they were always more than happy to give hugs and kisses. As Yusei checked on his groin, making sure everything was okay, he thought about all the things that made her special. Akiza was so incredibly nice to him, always trying to find ways to make him happy. At the same time though, she cared an incredible amount of him, asking if there was anything she could do for him. Most of the time, once Yusei got accustom to his new living space, he would reply that he did not her assistance. Instead, he would wrap his thin arms around her and give her a tight hug. He'd tell her, "Thanks, but I don't need anything at all. Because I got to see the woman I love." Akiza would thank him back in a blush and it always brought smiles to their faces.

As Yusei got out, all he could think about was how much he loved Akiza. Making her smile, getting to talk with her, eat with her, and so much more. To be honest, Yusei felt more comfortable around her than anyone else. Sure, he got nervous when asking her personal questions, and being romantic. However, when it came to just talking and being around her, Yusei felt like he had grown so much from where he first started. He could barely talk to her or admit her feelings. However, like Yuseika, Yusei slowly learned how to talk to her about his feelings for her. Now, Yusei could go up, and hug her without ever worrying she would reject him.

He could even go up to her and, even though he would slowly and shyly ask, manage to get Akiza to figure out that he wanted to make out with her. If he got her okay, Akiza would lead him to a couch, where she would climb on top, and lead Yusei in a fun making out session. That was confidence that Yusei didn't have before. Yusei found himself rubbing his towel against his groin just thinking about her. He continued doing the said action as he put on his shirt and then walked out. Almost as if she was waiting outside, Akiza rushed over to him. She suddenly stopped and stared. Yusei didn't understand.

"Akiza, is something wrong?" Akiza looked down and saw something that made he eyes bigger. Yusei looked down and gasped. He quickly put his hands over his groin. Despite putting on his shirt and jacket, Yusei had been so lost in thought, that he had forgotten to put on any pants. The worst part was that, all that fantasizing and rubbing his towel against his groin had caused him to get excited. He realized what had happened and quickly headed to his room. Akiza started laughing as she saw his bare bottom rush down the hallway. Yusei knew it wasn't just his bottom that she was laughing at, but also his tiny friend downstairs.

Once Yusei quickly put on his underwear and pants, he went back outside, and nervously walked around the house for Akiza. He was nervous as to what she was going to say or how he was going to talk to her about it. It was the first time she had seen him bare down below and he knew that he was less than impressive. Jack and Crow were okay, but he knew that he was way out of their league, not even in the same zip code. Yusei sighed as he finally found her in the living room. When Akiza spotted him, she looked at him, and then away from him. Yusei was unsure as to what she was doing, as he didn't want her feeling uncomfortable about it, so he went inside the room. He sat down and they were very quiet.

Each one of them looked down and then away. They both knew it was uncomfortable, but Yusei knew he should be the one to speak up, After all, it was his tiny tiny friend, and he should be the one to show he wasn't ashamed of it.

"Look Akiza...I know it's not what you probably would have liked, but..." Yusei was suddenly stopped by a kiss on the cheek. He looked over and saw Akiza smiling at him. "Don't worry Yusei . It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it is something you should be proud of." Yusei was stunned. "Why should I be proud?" Akiza giggled. "You might be tiny down there, and it may not be what guys want, but I am certainly not disappointed. You are who you are and that's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, it was an accident that I saw you, and I know I ended up laughing about it. However, it wasn't due to your size down there, it was because you were running down the hallway half naked. That, to me, is what was funny. Not your size down there." Yusei finally managed a smile.

"You're not upset or disappointed?" Yusei asked and Akiza shook her head. "No Yusei. You look wonderful just the way you are and that includes downstairs." Yusei chuckled and gave her a kiss.

The next day, Yusei yawned as he got up. When he did, he sat down at the table, next to Akiza. He gave her a kiss and hugged her with one arm. "Good morning Akiza," he said happily, "I love you!" Akiza chuckled. "I love you too Yusei," she replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek back. As the Izinski's smiled, Yusei and Akiza both knew that they had to keep their romantic moments on the low, because they didn't want to upset them. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and everyone looked at one another.

"Is someone coming over today?" Akiza asked as she looked at her father. Her father shook his head. "No. No one's scheduled to come over." He went to the door and answered it. "Ahh! Jack and Crow! Please come in!" Yusei and Akiza's jaws dropped. "What?" they said in unison. Sure enough, Jack and Crow walked inside and the two of them came to meet them.

"Hey you guys!" Yusei said as they exchanged fist bumps, "How's it going?" Yusei then put an arm around Akiza and his two other friends smiled. "Well, from the looks of things, you and Akiza are getting along quite well." The couple looked at one another and smiled. "Yeah. We're doing great, but what about you too?" Jack shrugged. "I've...uh...won three straight tournaments Yusei," Jack replied, "Jeesh, you must spend so much time with Akiza that you can't even watch the news." Yusei frowned.

"Hey I spend lots of time with Akiza, but that doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in the world." Crow folded his arms. "Oh yeah. How many tournaments have I won in a row?" Yusei quickly tried to find an answer. "Um...lets see...uh...two, no four, no...uh..." Crow frowned. "I'm waiting." Yusei sighed. "I guess...three." Crow leaned forward and shouted, "None! Jack and I are in the same league and I keep losing to him!" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah. Isn't it great?" Jack replied. Crow quickly turned his attention to him and Yusei breathed a sigh of relief. "At least they forgot about me," he whispered to Akiza, who nodded. When they finally got done listening to Crow and Jack shout over each other, Akiza invited them to sit at the kitchen table. Akiza's mother served them both coffee, as Yusei and Akiza kept to their usual juice, despite Jack insisting that Yusei give coffee another try. It was then that Jack and Crow revealed the reason they had flown from across the country to be there.

"Martha's reading the last Chapter to the story," Jack replied. Yusei and Akiza were stunned. "What last Chapter?" Yusei asked. Jack rolled his eyes. "Didn't you get the message? She sent it a while ago." Yusei and Akiza looked at one another. "They were probably too busy making out that they couldn't read it." Yusei and Akiza became both worried and flushing red, because they worried how Akiza's parents were going to react. However, they were very calm about it.

"Oh I'm sure they just missed it," Ms. Izinski replied. Mr. Izinski nodded too. "I'm sure it just just a missed understanding and now you guys know." Akiza nodded. "So what do you think the last Chapter's about?" Jack and Crow looked at each other and then at the two of them. "I dunno," Crow replied. "Me neither," Jack added. Yusei and Akiza shrugged, as they figured everything was still a-okay.

Later, Yusei and Akiza went over the twins to talk about it and the twins showed them the message they received. It said that there was the final Chapter and that Martha wanted all of them to come over for it. Yusei and Akiza wondered why they hadn't received one. "Maybe it has some secret stuff about us," Akiza suggested. "Or maybe your characters aren't there anymore," Leo offered. Yusei and Akiza gulped. "I hope not," Yusei replied.

Still, even as the day went along, they knew that tomorrow might not be so well. They had listened to it before and it so far worked out pretty well. They learned about Yusei's new interests and having Akiza help him move into her house. Despite all that, they worried that worst was going to happen and that worried them. The night before, Yusei comforted Akiza on the couch.

"Akiza, no matter what happens, we don't have to follow them step for step. Just whatever happens, we'll do the opposite." Akiza sighed. "Okay." Yusei smiled and gave her a hug. "Don't worry Akiza. I love you so much." He squeezed her gently and grinned. "I love you so much," he added and Akiza giggled. "Yusei. Stop it. You're tickling me." Yusei laughed. "Oh really? That's a tickle? Well then here's a tickle!"

Akiza feel down on the couch and Yusei tickled her tummy. They laughed as Akiza tried to call "Uncle." Once she did, she then got back at Yusei and tickled him on his lean stomach. The two of them laughed and laughed and tried to get their worry about the next Chapter behind them. After all, it was only a Chapter and they didn't have to listen to it.

Or did they?

The next day, Yusei and Akiza came over with everyone else. They were the most nervous out of everyone else. Jack and Crow were laughing, the twins were having fun pointing at Dexter's new bow tie. Everyone else seemed happy and they felt terrible. They wanted to be happy, but the worry about not hearing about the message. As Martha sat down, she was smiling widely and looked around at everyone. Still, she frowned, once she saw Yusei and Akiza nervously holding hands. She didn't ask them what was wrong as she started the Chapter.

_As Yuseika lied in his bed, all he could think about was Akizaka and how lucky he was to have her. Her smile, her laugh, the fact that she could cook, clean, and do so much more. The best thing was that she could make him happy and vise versa. It made him so happy whenever he got to see her smiling face. He finally got up and saw two figures at the doorway, one towering tall and the other shorter than him. Yusei smiled when he saw who they were.  
_

_"Jackka! Crowka! What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he rushed over to them. They exchanged greetings and Akizaka came over. "Akizaka!" Yusei said excitedly and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close. Jackka and Crowka smiled. "You two sure are getting alone well. We're doing fine on our tours. To be honest, I really need to take a bath." Yuseika nodded. "Why don't you two go bathe in the local lake?" he suggested, "I'll hold onto your clothes until your done and then I'll take one by myself." The men nodded._

_"And when your done, I'll be making a very delicious treat for you," Akiza remarked. Yuseika smiled. "I can't wait," he replied and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Akizaka smiled as she then gave him one right back. "Come on Crowka. Lets go before these two end up on top of each other." Crowka then followed Jackka to the lake. Yuseika was not far behind and took their clothes for them. Yuseika found himself feeling uncomfortable around two of his friends without clothes, so he quickly left them alone for a while.  
_

_When Yuseika came back, he looked away as he handed them their clothes. Yuseika then waited for them to give him some space and came back over once he was in the water. When Yuseika looked back, Jackka and Crowka were running away with his clothes. "Hey! Where are you going?" Yuseika shouted. Jackka and Crowka laughed as they ran away. "Lets see what happens when you don't have your clothes for Akizaka!" Crowka shouted. Yuseika gasped. If he didn't have any clothes, Akizaka would come looking for him, and then she'd go bonkers seeing him without clothes.  
_

_Yuseika looked around and tried desperately to think about a way out of this. He couldn't go into the village and walk around with no clothes on. People with think he's going bananas. Yuseika just looked around and put his hand over his groin. He stayed there for what felt like forever, not knowing what or how to get out of the situation. Finally, he spotted Akizaka coming over the hill, which overlooks the lake. "Yuseika!" she shouted from about 20 feet away, "Come on! I've made my treat for you! Why are you still bathing?" Yuseika panicked.  
_

_"Um...I'm just...trying to make sure that I'm extra clean." Yuseika knew he couldn't tell Akizaka he had no clothes. Plus, it would be dark before she could find his clothes and come back. "Well come on. You're plenty clean and I don't want your food to get cold." Yuseika sighed. "But Akizaka..." She frowned. "Yuseika!" Yuseika sighed and finally started getting out of the water. He removed his hands from his groin and, as the water got lower, exposed it for Akizaka. She gasped when she saw it and looked around for his clothes, finding none in sight._

_"Yuseika, where are your clothes?" Yuseika looked down. "Jackka and Crowka took them from me." Akizaka frowned. "Oh! Poor Yuseika!" Akizaka hugged his wet body and, even as she leaned back, she found it hard to not to stare at Yusei's private area. "Um...you sure are..." Akizaka didn't know what to say without making Yuseika feel bad. "Small?" Yuseika finished. "Um...I was think more of...unique," she replied._

In real life, Jack and Crow were rolling on the floor laughing. "Yusei's as tiny as he was then as he is now!" Jack shouted and they roared with laughter. Everyone else looked at Yusei, who was growing redder and redder. Martha frowned. "Now boys, there is nothing wrong with Yusei or how small he is down there. Besides, you're forgetting there is still more to this conversation." She then went back to the book.

_"Unique?" Yuseika asked and Akizaka nodded. "Besides," she replied, "I love you just the same as I did before." Yuseika smiled. "Good. I was worried that you'd leave me for that." Akizaka looked up at him. "Leave you? For having a tiny groin? That's silly." Akizaka took his hand. "Come on. Lets get you some clothes and get you all covered again." Yuseika smiled as Akizaka dragged him along. When they got closer to the house, Yuseika and Akizaka used both of their hands to cover the important areas. However, Yuseika could have used just one of his hands and it would have covered everything._

_Later, once Yusei got his clothes back on, Akizaka smiled. "Feeling better?" she asked. Yuseika nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Akizaka." He gave her a kiss. "You're the best." Akizaka blushed. "Well...here's your treat." She set it out for him. "Once we have dinner, we can eat this for desert." Yuseika smiled as Akizaka thenn brought out the main course. Yuseika dug in, once they said grace, and enjoyed every bite. "Akizaka, did you make this yourself?" She nodded and Yusei looked at the food._

_"This is wonderful!" he replied and then leaned over and gave her a kiss. Akizaka smiled as Yuseika enjoyed the food. After supper, he gave her another kiss and a hug. Akizaka smiled as she then served him dessert. Yuseika sighed contently as the food hit his mouth. "Akizaka, could you cook for me like this everyday?" Akizaka looked at her parents, who had seemed to be enjoying the whole thing. Could they really spend everyday together? Or by themselves? Akizaka had never really given it much thought._

_The next day, Akizaka found Yuseika looking outside at the village, smiling."Yuseika...um..." Akizaka sat down and seemed nervous. "What? What is it Akizaka?" Yuseika asked. Akizaka sighed. "It's just..." She looked at him, almost frightened. "Would you like to spend everyday with me?" Yuseika smiled. "Akizaka, of course I would. And we're not just going to spend everyday together, but forever. Forever and ever." He gave her a hug. "Thanks Yuseika. That really means a lot to me." Yuseika smiled. "You're welcome Akizka." As she got up and left, Yuseika pondered on what he had just said.  
_

_"That's it. I'm going to do it."_

_The next day, Yuseika took Akizaka by the hand and lead her out into an open spot, away from the village. It was in the middle of a grassy field, with a small lake off in the distance. The breeze blew through their hair as the sun shine on their tan and pale skin. Yuseika then wrapped Akizaka in a hug. "I love you so much Akizaka. Never forget that." Akizaka blushed. "Thanks Yuseika." She hugged him back. "I love you too." They both smiled and then kissed one another. They looked out into the open._

_"Akizaka. There's a reason why I brought you out here and I hope you'll realize what I'm trying to say." Akizaka turned to him and they quickly faced one another. Yuseika took her hands and smiled. "Ever since I've met you, you have been all I can think about. Your smile, your laugh, even this mark down my cheek is a reminder of you." Yuseika felt the mark on his cheek from the duel with Akizaka, which looked like his current Facility mark. "Still, I love you so much and...I...really want to spend even more time with you." Akizaka was a bit baffled._

_"But we live together already Yuseika. How can we spend even more time together?" Yuseika wiggled, but finally managed to speak. "Because...I want...to ask you...if...you..." He took a deep breath. "Will be my wife?" Akizaka gasped. That was such a big question, but Akizaka was ready to answer it. "Yes Yuseika. I will marry you." She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Yuseika couldn't stop her as she kissed him fully on the lips and pushed his back onto the ground. Yuseika managed to put his arms around her and kiss her fully back. After a long kissing session, Akizaka got off of him, and helped him up.  
_

_"Come on! We've got to tell everybody!" Yuseika nodded and they ran to the village. The first people they told were Marthaka and Akizaka's parents. "Wonderful!" Akizaka's father replied, "We must start planning!" The first thing Yuseika and Akizaka had to do was go to the local metal maker. There, they would by a ring to go on each hand, in the traditional way. As they started watching the metal maker carve the rings, Yuseika asked Akizaka if she wanted anything special on it._

_"No Yuseika. Just a regular ring is fine. The fact that I get to be married to you is special enough." Yuseika blushed and secretly was happy, since extra things on it costs more. When Yuseika and Akizaka came back to Akizaka's parents house, they walked with a ring in a small cloth. The parents instantly wanted to see it and the started gushing over it. When they finally finished, they put the rings in a safe spot._

_"Now we have to plan a date, the food, who to invite..." Akizaka's mother noted and the parents instantly got excited for that. The couple helped out as well, but Akizaka and Yuseika knew they were more knowledgeable and could plan a party better than they could. So, they let them handle all the big work and they helped out with every last detail._

_Sure enough, a few months later, everything was set. Jackka and Crowka wore outfits specifically picked out by Yuseika. "Now I want you guys to be extra good today," Yuseika said as he looked them over. Jackka and Crowka rolled their eyes. "Yusieka, we're not little kids. We're full grown adults. We can handle ourselves," Jackka noted. Yuseika wasn't smiling. "I know, but a lot of times you two fight like little kids." Yuseika leaned in close. "And don't you dare put a hand on Akizaka. She's my girl!" He then stormed off._

_"Wow. Who knew Yuseika could get so defensive about his girl," Crowka noted. "Ehh...he's just nervous," Jackka replied. _

_Later, Yuseika walked with Marthaka, as drums of love played. "I'm so nervous," Yuseika whispered rather loudly. "Oh you'll be all right," Marthaka replied, "You're marrying the girl of your dreams. Just remember that." Yuseika nodded and they walked down the aisle like ceremony. A fire burned behind a tribal leader. Yuseika then turned around and waited, as he stood in the marriage clothing. It was a festive color with lots of beads. necklaces, and bracelets. Yuseika then saw Akizaka in an even more extravagant outfit. She had on her usual bare midriff outfit and short shorts. However, it has lots of colors and designs on it. Hearts and symbols of love were all over, including beads just like Yuseika. She walked up to him, next to her father, and the two held hands._

_After preforming the usual marriage ritual, everyone cheered and it was time for a huge banquet. Lots of food had been prepared by people in the village and there was lots of singing and dancing. Yuseika and Akizaka danced together, kissing and hugging constantly. Everyone was all smiles as they watched the happy couple. They then joined in, with Jackka being with Carlyka, Crowka and Sherryka, and Dexterka with Lunaka. Leoka had some single girls dancing around him as well._

_Still, the day and night was about Yuseika and Akizaka and everyone knew that they would always be together forever. They kissed, as their family and friends dance all around them. _

Jack frowned as Martha closed the book. "What the heck was that?" Everyone looked at him. "It was a happy ending," Dexter replied. Jack frowned. "Where was I? All I got was a snooty groomsman like part? Where's the Chapter dedicated to Jackka and his wedding? Couldn't there at least be a make out scene with him?" Martha giggled. "You were the last of the minor characters," she noted. Jack frowned.

"That's it! I'm going to get started on my own book! It'll be called..."

"I'm full of myself?" Crow replied before Jack could bring out his name. Everyone laughed. "That's garbage Crow! I would call it a King's Tale! And it'll be how I'm king of you and better than you and..." Everyone rolled their eyes and Crow and Jack kept arguing. Still, for Yusei, he felt nervous. He told Akiza they'd do the opposite of what was in the Chapter. However, he wanted what happened in the Chapter to actually happen to him.

As Yusei dropped the twins off and then drove home with Akiza, he took a deep breath. "Hey Akiza, lets cancel our deal of doing the opposite of Yuseika and Akizaka. It was a good moment and not a bad moment." Akiza turned to him. "I agree Yusei. I wouldn't want to do the opposite as them. It was a really nice last Chapter." Yusei smiled and they kissed once they got home.

Finally, after a long night of planning and thinking, Yusei had an idea. He then got excited and decided to get his stuff ready. The worst part about it was that he couldn't sleep. He was nervous and excited at the same time, as he wanted to make everything perfect. The next day, he told Akiza he wanted to go out and get something. Akiza watched as he took a limo instead of his car and wondered what he was up to.

A few days later, as they ate dinner alone with Akiza's parents gone, Yusei asked a question. "Akiza, can we play golf and tennis tomorrow?" Akiza was baffled. "Both? On the same day?" Suddenly, Yusei got worried. "Um...well...if you don't want to, that's fine too." Akiza smiled. "No Yusei. That sounds like a lot of fun. We'll go golfing in the morning, come back and eat breakfast and lunch, and then play tennis in the afternoon before dinner." Yusei's face gleamed. "That sounds perfect Akiza." He leaned over and they kissed.

The next morning, Yusei got his clubs as Akiza came up to him with her hat and clubs. "Ready to go?" she asked. Yusei nodded. "Yep. " They picked up their clubs and then headed outside for the car. After putting the clubs in, Yusei and Akiza got in, and Yusei headed off. They stopped for some juices and then headed back to the course. They had gotten to play a few times since their first couple of times. So, they had gotten better and could have played even more if the weather had cooperated.

They got there and, after Akiza paid, they tee'd off. Yusei and Akiza smiled all the way through, even after having their share of good and bad shots. They kissed after each hole and kept encouraging each other. When they got finished, they stopped at the spot where they had confessed their love. Yusei smiled and remind her of the moment.

"Don't worry Yusei. How could I forget a moment like that?" Yusei agreed and they headed for the car. When they got back, Ms. Izinski had already made breakfast and was in a really good mood. "Here you go you too," she said as she slid a plate towards both of them. Akiza smiled and Yusei looked at her, as if she did something wrong.

"Yusei, is everything okay?" Yusei nodded. "Yeah. It's fine," he replied still looking nervous. They ate their food, but Mr. Izinski then asked Akiza an odd question. "So Akiza, how are you doing okay today?" Akiza looked up. "Yeah...why?" she asked. Her father shrugged. "Just curious." Akiza was baffled, but decided to let it slide.

Later, they all had lunch together, where Akiza's parents again asked her if everything was going all right. "Yes," she replied, "Why do you keep asking?" Mr. Izinski was nervous as he replied. "We just want to make sure you're all right." Akiza continued with the questions. "Why? Is there something secretly wrong with me?" Her parents shook their head. "No. Everything's fine," they replied.

Akiza breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, but you guys are acting really weird." She took her plate and went to the kitchen. Her parents and Yusei all looked at one another.

Later, Yusei and Akiza headed out to the tennis courts. Yusei noticed Akiza wearing a shirt that fitted and her chest did not bounce (even though he knew Akiza would never do that, because she always wore a bra). He took out the tennis balls and they started playing. They had fun hitting back and forth and quickly worked up a sweat. They took a break before going back at it and then finished their game. When they were done, they laughed as they walked off the court.

After heading home to the house. the two of them showered, and got redressed. They had a warm dinner and soon had the night to themselves, as Akiza's parents were going out. Akiza sat in the living room to watch TV and Yusei joined her, looking nervous.

"Yusei, is something wrong?" Yusei didn't move. 'She can read you like a book,' Yusei's mind told him, 'Next thing you know, she'll tell you that you're sweating like a pig.'

"You're sweating like a pig," she replied, "You're very nervous and you're shaking." Yusei closed his eyes. 'Crap!' he screamed in his head. He took a deep breath and took her hand. "Come with me," he said. Akiza turned off the TV and got up. She then followed him upstairs. "Yusei, if you're thinking we're doing that, because my parents are gone, you're seriously mistaken." Yusei managed an odd laugh.

"Hahaha," he said loudly, "No. This is going to be better." Akiza didn't get it. He then led her to his room and opened the door. When Akiza stepped inside, Yusei shut the door. "Yusei, why are we in your room?" Yusei swallowed and went up to her.

"Akiza...a few months ago...I would have been stuck alone. No one would be there to wake me up or greet me in the morning. Akiza, you offered me a house where I could live like a real family. A mom, a dad, and you. It was like I was living as part of your family. I almost felt like I was your brother." Akiza smiled.

"But...you're more than a sister to me Akiza...you're so much more. You're the person I want to spend time with, no matter who else wants my time, besides maybe Martha. But...I think she would understand if it was you." Akiza chuckled. "I...I want to be with you everyday of my life. Even still, that's not the end. I want to be together forever Akiza, with you." Akiza watched as Yusei got down to one knee.

"What I am trying to ask is...if you...Akiza...would..." He pulled out a box and showed her the ring. "Marry me?" Akiza gasped and felt her eyes water. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Yes Yusei. I will!" Yusei stood up and hugged her. Still, they knew a hug wasn't going to be enough. They shared a quick kiss and Yusei took the ring out. He put the box in pocket and then Akiza put out her hand.

After confirming what the right finger was, Yusei slipped it on, and Akiza brought it in close to look at it. She looked up at him and all Yusei could do was smile. Akiza quickly put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Yusei was ready to respond and they kissed for a long time. They leaned back and continued kissing many more times. Finally, Akiza let go.

"I have to tell everyone," she said with joy and ran out of the room, pulling Yusei with. They found a phone and Akiza quickly got in contact with her parents, who already knew. "So that's why you guys were acting so strange," Akiza noted. Yusei got on the phone with Martha and told her.

"Oh! I always knew you two shared something special!" Martha commented and kept talking to Yusei, who was blushing all the way. After talking over the excitement, they instantly needed plans and ideas. That's when a second surprise came about, just as the Izinski parents came back.

"I'm...going to go to school with you," Yusei remark. Akiza was stunned. "How?" she asked and Yusei looked down. "The...the twins offered to pay for me...for everything." Akiza was shocked. Yusei didn't seem like he would accept such a gift. However, Akiza was curious as to what he wanted to do.

"I want to go into business. I'm not sure what to do yet as far as specifics, but definitely something business related." Akiza stood up next to him. "You want an office job?" she asked and Yusei nodded. "I hate all the pain and aches from doing Duel Runners. I want to do an office job, because then I could do something less physical." Akiza was still a surprised, but understood. "Are you going to school with me?" Yusei looked away.

"Um...yeah. I was trying to do that." Akiza's mouth opened wide with joy. She then hugged Yusei and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wait to go to school with you." Yusei nodded and took her hand. He looked firmly into her eyes. "Yeah, but...I'll always be with you Akiza. No matter what." Akiza couldn't describe the happiness she felt and kissed him once more.

"But...will we still be living here?" she asked. Mr. Izinski came up to her. "Well...we're hopeful to find you guys a place soon," he replied, "I have something in mind, but will wait until then." Akiza and Yusei were both curious, but Akiza's father refused to say what it was.

As they got ready for the wedding, Akiza wasn't sure who her bridesmaids were going to be. Yusei had Jack and Crow, but she only had Carly that was about her age. Luna could be one as well, but she worried that she might be too young to really be a bridesmaid. Akiza didn't really know Mina that much, so she was worried about finding a second bridesmaid.

Since Jack and Crow wanted to help with the wedding, they tried to include advice whenever the could. Yusei informed Akiza that Jack and Crow told him to "bulk up" for it, but Akiza made sure to give them a "Martha like" scolding on such a terrible idea. However, Sherry wanted to give Akiza some ideas from a real French woman about fashion and style.

At first, Akiza was opposed to the idea, thinking that Sherry wanted to take over her wedding. The next part was that Akiza still felt uncomfortable, especially after she thought for so long that Sherry wanted her man. Finally, after telling Yusei about Sherry's ideas and bugging about the wedding style, Yusei asked both of them to sit down, and talk about it. Yusei was going to have to take Akiza's side, but he wanted all of Akiza's fears about Sherry out in the open. Sherry said that she thought Yusei wasn't the guy for her and respected them as a couple. Akiza admitted to being jealous and thinking that Sherry was going to take Yusei from her.

After that was over, the two made up and soon found that they worked well together on the planning. So well that Akiza made Sherry her second bridesmaid. Akiza had to occasional get Sherry to back off of her selections and choices, but it was all fine and dandy. Yusei helped out as well, but the unsung heroes were their parents. Martha and Akiza's parents really got the finer details done for them.

Their wedding was going to be just before school started for both Yusei and Akiza. They didn't want the wedding to distract them from their studies and they got most of the planning done very quickly after Yusei's proposal. The night before, the twins wanted to show them their wedding present. Yusei and Akiza didn't understand, but then showed them their surprise.

It was an apartment the floor below them and had tons of room. The twins bought the apartment, as thank you for all of the work and lessons they taught them. Yusei and Akiza both cried as they hugged both of them. The twins said they enjoyed seeing Yusei cry and they all were overjoyed.

The next day was the wedding and it was similar to the book. They had a small band playing and all of their friends and families were there. Crow and Sherry went up first and then Jack and Carly. Yusei admitted to Martha that he was nervous and Martha told him he was marrying the girl of his dreams. That made Yusei a little more comfortable, so the two walked up arm in arm.

Yusei then watched as Akiza came up, in her gorgeous wedding gown. Yusei could barely muster a comment about how beautiful she looked. "You...you look amazing," he remarked and Akiza said he did too. After getting over the usual stuff, it was time for the big "I do's." Yusei and Akiza faced one another and slowly repeated what the minister told them to say. When they finally said, "I do", not a word was said when they ask for anyone saying if they shouldn't be married. Finally, they both kissed and finished the ceremony.

After a delicious dinner and a toast from Jack, which included a sly remark about how the couple refused to drink alcohol, it was time for the first dance. Yusei and Akiza went up and cried into each other's shoulder. After the song was finished, the rest of the people came up. As they looked around, Yusei and Akiza remarked how the couples and people were just like in Martha's book.

"Maybe that book helped us discover each other," Yusei whispered in his new wife's ear. "And it helped us learn more about each other," Akiza replied. The two of them kissed, just like in the story, as everyone else danced around them.

**A/N: I know there's one Chapter left and I know some people will be slightly upset with it, but I had it planned since the beginning.**

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and it was worth the wait!**


	17. Hidden or Extra Chapter

**Extra/Hidden Chapter!  
**

**Bentstua: Yeah. I think Yusei could get lost in thought very easiliy that he misses a few things, like putting on his pants. Still, glad you enjoyed it!**

**A/N: Here's the last Chapter!**

As everyone danced around them, Dexter found himself flushing red. It was the first time he was ever dancing with Luna and he was incredibly nervous. Dexter found himself looking at the ground, hoping not to step on her feet. He looked up as Luna said his name. "Dexter?" she asked and Dexter looked up at her, as if he was in shock, "Is something wrong?" Dexter shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong," he replied as he kept his hands on her shoulders and they swayed gently back and forth.

Dexter was admittedly nervous. Luna was towering over him, even after he had grown a inch or so over the Summer. He kind of wished he would just wake up one day and have his growth spurt already. It was kind of embarrassing having to hold Luna the opposite way of how you would normally do it. "Dexter, I know something's wrong. Whatever it is, you can tell me." Dexter sighed and looked up at her.

"It's just..."

Luna and him stopped swaying. "Luna...do you like me?" Luna laughed. "Of course I do silly. Why would you think I wouldn't?" Dexter shrugged. "No reason." Luna looked around and saw, not only how happy Akiza and Yusei were, but how happy a lot of the couples were. Crow and Sherry, Carly and Jack, Yusei and Akiza. Luna turned back to him and smiled.

"Don't worry Dexter. I'm happy dancing with you." Dexter nodded, "Luna...do you ever think we..." He looked over at Yusei and Akiza. "Could ever be as happy as they are?" Luna looked over and her face lite up like a Christmas tree. "Of course we can Dexter." She let go of her hands on his back and Dexter did the same. She then grabbed his hands and held them up. "Don't worry. We'll have lots of time to become an even better couple and get to know one another even better. Once that happens, I'm sure we'll be as close as Yusei and Akiza are." Dexter nodded and they went back to dancing. Dexter leaned his head on Luna's chest, luckily just above her developing breasts. Luna smiled and rested her head over his enjoying the moment.

Still, even as they came off the dance floor, the bride and groom complimented them on their dancing. Dexter replied that it was all Luna, but Luna added that Dexter shouldn't be so hard on himself.

As they went home, Luna, Leo, and Dexter rode in a limo together. Dexter stayed very quiet as Leo and Luna raved about the wedding. "Dexter, you're so quiet. Didn't you enjoy yourself?" Dexter nodded. "Of course I did. I just...hope I didn't ruin it for you." Luna was about to counter that, but Leo stepped in. "Come on Dex. I know you want my sis to be happy, but you don't have to throw yourself under the bus for her. Just relax." Dexter took a deep breath and Luna put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Dexter." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I really enjoyed dancing with you, because I know we'll always be close to one another." Dexter blushed and was very grateful for her words.

A couple days later, Luna and Leo read a message they had received. "No," Luna said, "We can't!" Their parents wanted them to go across the pond to London and to attend London's Duel Academy, as they thought it was much better and more their fancier style. Leo sighed. "But sis, we have to go! It's our parents and we haven't seen them for like...what? 10 years?" Luna looked desperately at her brother.

"But what about Dexter? How will he..." Luna looked up and saw him coming down the stairs. "Quick! Hide the message!" Luna whispered. Leo quickly adjusted the screen and put something else up. "H..Hey Dex! How's it going?" Dexter looked at Leo funny. "Fine. Is something wrong?" Luna shook her head. "No. Everything's great," she replied. Dexter nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go downstairs. See you guys later." Leo and Luna wished him good luck and broke apart once he left.

"Leo! We can't go! It'll be devastating for him!" Leo sighed. "Look. We'll tell him when he's really happy. That way, we can lightened the news." Luna looked down and sighed. "All right," she replied, but she still wasn't into the whole idea. When Dexter came back, Leo had already started on Dexter's favorite dinner. Luna felt guilty as they prepared it, as she knew the unhappy ending once they were done eating.

Sure enough, Dexter was more than grateful for the meal and twins said they were more than happy to make it for him. When they were done though, they lead him over to the couch. As Dexter asked what was going on, Leo replied that they would talk about it once he had a seat. When they did, Dexter knew it was bad news. Luna set her hand on his shoulder and told him the news.

"W...When will you be back?" he asked, now knowing about their plans to go across the pond to London. Luna frowned. "We don't know," she replied. Dexter looked depressed. "But...I'm sure we'll stay in contact," Luna added, "That you can be sure of." Dexter looked away. "Okay," he mumbled. Luna frowned. "Dexter. I know this is hard, but you have to trust me. We have so many ways to communicate to each other, that I'm sure we'll find a way to stay in touch." Dexter sighed. "All right."

Luna wasn't convinced. "Dexter, I know it's not the best situation in world, but we're not all that thrilled either. If our parents haven't wanted to see us for ten years, why should be suddenly be excited about seeing them? They obviously had plenty of time to contact us before." Dexter nodded. "Yeah, but I shouldn't put my happiness before yours. You two go have fun. I'll be fine." He then tried to smile, but the twins could see that he was barely able to hold back the tears.

Dexter got up and went to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet and tried to keep his emotions inside. However, he finally broke down and cried. Two of his friends were gone. He didn't want to be stuck living alone again. He wanted his friends to stay, but he knew it would make them happier if they went to see their parents again. He knew their happiness had to come before his. When he finally got out, Luna and Leo tried to comfort him, but Dexter didn't feel any better.

The day Leo and Luna left was extremely hard. Dexter stood near the doorway as they packed up their things. He had a glassy look in his eyes and kept his head down. Luna finally said the words he dreaded. "I guess we're ready to leave." The twins turned to their friend as he looked as though he hadn't heard them. Luna went up to him.

"Dexter," she said gently as he could, "I know this is tough, but don't worry. We'll stay in touch and always be together in spirit." Dexter nodded. Luna reached forward and took Dexter's hands with not one, but both of her's. "Dexter. I know this is tough, but I promise that we'll always be together. Forever."

_Years later..._

Years later, a woman stepped out of a terminal. It had been years since she had been here. Since her last visit, Yusei and Akiza were closer than ever, and even more affectionate than before. People were taken aback when Yusei said he wanted an office job. That is, until they both finished their degrees, where Yusei got a job at the same clinic as Akiza.

With the same hours.

And same break times.

And his office was right next to Akiza's.

Akiza would have to give Yusei information about the last patience she had visited and Yusei would make sure everything was entered into the clinic's computer properly. It meant that the two of them were in contact. They were even able to be affectionate at work together. They both started out very serious and only did it when they were by themselves. However, their boss found them sharing a small peck on the lips and they quickly apologized. However, the boss laughed and said that they didn't mind at all. They had saved the city twice from danger and were happily married. The couple raised concern about what other employees might think, but the boss said that as long as the "more aggressive moves" were done alone, then it was fine with them.

For Luna, her parents had been an absolute nightmare. They forced Luna into getting the best grades possible and forcing her into trying to get a full ride to pay for all of her schooling. This was all despite the fact that Luna could have gotten several degrees, start to finish, and still had plenty of money left over. Luna ultimately became interested in being a lawyer, but Luna eventually wanted to work her way up to judge.

However, despite Luna's success, she felt terrible about one thing: staying in contact with Dexter. Luna had message him a few times on the internet and even talked to him on the phone and video chat. However, Luna hadn't stayed in contact enough. At least, not for being his girlfriend. Still, that was all in the past and Luna was going to make it up to him. She confidently walked out of the terminal and went into a waiting limo for her.

However, it was not the Tops that she wanted to go to. Instead, she wanted to go to Martha's house. Martha had retired from taking care of children, but that did not stop them from visiting constantly. Luna had told her she was coming, but she couldn't tell anyone. When the limo came up, Martha saw and knew exactly who it was. "Luna," Martha said as she came to the door, "How are you?"

"Good," Luna replied as she sat down, "I...just need some advice." Martha sat down and gave her a glass of water. "Advice? About what?" Luna sighed. "It's just...Dexter and I didn't stay in touch very well over all these years. I thought that we would talk to each other every day, but we both..." Luna had her sentence finished for her. "Got busy?" Luna nodded as she continued looking down.

"Look Luna. It's understandable, but you should be happy that you got to stay connected at all. I know you two didn't talk all the time, but now that school's out of the way, you can settle down, and get to know each other. Plus, seeing each other all the time doesn't necessarily make you happier. It can make things boring and uninteresting. So, if I was you, I'd think about what I'm going to do, when I first see him." She got up. "I'll give you some time." Martha got up and left Luna by herself.

As Luna sat and thought about what she was going to say to Dexter, she noticed the book Martha had read for them was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She picked it up and held it. It was the first time she had gotten to hold it in her hands, as Martha had always been the one to take care of it. Luna decided that maybe she should crack it open and look for some advice.

After all, it had worked wonders for Yusei and Akiza, and even for Dexter and herself. Luna did just that and started skimming through the Chapters. She giggled when she met some funny parts and smiled at some of the romantic parts. She spotted the Chapter that Leo, Dexter, and herself had never heard and knew to make a mental note of reading that together later on. It would be even more funny with Yusei and Akiza there, as she was sure they'd be embarrassed by just how physical they were (both then and now).

Still, even as Luna looked through the book, she couldn't find anything to help her in this situation. That was until she found something in the back of the book. Luna spotted it and read the title.

"Extra Chapter," she said and wondered what it meant. She saw the ending of the last Chapter before it, with Akizaka and Yuseika having their wedding. However, it would be impossible for Martha not to miss this. Luna looked up and saw Martha no where in sight. So, she decided to read and see what the Chapter contained.

_Once Yuseika and Akizaka were husband and wife, it was time for Yuseika and Akizaka to go to school. Yuseika was going to go into the village's money collection, while Akizaka was going to take care of sick people. For Lunaka and Leoka, they were going to continue going to regular school. That was until a message came a few days later for them._

_"Leoka and Lunaka, we would like for you to come to our village a long distance from here. We will send a man to help bring all of the things you need within a couple of days. We hope that you will enjoy being reunited with us and we wish you a safe journey here. Your mother and father," Lunaka read aloud for her brother and Dexterka to hear. Leoka and Lunaka instantly had mixed feelings. They wanted to go visit their parents, who they had not visited in a very long time. However, they were also worried about leaving Dexterka alone._

_"Don't worry Dexterka," Leoka replied as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Yuseika and Akizaka are here to help you whenever you need." Dexterka started to sniffle. "Yeah...Okay," he replied sadly. Lunaka and Leoka frowned. "Dexterka, don't feel upset," Lunaka said as she went over to him, "I promise that we will stay in touch while we're away." Dexterka nodded and went back inside the hut. Lunaka and Leoka didn't feel as though they had done a very good job making Dexterka feel any better._

_Sure enough, a couple days later, a man came to take Leoka and Lunaka to their parents. Dexterka cried as they were about to leave. Lunaka went up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "Dexter. I can assure you that we'll stay in touch." Dexterka looked up as Lunaka held onto both of his hands. "And I promise we'll be together forever."_

_Years later..._

_Dexterka sat alone in his old hut home. After Leoka and Lunaka left, Dexterka went back to his old home, not needing the extra space, even though it was extremely nice. Dexterka had studied for a job similar to what Yuseika did, where he recorded and collected money for the town. Even though Dexterka had gotten to spend time with Yuseika and Akizaka, he felt as though Lunaka had forced them into taking time out their day for little old him. _

_Still, Dexterka and Lunaka had sent letters back and forth to one another, getting them every now and again. Dexterka didn't receive as good of news on the twins returning to their parents and almost all of his letters back were apologies. Lunaka always told him there was nothing to apologize for and, once she got her tribal defender work done, she was going to be moving back. However, being a tribal defender was a long and tedious work. Dexterka knew this and knew it would be a long time before he got to see Lunaka again in person._

_A ways away, a woman walked towards the village. She smiled as she looked around at many of the same houses that were there as before. Some people she didn't recognize and others she remembered, only looking older. Lunaka waved as she stopped at Marthaka's hut. "Hey Marthaka! How's everything going?" The both hugged. "Oh. It's wonderful," she replied as she stepped inside, "Please take a seat. You look thirsty." Lunaka sat down as Marthaka gave her some water from the local well._

_"Now, how's Dexterka been doing?" Lunaka asked excitedly. Marthaka frowned. "He's just been staying inside of his hut most of the time," she replied, "He doesn't come out very often, except for necessary stuff like food, water, and bathing. He doesn't talk very much and is still very quiet." Lunaka frowned, but felt worse when Martha spoke some more. "To be honest, he seems very unhappy. Probably depressed." Lunaka gasped. "How long has he been like this?" Marthaka shrugged._

_"I think for many many years, but he just stays quiet about it. Yuseika and Akizaka have tried to talk to him about it, but he says he's fine and everything's all right." Lunaka frowned and stood up. "Thanks for telling me Marthaka. I know exactly what to do." She got up and headed for Dexterka's hut. Marthaka smiled as she watched the woman walk away._

_Back in a hut, Dexterka stayed by himself with the opening shut. He stared at a little fire he had made for himself, like he had done so many times before. He sighed as he knew that having another talk with Yuseika, Akizaka, or Marthaka was going to be awkward, especially since those three got along better than he did. Dexterka didn't know why he was so shy or so unsociable. Maybe it was due to having to live by himself for so long that made him not very talk able. He just sighed and stared at the fire some more._

_Suddenly, one of the cloth openings opened and the sun shined through. Dexterka turned and shielded his eyes from the light. When the light went dimmer, Dexterka could make out a face. "Dexterka!" Lunaka said excitedly. Dexterka stood up and found the woman to be taller than even he was. "Huh?" he asked, but the woman quickly wrapped him in a hug and pressed her lips firmly against his. When she leaned back, after a very long smooch, Dexterka managed to get a better look at her._

_"It's been so long," she said and planted another big kiss on him. Dexterka was still confused, as this woman looked familiar, but also looked so different. When she leaned back, Lunaka smiled. "Did you miss me Dexterka?" He looked confused at her appearance. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Lunaka became concerned. "It's me Dexterka. Lunaka?" _

_Dexterka's eyes grew wide and he quickly tightened his hug on her. "Lunaka!" he said in excitement, causing Lunaka to laugh, "I didn't recognize you at first. I'm sorry." Lunaka smiled. "It's okay Dexterka. There's no need to apologize." Dexterka now took his turn at giving her a kiss and the two smiled at one another. "Wow Lunaka! You got tall!" Lunaka laughed._

_"I know, but so have you." Lunaka nearly picked Dexterka off the ground. "But what hasn't changed is that I love you so much!" Dexterka leaned his head into her neck, just above her bosom. "Me too," he said with his eyes closed and they both laughed. Still, Lunaka wanted to know something.  
_

_"Dexterka, Marthaka said you were very lonely. Is that true?" Dexterka looked down. "Well...yeah," he replied. Lunaka frowned. "Dexter. Please promise me that whenever you feel like that, you come straight to me or any one of us and talk about it!" Dexterka looked up and saw a serious look on her face. To be honest, it made him melt like butter. "Al...All right," he replied nervously and Lunaka smiled. "Great. Now I want you to be happy, especially since I'm staying here for good." Dexterka smiled and gave her a big hug._

_After a few months of catching up and getting even more in touch with one another, Dexterka asked for Lunaka's hand in marriage. Lunaka was bouncing off the walls and managed to pick him up once they got the rings. Lunaka had Akizaka and Yuseika's help for the wedding and getting everything ready. They had a nearly identical wedding, but with one major difference. Akizaka summoned all of the Signer dragons out as they wanted them for the ceremony as well. To some people's surprise, Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon quickly showed affection towards one another, which made sense with Yuseika and Akizaka. So, it was an even better sign of their love and the two dragons stayed next to one another for the ceremony._

_Speaking of which, the ceremony was very similar to Yuseika and Akizaka's wedding, with similar people. Even though neither Dexterka or Lunaka's parents showed up, having their friends beside them was more than enough to make them happy. They tied the knot and had joyous celebration following the wedding._

_Even though both couples were shy and quiet about their feelings for one another, they managed to confess, and were together, by each other's sides, for all eternity. _

Luna smiled as she closed the book. There was a picture of the former Signers and one with just Yuseika, Akizaka, Lunaka, and Dexterka. Sure enough, they had similar looking bodies, only Akizaka's chest was smaller than present day. However, it didn't deny the fact that her bosom was incredible large in size. Luna then saw that Martha was coming and set the book down.

"Did you think of what to say to him?" Martha asked. Luna nodded and got up. "I did," she replied, "And I want to see him right away, so I can tell him and not forget." Martha nodded and they said goodbye, as Martha let Luna free to visit Dexter's apartment. Luna hopped in the limo and then waved back, as the car headed for her destination.

Across town, Dexter sighed as he sat on his computer. Dexter had graduated from school with his degree, just like Yusei's. Still. going to school hadn't been so well for him. Dexter had gone and graduated from a community college while working in retail. He then moved onto a four year degree, which took some more years to complete. After becoming certified, Dexter was now looking for a job better than what he currently had.

However, it was even tougher without someone there to talk to. Dexter had roommates when he stayed at college. However, they always were either too party like or too quiet. Dexter was a combination of both and it felt awkward going out with them. So, Dexter stayed away and did his own thing, not wanting to join either group. On top of that was the fact that Luna and Dexter hadn't stayed in touch as well as hoped.

Luna and Dexter had talked every now and again, but it wasn't very frequent. Dexter found himself roaming her social media page more than once. He saw how much she had changed, although it was just from the neck up. Dexter saw a couple of females, probably her new friends to hang out with. Speaking of friends, Dexter was almost certain that Luna was the one who called Yusei and Akiza for setting up time together. Dexter didn't want to disturb their more than happy marriage, but every now and again, Yusei and Akiza would meet up with him randomly.

Yusei still went out with Dexter for a round and sometimes Akiza tagged along. Still, Dexter knew he was a third wheel as Yusei and Akiza were barely affectionate at all, which was a steep contrast to their normal "can't keep their hands off of one another" attitude. Dexter knew that he was alone for those trips, despite Yusei and Akiza's best efforts to tell him otherwise.

Still, the biggest thing was that Dexter worried that Luna had found someone else. Girls seemed to go crazy for men, from across the pond's, accents. Dexter even heard Luna telling him that their accents were quiet attractive. This only made Dexter's heart sink lower, as he figured that Luna would someday show up with a British man, telling him that they were engaged, if not already married.

It was just one of the things that made Dexter feel so unworthy of standing next to Luna and saying he was her boyfriend. Dexter even started convincing himself, while the twins were away, that maybe he'd end up his entire life alone. Luna would find someone else and Dexter just had to move on. He'd find a job, in a flash retire, and then look at how bad his life had sucked.

Dexter sighed as he shut down the computer and he laid back on the couch. He knew he was no catch or guy that girls wanted. Dexter always had a low self esteem and that he was probably looked at as nothing more than a loser.

Suddenly, the door rang and Dexter went to get it. He had moved back to his old apartment, as the twins' place was just too big and reminded him too much of them. The twins begged him to stay and tried to remind him of good reasons to stay, but Dexter didn't buy it. He left and, surprise surprise, his old apartment still hadn't sold. He went back and got settled in, but Luna offered that any services the Tops offered would also be good for him as well (as she made sure he stayed on the resident's list). Still, Dexter felt guilty using them and refrained from them (although some of them were very tempting).

When Dexter got to the door, he gasped. He saw a green haired woman and it looked like Luna. "It's okay," Luna replied, "It's just me." Dexter quickly opened the door, with a big smile on his face. However, his smile went away, once he saw just how tall Luna had gotten. Luna quickly wrapped him in a hug and nearly lifted him off the ground. "Oh Dexter! I've missed you so much!" Dexter finally managed a smile.

"Yeah...I've missed you too." Luna leaned back and bended down, with a big kiss going right on Dexter's lip. She then pressed his head into her chest, just above her breasts. Dexter found out that Luna didn't have monster sized ones like Akiza, but they were there and noticeable. He looked up and stepped back, as Luna let go of him. "Why don't you come in?" he asked and Luna did just that.

Dexter locked the door and took a deep breath. He turned around and blushed at what he saw. Luna had long, beautiful legs, without a hair on them. Dexter blushed some more, when he saw the tiny short shorts she was wearing, making almost all of her legs bare and visible. Luna's groin was also so high, that it would hit Dexter in the stomach in she got on top him, at an even height. Luna giggled when she saw Dexter's blushing mad face.

"W...Why don't we sit down?" he asked and Luna agreed. They sat down and Dexter didn't know what to say. "I guess...I should ask...how are you doing?" he finally managed to say. Luna smiled as they faced one another. "Great," she replied, "I'm so glad to be back home from across the pond. It's been such a long time." Dexter nodded. "But what I'm most happy to see is you Dexter. How have you been?" Dexter quickly smiled and said he had been great.

Still, Luna remembered the book and how sad and lonely Dexterka was. She decided to see if the book was right. "Dexter, are you sure? Have you felt alone at all?" Dexter took a moment to answer and then fumbled with his response. "Well...maybe a little." Luna frowned. "Dexter," she said as she put an arm around him, "You should never feel that! Remember?" Dexter nodded.

"Yeah, but...I don't want to be a bother to other people." Luna gasped quietly and sadly. "Dexter." Luna knew the book had been right on so far and she knew she should keep going. "What about depression?" she asked, "Have you felt that or maybe spent a lot of time alone?" Dexter looked down at his lap and Luna knew she was reading him like a book. She quickly put both arms around him.

"Well...Dexter if you're feeling any of these feelings, then I'll be more than happy to help you. Especially now that I plan on staying her permanently." Dexter looked up at her. Gosh she was so sweet and kind. Dexter sighed.

"Look Luna...you don't have to spend so much time on me. Besides, I don't want you looking back on your life and seeing that you made certain...mistakes." Dexter had tried to slip on by Luna, but she saw and read right though it. "Dexter, are you saying that you think you're a mistake?" Dexter frowned. "Um...well...maybe..." Luna looked seriously at him. "Who told you that you were a mistake?" Dexter gulped and knew he'd better tell her the truth.

"Well...I did." Luna gasped and put his head over her right shoulder. "Oh Dexter," she whispered. Luna felt so many emotions right now Sadness. Anger. Worry. And so many more. Still, she knew that she would never hurt Dexter. She would try to show him that everything was all right. "Dexter," she said as she leaned back, "You are not a mistake. Why would you ever think that? You are a gift." Dexter shook his head.

"No. I'm not. I'm a terrible self centered bastard. I'm cheap and can't even buy you nice things." Dexter started to choke up as Luna smiled. "Well then I'm cheap too Dexter. My family has tons of money, yet I don't by name brand and buy things when they're on sale, so we're both cheap. And I have faults just like everyone else. I'm not perfect. To prove that, Dexter, there's something that I have to tell you. I know it will hurt at first, but it's better once you find out." Dexter looked at her confused.

"The truth is that I went on a date with someone while I was in London." Dexter gasped and leaned his head down. He started feeling tear, because he was right. Luna did find someone else and he was out of the picture. He continued to cry. "Don't worry Dexter. There's good news to this. You see, I wanted to know if I was making the right choice in being with you and it turns out that I was." Dexter looked up. "What?" he asked and Luna smiled.

"I went out with a guy named George just once. I wanted to know if I was making the right choice in having you, since I had never dated anyone else. Just like a lot of people, George only wanted me for two reasons: money and to get into my short shorts. However, I left him after the first date and decided that I wasn't going to date anyone else and do you know why?"

"Because you want to stay single and never get married?" Dexter replied, but Luna shook her head. "Because I realized just how happy I am with you Dexter. You're a great guy, even with your faults. I know you see me as perfect, but I'm really not Dexter." Dexter nodded. "I know, but your one of those women Luna. One of them that will be liked and have guys all over you, whither you are ten or one-hundred. Guys will always like you no matter what. It doesn't matter if it's your looks, personality, or smile. You just have a way to drive men crazy." He looked up. "Maybe it's the short shorts." Luna laughed.

"Maybe, but I assure you I only wear them for you Dexter and I don't mind if you stare at me. In fact, I _love it _when you do it. It makes me happier than anything to make you smile Dexter." She the cupped Dexter's cheeks and the two of them kissed. "So promise you won't be so sad and promise to talk to me when you're down?" Dexter nodded and Luna gave him a big hug.

A few months later, after Dexter and Luna had gotten more antiquated, the two of them went out for lunch. As they walked, guys heads turned towards Luna, but she proudly hugged and kissed Dexter, showing that she was already taken. Dexter became nervous , but Luna loved getting to see him smile, once they entered the restaurant. Once they ordered off the menu, Luna and Dexter tried to make small talk. As they did, Luna saw Dexter looking around at the guys their age looking at them.

Luna reached across the aisle and took Dexter's hand, trying to get his mind off of them. "Dexter. Don't worry. I'm just for you." Dexter smiled and Luna gently tugged on her short shorts. She loved wearing and showing them off, but just for him and only him. Still, that didn't stop one man from coming over to their table.

"Hey babe! How's it going?" Luna had fended off guys like him numerous times. "Um...you're not our waitress, so why don't you leave us alone?" The man smiled. "Come on honey. I just wanna know if you wanna go out some time." Luna shook her head. "Uh...me and my boyfriend would rather that you leave us alone on our date." The man laughed.

"Hey everybody!" he shouted to whole restaurant, "This girls actually dating a loser like him!" The man's friends started laughing and so did a few other immature people. Some people gave him mean looks, but he didn't care. Luna saw Dexter lower his head and it made her frown. Just then, the man took her hand. "Come on sweetie. I'll get you a coffee or something." Luna stood up and pulled her hand away.

"First off, I hate coffee," she replied. Dexter looked up and noticed that the man wasn't intimidated by Luna's height at all. Maybe it was due to the fact that they had walked in together. Still, the man wasn't afraid and Dexter remembered Luna telling him once that her height did scare away most guys. However, Luna seemed to know exactly how to handle it, even if her long legs didn't do the talking for her.

"And second of all, my boyfriend is not a loser! _You_ are for saying that to him and telling it to the whole restaurant!" Luna reached over and took Dexter's hand. "Come on Dexter!" The man laughed. "His name's Dexter?! Then that makes him both a loser and a geek!" Him and his friends laughed, even as the couple walked away. Luna knew that it hurt Dexter and she tried to find their waitress. Luckily, she was helping another table and she faced them, once she was done taking an order.

"Here," Luna said as she held out large dollar bills, much more than either one of their meals, "We have to go, so keep the change." The woman then asked. "What about your food?" Luna smiled. "Just give it to someone else or have one of the other employees enjoy it. It would be sad to waste such good food." The waitress nodded and thanked them as they headed out the restaurant. Their tip alone was more than the cost of their meals.

As they left, Dexter felt happy at the fact that Luna helped the waitress out. Luna had heard Dexter's sad stories of dealing with the public and it made her view people in that position in the same light Dexter did. Luna and Dexter always made sure they left a good tip for good service and then also thanked them if they had helped them out. Still, Dexter's mind quickly went from that and back to what the man had said, as they made fun of them as they went out the door.

As they walked the streets of New Domino City, Luna tried to get home as fast as possible. Still, she could see Dexter looking down and depressed, ready to release some tears. "Dexter are you all right?" Dexter nodded, but Luna knew he was lying. She quickly went into an alleyway, where it was more quiet, and pressed him gently against a wall.

"Go ahead and cry Dexter. I will never be upset if you show your emotions." Dexter looked up at her concerned face, leaned into her neck, and cried. Luna frowned as she gently rubbed his back, wanting him to get rid of all of his emotions. Luna stayed quiet until Dexter was done, even as passers by looked at them. When Dexter was finished, Luna helped dry his tears with a tissue in her purse. Dexter apologized as some people still looked at them, but said it was all right and she had no problems with it. She loved Dexter very much and wanted him to show his emotions, instead of bottling them up inside.

When they got back, Luna had told Dexter about a thousand times that she loved him and Dexter replied that he was very grateful and he was proud of how she stood up for herself back there. When they got inside, Dexter sat on the couch. "Luna...could we sit down and talk?" Luna did and quickly hugged him. "I'm not mad Dexter," she repeated once more.

"No. It's not that...it's just..." Dexter got down on one knee. "Luna...will you marry me?" Luna gasped. "Oh Dexter! So you planned all of this? Just to propose to me?" Dexter looked down. "Well...no. That was all real. Including when I cried. I wanted a place that I thought would be less busy and then get a table that was in a more secluded place. I know this wasn't the best way to propose, but..." Luna interrupted him with a kiss. Dexter quickly kissed back and they smiled at one another.

"Oh Dexter! Yes! I'll marry!" Dexter smiled and put the ring on her finger.

As they got ready for the wedding, the twins and Dexter finally read the Chapter that they had skip over, which involved Yuseika and Akizaka making out. They then read the last Chapter, which Akiza and Yusei enjoyed. Leo enjoyed giving Dexter some crap about it, but it was all in fun. Still, Luna and Dexter were happy that their friends enjoyed the story and were more than happy to help with the wedding.

Sure enough, a few months later, they made it official. Luna picked Dexter off the ground when they were to kiss the bride. All of the photographers had noticed and remarked about Luna having to be in the man's position and Dexter in the woman's due to their height. Still, Dexter and Luna got used to it, even as they had their first dance.

As everyone danced, there were four couples on the floor, just like a wedding a number of years ago. Now, two couples were official and two more would be official in later years (once Jack or Crow didn't win a championship and had time to plan a wedding).

Despite that though, all four couples couldn't have come together, if wasn't for a book about Stories of the Nazca People.

**A/N: So there's the last Chapter and I thank you for reading it to the end!**

**I'll try to get another story up soon. If you want a preview, my story "Not What I Expected" (more the canon Chapter than non canon) is a good hint. ;)**


End file.
